Kusamehe
by leah9712
Summary: Simba salva a su tío de ser devorado por las hienas en un acto imprevisto de compasión, ganándose la desconfianza de la manada. En su nueva labor como rey, Simba se da cuenta de que nada es blanco o negro, y poco a poco se ve envuelto en una historia que empieza con dos hermanos que se amaban más que a su vida y acabaron odiándose a muerte...
1. Yo no soy como tú

**¡Hola!, después de haber estado un tiempo sin actualizar mis historias en español, he decidido comenzar con publicar esta (incompleta) que iré escribiendo poco a poco. Tras ver "El rey león" me di cuenta que ni los malos eran tan malos ni buenos tan buenos, por lo que me animé a escribir este fic. Sigue la idea de "Maléfica", por decirlo de alguna manera... También tengo pensado seguir los fics de Toy Story y Cómo entrenar a tu dragón que "dejé olvidados". Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

 _El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo  
es no parecérsele. (_ _Marco Aurelio)_

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

" **Yo no soy como tú"**

Las llamas se expandían por toda la Roca del Rey, transformando en cenizas lo poco que la tierra de la manada tenía con vida. El cielo se tornó negro y el aire a duras penas se podía respirar; a cada segundo el humo se iba haciendo con el control del territorio. El fuego lo extinguía todo, siendo el único testigo de la fatídica escena que sobrino y tío estaban a punto de protagonizar en la punta más alta de la Roca. El león que, hasta entonces, había ejercido su tiranía bajo el poder de la corona vacía que su hermano dejó, corría entre las sofocantes llamas, tratando de evitar a toda costa que su pelaje marrón rojizo se quemara. En pocos minutos, comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus músculos, que le lanzaban un punzante dolor cada vez que intentaba sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con un oxígeno que ya casi no existía. Podía escuchar las pesadas zancadas de su sobrino detrás él.

En contraste, Simba no sentía ni un ápice de fatiga; no sabía si era por la juventud que él poseía y que a su tío hacía mucho que le faltaba, o solo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al enterarse del engaño que había creído desde niño, enterándose de que el tío paterno por el que algún día en su niñez llegó a sentir algo de pena no era más que un asesino, aparte de un manipulador y mentiroso compulsivo. Como Scar, el heredero de Mufasa sentía las llamas amenazando con quemar su dorado pelaje y el humo humedeciendo sus ojos, pero, de alguna forma u otra, pudo ser capaz de ignorarlo. Su mente estaba fija en la figura oscura que corría tan bien como podía delante de él.

De pronto, y como el joven león se esperaba, Scar no tuvo más remedio que detenerse en seco, encontrándose con el final de la punta más alta de la Roca. Varias piedritas cayeron, resonando entre el sonido del fuego que se cernía sobre los dos leones. Scar trató de retomar el aliento, tomando grandes bocanadas de un aire que parecía no llegar. Por puro instinto, viró su cabeza, oyendo casi al instante un rugido que retumbó por todo el reino. El único heredero del fallecido rey saltó por encima de las llamas, cayendo sobre la piedra sin mostrar ningún signo de agotamiento. Sus doradas escleróticas estaban carentes de ningún sentimiento más que de odio y sus irises rojos e iracundos brillaban tan intensos como el fuego que los rodeaba. Scar jamás pensó que llegaría a ver su sobrino así, pero él sabía bien que el odio y el resentimiento podían tornar a cualquier ángel en demonio en cuestión de segundos.

—Asesino… —susurró Simba mientras se acercaba a paso lento a su tío, quien se encontraba ahora achantado también por el tono de voz frío que su sobrino le dedicó.

—Simba… Simba, ten piedad, te lo ruego… —dijo el mayor de los dos con una sonrisa nerviosa, ni siquiera molestándose en ocultar el terror que el hijo de su hermano le hacía sentir.

—No mereces vivir —fue lo único que dijo Simba, ignorando su súplica.

—Pero, Simba, soy parte… de la familia… —trató de hacerle entrar en razón su tío—. Las hienas son el verdadero enemigo —dijo de pronto, pensando lo más rápido que podía en poder salir airoso de una situación de la que ambos felinos sabían que era responsable—, la culpa es de ellas; fue idea suya.

—¿Por qué he de creerte? —preguntó Simba, estando ya lo más cerca posible de su tío—. Todo cuanto has dicho ha sido mentira —añadió con resentimiento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No matarás a tu propio tío? —preguntó Scar usando la voz más lastimera que conocía y era capaz de hacer.

—No, Scar, yo no soy como tú —declaró Simba, haciendo que el pesado peso de los hombros del león mayor se aminorara un poco.

—Oh, Simba, gracias, eres tan noble… Seré tu vasallo —dijo Scar comenzando a levantarse y regocijándose al ver que, de nuevo, estaba ganando otra batalla de mentes con su _inocente_ sobrino—. Dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte? Pide lo que sea.

—Huye —fue la rápida respuesta de Simba. Solo una palabra que para ambos significa mucho. E, incluso, si los que no sabían la historia tras ella hubieran estado ahí de testigos, habrían notado fácilmente el veneno que la boca del príncipe desprendía—. Huye lejos, Scar, y no regreses.

La mente de Scar trabajaba rápido. Simba le daba una opción de escapar, de seguir con vida. En otra parte, lejos de las tierras del reino, por supuesto; pero podría conservar un corazón latiente en su caja torácica. Aun así, el viejo león no se sentía satisfecho, ni mucho menos agradecido por el acto que su sobrino – estaba seguro, a regañadientes – le estaba mostrando. En vez de eso, Scar sintió la sangre ardiendo dentro de sus venas. Las fuerzas que creyó perdidas en mitad de la persecución resurgieron de la nada, devolviéndole toda la rabia que lo había tenido preso desde el día en que supo la verdad. Scar no iba a rendirse. Si él iba a perder esta batalla, sería porque el hijo de su hermano le había quitado la vida, no porque se la diera en bandeja como un acto de compasión. Él se negaba a vivir de la compasión, sobre todo si provenía del león que tenía en frente.

—Sí… Claro… —dijo en voz baja, comenzando a alejarse del joven príncipe. Simba lo tenía vigilado, sabiendo que no era sabio darle la espalda a gente de esa calaña—. Como tú… desees… _Majestad_.

Y junto con el veneno que esa última palabra poseía, Scar lanzó los rescoldos que se hallaban en el suelo tras ellos. Simba no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que las brasas cayeran justo en sus ojos, casi hiriéndolo gravemente. Con la pata izquierda, trató de quitárselas de encima y de hacer pasar el dolor, pero, antes de que pudiera completar tal acción, sintió el cuerpo de su tío sobre el suyo, empujándolo al suelo, cerca del precipicio. Pestañeando varias veces, Simba recuperó la concentración, sintiendo los afilados dientes del asesino de su padre mordiéndole el cuello con toda la rabia que cualquier ser vivo era capaz de sentir, y hasta más. Sin perder tiempo, el joven príncipe apartó a su tío de una zarpada, separándolo de él, y en menos de un segundo se puso a dos tapas, al igual que Scar. Un empujón de Simba fue suficiente para comenzar una guerra de zarpazos, en la cual ambos leones se olvidaron de la sangre que compartían y solo se centraban en hacer a ésta surgir del pelaje del otro.

Simba estaba sorprendido de la fuerza de su tío. Es cierto que el trauma que sufrió de cachorro le hizo olvidar parte de su niñez, especialmente los recuerdos que tenía junto a su padre, siendo él mucho más joven, años antes de que ocurriera la estampida que le arrebató la vida. Pero aún podía recordar las peleas de su padre y su tío. Esas que, por mucho que Mufasa quiso, no pudo ocultarle a su hijo. Simba sabía que Scar no era el favorito de nadie, con un solo comentario sarcástico suyo podía destruir autoestimas en tiempo récord, y ni siquiera mostraba culpa por el daño ocasionado; pero a su padre, puede que como a él, siempre le perdía el genio. Enseguida, el autocontrol que Mufasa podía llegar a tener con cualquiera del reino se esfumaba y, como buen león, quería resolver la disputa tal y como ahora él lo estaba haciendo entre las llamas. Pero Scar, a diferencia de ahora, jamás aceptó el reto. Su tío solo se encorvaba y pasaba a su padre de largo, murmurando que él pudo haber sacado la inteligencia propia de un león, pero a lo referente a fuerza bruta, había salido perdiendo. Sin embargo, Scar estaba demostrando que esa no era otra más de sus mentiras. Eso, o que Mufasa era mucho más fuerte que Simba… O puede incluso que todo el rencor y el odio que Scar guardaba dentro él lo dotara de una fuerza más allá de la normal y esperada por un león escuálido como él.

Con esto en la cabeza, Simba no pudo defenderse apropiadamente del zarpazo que su tío le proporcionó en el hocico. El joven león cayó de espaldas y, al mirar al frente, vio salir de entre las llamas a su tío. Jamás hubiera dañado a alguien de su familia, nunca creyó que sería capaz de eso, pero el león que tenía delante, muy a su pesar, ya no era familia suya. Ni siquiera había una migaja de sentimiento, de remordimiento, o de algo que pudiera hacerle ver que, en el fondo, el viejo león estaba arrepentido de haber asesinado a sangre fría a su hermano. De nuevo, la muerte de su padre lo dotó de la fuerza que necesitaba para poder asestarle el golpe final. Parecía estúpido e infantil, y Simba sabía que tendría que agradecer a Nala por ello. Sin pensar, usó el truco que la joven leona siempre usaba para ganar en las batallas de juego que solían hacer de niños. Cuando Scar estaba a punto de caer encima de él, Simba lo pateó con sus dos patas traseras, haciéndolo dar vueltas en el aire por encima de él y caer por la parte trasera de la Roca. Enseguida, se dio la vuelta y observó cómo su tío caía fuertemente contra el suelo. Por un momento, el joven príncipe pensó que lo había matado, pero el mayor de los dos comenzó a moverse de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza para, seguramente, alejar el mareo que el golpe le había ocasionado. Cuando Simba vio a su tío esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, miró al frente, encontrándose con las hienas que habían ayudado a Scar a llegar hasta aquí con su plan. Temiendo que todo pudiera volver a empezar, Simba pensó en correr a avisar a las leonas, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la conversación que su tío estaba manteniendo con las carroñeras.

—Ah, amigas mías… —oyó decir a Scar con un claro tono de alivio.

—¿Amigas? —Esta vez, la voz de la hiena hembra que casi acaba con la vida de Nala cuando ambos eran unos cachorros habló. Fue la risa irónica que soltó al final la que le llamó tanto la atención, y lo mantuvo en su sitio, siendo testigo de la escena que estaba a punto de suceder—. Creía que habías dicho que éramos el enemigo…

—¡Sí! Eso mismo oí yo… —comentó la hiena macho que siempre la acompañaba. Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Simba sí vio un sentimiento reflejado en los ojos verdes de su tío: miedo.

—¿Ed? —dijeron ambas hienas a la vez.

Lo que Simba oyó después le heló la sangre, y, por el lenguaje corporal de Scar, pudo ver que también su tío estaba despavorido. Ed dejó a un lado su mirada atolondrada, que ahora se tornaba siniestra y hasta podía infundir respeto a cualquier que se atreviera a toser en su cara. Sus risas, que antaño pudieron haber resaltado más las pocas luces por las que eran conocidas las hienas, ahora eran vacías, sarcásticas y con un toque de locura que era de todo menos inocente. Al menos, ya no. A su risotada, se unieron, primero, Shenzi y Banzai, y después el resto de sus amigas. Sus risas hicieron eco por toda la Roca del Rey. Tanto tío como sobrino estaban totalmente seguros de que el resto de las leonas las estaban escuchando, y hasta podían imaginárselas en una dubitativa de si ir o quedarse donde estaban. Scar pensó que acabarían viniendo. Bien para proteger a su legítimo rey, bien para verlo morir entre las llamas junto con las que alguna vez fueron sus únicas amigas en sus momentos más duros.

Acabarían viniendo. Scar, a diferencia de su sobrino, lo tenía muy claro. Podía hasta jurar que oía las pisadas aceleradas de las leonas en la distancia, acompañadas del ritmo lento de las hienas, mostrando la gran impaciencia que tenían por saltarle encima y empezar con lo que sería su fin. Pero, ah, Scar las conocía bien. Si él y las hienas pudieron llegar a un acuerdo tan fácilmente no fue solo por la promesa de comida indefinida, sino porque en común compartían una manía desagradable, digna de cualquier villano que se valiera, algo que fueron aprendiendo mejor gracias a él: la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frío. Aun así, Scar rehusaba la idea de que este fuera su último día en la Tierra. De igual manera que no iba a tolerar seguir teniendo un corazón palpitante dentro de su pecho gracias a la misericordia de su sobrino, el león de oscuro pelaje se negaba a que unas fieras carroñeras, situadas al final de la cadena alimenticia, provocaran que sus latidos cesasen para siempre.

—No… De-Dejen que se lo explique… ¡No lo entienden! No… No quería decir que…

Simba oyó a su tío hacer lo que mejor se le había dado siempre: mentir. O al menos, lo estaba intentando. Él mismo pudo sentir cómo su cara se tornaba con facciones que demostraban asco. Ni una pizca de compasión, de tristeza, rabia o incluso satisfacción surcaron su pecho al ver a su tío a punto de ser devorado por las hienas, el fuego y su propio odio. Sencillamente, no sentía nada. Solo estaba mirando, olvidándose por completo de que estaba él mismo rodeado de llamaradas. Era solo que no podía dejar de mirar. No fue hasta que las tres primeras hienas saltaron encima de su tío que Simba dio un salto en donde estaba y contuvo el aliento. Aún no sentía lástima, pero sí es cierto que algo no estaba bien. Por mucho que el joven príncipe pensara que lo mereciera y que quizá así aprendería, aunque fuera en otra vida, la verdad estaba clavada en su pecho y no podía quitársela de encima por mucho que maldijera por lo bajo: esto estaba _mal_.

Era cierto que no lo estaba matando él con sus zarpas, cosa que jamás pensó que podría o que se vería obligado a hacer, pero él estaba ahí, observando desde lo alto, sin arriesgar un solo pelo de su cuerpo, cómo un ser de la familia iba a ser asesinado. Tal y como su tío había hecho con su propio hermano y él mismo aquel día en el desfiladero.

 _Yo no soy como tú_.

Lo decía en serio. Tan en serio como las consecuencias que debían tener las acciones de su tío, tanto como la pérdida de la que fue víctima de pequeño. Simba no era Scar. No era un asesino, menos uno que sería capaz de matar a alguien de su propia sangre o quedarse viendo cómo ese alguien era despedazado vivo en cuestión de segundos como un espectáculo. La lluvia fría empapó su pelaje, devolviéndose casi del todo a la realidad. Ahora, le daba miedo mirar abajo, pero se armó de valor y se alongó, solo para ver a su tío siendo capaz de alejar a algunas hienas él solo, siendo capaz así de escabullirse entre el lío que ellas solas, presas del hambre y sed de venganza, habían creado. Simba hubiese rodado los ojos, chirriado los dientes y chasqueado la lengua pensando que hierba mala nunca muere, pero, en lugar de eso, se encontró a sí mismo dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su tío. Se hizo paso entre las leonas – de las cuales ni se había percatado hasta ahora – y comenzó a descender la Roca del Rey, siendo golpeado por las gotas de lluvia que, vio de soslayo, iban apagando el fuego sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Creyó escuchar las voces de Nala y su madre detrás, pero no les dio mucha importancia cuando escuchó cómo ellas y las demás lo seguían.

* * *

Scar nunca fue conocido por ser un león de lucha. Entre las leonas siempre se decía – o más bien, se afirmaba – que el hermano del ya fallecido rey no sería capaz ni de cazar a un enjuto antílope. Pero, la verdad era todo lo contrario. Sí, Scar jamás se atrevió a luchar contra ningún otro león, aunque fuera para defender su orgullo o el de la manada, ni jamás se le vio cazando su propia comida… No, al menos, como un león. A diferencia de su hermano, él no contó con un león sabio y experto en la materia, ni con media docena de leonas que suspiraban al verlo pasar y siempre le prestaban su ayuda; Scar aprendió por su cuenta, en situaciones más duras y difíciles y, además, con hienas en vez de con los de su misma especie. Por ello, Scar aprendió a combatir y cazar como una hiena, a pensar como ellas (aunque esa parte tampoco fuera tan complicada) y era capaz de anteponerse a cualquiera de sus pensamientos y acciones. Así pues, no le resultó tan difícil poder escaparse de la aglomeración de carroñeras que lo habían rodeado y herido con tan solo heridas superficiales.

Sintió sus afilados dientes en su costado, sus cortantes zarpas en su melena y hocico, pero, sorprendentemente, pudo hacer frente a algunas con las mismas acciones sin sentir el más mínimo dolor. Utilizó su inteligencia y conocimiento. Shenzi, la matriarca del clan, le había enseñado todo lo que hoy él sabía, y podía ver, gracias a alguna que otra mirada que consiguió lanzarle, que se estaba arrepintiendo como nada de lo que hubiera hecho en su vida. Ella le enseñó que siempre atacaban unas pocas, yendo a sitios claves que pudieran debilitar a cualquier animal, por muy fuerte o grande que este fuese, y, sobre todo, yendo hacia las patas. Le explicó que ellas podían romper un hueso por la mitad con tan solo morderlo, y, viendo las ganas que ellas tenían de hincarle el diente, Scar sabía que no les costaría mucho trabajo poder dejarlo cojo en cuestión de segundos. Una presa que no puede moverse no puede huir, y justo cuando eso pasaba todas se tomaban la libertad de saltar contra ella y comenzar el festín. Así fue que Scar, una vez que hubo alejado a las primeras que se atrevieron a saltarle a la yugular, huyó por el primer hueco que vio libre, aprovechando que las que habían decidido quedarse como testigos fueron a auxiliar a las que él había herido. Y Scar no pudo hacer más que sonreír con soberbia: las hienas siempre anteponían a los demás antes que a ellas mismas y sus necesidades, no fue una sorpresa ver que lo estaban dejando escapar con tal de asegurarse de que sus compañeras se encontraban bien.

Esta vez, mientras corría, sí sintió el dolor de sus heridas recientes. Supuso que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que en mitad de la locura y rapidez con la que tuvo que pensar y actuar ni se había percatado. La herida de su costado, especialmente, fue la que lo obligó a parar del todo. Ahora sentía la cálida sensación de la sangre abandonando su cuerpo, haciéndole tambalearse y ver el mundo a su alrededor dar vueltas. Mantenerse en pie parecía una prueba difícil, y el saber que tenía que tener los cinco sentidos aguzados la hacía casi imposible de superar. Tomó una bocanada de aire lentamente, intentando aclarar su visión. Su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora. Él se conocía la sabana como la palma de su pata, y sabía que no le resultaría complicado buscar un refugio en el que pudiera ocultarse él junto con su familia. En su mente pensó qué dirección sería la correcta y cuál sería el mejor lugar mientras notaba cómo poco a poco el dolor parecía calmarse un poco. Si lograba salir de los dominios del reino, ni Simba ni las demás leonas podían hacerle nada y las hienas serían más fáciles de despistar. Eso, si alguna sobrevivía al incendio. Iba a echar a correr otra vez, aún sin tener claro si ir en dirección donde sabía que Zira y las otras leonas se encontraban cazando, o si intentar alejarse del reino y luego intentar volver a por ellos, cuando sintió un fuerte y punzante dolor en la pata trasera derecha. Reprimió un rugido de dolor, logrando apartar a la hiena que le había herido de un zarpazo. No fue hasta que vio la sangre brotando de la herida cuando se sintió por completo mareado.

Y ya no pudo mantenerse en pie por más tiempo y cayó al suelo, sintiendo cómo las gotas de lluvia caían. Su respiración se volvió rápida y entrecortada; sus orejas se empinaron hacia arriba escuchando los pasos de las hienas acercándose a zancadas hacia donde él estaba. Se había acabado. Ya habían conseguido lo que querían: dejarlo inmovilizado. Ya no dudarían en si atacarlo o no, no le harían más heridas superficiales para que perdiera sangre. Estaba a merced de las carroñeras. Las vio acercarse a él en una borrosa visión, sin poder diferenciar quién era quién. A punto estuvo de dejarse caer, de cerrar los ojos y desear que fuera rápido – aunque sabía que esto último sería improbable – cuando escuchó un potente rugido.

Las hienas comenzaron a huir en mitad de su lucha por recuperar el autocontrol. Lo único que Scar tuvo claro en ese momento fue lo asustadas que sus examigas se encontraban por los gritos y gemidos que salían de sus gargantas. Lo pasaron de largo, ni lo miraron, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle querer aguantar un poco más y ver qué o quién había causado esa reacción. Miró hacia delante, viendo a las leonas luchando contra las pocas hienas que no fueron suficientemente rápidas para escapar a tiempo. Incluso en su borrosa visión, Scar pudo ver fácilmente la ira y rabia con la que las atacaban, culpándolas del deteriorable estado en el que los Dominios del Clan se encontraban. Irónicamente, no pudo ver claro a la figura que estaba cada vez más y más cerca de él. Supo ver su forma, la superficie, y fue entonces cuando la pérdida de sangre jugó con su cordura. En el estado en el que se encontraba, no le resultó difícil al delirio apoderarse de él, haciéndole confundir realidades, haciéndole pensar que era posible que aquel a quien creyó ido para siempre había regresado solo para atormentarlo, para reírse de él y de lo patético que ahora lucía. Los colores del pelaje y la melena eran iguales, su forma física parecía una muy buena copia de quien una vez estuvo vivo, de quien lo atormentó durante años en sus pesadillas y en la realidad.

—No, no, no… —repetía el viejo león sin parar. Porque cada vez que lo decía podía sentir un muy mínimo alivio—. No, no puede ser…

Intentó alejarse, intentó moverse, pero se encontraba petrificado. Scar deseaba que eso se debiera a sus heridas, pero él conocía la respuesta y no le gustaba para nada: era miedo. Estaba asustado, como un cachorro recién nacido que acababa de ver el mundo en toda su grandeza y se sentía chiquito e indefenso. Trató de convencerse de que no era real, de que no podía ser. Él estaba muerto, murió hacía mucho tiempo, no podía estar frente a él ahora.

* * *

Una vez que Simba llegó en donde las hienas estaban acorralando a Scar, rugió para poder ahuyentarlas. Notó las miradas sorprendidas de su madre y prometida, y también las desconfiadas de las demás leonas. No las culpaba. Sabía que tendría que darles mil y una explicaciones de por qué estaban haciendo esto, pero, por el momento, decidió concentrarse en ahuyentar a las carroñeras. Al ver que Sarabi y Nala lo ayudaban, las demás leonas que formaban la manada las imitaron, viendo la oportunidad también como una manera de vengarse de las hienas por cómo habían transformado su hogar en una tierra sin vida.

Simba fue el primero en ver a su tío solo unos pasos más allá. Las hienas huían a su alrededor y ninguna se atrevió a atacarlo, y eso le sirvió para acercarse poco a poco a Scar sin nada que temer. Vio los arañazos de su lomo, y su pata trasera derecha en una posición fuera de lo normal; observó al rojo líquido que mantenía a todos los seres con vida brotando de su costado y comprobó que esa pérdida de sangre ya le estaba pasando factura. No sentía lástima por él, pero, aun así, decidió seguir con lo planeado. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que su padre lo habría hecho así; porque sabía también que ese que estaba frente a él, aparte de su asesino, era su hermano; pero, sobre todo, era por el hecho de que Simba no quería volver a decepcionar a su padre.

—Scar —dijo una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, con una voz alta y clara para que pudiera ser oído entre los gritos de las hienas y los rugidos de las leonas.

—No, no, no… —Le escuchó decir repetidas veces.

Y Simba no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, sin entender nada. El león que estaba delante de él no se parecía en nada a su tío, quien solo había mostrado cinismo, ira y sarcasmo a todos aquellos que se habían acercado a él. Incluso antes, cuando todo se le estaba desmoronando, Scar solo supo mostrar una falsa sumisión. Sin embargo, ahora, murmurando "noes" sin parar y con el miedo claro en sus irises verdes, Scar parecía un león completamente desconocido. Simba ni siquiera quería prestarle atención a que todo el cuerpo de su tío estaba temblando. Sencillamente, quiso pensar, auto convencerse, de que era la pérdida de sangre. Nada más.

—Scar —volvió a llamar, esta vez sin elevar tanto la voz. Las hienas se habían ido, ya no se las escuchaba, las leonas habían parado de rugir, y ahora se acercaban al único y verdadero Rey a paso lento.

—No… Estás muerto…

Y, entonces, lo entendió. Cuando regresó a casa y se mostró en público por primera vez, tanto Scar como Sarabi lo confundieron con Mufasa. Simba sintió toda la rabia corriendo libre por sus venas una vez más, pero trató de controlarse. De nuevo, la pérdida de sangre parecía una buena excusa para aplazar su enfado y las formas en las que quería hablarle a su tío. Ya no le quedaban más dudas de que Scar estaba delirando.

—Scar, soy yo, Simba —dijo intentando aclarar la confusión.

Y dio un paso al frente. Un solo paso fue lo que provocó que su tío diera un salto y cayera de nuevo, comprobando que sus suposiciones de que su pata derecha estaba rota eran correctas.

—¡No, no, aléjate de mí! —le gritó su tío, aún intentando apartarse de él.

—Scar, puedo ayudarte —dijo Simba con un tono de voz más suave, intentando que entrara en razón, que se diera cuenta que, de momento, podía confiar.

* * *

La voz de su sobrino no era más que un eco, no distinguía las palabras; los colores a su alrededor siguieron ese ejemplo, fundiéndose todos entre sí, sin ayudarlo a distinguir quiénes estaban frente a él, qué era real, qué era imaginario. Podía sentir la sangre manando sin control de su cuerpo, la cabeza dándole vueltas, un pitido en los oídos, el cansancio en los músculos, la pesadez sobre los hombros, el aire atrapado en la garganta… Sabía era que era cuestión de segundos que por fin la inconsciencia se apoderara de él, lo único que le era desconocido era si volvería a despertar. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando aclarar las imágenes, queriendo, al menos, poder recordar nítidamente lo que acontecía frente a él. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ver frente a él el cuerpo de su hermano, inmóvil.

Estaba de nuevo en el desfiladero. El polvo se elevó hasta sus ojos hasta hacerlos arder y Scar se vio obligado a cerrarlos. No era real, él no estaba en el desfiladero. Él _no_ estaba en el desfiladero… Con eso en mente, volvió a abrir los ojos, creyendo que así la imagen de su hermano se iría. Y así ocurrió. Los colores de la imaginaria forma se desvanecieron en el aire, juntándose con el polvo, solo para oscurecerse y convertirse en una nueva forma, que esta vez terminó por hacer perder a Scar el poco control que todavía tenía sobre sí.

De pelaje tan oscuro como el de él y de delicadas facciones que, él mismo vio, en cuestión de segundos podían tornarse angelicales en los momentos de calma como demoníacas cuando sacaba su carácter protector; sus ojos esmeraldas, como los suyos, se hallaban ocultos en sus párpados, cerrados para siempre… Ante él se mostraba la única leona que hacía latir a su corazón de piedra. Su sola presencia le robó las fuerzas, la resistencia, el pensamiento de mostrarse fuerte ante los que estaban ante él de verdad. Scar dejó caer la cabeza y su visión se volvió completamente negra.


	2. Cuartel

_Esa vieja ley sobre "ojo por ojo" deja a todos ciegos.  
_ _Siempre es el momento correcto para hacer lo correcto. (_ _Martin Luther King Jr.)_

 **CAPÍTULO 2** **:**

" _ **Cuartel"**_

Las críticas no se hicieron esperar una vez que las leonas vieron con sus propios ojos a Simba cargando a su tío en su espalda, decidido a llevarlo a Rafiki. No distinguía la mitad de las palabras, pero con tan solo escuchar su tono acusatorio y notar sus desconfiadas miradas, Simba sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Se sintió incluso temblar asustado, como el cachorro que una vez fue, y eso lograba encolerizarlo. Por suerte, Sarabi salió en defensa de su hijo, rugiendo fuerte y potentemente, logrando silenciar los comentarios de las leonas; pero el joven Rey aún notaba las miradas clavándose en su piel. Nala y Sarabi lo acompañaron, siguiendo las indicaciones de Rafiki hacia su árbol, compartiendo un pesado silencio. Una vez que llegaron al hogar del chamán, el babuino se dispuso a curar las heridas de Scar tan bien como sabía en una de las ramas mientras la familia real esperaba.

Fue ahí cuando Simba se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a las leonas o recriminarles sus acciones. Si él hubiese estado en su lugar también hubiera actuado igual; y, si se paraba a pensarlo, él en sí tenía más razones que nadie para desconfiar de su tío, al que debería importarle menos lo que hubiese sido de él. Simba se encontraba en medio de dos personalidades que aparecieron de pronto: una que le repetía que había hecho una insensatez, y la otra, que le decía que eso era lo correcto y le proporcionaba una minúscula paz que tan pronto iba como venía. Su cabeza empezó a llenarse con cientos de contradicciones sobre lo que acababa de hacer; Simba pasaba de defenderse a martirizarse en cuestión de segundos. Afortunadamente, Rafiki saltó desde lo alto de su árbol, sacándolo de sus paradójicos pensamientos.

—Se pondrá bien —le dijo con una sonrisa serena.

—Gracias, Rafiki. —Fue lo único que Simba pudo decirle al sanador del reino.

—Ese tío tuyo ha tenido mucha suerte de que te decidieras a tiempo —comentó Rafiki con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Suerte? —Simba rio con sarcasmo—. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí…

Simba no sabía si arrepentirse o no de lo que había admitido en voz alta cuando vio a Rafiki fruncir el ceño. Iba a decir que lo olvidara, que, de nuevo, agradecía su ayuda, y se iría a intentar conciliar el sueño en la guarida de la que apenas le quedaban recuerdos. Sin embargo, antes de que el joven Rey pudiera pronunciar palabra, oyó la voz de su madre. Fue tal la delicadeza y gentileza de su voz, que Simba quiaso mirar atrás al instante, pues ese tono Simba tan solo lo había oído siendo utilizado con él, cuando era un cachorro juguetón que se metía en líos día sí y día también. Y es que, a pesar de todo, Simba jamás olvidó la voz de su madre, ni el gentil tono que siempre guardaba exclusivamente para él.

—Nuka, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?

Los ojos de Simba fueron a parar sobre un león de no más de un año que, temblando, dudaba en si debía acercarse a los demás. Al fijarse bien, Simba pudo ver que el cachorro se parecía en apariencia a su tío: no solo poseía un cuerpo más enclenque del esperado para un león de su edad, sino que además su pelaje era solo unos tonos más claros que el de Scar, y en su cabeza se veían los comienzos de una melena que sería también tan negra como el carbón. Lo único en lo que se diferenciaba era en los ojos: dos irises rojos que brillaban con miedo y duda. Por un momento, Simba sintió como si algo adentro de su pecho se rompiera. Ver a un cachorro tan indefenso y asustado le hacía recordar lo vulnerable que él mismo una vez fue. Creyó que volvería a ser inundado por los recuerdos, pero, por fortuna, Nala habló.

—¿Vienes a ver a tu padre, cielo? —preguntó su pareja acercándose gentilmente al cachorro.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Simba, perplejo.

Su pregunta fue caída en oídos sordos; todos prestaban especial atención al pequeño. Nuka asintió, achantándose un poco al notarla tan cerca de él. Nala pareció comprender algo que a él se le escapaba, y dio un paso atrás, aun sonriéndole amablemente. Simba se fijó en su madre, quien miraba a Nuka, su recién descubierto primo, con cierta pena a la que se le juntaba algo de rabia. Las razones, Simba las desconocía. Y, aunque pareciera egoísta, no le importaban mucho de momento. Con todo lo que se le venía encima, sabía que ese llegaría a ser el menor de sus problemas…

—Está dormido, pero no creo que haga daño que vayas a verlo —comentó Rafiki, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a Nuka, quien sonrió tímidamente y enseguida fue corriendo a su lado, acariciando al babuino con el hocico, afectuosamente. Ante eso, Rafiki solo rio y acarició su creciente y escasa melena. Levantándose, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Nuka dónde se encontraba descansando su padre. Y, sin darse casi cuenta, Simba los siguió también. Quizá era solo por mera curiosidad en ver cómo se encontraba su tío o sencillamente porque algo en él quería vigilar al cachorro de cerca, ver su reacción. Simba observó cómo Rafiki ayudaba a Nuka a subir hasta las ramas, y el joven Rey intentó reprimir una risita ante la comicidad de la escena. Manteniendo las distancias, Simba los siguió, no sin antes fijarse en la grandiosidad del árbol, que podía fácilmente proporcionar un sentimiento de inferioridad como de seguridad a la par. La voz de Rafiki, señalando en dónde se encontraba su tío, lo devolvió a la realidad.

Simba trotó para acercarse al lugar donde el viejo mono se encontraba contemplando la escena padre-hijo. Preso de curiosidad, el heredero del reino no pudo resistirse a alongarse. Scar se encontraba acostado de lado, con sus heridas vendadas con algunas hojas que evitaban la pérdida de sangre; una expresión de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba casi rítmicamente gracias a su respiración calma. El contraste de cómo Simba había encontrado a su tío tras la Roca del Clan a como lo estaba viendo ahora era tan grande que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mientras en su cabeza llegaba a la conclusión de que Rafiki en verdad era muy bueno en su trabajo y se había ganado a pulso ser reconocido como el sanador del reino. No obstante, la sorpresa y admiración de Simba fueron cambiadas drásticamente por una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, que se apoderó deliberadamente de su pecho, al oír la débil voz de Nuka.

—¿Papá?

El Rey vio a Nuka acercándose a paso lento a su padre, mientras lo observaba detenidamente, esperando una respuesta. Al no recibirla, el cachorro no vio más remedio que seguir acercándose a su padre. Simba empezó a oír los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, ensordeciendo todo lo de su alrededor a excepción de la voz de Nuka.

—¿Papá? —volvió a decir Nuka, esta vez ladeando la cabeza a un lado, confuso.

Simba no pudo evitar acercarse un poco, sin notar la mirada preocupada que Rafiki le estaba dedicando. La escena era tan parecida que el joven león no podía evitar recordar el día que marcó su vida para siempre de forma nítida… Cualquiera que conociera a Scar podría pensar que la razón por la que el cachorro temblaba era solo por puro terror hacia su padre, pero, aunque Simba no descartara esa posibilidad, él sabía que, en el fondo, era solo impotencia. Porque Nuka sabía que esto ya no eran juegos, que la única forma de conseguir la calma era poder escuchar la voz de su padre, aunque fuera una última vez. Que ya no le interesaba aparentar fortaleza, esa que, en un león de su edad, solo causaba las risas tiernas de los adultos. Nuka comprendía que él no podría hacer nada para ayudar a su padre. Y, tal como Simba esperaba, Nuka comenzó a acariciar a su padre con el hocico, dejando escapar sollozos que rápidamente fueron acompañados por lágrimas. Finalmente, el cachorro miró a la pata izquierda de su padre, que caía sobre la derecha y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la levantó para poder posicionarse entre ambas, en un simulado abrazo, un último intento de sentir a su padre cerca y fingir que era él quien le daba esa sensación de seguridad.

Ahí Simba no pudo hacer más que dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo de la escena. Con respiración entrecortada, llegó al suelo, donde su madre y pareja fueron inmediatamente a intentar calmarlo. Rafiki, que comenzaba a comprender el porqué de la situación, colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, y cuando Simba se viró para mirarlo, el sanador asintió. Eso fue suficiente para recordarle las sabias palabras que el babuino le habló en la selva: _el pasado podía doler, pero tú eliges si huir de él o aprender_. Simba había pasado toda su vida huyendo y no le sirvió para nada más que dañar a sus seres queridos, que habían vivido en una mentira como él. Ya no era un cachorro, sabía defenderse, contaba con la ayuda de su familia; gracias a eso sabía que podría superar todo lo que pudiera sucederle.

—¡Simba! —oyó gritar al frente. Al elevar su vista, vio a Timón viniendo con Pumbaa—. Simba, has de venir —dijo Pumbaa, dejando ver que fue él quien dijo su nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Simba preocupado al ver a sus amigos tan alterados.

—Unas leonas acaban de llegar al reino y, al enterarse de lo que ha pasado, una de ellas ha empezado a pelearse con las demás —explicó el jabalí.

Simba frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo nada. Según había podido apreciar, ninguna de las leonas consideraba a Scar el verdadero rey, sobre todo cuando se enteraron de que él seguía con vida. ¿Cómo, entonces, la noticia de su regreso y cómo derrocó a su tío podía causar una pelea? Observó a Sarabi y Nala intercambiando unas miradas preocupadas que le hicieron entender que ellas sí sabían por qué algo así estaba ocurriendo. Aun así, Simba sabía que no podía quedarse preguntando, tenía que actuar antes de que pudiera ocurrir una desgracia.

—Tenemos que pararla —dijo Simba con voz autoritaria.

—Simba, no creo que… —comenzó a decir su madre, algo preocupada.

—No —le cortó él rápidamente, tajante. Al darse cuenta de la brusquedad de su voz, añadió, más gentil—: Mamá… Sé… Sé que me quieres ayudar, pero… Ahora esto es mi obligación —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, suspiró—. Además, lo último que necesitaba era _esto_ —comentó algo molesto.

—Bueno, no negarás que, en el fondo, tienen razón de estar que echan humo contigo —dijo el suricato, cruzándose de brazos.

—Timón… —dijo Pumbaa frunciendo el ceño.

—Timón, sé que quizá no entienden por qué lo he hecho, pero… Era lo correcto —trató de explicar Simba, notando las miradas penetrantes de su madre y Nala.

Timón solo elevó una ceja—: Pues eso en mi pueblo se llama locura.

—Ya no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer —se quejó Simba, sonando como un cachorro—, que ya tengo cuatro años —añadió corriendo en dirección a la Roca del Clan.

—¡Tienes tres y medio, joven…! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! —le gritó Timón, enfadado. De pronto, comenzó a farfullar en voz baja—: ¡Es que este chiquillo siempre ha sido igual de…! —Su voz se entrecortó y comenzó a toser—: Si es que hasta me asfixio de rabia…

—Timón, ¿quieres calmarte? —le dijo Pumbaa, dándose la vuelta para poder seguir a Simba—. Te terminará dando un infarto, ¿y qué harás luego? —le preguntó comenzando a correr con los demás.

—Venir del Más Allá transformado en nube para atormentar a Simba. ¡Quizá así me haga algo de caso!

* * *

Simba se detuvo jadeante una vez que llegó a los pies de la Roca, viendo cómo las leonas estaban comentando entre ellas, notablemente alteradas. Cuando se acercó, vio que una de ellas estaba en el suelo, y, presa de la preocupación, el joven león trotó hacia la escena. Cuando la manada vio al heredero de Mufasa acercándose a ellas, se hicieron a un lado, agachando las cabezas. Simba, sorprendido y extrañado, se lo agradeció asintiendo, mientras pensaba que le iba a costar demasiado acostumbrarse a esa clase de reacciones por parte de los demás. Manteniendo las distancias, Simba observó de cerca a la leona. Su pelaje compartía el color de la tierra, y sus ojos eran de un rojo que, aun mostrando cansancio y tristeza, resplandecían en el contraste del oscuro color de su piel. La leona elevó la vista cuando vio la pata clara de Simba ante ella, mostrando algo de temor. Fue entonces cuando Simba se dio cuenta de que ella no le sonaba de nada, ni un solo recuerdo de cuando aún vivía en el reino con su familia. De nuevo, Simba tuvo que menear su cabeza para alejar los tristes recuerdos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de calmarla, y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Simba… Majestad —empezó a decir la leona, levantándose e intentando mantenerse sobre unas temblorosas patas—. Lo lamento… Yo… Traté de pararla, pero…

Al principio, Simba no escuchó las palabras que salieron de su boca al encontrarse bastante concentrado en ver su complexión física. La pobre leona se encontraba casi literalmente en la piel y el hueso, haciendo comprender por qué le costaba tanto estar en pie. La lluvia que mojaba su pelaje hacía aún más clara su delgadez. Sintió una repentina pena apoderándose de su pecho, y se vio obligado a negar con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —dijo Simba en un tono calmo, dando un paso al frente—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Zinguela, majestad —respondió la leona con un hilo de voz.

Simba tuvo que esforzarse bastante en no arrugar el hocico delante de ella, viendo que ni siquiera su nombre le sonaba de algo—: Zinguela, ¿podrías explicarme qué ha pasado? —preguntó, casi olvidándose por completo de que estaban rodeados por el resto de la manada.

El rubí de los ojos de Zinguela brilló con un cúmulo indescriptible de emociones, que variaban a una gran velocidad. La leona de pelaje oscuro abrió la boca, tartamudeando un par de palabras que el joven Rey no logró comprender, y luego pasó a vacilar en cómo podría explicar lo que había acontecido. Solo Simba sacaba una cosa en claro del comportamiento de la leona: estaba aterrorizada, y quería saber por qué.

—Fue culpa mía, alteza —dijo de pronto una voz algo más grave.

Simba dejó caer su mirada sobre la leona que se había mantenido al lado de Zinguela desde que él había llegado, sin mostrar indicios de quererse separar de ella. Esta vez, Simba sí pudo reconocer a quien tenía delante. Los años y la penuria que todas tuvieron que soportar bajo el reinado de su tío le habían pasado factura, pero su mirada decidida y el poder que transmitía con su presencia seguían intactos. Con un pelaje solo unos tonos más claros que el de su madre y algo más corpulenta que el resto de las leonas, Naanda se mostraba insegura pero no asustada; un ápice de molestia brillaba en sus ojos color ámbar.

—No, no lo es… —contradijo Zinguela, dando un paso al frente e intentando mostrar una fuerza que era inexistente. Colocándose entre el nuevo Rey y su compañera, aclaró—: _Yo_ decidí meterme en medio, soy la única culpable de esto… —Y pasó a bajar la mirada a sus patas.

—No —dijo cortante Naanda, con el ceño fruncido y pasando a estar frente a Simba—. Majestad, fui yo la que le contó a Zira lo que había ocurrido y la que se enzarzó en una pelea con ella —explicó la leona mirando a Zinguela de soslayo con algo de culpabilidad.

—¿Zira? —preguntó Simba algo confuso.

—La pareja de Scar. —La voz de su madre sonó a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de todos los presentes recayeron sobre la antigua reina, que avanzó a paso rápido hasta su hijo. Sarabi miró a la manada, y, con una sola mirada, todas recordaron que Simba aún no sabía nada de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia ni conocía a las nuevas integrantes de la manada. Bajaron la cabeza, echando las orejas hacia atrás, sintiendo algo de vergüenza al ver la actitud reprochadora de Sarabi, quien se encontraba en frente de su hijo, tratando de darle algo de fuerza con una sonrisa maternal.

Por su parte, Simba abrió los ojos como platos, olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que había ocurrido, sintiendo cómo cada vez todo era más complejo y complicado para él. Le parecía tan extraño el hecho de que su tío se hubiera emparejado y, no solo eso, que hubiera tenido un hijo… Sus pensamientos cayeron en Nuka, en la escena que había presenciado antes. Sintió a su estómago dando un vuelco, proporcionándole vértigos. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de mantener la compostura frente a las leonas. Lo último que necesitaba era perderla con todo lo que estaba pasando…

—Dijo que volvería… —La voz de Zinguela sonó, temblorosa.

Esta vez, la atención de los presentes cayó sobre ella. Simba dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones e inseguridades al ver a Zinguela hiperventilando, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Rápidamente, él y su madre corrieron a su lado, asegurándose de que estaba bien y temiendo que la leona pudiera perder el equilibrio. Otra leona, que se había mantenido en la sombra presa del miedo e incertidumbre, apareció de pronto al lado de Zinguela. Simba se fijó también en ella, dándose cuenta de que ambas poseían varias facciones parecidas; debido al mismo color de pelaje y ojos que ambas tenían, Simba hubiese podido jurar que la recién llegada no era más que una versión más joven de Zinguela. La palabra que salió de los labios de la leona le dio, en cierto sentido, la razón:

—¿Mamá? —habló la joven, frunciendo el ceño en un signo de preocupación—. Mamá, por favor, cálmate… —le dijo en un susurro.

—Debo ir por ella —dijo Zinguela, pareciendo ignorar a su hija—. Solo los Reyes saben de qué será capaz Zira presa de su ira… —añadió, intentando dar un paso al frente.

Su hija, de un salto, paró frente a ella, mostrándose molesta—: ¿Es que has perdido el juicio? ¿No ves lo que te ha hecho? —dijo enfadada, enseñando los dientes.

—Kula, hija… —trató de decir su madre, pero la joven la interrumpió.

—Ella ya no es la reina —sentenció, mirando a Simba por un mero segundo, de refilón—. Ya no tiene ningún poder sobre ninguna de nosotras.

Su madre solo negó con la cabeza, la resignación escrita en su rostro—: Hija, ya sabes cómo es… —dijo dando un paso al frente.

Kula estaba a punto de reprocharle su conducta, de gritarle incluso si era necesario, para que viera su estupidez, pero su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando vio a Zinguela perder el equilibrio. Enseguida, fue en su ayuda, al igual que Simba y Sarabi, y entre los tres la ayudaron a que no cayera al suelo. Finalmente, dejaron que Kula le sirviera a su madre de apoyo, y Simba observó la impotencia que la hija de Zinguela estaba sintiendo. Y el hijo de Mufasa frunció el ceño, sintiéndose completamente inútil en su nueva labor como rey. Tenía que empezar a actuar como el monarca que todas creían que era, al que todas estuvieron esperando durante años, uno que llenara de orgullo a su padre. Titubear no era una opción, por lo que Simba estaba decidido a averiguar todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia cuando llegara la noche y la manada estuviera durmiendo, sabía que Nala y Sarabi no pondrían objeciones y lo ayudarían. Pero, de momento, tenía que ocuparse del estado anímico de madre e hija, y así fue como, armándose de valor y expulsando bravuconería por los poros, el actual Rey se paró frente a las dos leonas con el mentón en alto.

—Ninguna de ustedes tiene nada que temer —sentenció en alto, queriendo ser oído por todas—. Zira ya no supone ningún daño, tendrá que aceptar que ni ella ni su pareja mandan en las tierras de mi padre. —Decir esas palabras lo llenaban de rabia, provocando que su tono de voz se volviera potente y autoritario, algo que, sin dudas, le era necesario—. Y si opone resistencia, yo me encargaré de hacerle entrar en razón —añadió, intentando que no se mostrara la inseguridad. No era una amenaza, no esperaba tener que llegar a las zarpas como con su tío.

—Simba, tú no la conoces como nosotras.

De pronto, frente a él apareció Nala. Sus ojos azules resplandecían en la oscuridad que creaban las nubes de lluvia, mostrando un temor que intentaba ser ocultado por una débil seriedad y fortaleza. "Preocupación", Simba pudo leer fácilmente la palabra en sus turquesas. Sin pensar, se acercó a ella y la acarició con su hocico, un gesto que ella agradeció devolviéndoselo con el mismo afecto.

Sin separarse de ella, le dijo—: Nala, no pasará nada.

Fue un susurro que solo ella escuchó y que no se atrevió a responder. Tan solo enterró su hocico en la melena de quien fue su mejor amigo en la infancia, sintiendo una fragancia que creía ya olvidada. Fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír y apartar su desazón. Simba había vuelto, estaba ahí a su lado, abrazándola, mostrándole que se preocupaba por ella. Y para Nala eso era suficiente.

* * *

 _Con el corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho, el joven cachorro se escondió en lo más profundo de la madriguera, empinando sus orejas y esperando oír a su madre. Un rugido, un jadeo, un grito,_ algo _que le hiciera ver que ella estaba salva, que seguía ahí fuera y que no lo había abandonado. El cachorro no quería volver a perder a alguien cercano a él, no creía que sería capaz de superarlo; no sin_ su _apoyo. Pero nada. No escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera el sonido del viento moviendo la verde hierba, o los cantos de los pájaros; el sol brillaba y calentaba un mundo que él sentía negro y frío. Perdido y sin saber qué hacer, el cachorro decidió armarse de valor e ir avanzando poco a poco hasta la entrada de la madriguera. Movió su hocico, tratando de captar la esencia de su madre, pero no logró percibir nada._

 _Preocupado y temblando de miedo, el cachorro sacó la cabeza lentamente de su escondrijo, mirando con sus ojos verdes de derecha a izquierda y rogando en su mente por pasar desapercibido por los animales que pudieran estar merodeando por los alrededores._

 _Ni rastro de nadie, ni siquiera de su madre. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, con la necesidad de llorar. Quería gritar su nombre, llamarla para que viniera corriendo como ella hacía cada vez que alguna pesadilla venía a visitarlo en la noche, pero recordó que le había prometido mantenerse en silencio, y ella misma le había enseñado que no estaba bien incumplir las promesas. No quería fallarle dos veces haciendo una insensatez, así que optó por regresar al fondo de la madriguera, esperándola. Antes de que pudiera volver a ocultarse en las sombras, algo sobrevoló su cabeza, haciéndolo saltar, asustado. El cachorro se tiró al suelo, tapando sus ojos con las dos patas, tratando de no lanzar un grito de terror._

— _Lo siento, no quería asustarte…_

 _Una suave y gentil voz femenina sonó por encima de su cabeza. No era su madre, pero, aun así, el cachorro podía oír claro como el agua el tono maternal con el que ella siempre le hablaba, y eso fue bastante para hacerle mirar hacia arriba y hasta sacar medio cuerpo afuera de su escondite. Posada en la tierra que constituía la madriguera, se encontraba un cálao hembra que le sonreía amablemente. El pájaro saltó y aterrizó en el suelo, viendo al cachorro adentrarse de nuevo en su escondrijo, asustado._

— _No tengas miedo, no te haré daño —le dijo, soltando una pequeña risita al final. Parecía realmente irónico que alguien como_ ella _tuviera que decirle eso a alguien como_ él _—. ¿Buscas a tu mamá? —le preguntó ladeando la cabeza. El cachorro solo asintió—. Tu madre está en la Roca del Clan. Estaba siendo atacada por unas hienas hasta que las leonas de la manada del Rey la encontraron y la ayudaron —le explicó el cálao._

 _El cachorro dejó escapar un gritito, imaginándose, muy a su pesar, a su madre luchando contra una manada entera de hienas. El pájaro pareció notar eso y se acercó un poco más, tratando de ser lo más amigable posible para que el pequeño león se sintiera seguro._

— _Ella ahora se encuentra bien. Seguro que quieres verla. —Y vio al cachorro asentir—. Yo te guiaré hasta la Roca del Clan, se encuentra descansando allí con el Rey —le explicó._

 _El cachorro pareció vacilar un poco, pero al final salió de la madriguera, algo achantado a pesar de que él era el de mayor tamaño entre ambos. El cálao rio un poco, conmovida, y asintió con la cabeza, elevándose con sus alas hasta estar encima de él. Emprendió el vuelo en dirección a la Roca, seguida por el cachorro, que parecía inseguro y atemorizado por todo lo que lo rodeaba._

— _No tienes nada que temer, pequeño —le dijo el cálao con ternura—. Estoy segura de que al Rey Ahadi le caerás muy bien._

* * *

La voz del cálao resonó en su cabeza mientras el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos solo para tener que volverlos a cerrar, encontrándose borrosas y onduladas imágenes que lo marearon. Respirando un par de veces, volvió a abrirlos lentamente, viendo su alrededor ahora más claro y nítido; aun así, su cabeza seguía doliendo intensamente, haciendo que le costara levantarse. Cuando fue capaz de, al menos, poder ponerse bocabajo, Scar echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando que se encontraba en el árbol de Rafiki. El viejo león lanzó un suspiro y pasó a echar un vistazo a las vendas que tenía por todo su cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar arrugar la nariz con asqueo. Las malditas hienas… Sus facciones se suavizaron cuando recordó el motivo de por qué esas carroñeras no pudieron completar su plan de convertirlo en su última cena: su sobrino. Simba lo había salvado a última hora. ¿La razón? Scar no creía que quisiera saberla, ni siquiera pensaba que existiera alguna. Quizá fue solo un último acto de compasión hecho sin pensar, o puede que solo una muestra de que su sobrino tampoco tenía muchas luces.

Una bolita de pelos oscura llamó su atención. Nuka se encontraba frente a él, escondido detrás de una de las ramas, dudando en si estaba bien acercarse a él o guardar las distancias. Scar no tuvo más remedio que suspirar. Su hijo, lamentablemente, había heredado su falta de coraje para enfrentarse al mundo en el que vivía, prefiriendo ocultarse y permanecer en el olvido cuando los problemas llegaban. A Scar no le hubiese molestado si al menos hubiese heredado también su inteligencia y astucia, pero era todo lo contrario. El antiguo rey maldijo por lo bajo en innumerables ocasiones cuando, con el paso de los días, se hacía más y más claro que Nuka había sido maldecido con el mismo corazón noble que su hermano una vez poseyó. Tener de hijo al cachorro por el que alguna vez sintió algo de amor fraternal lo mataba, y después de que ocurriera _aquello_ , lo alejaba aún más de su cordura. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su pareja, Scar jamás le levantó la mano al cachorro para desfogarse, pero sí era cierto que se alejó de él, incapaz de hacerle frente a un hecho que fue su culpa, permitiendo así que el cachorro se quedara solo frente al maltrato físico y psicológico que Zira le proporcionaba a su hijo mayor. A consecuencia, Nuka creció asustado por hacer o decir cualquier cosa, siempre esperando un golpe o un grito que destruyeran su pobre autoestima un poco más.

—Nuka, hijo, acércate, no pasa nada —le dijo con voz rasposa.

Carraspeó mientras su hijo se acercó a él a zancadas, con una pequeña sonrisa. Y, a veces, eso era lo que terminaba de romper a Scar; el hecho de que, por muchas veces que le dio la espalda a su hijo, que hizo oídos sordos a los actos de Zira hacia él, Nuka jamás pareció dejar de quererlo y, menos aún, de necesitarlo a su lado. Cuando Scar lograba calmarse y endurecer el corazón, dejando la culpa olvidada, Nuka corría a él y lo abrazaba mientras lloraba, no entendiendo por qué su madre lo odiaba tanto. La escena le resultaba tan familiar y lo hería tanto, que a Scar no le quedaba más remedio que ser el hombro donde su hijo podía llorar tranquilamente, sin escuchar malos comentarios respecto a que eso lo hacía más débil.

Una vez que su hijo estuvo en frente de él, ladeó la cabeza, con ojos curiosos. El cachorro miró ensimismadamente las vendas que escondían las heridas de su padre, pero eso no le ocultaba el hecho de que éste seguía herido, por lo que Nuka acarició la melena de Scar, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Scar se sobresaltó un momento por el repentino acto de cariño, y en mínima medida lo devolvió, haciendo que su hijo parara y lo mirara de frente.

—Dime, Nuka, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? —preguntó Scar, queriendo sonar desinteresado.

—Pues… Um… —comenzó a decir el cachorro, algo confuso.

Nuka elevó su pata derecha y comenzó a contar lentamente con sus garras. Scar no pudo reprimir las ganas de pasar una pata por su cara, exasperado.

—Pues el sol ya se ha ido, pero… Creo que lo he visto salir dos veces desde que estás aquí… —comenzó a farfullar el cachorro, más para sí que para su padre.

—¿Dos _sikus_? —dijo Scar algo sorprendido. Para haber descansado dos días enteros, se sentía agotado.

—Sí, eso, dos _sikus_.—Nuka asintió.

—Y dime, ¿en dónde están tu madre y tus hermanos? —preguntó Scar algo preocupado. Sabía el carácter que Zira tenía, pero no hasta dónde podía hacerla llegar.

—Pues… Naanda le dijo a mamá lo que pasó entre el Rey Simba y tú y… Bueno… Empezó a pelearse —explicó el cachorro, tartamudeando.

Scar no le dio mayor importancia, sabía que Nuka temía a su madre. Lanzando un profundo suspiro, dijo—: En verdad, me esperaba que hubiese tenido una reacción peor…

Luego, intentó levantarse poco a poco. Un pinchazo en su pata derecha le hizo caer al suelo bruscamente. Entonces, recordó que una de las hienas le había mordido ahí, y él lanzó un gruñido de frustración. Nuka, enseguida, estaba a su lado, con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, papá? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza por segunda vez.

La respuesta de Scar fue enmudecida por unos rugidos lejanos. Nuka se ocultó tras él, asustado. Ambos reconocerían ese rugido por muy lejano que sonase: era Zira.

* * *

En su primera noche en casa, Nala y Sarabi fueron capaces de explicarle a Simba, con pelos y señales, todo lo que había acontecido durante el reinado de su tío. Su madre fue quien comenzó diciéndole que Scar no había empezado siendo un mal rey, algo que las había sorprendido a ellas en su día tanto como ahora a él. En un principio, Scar tenía a las hienas más vigiladas y controladas, contando con la ayuda de la matriarca del clan: Shenzi, quien parecía serle fiel indiscutiblemente y con quien compartía una relación más fuerte en comparación con las demás. Luego, la antigua reina le dio su turno a Nala para hablar, dándole a su nuera la parte que poseía el desastroso final del que Simba fue testigo en su regreso.

Un grupo de leonas llegó al reino, perdidas y con alguna de ellas malheridas. Entre éstas, se encontraba Zira, quien parecía ser la líder de la manada, y Zinguela, que por aquel entonces tenía dos cachorros: Kula y Chumvi, quien dejó la manada junto con los demás leones al llegar a la adultez como mandaba la ley. Fue una sorpresa averiguar que Scar dejó entrar a Zira y las demás desinteresadamente, dejando que formaran parte de su manada junto con los dos cachorros, quienes, según contaba su pareja, habían estado bajo la supervisión y constante vigilancia de Nala al ser mayor que ellos. Poco después, Scar y Zira se emparejaron y tuvieron, no un hijo como pensaba Simba, sino tres: Nuka, al que ya había conocido de vista, y Vitani y Kovu, que no habían querido acercarse a él desde que había sido nombrado Rey oficial. Después de eso, Nala comenzó a vacilar un poco en sus explicaciones, aportando su madre muy poca información que pudiera serle útil para comprender lo que su pareja trataba de decir. Lo único que Simba sacó en claro de la parte final de la historia era que unas hienas traicionaron a Scar y su familia, provocando que su tío las exiliara de los Dominios del Clan junto con todas aquellas que las respaldaban. Así fue como un grupo bastante numeroso de hienas fue expulsado del reino. Y, a partir de ahí, explicó Nala, fue cuando Scar cambió completamente, siendo Zira de poca ayuda en su descenso.

Al finalizar la explicación, Simba notó a su madre y pareja algo evasivas con sus miradas. Elevando una ceja, Simba decidió que, de momento, no tenía importancia. Comprendía que fuera difícil hablar de esos tiempos que solo les habían traído sufrimiento, por lo que nada más les agradeció la información y les acarició afectuosamente antes de que ellas se fueran a dormir y él pasara la noche en vela, pensando y asimilando todo lo que le habían contado. Creyó que, una vez que supiera lo que pasó durante el reinado de su tío, las cosas serían más claras, pero sólo lo había confundido aún más. Le sorprendía el hecho de que Scar dejara entrar a una manada de cuatro leonas, que además poseían dos cachorros ajenos a su sangre, en el reino como si nada, y encima se casara con una de ellas; pero le extrañaba en enorme medida que el reino se deteriorara justo cuando una gran parte de las hienas fueron exiliadas. Simba fue enseñado, desde cachorro, que las hienas y los leones eran enemigos por naturaleza, el solo hecho de que su tío las dejara entrar era llamativo, pero el que hubiese sido capaz de mantenerlas a raya y lograr un pacto de paz por algún tiempo lo impresionaba todavía más.

Aparte de eso, la actitud de Sarabi y Nala le parecía, cuanto menos, sospechosa. No dudaba de la palabra de su madre y pareja, pero sí era cierto que Simba, tras descubrir toda la verdad sobre su pasado, decidió que debía prestar más atención a los detalles, a los gestos y las palabras que los de su alrededor hacían y decían. Ahora era el Rey y no podía permitir que alguien volviera a tomarle el pelo ni que le ocultaran algo que podía ser de vital importancia. De momento, pensó en respetar el silencio que ambas leonas tenían, creyendo que su manera de actuar era normal teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que habían ocurrido las cosas. Simba lo único que necesitaba era saber quiénes habían ido y venido durante su ausencia y cómo eran esas nuevas leonas que su tío dejó entrar. Actualmente, estaba informado de que Zira era la que más carácter poseía y a la que más temían algunas leonas en sus periodos de ira. Solo con recordar la mirada de Zinguela al hablar de ella supo que era verdad, y que incluso su madre y pareja le habían hasta endulzado el personaje para, quizá, evitarle nervios innecesarios.

Dos días después, Simba parecía haberse olvidado del todo de lo que pasó con Zinguela y su hija, Kula, y pasó a estar más centrado en cómo podía reconstruir el reino. Tendría que llover muchas más veces para que el verde que una vez reinó sobre las tierras de su padre volviera, así que decidió encargarse de pensar cómo racionar las comidas hasta que más animales volviesen por completo al reino. Simba ya le había ordenado a Zazu que fuese a informar a los herbívoros de que los Dominios del Clan estaban libres de hienas, y el cálao emprendió el vuelo de inmediato.

Ese mismo día, Sarabi y las demás habían conseguido una caza más decente que en los últimos meses: una cebra y un antílope. Quizá no pareciera mucho, pero las leonas estaban bastante felices de su resultado. Enseguida, Simba felicitó a las leonas y, por enésima vez desde que había llegado, abrazó a su madre, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Mientras, las leonas pasaron a llevar lo cazado adentro de la cueva, en donde iba a quedarse hasta que Simba, con ayuda de Nala, decidiera qué ración debía tomar cada una para intentar devolver el reino a su orden original. Simba observó, junto con su pareja y madre, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, dando paso a un cielo plagado de estrellas. En silencio, los tres leones reales las observaron. Nala y Sarabi agradecían en una plegaria a los Reyes por haber traído de vuelta al legítimo rey, mientras que Simba recordaba a su padre y le pedía que siguiera guiándolo como había hecho hasta ahora.

La paz fue interrumpida por un potente rugido que sonó a sus espaldas, haciéndolos saltar. En solo un pestañeo, Simba se encontró sujeto en el suelo por una leona de pelaje claro y ojos rojos que brillaban como el fuego. Inmediatamente, la apartó de encima de él de una zarpada, haciéndola rodar a su lado. Ambos leones se levantaron y comenzaron a andar en círculos, uno frente al otro, con el ceño fruncido. Fue ahí cuando Simba notó que a la leona le faltaba un cacho de su oreja derecha. Con el rabillo del ojo también vio a su madre y pareja sujetando firmemente a otras dos leonas. Sarabi sujetaba a una leona de pelaje gris claro, que intentaba violentamente soltarse del agarre de su madre, mientras que ésta no hacía más que mirarla con rabia y enseñando los dientes; Nala, por su parte, parecía tenerlo más fácil, ya que la leona de pelaje castaño se encontraba petrificada, admitiendo que había sido vencida fácilmente. Simba vio al resto de la manada saliendo de la cueva y, al encontrarse con la escena, fueron corriendo a ayudar a su madre, que, bastante molesta y enfadada, se puso al lado de su hijo, dejando que las otras leonas se encargaran de la feroz leona.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto, Zira —dijo su madre autoritariamente.

—¿Luchar por el honor de tu pareja os parece buena excusa, _majestad_? —preguntó la leona mostrando los dientes de forma amenazadora.

Zira, la pareja de Scar, por ende, su tía política. La tensión que se respiraba entre su madre y ella era tal que podía ser cortada fácilmente. Simba comenzó a compartir la furia de su madre con la respuesta que Zira le dio; la frase no era exacta, pero las formas, el significado tras ella y el veneno que poseía sí eran iguales al que le dedicó su tío en su batalla en la punta de la Roca. Simba empezó a pensar que el que su tío tuviera una pareja ya no era tan extraño tras haberla visto con sus propios ojos. Sin duda, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Honor? —dijo Simba con algo de sorna en su voz—. No creo que honor sea una palabra que vaya muy acorde con Scar, menos aún con sus acciones.

Esto solo enfadó aún más a Zira, quien rugió una segunda vez, más fuerte y potentemente, haciendo que resonara por todo el reino. La ex reina comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, alterada; sus garras estaban desenfundadas, y Simba podía notar que estaba preparada para saltarle a la yugular si hacía falta. De pronto, Zinguela estaba entre Zira y él y su madre; por un instante, sus ojos se juntaron con los de la leona, comprobando que estaba aterrorizada. Antes de que el Rey pudiera decirle nada, Zinguela se viró, posando ahora su mirada en la leona de pelaje más claro.

—Zira, esto es una locura —comenzó diciendo con voz temblorosa. Dando un paso al frente, añadió—: Por favor, no sigas…

Zira la miró con algo de asco en sus facciones, haciéndola achantarse—: No pienso permitir que ese niñato robe lo que no le pertenece.

Esta vez, fue el rugido de Simba lo que resonó por todo el reino—: El único ladrón aquí es _tu pareja_ —dijo con resentimiento—. Él le arrebató el trono a mi padre asesinándolo, y, luego, robó mi título al tratar de asesinarme a mí también.

La dureza de su tono provocó que Nala elevara la cabeza, frunciendo preocupada. Las demás leonas observaban al monarca, estoico y firme, ni un ápice de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Zira, sin embargo, no parecía temer para nada el comportamiento de Simba, ni mucho menos si el joven león podía encargarse de ella personalmente si osaba pronunciar algo indebido.

—¿Qué importará si uno debe mancharse las garras para conseguir lo que se desea? —preguntó, avanzando lentamente hacia él. Zinguela se hizo a un lado, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasarle si hacía lo contrario—. Aunque claro, ustedes, los de la vida cómoda, siempre han preferido colgarse la medalla de la moralidad —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si las miradas mataran, Sarabi hubiese asesinado a Zira en ese mismo instante. Sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas, la viuda de Mufasa chirrió los dientes, temblando de rabia. Antes de que pudiera reprochar nada, otro rugido de su hijo la silenció; esta vez, más potente, siendo capaz de atemorizar a las leonas de su manada y hacer que la leona de pelaje gris claro cesase en su lucha por la libertad. Simba, preso de la ira, avanzó hasta Zira, estando ahora hocico con hocico.

—Es suficiente —dijo en un gruñido—. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí, unido a _tu_ conducta, solo tiene una solución —dijo separándose unos pasos de su tía política.

Sarabi, que comprendió inmediatamente por dónde iba su hijo, abrió los ojos, horrorizada, y trató de imponer paz—: Simba, recapacita…

Pero su consejo cayó en oídos sordos cuando su hijo sentenció:

—¡Exilio!

Las leonas boquearon sorprendidas. Las dos acompañantes de Zira se pusieron de pie una vez que fueron soltadas de su agarre. La que poseía el pelaje castaño decidió ir al lado de Zira inmediatamente, con la cabeza baja; la de pelaje grisáceo la imitó, a regañadientes. Zinguela miró a su hija, quien se acercó a ella de inmediato.

—Madre, no vayas —le suplicó Kula, con las orejas caídas.

—Lo siento, hija —le dijo su madre, acariciándola una última vez.

Y Kula, a pesar de que su enfado le hacía querer apartarla, decidió devolverle el gesto. La escena le hizo recordar a Simba que Zira también era madre. Mirando a la entrada de la cueva, se encontró a Vitani, que protegía, como bien podía, a un asustado Kovu, entre sus patas. Su mirada cayó entonces en su madre, quien lo miraba suplicándole que reconsiderara la decisión. Perdido, Simba no sabía si rectificar era la mejor opción. Zira y esas dos leonas le atacaron a él, a su madre y a su pareja, debían ser castigadas. Pero los hijos no tenían que pagar por los crímenes de sus padres.

—Tus hijos podrán quedarse —dijo de pronto Simba, mirando a la leona severamente.

Zira solo gruñó por lo bajo, conteniendo de seguro otro rugido más—: Ni en un estado de locura severa dejaría a mis hijos bajo tu mando —le dijo, llena de odio.

Antes de que Simba pudiera responderle a la ofensa, un rugido resonó a sus espaldas. Con todos los ojos puestos en él, Scar apareció aparentemente de la nada, con un asustado Nuka tras él. El león de oscuro pelaje trotó rápidamente hasta Zira, estando ahora frente a ella, mostrándole los dientes.

—¡No seas imprudente, Zira! ¡No puedes llevarte a nuestros hijos a las Tierras Oscuras! —le rugió su pareja, encolerizado.

—Tu preocupación llega un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —le espetó Zira.

—¡Llevarlos a esas tierras es sentenciarlos a muerte! —dijo Scar, ignorando tan bien como pudo la pulla de su pareja.

—Que así sea —le dijo entre dientes, rabiosa.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Ya está hecho —finalizó la leona con el ceño fruncido. Antes que Scar pudiera decir algo al respecto, Zira miró a su hijo mayor con odio—. ¡Nuka —al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su madre, el cachorro se achantó—, trae a tus hermanos!

—N-No… —fue la tímida respuesta que el pequeño le ofreció en un susurro.

Ante eso, Zira le dedicó una mirada afilada—: ¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó, acercándose amenazadoramente a él, mostrando los dientes.

—No quiero ir… —dijo el cachorro, temblando.

—¡Vendrás, quieras o no!

—¡No, yo me quiero quedar con papá! —lloró el niño corriendo a esconderse tras su padre.

Simba notó, algo sorprendido, a las leonas bajando la mirada, en un inútil intento de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su sorpresa cambió drásticamente por ira, que lo poseyó por segunda vez esa noche. ¿Nadie iba a hacer nada por un cachorro que estaba siendo atemorizado por su propia madre? Ni siquiera Scar, el padre del pequeño, parecía dispuesto a parar los actos violentos de Zira hacia su hijo. Un rugido ensordecedor por parte de la leona hizo a la manada saltar, asustada, y Simba, sin poder soportarlo más, corrió hacia la familia.

—¡Insolente mocoso…! —rugió Zira, elevando la pata para golpearlo. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar cuando vio a Simba en medio de ambos—. ¡Quítate de en medio! —le exigió, enfadada.

—Tú ya no tienes autoridad aquí, Zira —dijo Simba con un tono que era tan calmo como dominante—. Dije que tus hijos podían quedarse, así que si Nuka desea quedarse… con su _padre_ —Una pausa antes de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, que sonaban tan extrañas en sus oídos—, yo se lo permitiré.

Zira estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, de despedazarlo ahí mismo sin contemplaciones, pero notó a la manada entera dispuesta a contraatacar si ella se atrevía a hacerle algo al nuevo Rey. Sus dos compañeras la miraban algo inseguras, y sabía que no contaría con su ayuda esta vez. Una pequeña pata cayó sobre la suya. A sus pies estaban Kovu, quien le había llamado la atención, y su hija mayor, Vitani. Su presencia pareció calmar sus ánimos. Si Nuka quería quedarse en los Dominios del Clan, en la vida fácil, le daba lo mismo; siempre supo que su hijo era un debilucho que no duraría un suspiro en las condiciones extremas que las Tierras Oscuras exigían. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, cogió a Kovu por el cogote, provocando una pequeña queja del recién nacido cachorro y una mueca de empatía de su hermana.

—Juro, Simba, que esto no acabará aquí —sentenció Zira con voz amortiguada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Simba solo respondió—: Y yo juro, Zira, que, si alguna de ustedes sobrepasa la frontera del exilio y entra a mi reino, lo pagará en sangre. —Hasta él mismo sintió la dureza de sus palabras, así que en un tono más suave pero autoritario, decidió añadir—: Lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan.

Una vez que se hubieron marchado, la mirada de Simba recayó sobre su tío. Nuka se encontraba sollozando, mirando al horizonte, como si esperara que sus hermanos fuesen a volver; Scar, por su parte, se encontraba consolando al pequeño fríamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Sin extrañarse para nada, Simba se acercó a su tío, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran por primera vez desde su pelea por el trono.

—No confundas mis acciones, Scar —comenzó a decir Simba con molestia—. Los cachorros no deben pagar los errores de los adultos; es por eso que, por tu hijo, te daré cuartel —dijo con un deje de rencor que su tío pareció captar al instante—. Ni pienses que es una ofrenda de paz.

—Ni me atrevería, _alteza_ —le contestó él con sarcasmo, tratando tan bien como podía de no rodar los ojos.

Antes de que Simba pudiera reprenderlo, un golpe llamó su atención. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Nala en el suelo, siendo atendida de inmediato por su madre y el resto de leonas. Preocupado, Simba corrió a su lado, olvidándose por completo de su tío, quien tan solo se alejó de la escena sin mostrar ningún interés.


	3. La historia se repite

_El error del pasado  
_ _es la sabiduría y éxito del futuro (Dale Turner)._

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 ** _"La historia se repite"_**

Su rabia estaba a punto de salir, golpeando al primero que se atreviera a decirle algo, aunque fuera un falso y educado "buenos días". El azul del cielo estaba oculto tras gruesas nubes grises que siempre fueron reacias a desaparecer y permitirles gozar de algún rayo de sol. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor se recordó a sí misma que el clima iba acorde con su hogar, en el que solo se respiraba la muerte. En un lugar donde los adornos más bellos eran los huesos de animales muertos que aún no habían sido devorados por alguno de su clan, el sol no podía brillar; estas tierras no eran merecedoras de eso, y sus habitantes, menos. Desde que nacían hasta que morían estaban obligados a vivir bajo una eterna sombra, rodeados de restos que ni la naturaleza quería. No pudo hacer más que suspirar mientras tomaba asiento bajo la calavera de un elefante, el único lugar que le hacía sentirse segura y en paz al hacerle recordar buenos recuerdos de infancia. Ni en tiempos de su madre la situación se vio tan desesperada. La culpa era toda suya. Sacó a relucir sus garras, enterrándolas en la tierra.

Shenzi rogó en su mente por que su madre no la estuviera viendo en estos instantes. ¿Qué pensaría Ujanja de su hija si viera sus estupideces cometidas durante su liderazgo? Ella la educó mejor que eso. La educó en base de la fiereza, la astucia, la búsqueda del bien común y no el propio. Pero Shenzi lo echó todo por la borda y ¿por quién? Por nadie más ni nadie menos que un león. La traición de Scar no era lo que la enfurecía, sino el hecho de que ella, en cierto sentido, lo defendía y entendía. Pero Shenzi jamás lo diría en voz alta, sería la excusa perfecta para crear una revolución en su clan, el momento idóneo para que reinara la anarquía y todo lo que su madre construyó en vida se destruyera en menos de un minuto. Shenzi tendría que entenderlas primero a ellas y no a él.

Nadie en su clan entendió jamás la relación que Scar y ella mantenían, y si era totalmente sincera, ni siquiera la hiena lo comprendía. Fue solo una amistad inocente de críos, una relación que se solidificó con el paso de los años, y que terminó de la manera más brutal que jamás ninguno de ellos hubiese deseado. Si de Shenzi sola hubiera dependido, Scar nunca habría sido atacado por su clan; pero la sed de sangre hablaba, y ella, pese a que era la líder, tuvo que acatar la decisión popular sin hacer nada. A pesar de sentirse también traicionada y dolida, ella no quería todo que acabara así; pero sabía que, si hubiese tratado de parar a su clan, éste se hubiera vuelto su contra y solo habría logrado acompañar a Scar en su trágico final.

Tampoco admitiría en voz alta que se sintió aliviada de que ese sobrino suyo, bueno para nada, lo salvara en el último instante. Shenzi desconocía las razones y tampoco le importaban. Supuso que tendría que ver con otra de esas estúpidas cuestiones del "orgullo de león". Quizá Simba les impidió rematar a su tío porque quería encargarse personalmente de él al haber sido el mayor damnificado de las acciones de Scar. No había otra explicación posible. Shenzi ya no tenía mucha esperanza. La puñalada de Scar la despertó de su ensoñación, haciéndole ver que el resto de su familia tenía razón: los leones eran todos unos orgullosos egoístas, que solo servían para traicionarte cuando menos te lo esperaras. Lección aprendida. Marcada a fuego en su piel, además. Ya jamás volvería a confiar en nadie que no fuera de su misma especie, sin importar que le demostrara hasta la saciedad que era de fiar. A partir de ahora, Shenzi se centraría en su clan, en su familia, en aquellos que sabía que jamás le darían la espalda sin importar cuán fuerte soplara el viento.

La Matriarca no pudo evitar mostrar los dientes cuando vio a la figura que se acercaba a ella. Una tonta sonrisa adornaba su rostro, haciendo que todo su ser desprendiera más chulería de la que ya de por sí poseía. Por un mínimo instante, su mente volvió a entender más a Scar que a sus hermanas las hienas. Pensaba que, si ella hubiese estado en su lugar, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, puede que hasta peor, conociendo su indomable carácter. Todo fue por culpa de _ese_ ser que todavía osaba acercarse a ella como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiese sido él el que terminó por llevar a Scar al límite. Si de ella dependiera, lo echaría de su clan; pero sabía que los unía un lazo importante y, aparte de eso, más de la mitad del clan estaba a favor de él, y Shenzi era consciente de que necesitaría todo el apoyo posible para salir adelante.

La hiena paró frente a ella, y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que al fin Shenzi decidió elevar la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres, Fisi? —le preguntó molesta.

—¿Necesito una razón para pasar tiempo con mi pareja? —dijo la hiena, sentándose a su lado.

Shenzi mostró los dientes—: Creía que te lo había dejado claro, Fisi: se acabó. La única razón por la que oficialmente, y ante el clan, seguimos estando emparejados es por las apariencias —dijo, sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara.

—Puf, las apariencias… —Fisi rodó los ojos.

—Si un clan ve que su líder no puede tener estabilidad ni con su pareja, con razón pensará que no logrará mantener la estabilidad y el equilibrio con éste —explicó Shenzi, pasando a mirarlo de refilón—. Creía que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderlo.

—A las hembras siempre les ha gustado complicar la vida más de lo que ya está —comentó divertida la hiena. Se acercó un poco más a la Matriarca, quien ahora lo miraba de arriba abajo, con la nariz arrugada en signo de asqueo—. ¿Para qué fingirlo cuando puedes volver a tenerlo? Ya te he dicho en repetidas ocasiones que, por mí, está bien. —Se separó un poco de ella para suspirar, cansado—. Fuiste _tú_ la que decidió romper todo lo que teníamos por _ese_.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para prender una chispa en los ojos de Shenzi. Frunciendo el ceño, la Matriarca del clan gruñó presa de la ira—: Te equivocas, Fisi, fuiste _tú_ y solo _tú_ quien lo estropeó todo. No solo nuestra relación, ¡todo! —Temblando de rabia, se levantó, no queriendo que sus pelajes se tocaran por más tiempo—. Teníamos un hogar estable y comida abundante por fin, un futuro para nuestros hijos… Y _tú_ lo tiraste todo por la borda actuando a mis espaldas, desobedeciendo sus órdenes…

Fisi se levantó, también enfadado, arrinconando a la hembra contra la calavera—: Yo no tenía por qué obedecer _sus_ órdenes.

—Sí que tenías: él era el rey —le recordó Shenzi, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa por cómo su expareja la tenía aprisionada.

—Y tú eres la Matriarca —dijo Fisi, rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño—. Permitiste que un león te quitara la autoridad. A decir verdad, se la diste en bandeja y con una sonrisa en la cara; todo con tal de complacerlo.

—Suficiente, Fisi —musitó, enfurecida.

—Yo sé que estabas en contra —dijo de pronto en un susurro.

—¿Tú qué sabrás? —espetó ella, con voz temblorosa.

—Sé que tus hermanos te conocen bastante como para que sepan que no querías que ninguna le hincara el diente —comenzó a decir Fisi, acercándose a ella, aprisionándola más contra la calavera gigantesca—. Lo bastante para que sepan que hasta lo entendías y te posicionaste a su favor —añadió, esta vez acompañando la frase con una mirada desaprobadora.

—Yo _jamás_ me posicioné a favor de nadie —dijo Shenzi, furiosa. El corazón le latía contra el pecho, una sensación claustrofóbica se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Sí, lo haces. Sé que lo haces, y también sé a quién le das siempre la razón —contradijo Fisi rodando los ojos por segunda vez, esta vez presa de la cólera—. A ti siempre te ha importado más _él_ que tu clan.

Un zarpazo en el lado derecho de la cara lo calló y cerró los ojos del impacto y la sorpresa. Poco a poco, los volvió a abrir, encontrándose frente a él a una muy furiosa Shenzi, que lo miraba con repugnancia. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Si era por miedo o enojo, Fisi no lo sabía, pero sí lo llenaba de satisfacción al ver que aún tenía ese poder sobre ella: el de desestabilizarla completamente. Fue tal el placer que sintió al verla así, a su merced, que ni se percató de la sangre que corría por su mejilla, tiñendo parte de su hocico de rojo carmín. Y tal placer creció aún más cuando, sin una palabra, Shenzi se alejó de ahí corriendo, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir libres de sus ojos. Esa escena fue algo que hizo que su sonrisa volviera lentamente.

De verdad, era algo que le hacía disfrutar _mucho_.

* * *

Simba sentía cómo su angustia crecía cada vez que recordaba la débil imagen de Nala antes de haber sido llevada a Rafiki para que el babuino pudiera observarla y averiguar qué le pasaba. Sarabi hizo todo lo que pudo por consolarle y calmarle, pero su esfuerzo parecía en balde. Odiando ver la ansiedad en los ojos de su hijo, Sarabi pasó a convencerle de que se fuera para poder tomar algo de aire y enfriar su cabeza. Tras muchos y persistentes intentos, Simba accedió, alejándose a paso lento del árbol de Rafiki, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada. Durante su caminata, se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro de su tío en el baobab. _Mejor_ , pensó el monarca con el ceño fruncido. Al último que quería ver era a Scar en plena situación de vulnerabilidad, ayudándolo así a aumentar su ego. Simba sabía que quería verlo al límite, quería verlo fracasar, ser la vergüenza de todos los reyes habidos y por haber… No se lo iba a permitir. Ya no era un cachorro, no iba a consentir ser manipulado por su tío nunca más. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, con las ideas claras como el agua y la fortaleza sólida como la roca.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron a parar en Nuka y en lo acontecido hacía bien poco. Simba no paraba de torturarse diciéndose que había sido demasiado precipitado en su decisión, incluso su madre parecía pensarlo, y del resto de la manada ya ni quería hablar… Zira y esas dos leonas habían cometido una infracción importante atacando, no solo a él, sino a su madre y pareja. No quería pensar que una de ellas pudo haber herido a Nala gravemente y esa era la razón por la que su buena amiga de la infancia se encontraba en el estado en el que la dejó. Por un instante, pensó en volver, pero sabía que su madre se lo impediría. Y, en el fondo, Sarabi tenía razón; necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, enfriar la mente y tomar aire. El peso del mundo entero cayó sobre sus hombros. De la noche a la mañana, Simba pasó de vivir bajo el _Hakuna Matata_ a estar al mando de un reino que estaba al borde de la ruina. Él no había sido preparado para ser rey, no sabía lo que se tenía que hacer en situaciones normales, menos en una situación crucial como esta.

Simba paró de repente, captando un aroma que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Cerrando los ojos, pasó a olfatear a su alrededor y, luego de volverlos a abrir, el joven león decidió seguir la fragancia, sin darse cuenta de qué dirección tomó. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía ir allí. Cuando llegó comprendió adónde lo había guiado el instinto, haciéndole caminar sin rumbo. El desfiladero. Lugar donde su padre encontró la muerte, sitio en donde su vida de príncipe acomodado terminó de forma drástica. Una parte de él quería dar media vuelta y no volver nunca más a ese lugar, pero otra – Simba pensó que la más racional de ambas – le decía que esto era necesario. Era consciente de que no podría ser capaz de seguir adelante si seguía anclado en el pasado. Para comenzar una nueva etapa de la vida hace falta cerrar las anteriores, y esta era una que pedía a gritos ser cerrada.

Lentamente, Simba descendió por las rocas, caminando sobre el polvo y casi a ciegas por la oscuridad característica de la noche. Pensó que quizá era bueno haber venido ahora y no en la mañana, evitando así diferenciar formas que pudieran hacerle recordar cosas que quería con tanto empeño olvidar. A pesar de haber alcanzado la adultez, Simba seguía sintiendo el lugar inmenso, cerniéndose sobre él. Se detuvo en seco una vez que se encontró con un árbol enclenque partido por la mitad; el sitio exacto donde su padre dio su último suspiro. El Rey se acercó lentamente y con pasos cautos hacia el lugar, y olfateó el suelo. Algo decepcionado, Simba comprobó que ni la esencia de su padre estaba ahí. Era solo tierra y un árbol marchito. No había ni siquiera restos de lo que una vez fue su padre: un Rey respetado y admirado; un marido amado y devoto; un padre benevolente y comprensivo.

Nada.

Solo polvo y tierra que eran llevados por el viento a su libre albedrío.

—Padre, padre —susurró Simba, aún sin elevar el rostro del suelo—. ¿En verdad tanto te odió? —preguntó de pronto a la nada—. ¿Tanto te detestaba tu propio hermano que te dejó aquí, a merced de las carroñeras? —añadió dolido y con odio.

—Qué mala imagen tendrás de mí para de verdad pensar que no tengo respeto ni por los muertos —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Simba dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se había percatado del aroma de Scar cerca de él y hasta pensó que había imaginado su voz, pero al darse la vuelta lo encontró ahí, de pie, detrás de él. Sin pensar, le enseñó los dientes, en signo de amenaza, pero en verdad Simba solo estaba molesto con sí mismo por haber bajado tanto la guardia y no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo acompañado en mitad de un momento de fragilidad.

Calmándose un poco, Simba le echó un vistazo a Scar: las hojas que Rafiki había usado como vendas cubrían su costado y su pata trasera derecha, mostrando su tío bastante recelo en dejarla apoyada. Se podía notar claramente que Scar no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, pero aun así seguía manteniendo sus dos esmeraldas abúlicas, que brillaban en la oscuridad, quemándole el alma. Por un mero instante, Simba llegó a sentir un ligero asombro por la capacidad de su tío de conservar su actitud impasible después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero fue solo durante un segundo que se fue tan rápido como vino. Ahora, les tocó el turno a sus rubíes de resplandecer, clavándose en el pelaje oscuro de su tío.

—No tienes respeto por la vida, ¿cómo pretendes que piense que vas a tenerlo por la muerte? —le preguntó molesto.

Ante eso, Scar hizo una mueca de disgusto, y por un instante, Simba pensó que volverían a enzarzarse en una guerra cuerpo a cuerpo; los vendajes y cojera de su tío le recordaron que no sería posible, y que, por el momento, Scar era "inofensivo". Con un parpadeo, el enojo desapareció de los ojos del mayor, volviendo a ser dos esmeraldas completamente ilegibles. El silenció reinó entre los dos durante varios minutos que para Simba lucían eternos. Ninguno se atrevió, tampoco, a mover un músculo. El peso del silencio empezaba a ser demasiado para ambos, y el más joven se preguntaba cuál de los dos cedería primero.

—Él no está aquí —dijo Scar, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Simba, sorprendido por que su tío hubiese sido el primero en querer romper la tensión.

—Tu padre —aclaró con un tono amargo—. Él no está aquí.

Simba viró su cabeza para posar su mirada en el árbol roto por un momento y luego habló—: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Un exasperado suspiro por parte del león mayor—: Fue enterrado tras el árbol de Rafiki, como dicta la tradición —le explicó mientras sentía a su cuerpo temblar por el sobreesfuerzo de estar en pie y tratar de no apoyarse en su pata derecha.

—Creía que a ti no te interesaban las tradiciones —comentó Simba con una ceja elevada.

—Y yo creía que tu simpleza se iría con el paso de los años —espetó Scar frunciendo el ceño, acto que su sobrino imitó, insultado.

—Te recomiendo que guardes tu lengua viperina, Scar; ahora mismo, estás caminando sobre una cuerda muy floja conmigo —dijo Simba, molesto.

—Y yo te recomiendo a ti que regreses al baobab de Rafiki, tu esposa ya está despierta —le informó, dándole la espalda a su sobrino.

—Espera, ¿has venido para eso? —preguntó Simba, bastante asombrado.

—Vaya, hoy te he sorprendido dos veces —comentó Scar sin darse la vuelta o detenerse—. Parece ser que tampoco estoy tan desentrenado.

Simba solo rodó los ojos, aguantándose un rugido en lo más profundo de su garganta. Una vez que su tío había avanzado una distancia prudente, el joven león comenzó a andar, sin querer mirar atrás.

* * *

Ambos leones hicieron el camino de vuelta sin dirigirse la palabra. Simba, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada a su tío, quien avanzaba tan rápido como podía debido a su cojera. Y el joven Rey se dio cuenta de que hasta la conocida faceta de débil de Scar era otra mentira más; a pesar haber sido atacado y herido gravemente por las hienas, su tío estaba ahí, de pie, había hecho el recorrido de ida y vuelta desde el baobab hasta el desfiladero sin tan siquiera soltar un jadeo de cansancio, su sarcasmo estaba completamente intacto junto con su apatía. De haberse tratado de otro león, Simba hasta se habría atrevido a decir en voz alta que era admirable, pero al tratarse de él, solo le resultaba problemático.

Cuando Simba se detuvo frente al baobab se dio cuenta de que su tío ya no estaba con él. Mirando en todas las direcciones, el nuevo Rey arrugó la nariz, dándose cuenta de que Scar no solo mantenía su fortaleza sino también su agilidad, de las cuales nadie parecía tener idea. Lanzó un suspiro, agobiado, y se dispuso a escalar el árbol hasta encontrarse frente a su familia y Rafiki. Los tres hablaban pacíficamente, sonrientes, y eso le proporcionó una minúscula calma. Trotando, Simba se acercó a su pareja y, sin dejarla hablar, acarició a Nala con su hocico, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco de la sorpresa. Alegre, la Reina le correspondió al gesto, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su suegra, quien solo sonrió serena y feliz ante la escena.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Simba en un susurro una vez que se hubo separado de su pareja.

—Sí, Simba… _Estamos_ bien —respondió Nala soltando una pequeña risita al final y volviendo a acariciar a su pareja.

Simba la miró por un momento, confundido, e, inconscientemente, miró a su madre, quien rio divertida. Sarabi se acercó a su hijo para acariciarlo también. Rafiki rio ruidosamente, haciendo al Rey sobresaltarse.

—Felicidades, Simba —dijo Rafiki, acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Simba solo lo miró con una ceja elevada—. Nala está embarazada —le explicó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Simba, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido, y mirando a su esposa.

—Vamos a ser papás, Simba —dijo Nala emocionada, siendo incapaz de evitar una risa nerviosa. Luego, se levantó lentamente y acarició el mentón de su pareja—. ¿No es fantástico? —preguntó ella, algo inquieta.

—¿Fantástico? —repitió Simba saliendo de su estado de shock y acariciando a Nala afectuosamente—. Es la mejor noticia que podrían darme —le aseguró.

Y por fin, desde su regreso, Simba sintió una pequeña llama de esperanza brotando en su pecho.

* * *

Rafiki no puso inconveniente en indicarle a Simba dónde estaba el lugar en el que el cuerpo de su padre se encontraba en paz. Por ello, una vez que Nala y Sarabi se fueron del hogar del babuino, éste lo guio a los pies de su árbol, que se hallaba decorado con varias flores y hierbas que el chamán del reino había elegido con sumo cuidado y detalle. Simba las observó, prestándoles una encarecida atención, volviendo a la realidad solo cuando Rafiki paró en seco. El babuino señaló con su bastón a una porción de tierra que se hallaba decorada mediante violetas entrelazadas. Simba pudo notar fácilmente que, aun en su simpleza, la tumba desprendía un cariño especial y más acentuado que las demás; se viró para poder agradecerle el acto a Rafiki, pero se encontró solo. Sin darle mucha importancia, pues ya empezaba a estar acostumbrado a las extrañas formas de actuar del babuino, Simba se acercó a paso lento hacia donde su padre se hallaba descansando eternamente.

Tras tomar asiento, Simba se permitió perder su autocontrol y dio rienda suelta a los recuerdos, que sucedían desordenadamente en su mente. Escuchaba su voz infantil preguntándole mil cosas a su padre, pudo hasta sentir las palabras saliendo de sus labios, y, después, oía la voz grave de Mufasa retumbar en su cerebro, respondiéndoselas, dándole los consejos que le eran necesarios para seguir el día a día.

Si habían pasado minutos u horas, Simba lo desconocía; tan solo cuando las voces cesaron de sonar elevó su cabeza, para observar el negro cielo plagado de estrellas que alumbraban su reino. Entre las miles de perlas que centelleaban sobre el oscuro manto de la noche, creyó ver a una que sobresalía por su pequeño tamaño y escasa luz. El joven Rey se encontró con la mirada clavada en el minúsculo punto que trataba de brillar más de lo que era capaz, sintiendo como si tratara de comunicarse con él, de hacerse notar solo para él. Simba ladeó la cabeza, algo confuso, incapaz de dejar de prestarle atención a la estrella. Ya no le cabían dudas de que su padre velaba por él desde los cielos junto con los demás Reyes del Pasado que habían reinado antes que ellos dos, así que no le resultó difícil hacerse a la idea de que esa estrella podría ser él, tratando de consolarlo. Sin embargo, su minúsculo tamaño y escaso brillo le llamaban la atención: su padre fue en vida un rey de gran corazón, admirado por muchos y respetado por todos, ¿cómo podía su estrella pasar tan desapercibida?

Un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse. Inmediatamente, se puso en pie, con la guardia en alto, preparado para defenderse si era necesario. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco cuando vio, ante él, a su tío, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Fijándose un poco mejor, apreció que Scar parecía venir de la otra esquina del baobab, donde Simba suponía que se encontraban descansando más antiguos reyes. Cuando los ojos de tío y sobrino se juntaron, el león mayor rodó sus esmeraldas y gruñó por lo bajo, molesto, y luego pasó a trepar, tan bien como podía con tres patas sanas, hacia una de las ramas del árbol, ocultándose así tras sus hojas.

Simba suspiró, relajando al fin su cuerpo del todo. Se quedó un momento mirando el lugar donde su tío había ido, esperando quizá poder distinguir su oscura forma entre las verdes hojas del árbol. Nada. El Rey frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo. _Dos veces_ , Scar lo había hecho sobresaltarse _dos veces_ en _dos_ ocasiones personalmente _frágiles_. No pudo evitar dejar salir sus garras, enterrándolas en la tierra, mientras trataba de controlar su temperamento. No era el momento para estarse preocupando por esto; Nala estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre dentro de unos meses, eso era lo importante.

Simba se puso frente a la tumba de su padre una última vez, inclinó su cabeza en signo de respeto, y en su mente le oró al fallecido león para que protegiera a su hijo desde arriba cuando él no fuera capaz de hacerlo en el mundo terrenal. Luego de eso, lanzó una breve mirada hacia arriba, en la que tampoco logró captar la figura de su tío, y se alejó del baobab, deseando llegar a la guarida lo antes posible para descansar junto a su esposa.

* * *

Scar observó a Simba alejarse, oculto entre las hojas del árbol, en silencio. Al igual que su sobrino, Scar trató de controlar su genio clavando sus garras contra la madera. _Un hijo_ , pensó fastidiado mientras la figura del hijo de su hermano se convertía en un simple y minúsculo punto negro en el horizonte. _Un hijo_ , volvió a repetir en su mente. A pesar de que le fastidiara el hecho de que su descendencia ya no pudiera ascender de ninguna forma al trono, Scar se encontró bastante más sosegado de lo que esperaba. Quizá era solo porque, en su mente, él sabía que Simba y Nala tendrían un heredero tarde o temprano, sin importar que él estuviera de por medio. Pero Scar rápidamente se deshizo de esa explicación: también se pasó años pensando eso cuando Mufasa reinaba, sabiendo que él jamás heredaría el trono.

El mero hecho de recordar al león dorado lo llenó de furia, haciendo que tuviera que poner todo su empeño en no soltar un rugido que despertara al reino entero. Scar saltó de donde se encontraba para poder observar a su sobrino irse, y fue directamente hacia donde su hijo dormía, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Se sentó a su lado, tratando no caer en los brazos de Morfeo; sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Nuka se despertara víctima de otra pesadilla. Desde _aquello_ , todas las noches habían sido iguales para él y su hijo: el pobre cachorro se despertaba gritando, muerto de miedo, buscando la protección en los brazos de alguno de sus padres. Sobraba decir que Zira jamás le dio el gusto; ella tan solo le daba la espalda, farfullando comentarios negativos acerca de lo cobarde que era su hijo y de la vergüenza que sentía. Fue Scar quien se vio obligado a completar la tarea en soledad, tratando de calmar a su hijo para que el pequeño volviera a dormir, solo para que al rato todo volviera a empezar.

Scar lanzó un suspiro lentamente, tratando de no despertar a Nuka. Comenzó a pensar que quizá el hecho de que Simba ya fuese a tener un heredero lo molestaba tan poco porque sabía que Nuka no estaba hecho para reinar. Su escasez de valentía unida a su poca astucia lo hacían una desastrosa elección. Aun así, Scar jamás se atrevió a decírselo e intentaba evitar el tema tan bien como podía. Se sentía sucio y repulsivo actuando así con un hijo suyo, pues era la misma forma que Ahadi lo trató a él en su infancia. Era incluso peor: Scar ocultaba la verdad, engañaba a su hijo haciéndolo creer que podría ocupar su puesto cuando la muerte lo alcanzara; Ahadi, por su parte, no había día que no le dijera a la cara y sin contemplaciones que era un débil bueno para nada, indigno de llevar la corona real y sentarse en el trono que por generaciones le perteneció a su familia. Scar no quería pensar cuál de las dos acciones era peor. Él solo sabía que intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, al menos, mejor de lo que Ahadi lo hizo con él y su hermano. Una mala palabra, un malentendido y todo se iría por la borda.

Mufasa, sin embargo, lo tuvo mucho más fácil que él. El fallecido rey jamás lo admitió en voz alta, pero Scar sabía ver más allá de su fachada, podía ver claro como el agua que su hermano no deseaba que su esposa le diera más hijos. Con uno era suficiente. Solo uno es necesario para tener segura una descendencia. Aparte de eso, Mufasa contaba con buenos genes: en sus venas corría la sangre real, que dotaría a su hijo de las mejores cualidades y la aptitud necesaria para ocupar el trono. Scar siempre lo tuvo claro. Pero su hermano, sorprendentemente, parecía dudar mucho más.

* * *

 _A pesar de que ya era entrada la noche, la sabana entera se encontraba despierta. Los gritos de dolor de la Reina Sarabi habían despertado al reino e impedían que ningún animal pudiese volver a retomar el sueño. Desde su cueva, esa que una vez había compartido con su madre en su niñez, Scar observaba a los animales ir y venir, inquietos por lo que estaba aconteciendo en la guarida real: el hijo y heredero del Rey Mufasa estaba naciendo. Scar rodó los ojos por enésima vez cuando se oyó otro grito ensordecedor de Sarabi. Al parecer, a su hermano no solo le bastaba con situarlo a su sombra para siempre con el nacimiento de ese niño, sino que además tenía que privarle de su necesitado sueño._

 _Incapaz de permanecer quieto por más tiempo escuchando los berridos de su cuñada, Scar salió de la cueva, sintiendo escalofríos por la suave y fría brisa de la noche. Anduvo a ciegas, sin destino fijo, centrando su atención solo en el movimiento de sus patas mientras caminaba. A partir de esa noche, él iba a ser tío, y, sinceramente, no le resultó la mejor noticia del mundo. Ese niño le iba a robar su título y su puesto en la línea de sucesión al trono con nacer, nada más. No le fueron necesarias pruebas para saber si era digno de heredar la corona de su padre; no necesitaba ser conocido por nadie para ser amado por sus padres y el reino… Solo nacer. Un acto simple que todos los seres vivos hacían sin ser conscientes, un hecho que se quedaba en los recovecos más oscuros y profundos de la mente, haciéndolos a todos por igual incapaces de recordarlo. Scar bufó molesto; nacer primogénito en una familia real no era un mérito, era un golpe de suerte, un azar fortuito, no poseía más valía que esa…_

 _Scar se detuvo de pronto cuando el aroma de su hermano le llegó a su nariz. Elevó la vista, encontrándose a los pies de la Roca del Rey, frente a Mufasa, que caminaba de derecha a izquierda, sumergido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, sin haberse percatado de su presencia. Aunque Mufasa jamás necesitó estar muy enfrascado en nada para no darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de él. Scar empinó sus orejas, tratando de sacar algo en claro de los murmullos de su hermano, pero no consiguió captar nada. Frustrado, lo dejó andar por el mismo y pequeño recorrido una y otra vez, tomando asiento frente a él y contemplándolo, como si de un espectáculo se tratara. Y es que, en verdad, para él sí lo era. Desde que Mufasa fue coronado Rey, éste a duras penas se dejaba ver perdiendo la templanza en público. Este era un momento para la posteridad, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, puede que, por la falta de sueño, la irritación por los gritos de Sarabi o ambas cosas a la vez, Scar se aburrió rápidamente de la imagen. Y se decidió a hablar._

— _¿Vas a seguir caminando hasta hacer un hueco en la tierra?_

 _Scar no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Mufasa saltar sorprendido, parándose de pronto. Las facciones del Rey se relajaron cuando vio a su hermano frente a él. Suspirando, y para sorpresa de Scar, Mufasa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, tomándose más confianza de la esperada por parte del león de oscuro pelaje._

— _¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer en un momento así? —le preguntó, una vez sentado a su lado, y con sus pelajes casi rozándose._

— _¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No tengo hijos —fue la rápida respuesta que le dio Scar, no tratando de ocultar su molestia._

— _El día que los tengas, sabrás cómo se siente —comentó Mufasa mirando a su hermano con una nerviosa sonrisa._

— _No tengo prisa —le dijo rápidamente, apartando la mirada._

 _El silencio reinó entre ambos por un largo tiempo en el que, inexplicablemente, los dos fueron capaces de dejar de escuchar los gritos de la Reina. Mientras Mufasa miraba a sus patas, Scar elevó su vista al cielo, viendo a Zazu volando en círculos frente a la entrada de la cueva, notablemente alterado. No quedaba mucho para que su sobrino naciera._

— _No sé qué hacer —dijo de pronto Mufasa._

 _Scar volvió a centrar su atención en el león dorado, sorprendido de que éste le hiciera tal afirmación a él. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Mufasa no se sinceraba con él en nada o le dejaba ver sus temores respecto a algo. Sin duda, el nacimiento de un hijo podía llegar a cambiar drásticamente el comportamiento de la gente incluso antes de que éste viniera al mundo._

 _Al ver que su hermano no iba a responder, el Rey añadió—: Aún no he decidido el nombre._

 _Era un inútil intento por tratar de entablar una conversación entre hermanos, Scar lo sabía. No quería jugar a ese juego más, por eso se rehusó a hacer ningún comentario respecto a su confesión anterior; sin embargo, esta vez Scar no dijo nada porque se vio envuelto en sus propios pensamientos sin quererlo. El Rey tenía que decidir el nombre del heredero, así lo dictaba la Ley y así debía ser. La Reina quedaba en un segundo plano en la decisión, siendo reducida a ser solo una herramienta que servía nada más para darle el hijo que todo rey ansiaba._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron a parar en su madre, Uru, el día que ella había dado a luz a su hermano, que fue nombrado Mufasa por Ahadi al poco de nacer. Scar recordaba que tuvo que esperar al día siguiente, cuando la presentación de su hermano estaba dando lugar, para acercarse a su madre. Él sabía que fue Ahadi y solo Ahadi quien nombró al cachorro, y podía ver algo de lástima en los ojos de su madre al no haberle sido permitido tener voz y voto en esa decisión._

— _No te preocupes, hijo —le había dicho su madre con ternura, acariciándolo con el hocico—, la Reina no puede decidir el nombre del heredero, pero sí el de los demás hijos si se da el caso._

 _Scar recordó haber ladeado la cabeza y, curioso, volvió a preguntar—: ¿Y qué nombres elegirías si vuelvo a tener hermanos, mamá?_

 _En su mente, Scar rememoró el rostro sereno de su madre, pensando—: Binti es un buen nombre para una niña… —le había respondido._

— _¿Y si es otro niño? —le había preguntado de nuevo, curioso._

— _¿Scar?_

 _Escuchó que decía Mufasa, volviendo a la realidad, pero aún sin ser capaz de olvidar el calmo rostro de su madre y el gentil tono con el que le había respondido._

— _Simba —dijo Scar en voz alta, sin querer._

— _¿Simba? —repitió su hermano con una ceja elevada—. ¿"León"? —preguntó diciendo el significado del nombre._

 _Mufasa pensó por un momento. Era simple, pero al mismo tiempo poseía gran fortaleza. Un león nacía para ser rey, corría por sus venas inintencionadamente, le era algo innato. Era perfecto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se encontró a Zazu frente a él._

— _¡Mufasa, ya ha nacido, ya ha nacido! —anunció el cálao emocionado._

 _Sin pensar, el Rey se levantó de su sitio y corrió, seguido por su mayordomo, hasta el interior de la guarida. Allí, su esposa se encontraba descansando. El cansancio estaba reflejado en su rostro, pero no parecía ser más fuerte que la Reina, quien se encontraba lamiendo una minúscula bola de pelos dorados entre sus patas. Mufasa se acercó lentamente y se detuvo cuando notó los ojos de su esposa sobre él. Los Reyes se saludaron con una caricia plagada de afecto y alegría y, después, Sarabi miró abajo, dándole a entender a su pareja que podía ver a su hijo. Mufasa observó detenidamente su recién nacido cachorro._

 _El pequeño se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, acurrucado contra el pecho de su madre, buscando el calor de otro ser vivo que le hiciera sentirse seguro. El Rey se agachó para olfatearlo y fue ahí cuando su hijo abrió los ojos, encontrándose por primera vez con su padre. Mufasa comprobó que había heredado su mismo pelaje dorado y los ojos rubí de su madre. El cachorro olfateó a su padre un poco antes de estornudar. Moviendo su nariz en círculos, el pequeño bostezó y volvió a acurrucarse contra su madre. Mufasa sonrió enternecido; no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Antes de que su esposa pudiera preguntar por el nombre de su hijo, el Rey dio media vuelta y salió de la guarida. Cuando llegó afuera, se encontró con el resto de la manada, ansiosa por entrar y ver al Príncipe. Al principio, Mufasa ignoró su presencia, buscando con la mirada a su hermano, pero, algo desconsolado, observó que éste ya se había ido._

 _Scar se había puesto en pie y marchado del lugar una vez que Mufasa corrió hacia su guarida, deseoso de ver a su cachorro. Y mientras su hermano se sentía inmerso en una interminable felicidad, Scar se encontraba enfurecido. Había bajado la guardia después de haberse prometido en innumerables ocasiones que no volvería a hacerlo sin importar qué. La falta de sueño le pareció una buena excusa con la que escudarse de su momento de debilidad. Cuando Scar llegó a su cueva, se había calmado bastante: solo el_ Rey _podía decidir el nombre de su heredero, nadie más. Tenía la certeza de que Mufasa jamás usaría el nombre._

* * *

Scar volvió de forma repentina a la realidad por los gemidos de Nuka, quien se encontraba retorciéndose en su sueño y frunciendo el ceño, notablemente molesto. Rápidamente, Scar fue al lado de su hijo para intentar despertarlo antes de que la pesadilla se tomara la libertad de realizar dicho trabajo de una forma menos gentil.

Esa noche, ni el antiguo ni el actual rey pudieron conciliar el sueño; sus mentes estaban ocupadas con planes de futuro, con estrategias de supervivencia… Tío y sobrino solo tenían una cosa en claro: estaban dispuestos a usar su experiencia pasada para alcanzar su futuro exitoso. Y pensaban hacerlo _a toda costa_.

* * *

 **Qusiera agradecerle el review a Simba27, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! ^^**

 **Fisi = hiena (es un personaje de los libros del Rey León, sé que esas historias pueden ser o no consideradas canon dependiendo de cada quien, pero lo quise incluir)  
** **Ujanja = sabiduría o sabia  
Binti = princesa  
Kula = hambre, también es un personaje de los libros  
Zinguela = caza; ella creo que estaba en el guion original de la primera idea para "El rey león".  
Siku = palabra swahili para "día".**

 **Si me he olvidado de alguna, déjenme saber. Gracias por todo el apoyo ;)**


	4. Yo siempre devuelvo un favor

_Si haces un favor, nunca lo recuerdes;  
_ _si lo recibes, nunca lo olvides._

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

" _ **Yo siempre devuelvo un favor"**_

Como si de una mala broma del destino se tratara, Nala también dio a luz en la noche. Scar trató de ser algo positivo – por primera vez en mucho tiempo – y pensó que al menos así Nuka no tendría pesadillas por esa noche y podría al fin distraerse del todo del pensamiento de que sus hermanos ya no estaban con él.

Hacía tres lunas que Zira había sido exiliada junto con sus hermanos, y Nuka aún no lo había superado. Scar lo había visto incontables veces afuera de su cueva, mirando al horizonte, esperando que su madre regresara con los cachorros, que volvieran a ser una familia unida. Nuka jamás preguntaba cuándo volverían, pero Scar sabía que eso era lo que su hijo pensaba. Y es que, a pesar de los maltratos que el pequeño sufría por parte de Zira, Nuka jamás dejó de necesitar a su madre. Siempre parecía querer tenerla cerca, sentir que estaba a su lado. Fue por eso que Scar, en un principio, se sorprendió al oírle decir que quería quedarse con él, en vez de irse con ella; pero, con el paso de los días, pudo comprender que, por mucho que su hijo aún quisiera a su madre, el cachorro tenía una dependencia más acentuada con él.

Durante los últimos tres meses, Nuka no se había separado del lado de su padre. No hubo momento en que Scar no encontrara a su joven hijo a su lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mostrando su preocupación y su empeño por que se curara lo antes posible. Y, aunque sonara algo contradictorio dada a su muy conocida personalidad huraña, Scar agradecía el gesto y no le molestaba para nada; más bien, le gustó contar con la compañía del pequeño en esos meses, pues Nuka era el único que le mostraba un sincero sentimiento de compasión y amabilidad. También era importante el hecho de que su hijo, ora por temor, ora por su timidez, jamás hacía preguntas sobre por qué él ya no era el Rey. Lo único que Scar le explicó al pequeño – y en apariencia, pareció bastarle – era que el nuevo monarca era su sobrino y, por ende, su primo. La juventud e inocencia de Nuka le impedían entrar en más detalles. Scar sabía que, en un futuro, tendría que explicarle a su hijo por qué todo estaba pasando de esta forma y no de otra, por qué su sobrino no se había vuelto a acercar a ellos desde que se enteró de la noticia de su paternidad. Resultaría difícil, pero Nuka tenía todo el derecho a saber; aun así, Scar quería pensar que aún faltaba mucho para que ese día llegara.

Otro alarido de dolor por parte de Nala hizo saltar a Nuka asustado, pero, para sorpresa de Scar, el cachorro en vez de esconderse tras él, salió afuera de la cueva, curioso por lo que estaba pasando. Padre e hijo observaron a los animales del reino yendo de acá para allá, incapaces de conciliar el sueño por los rugidos de su nueva Reina. Ahí fue cuando Scar apreció cómo las tierras del reino estaban recuperando poco a poco su verde: las hierbas brotaban del suelo mientras que las hojas de los árboles resurgían lentamente con el pasar de los días; aparte de eso, los herbívoros habían ido regresando hasta que al fin las manadas volvieron a establecer sus hogares en las tierras que tuvieron que abandonar meses atrás. El viejo león sabía que, dentro de muy poco, los Dominios del Clan volverían a ser como una vez fueron. Y mientras ese conocimiento alegraba al resto de los animales, a él lo enfurecía. Todos le culparon del mal estado en que los Dominios se encontraban, como si acaso él mismo hubiese enviado la sequía. Nadie parecía querer escucharlo cuando él respondía que la lluvia acabaría viniendo, tarde o temprano; y, por mucho que le gustase tener razón, esta vez el hecho solo le dio una razón para hacer a su enojo crecer: la lluvia llegó, sí, pero justo el mismo día que su sobrino había vuelto y había ocupado su lugar como Rey. Scar lanzó un suspiro para calmarse; la fortuna jamás parecía ponerse de su parte cuando más lo necesitaba, y, muy a su pesar, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Posó su mirada en Nuka, quien observaba la Roca del Rey desde la distancia y escuchaba los gritos de su prima política. La cola del joven león se movía de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, dejando ver su entusiasmo y curiosidad. Tras otro grito desgarrador de Nala, su hijo se viró, clavando sus ojos rojos sobre él.

—Papá, ¿qué le pasa a la Reina Nala? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Al no haber tenido casi contacto con la parte de la familia que le correspondía a Mufasa, Nuka optó por tratar a Simba y Nala como si no tuviesen relación alguna con él. Rey Simba, Reinas Nala y Sarabi, y ahora el Príncipe que estaba naciendo. Era algo que, en un principio, sacó a Scar de sus casillas, pero con el tiempo aprendió a dejarlo ir; conocía perfectamente que eso no era más que una muestra de la extrema inseguridad de su hijo, quien era brutalmente castigado por Zira si se dirigía a ésta por "mamá". Así, su hijo mayor seguramente pasó a pensar que si debía tener un trato especial con su propia madre, los actuales Reyes de los Dominios del Clan no debían ser menos, por muy primos que fuesen.

En cierto sentido, Scar no estaba molesto por que Nuka tratara con el máximo respeto a Simba y su pareja, sino que esa actitud le recordaba a cómo su hermano le exigía que le tratara. Una vez que la corona fue puesta sobre la cabeza de Mufasa, éste pareció olvidar los lazos de sangre que lo unían a él, y pretendió, día tras día, que Scar lo tratase con el mismo respeto que el resto de animales del reino, como si de uno más se tratara. Para evitar que el mal genio aflorase en él delante de su hijo, Scar decidió centrarse en el presente, empezando por un curioso Nuka, que esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

—Nala está dando a luz a un cachorro —le explicó, sin mucho interés.

—Entonces, ¿tendré otro primo? —preguntó el cachorro, empinando las orejas, curioso.

—En verdad, el hijo de Simba sería tu sobrino —aclaró Scar.

—Oh… —fue lo único que dijo Nuka, algo confuso.

De nuevo, un rugido ensordecedor resonó por toda la sabana, haciendo a padre e hijo saltar. Inmediatamente, Nuka corrió afuera de la cueva, mirando fijamente a la Roca del Rey, creyendo que así sería capaz de saber qué estaba aconteciendo adentro de la guarida. Scar, a pesar de no estar de testigo, sabía que dentro de muy poco el nuevo Príncipe de los Dominios del Clan iba a nacer.

* * *

Simba se encontraba yendo de derecha a izquierda, esperando ansiosamente afuera de la guarida. Todo había pasado muy rápido: la manada entera se había ido a dormir tras haber tenido una cena bastante decente en comparación con los últimos meses y, en mitad del sueño profundo que toda la manada compartía, Nala comenzó a quejarse, terminando por despertar a su pareja y el resto de leonas. Rápidamente, Sarabi le dijo a su hijo que debía esperar fuera mientras las leonas se encargaban de ayudar a Nala en el parto, y Kula corrió en busca de Rafiki.

Con el paso del tiempo, y con mucha ayuda por parte del resto de leonas, Kula llegó a superar – o al menos así lo mostraba – la partida de su madre, y pudo seguir adelante, demostrándole a Simba que, junto con Nala, su suegra y su madre, era una de las mejores cazadoras de la manada. Sin embargo, el Rey notaba que la leona evitaba siempre su mirada y actuaba reacia a entablar una conversación con él. En un principio, Simba pensó que esto se trataba solo por puro respeto hacia el nuevo monarca, pero su comportamiento huidizo destacó más cuando el resto de la manada comenzaba a actuar con confianza hacia Simba y ella siempre permanecía a la sombra, oculta en los recovecos de la cueva. Un día, tras haberle estado dando vueltas a la cuestión durante horas, Simba comprendió que quizá Kula le guardaba algo de rencor por haber tenido parte en el exilio de su madre. Al principio, se sintió mal, luego pensó que él no tuvo la culpa, que fue Zira, junto con esas dos leonas, quienes comenzaron, y, finalmente, la culpabilidad regresó para quedarse.

En más de una ocasión, Simba quiso acercarse a ella, decirle que sentía todo lo que había pasado y que intentaría hacer algo para que su madre pudiera volver. Pero al segundo desechaba esa idea de su cabeza. Simba estaba empezando su labor como Rey en mitad de una situación desastrosa, podía apreciar que las leonas necesitaban y querían a un monarca firme; si vacilaba o se echaba atrás en el destierro de Zira y las demás, estaba seguro de que la manada comenzaría a dudar de él, y eso era lo menos que necesitaba. Pero aun sabiendo la teoría, la práctica le resultaba muy difícil. En lo más profundo de su corazón, Simba quería que Kula y Zinguela volvieran a estar juntas; el tan solo hecho de pensar que él había separado a una hija de una madre lo martirizaba, pues él mismo de cachorro fue separado de su padre sin miramientos. Además, quería darle a Zira una segunda oportunidad; pensó que quizá su reacción era razonable, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad irascible, al enterarse de que su pareja y ella habían pasado de ser reyes a simples súbditos. Pero, con la tensión existente en la manada, y la poca popularidad que Scar y Zira parecían tener, sabía que eso era entregarles a las leonas su cabeza. Así que, daba igual cuantas veces Simba le diera vueltas al problema en su mente o cuántas noches en vela tuviera que pasar por tratar de pensar en una solución, él siempre volvía al mismo punto. Y eso conseguía enfurecerlo.

Un estridente grito por parte de su pareja le hizo saltar del susto, y esta vez, Simba tuvo que contenerse tan bien como podía para no entrar ahí dentro. Cuando una leona daba a luz, fuera reina o no, necesitaba un espacio específico, rodeada de otras leonas, para que todo fuese bien. Así era que los reyes debían salir de la guarida, sin importar cuántas ganas tuvieran de estar al lado de sus esposas y ver con sus propios ojos cómo éstas lograban realizar el milagro de la vida. Antes de que Simba se tomara la libertad de saltarse el protocolo, Kula regresó con Rafiki y, para su buena sorpresa, también acompañada de Timón y Pumbaa. Sin cruzar palabra, el chamán del reino entró rápidamente junto con la leona al interior de la cueva, donde Nala no paraba de gritar, dolorida.

—Simba, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos —explicó Timón una vez se hubieron quedado solos.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó Pumbaa preocupado.

—No lo sé —respondió Simba, angustiado—. Espero que bien.

—No te preocupes; Rafiki lo que tiene de loco lo tiene de profesional —trató de animarlo Timón a su manera.

Simba solo soltó una risa—: Sí, lo sé…

Un nuevo grito de dolor por parte de su esposa hizo que su sonrisa se esfumara. Mordiéndose el labio de la ansiedad, Simba trató de ver qué estaba pasando adentro de la guarida, pero no conseguía ver nada. De pronto, una idea surcó su mente.

—Chicos, ¿me harían un favor? —preguntó el joven Rey con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo que quieras, chiquitín —dijo de inmediato el suricato.

—¿Podrían entrar y decirme si todo va bien?

—A sus órdenes, su real majestad —le dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Vamos, Timón, era gracioso las primeras semanas —dijo Pumbaa dirigiéndose hacia la cueva.

—Está bien, me gusta —comentó Simba soltando una pequeña risa al final.

—¿Ves? No lo conoces como yo —dijo Timón dándole un minúsculo toque al jabalí en la cabeza.

—Te recuerdo que era yo quien se pasaba las tardes jugando con él —dijo Pumbaa algo ofendido.

—Porque yo le cuidaba por las noches.

—Te dormías a su lado.

—¿Pero cuidaba de él o no cuidaba de él?

La pelea siguió un buen rato hasta que al final sus voces se volvieron solo ecos en el interior de la cueva. Simba rio divertido y enternecido. Esos dos jamás iban a cambiar… Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ellos. Simba no quería imaginarse cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Timón y Pumbaa nunca lo hubieran encontrado; ambos fueron un pilar esencial en una etapa importante de su vida. Sin darle importancia a su procedencia, los dos le aceptaron como uno más y lo criaron como a un hijo, y Simba les estaría eternamente agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, cuando Simba notó que los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos salía para informarlo de la situación de su esposa, su sonrisa se esfumó y frunció el ceño.

—Les dije que entraran, vieran y salieran… —musitó, elevando una ceja—. No creí que fuera tan complicado…

Su voz fue enmudecida por un rugido ensordecedor de Nala. Y, de nuevo, Simba tuvo que contenerse para no entrar corriendo y calmar sus nervios. Por suerte, esta vez oyó la voz de Sarafina, que intentaba ayudar a su hija tan bien como sabía.

—¡Ya casi está, Nala, vamos! —oyó a su suegra tratando de animar a su hija, sonando realmente emocionada.

—¡Empuja, vamos, empuja! —dijo Rafiki firmemente.

—¡Ya lo hago, pero es que esta bola de pelo no quiere meterse! —se quejó Timón, apurado.

—No, Timón, ¡tú tiras! —le corrigió su madre. Simba pudo hasta imaginarla rodando los ojos.

Tras eso, escuchó a Nala dar un último grito y, luego, silencio. El joven Rey comenzó a ir de allá para acá una vez más, muy nervioso y alterado. Su cola se movía de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda sin cesar, dando latigazos al aire. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos que para Simba parecieron eternos, Rafiki salió de la guarida, acompañado por el resto de leonas. Sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo hacia el babuino.

—Todo ha salido bien, Simba —le informó con una sonrisa.

Simba lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Luego, pasó a fijarse en que el resto de la manada, incluidas su madre y su suegra, se habían sentado en círculo afuera de la guarida, con los ojos clavados en él. El monarca miró a su madre y ella solo le sonrió ampliamente.

—Tras el nacimiento, el Rey es el primero que, junto con su esposa, puede mirar al recién nacido —le explicó su madre.

—Date prisa, Nala está ansiosa por que entres —añadió Sarafina.

Simba trotó hacia ambas y las acarició afectuosamente con el hocico—: Muchas gracias… —susurró con sinceridad.

Seguidamente, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Rafiki. Ambos fueron a paso ligero hacia la cueva, encontrándose en la entrada con Timón y Pumbaa, quienes asintieron y elevaron los pulgares para darle el visto bueno. Entonces, Simba paró en seco y se acercó a los dos amigos que lo habían criado.

—Chicos, entren conmigo —propuso Simba.

Todos los pares de ojos cayeron sobre él, reflejando sorpresa. Algunas leonas comenzaron a murmurar en contra, pero una sola mirada severa de Sarabi bastó para hacerlas callar. El suricato y el jabalí se miraron por un momento. Al notar los susurros de la manada, ambos se mostraron algo dudosos.

—No sé, Simba —comenzó a decir Pumbaa—. Tu madre acaba de decir…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —interrumpió Simba, tratando tan bien como podía de ignorar las miradas punzantes del resto de las leonas—. Pero yo jamás habría podido llegar a esto sin ustedes y… Tienen mi permiso para venir conmigo —explicó con una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos animales se miraron por un momento y luego asintieron, sintiéndose honrados. Rafiki asintió, apoyando la decisión de Simba, y los cuatro entraron en la guarida. Ahí se encontraron a Nala recostada, lamiendo la cabeza de un minúsculo cachorro que dormía plácidamente entre las patas de su madre. Simba tragó, algo asustado, y avanzó con lentitud hacia su pareja. Nala elevó la vista cuando su aroma le llegó a la nariz y la Reina le sonrió. Eso fue suficiente para calmar sus nervios. La pareja se acarició por un instante, compartiendo su felicidad, antes de que un bostezo llamara la atención del Rey.

Simba bajó la mirada, fijándose en su hijo. Éste compartía su mismo pelaje dorado, así como la nariz rosada que una vez poseyó de cachorro; sus ojos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, mostraron un azul verdoso que le hacía recordar tanto a las turquesas de su madre como a las esmeraldas de su tío abuelo, algo que le hizo arrugar el hocico. Tratando de olvidarse de _él_ , pues este era un momento de alegría, Simba se sentó frente a su esposa, estando al mismo nivel que su hijo, quien lo miraba algo confuso. El cachorro lo olisqueó un momento para después estornudar. Simba, de inmediato, se apartó, poniéndose tenso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué he hecho mal? —preguntó, asustado.

Nala rio divertida—: Simba, cálmate, no has hecho nada —lo tranquilizó, divertida. Luego, le acarició la mejilla—: Es normal en cachorros recién nacidos, no te preocupes.

—¿Segura? —dijo Simba sin quitar la vista de su hijo.

—Ajá —aseguró Nala, volviendo a lamer la cabeza del cachorro.

Simba entonces recordó que no estaban solos y, dándose la vuelta, indicó a sus amigos que se acercaran. Pumbaa se aproximó, algo indeciso, tomando asiento al lado de Simba, quien quería observar detenidamente la reacción que tanto el jabalí como el suricato fueran a tener. El cachorro se quedó mirando a los dos animales que habían criado a su padre, ladeando la cabeza, confundido, para, finalmente, esconderse tras las patas de su madre. Los Reyes rieron algo divertidos ante la reacción del pequeño. Mientras, Timón saltó desde la cabeza de Pumbaa y se acercó para ver al cachorro de cerca. Al sentir una nueva fragancia, el recién nacido elevó la cabeza, encontrándose con el suricato. Tras olisquearlo un fisco, el pequeño decidió cogerlo lentamente por el cogote.

—Ah, qué cariñoso… —comentó Timón, riendo un poco, enternecido.

Su risa fue interrumpida cuando el cachorro comenzó a menearlo hacia los lados, salvajemente. Timón comenzó a gritar mientras los demás veían la escena con los ojos abiertísimos. Finalmente, el pequeño soltó a Timón, lanzándolo contra el muro. El suricato se levantó tambaleándose, y Pumbaa fue velozmente a su lado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… —dijo Timón, rechazando la ayuda del jabalí—. Solo necesito que la cueva deje de dar vueltas…

—Parece que le gustan sus abuelos —comentó Simba, riendo divertido junto con su esposa.

—A mí no me gusta lo de "abuelo" —dijo Timón, desplomándose sobre el cuerno de Pumbaa.

De pronto, una pregunta surcó la mente de Simba—: ¿Es niño o niña?

Se sintió bastante confuso cuando Nala y Rafiki intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Simba, enseguida, pasó a mirar al babuino, quien ahora tenía algo entre sus brazos y se encontraba avanzando lentamente hacia el lado de Simba.

—Bueno, podemos decir… —comenzó a decir Nala, esperando a que Rafiki se sentara al lado de su pareja—: …que las dos cosas.

Simba elevó una ceja sin entender. Rafiki sencillamente tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Enhorabuena, Simba, has tenido un niño y una niña —dijo Rafiki mostrando a la bolita de pelos naranja que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Simba sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Algo inseguro, observó a este segundo cachorro. Esta vez, el pequeño – o, al parecer, _la_ pequeña – había heredado un pelaje dorado que poseía un tono crema, como si el color de su pelaje y el de Nala hubiesen sido mezclados; cuando la cachorra lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, Simba notó enseguida que también había recibido los ojos castaño rojizos de su abuela, Sarabi. El rey fue devuelto al mundo real cuando la pequeña lo tocó con su patita. Enternecido, Simba fue a acariciarla, pero de pronto la cachorra comenzó dar pequeñas zarpadas al aire, jugando. Nala rio, conmovida.

—Dos… —dijo Simba, echando un vistazo de nuevo a su hijo y, luego, volvió a fijar la mirada en su hija—. Son dos —repitió, lanzando una risa nerviosa al final—. Oh, cielos, son dos… —dijo, algo asustado, para acto seguido desmayarse.

* * *

La noticia de que el Rey había tenido no uno, sino dos hijos, corrió rápidamente entre los animales de la sabana. Y un regocijo se apoderó de todo el reino. La presentación de ambos cachorros fue cuando el sol salió tras la fatídica noche del nacimiento. Increíblemente, ni los padres ni los abuelos de los pequeños lucían cansados; en su lugar, los cuatro se encontraban al borde de la Roca del Rey, observando cómo los distintos animales que formaban el reino iban asistiendo a la ceremonia. Rafiki, por su parte, ya había adornado la frente del primogénito con algo de jugo de una de sus frutas, como había hecho ya con Mufasa y Simba el día que ambos nacieron y fueron nombrados sucesores del reino.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Simba había insistido en presentar a sus dos hijos. Rafiki no puso objeciones y parecía estar de acuerdo con él; las leonas, sin embargo, fueron otro cantar. Sarabi también parecía estar en desacuerdo con la elección, pero decidió guardar silencio y respetar la decisión del Rey. Nala, por su parte, no dijo nada ni a favor ni en contra, pero Simba pudo ver que, en el fondo, ella lo apoyaba. Y eso a él le bastaba para seguir adelante e ignorar al resto de la manada.

Así, ambos cachorros fueron presentados y nombrados. El mayor de los mellizos y heredero del reino, fue nombrado Kopa, por ser primogénito y llevar consigo la esperanza de que, día a día, poseyera el corazón que tanto caracterizó a su abuelo; la menor fue bendecida bajo el nombre de Kiara, pues era tan resplandeciente como las estrellas que presenciaron su nacimiento.

Durante la presentación de ambos, la familia real al completo sintió una suave brisa que los acarició gentilmente. Los cuatro leones supieron al instante que se trataba de Mufasa. Y Simba no pudo evitar emocionarse al sentir a su padre tan cerca de él en un día tan importante.

* * *

Dos meses después, las tierras del reino habían resurgido casi en su totalidad y Simba pudo apreciarlo con orgullo desde lo alto de la Roca del Rey, junto con sus dos hijos. Tras la ceremonia de su presentación, Simba quiso tener una charla con su madre, pareja y Rafiki, en la cual les explicó su deseo de enseñar y criar a ambos cachorros por igual, a pesar de que Kiara no fuese a ocupar el trono. Rafiki y Nala no pusieron inconvenientes al respecto; su madre, sin embargo, parecía estar bastante en contra de la elección de su hijo, y Simba pudo jurar que vio algo de decepción en sus ojos. Fue un mal trago, sí, pero sin suficiente poder para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Ni siquiera tuvo un atisbo de duda de que lo que hacía era lo correcto cuando las leonas se mostraron bastante molestas con la decisión. Porque, si Simba era completamente sincero, a él solo le interesaban tres opiniones: la de su madre, quien tenía experiencia en la materia y sabía que nunca le aconsejaría algo que pudiera perjudicarle; la de Nala, compañera de trono, madre de sus hijos y su mejor amiga de infancia, en quien depositaba su confianza plena; y, por último, Rafiki, quien parecía ser el más sabio de todo el reino y que poseía un corazón de oro incorruptible. El resto de leonas, a pesar de que sonara cruel, le daban igual.

Así fue como Kiara acompañó a su padre y hermano cada vez que éstos tuvieran alguna clase de preparación. La cachorra, para sorpresa de Simba, no estaba para nada entusiasmada y siempre se distraía con facilidad. Esto le hizo a Simba replantearse si era correcto obligar a Kiara a hacer algo que no quería, pero tan pronto como la duda le llegaba, se iba. Kiara, en su corta vida, había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que había heredado la sed de aventuras de sus dos padres, preocupando así en gran medida a Simba y Nala, quienes no daban abasto para controlar a su hija, quien se escapaba de su vigilancia día sí y día también. Con el paso del tiempo, Kiara aprendió a despistar a todos, desde Timón y Pumbaa hasta su madre, quien tenía una gran experiencia en cuidar cachorros revoltosos. No era inusual que, en mitad de alguna clase, Kiara desapareciera de la vista de su padre y su hermano.

Kopa, por el contrario, se mostraba concentrado y atento a cada cosa que su padre decía, pero, aun así, Simba tampoco pudo ver a un cachorro emocionado con ser rey. Muchas veces pensó que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero su madre siempre lo ayudaba a que se alejara de esos pensamientos diciéndole que sus hijos aún eran muy jóvenes y no entendían para qué habían venido a este mundo. Pero a Simba seguía sin bastarle. Cuando él se enteró de la noticia de que iba a ser rey, lo único que sintió fueron unos deseos intensos de poder ocupar el trono cuanto antes, desconociendo qué debía ocurrir para que eso pasara. Sus hijos eran todo lo contrario. El mayor y heredero parecía aterrorizado con la idea de que en él un día caería todo el peso de un reino y la menor ni siquiera se preocupaba por aprender nada y huía cada vez que podía. Tal contraste no le parecía normal. Simba se pasó noches en vela pensando que quizá lo estaba enfocando mal; de todas formas, su padre jamás tuvo mucho tiempo de enseñarle las cosas debidamente. Simba aprendió cómo debía disciplinar a sus hijos por parte de Sarabi, quien gustosa respondía a cada pregunta que su hijo le hacía. Nala y Rafiki, con el tiempo, también lo ayudaron.

Mientras crecía, Nala fue viendo los errores y triunfos de Scar bajo el poder de la corona, y, gracias a su gran memoria, los podía recordar tan claros como el agua, lo que le servía para aconsejar a su pareja para que así no los cometiera en su mandato. Aparte de eso, siempre contó con la amistad de Sarabi, quien le había enseñado todo lo necesario para que fuera una digna pareja de Rey. Y, cabía decir, que Nala se lo tomaba bastante en serio y dudaba mucho menos que el propio heredero del reino. Rafiki, por su parte, había visto ya cuatro reinados: el de su abuelo, Ahadi, el de su padre, el de su tío y el ahora el suyo. Cada rey y reina contaba siempre con los consejos del babuino cuando los problemas llegaban, y Simba, más rápido de lo que esperó, depositó su confianza en él. Rafiki fue quien le enseñaba los trucos, las palabras, las acciones que debían ser para que el resto de animales aprendieran a respetarlo como nuevo monarca, pero de una manera tan sutil que a veces Simba no se daba cuenta. Hablar con Rafiki se basaba en descifrar cada cosa que salía de la boca del chamán, y Simba no siempre se halló victorioso.

Llegó el día en que, por alguna causa u otra, Simba decidió dejarlo ir. Se dedicó exclusivamente a enseñar a Kopa y Kiara todo lo que su padre tuvo tiempo de enseñarle en vida y, también, las cosas que su madre le había explicado durante los tres meses que duró el embarazo de Nala y después. Trató de ser más firme con la menor, quien tan solo gruñía fastidiada, y más suave con el mayor, quien no parecía dejar su inseguridad atrás a la hora de que su padre le enseñara algo nuevo sobre el reino. Simba optó por darles tiempo a que se acostumbraran. Así fue capaz de superar las dudas y concentrarse en entrenarlos y enseñarlos como era debido, sin ideas flotando libres por su cabeza.

Esa mañana, pareció funcionar: Kopa se mostró más confiado de sí mismo y de lo que era capaz de hacer y Kiara demostró de vez en cuando curiosidad en las explicaciones de su padre. Simba pensó que por fin lo había logrado. Sin embargo, todo volvió a derrumbarse cuando, tras finalizar de contemplar el amanecer desde la punta más alta de la Roca del Rey, padre e hijos volvieron a casa, y Simba escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por una de las leonas de la manada. Virando su cabeza, observó a las leonas murmurar entre sí, antes de dar comienzo a la caza del día.

—¿Por qué Simba está tan obsesionado con educar a los dos cachorros? —comentó Diku en un susurro, un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro—. Solo _uno_ puede ascender al trono.

—¿Tanto te extraña? —preguntó de pronto Dwala, quien rodó sus ojos rojos—. También insistió en que ambos fueran presentados… —les recordó a sus compañeras.

—Ni siquiera Sarabi estaba de acuerdo, pero lo hizo igualmente —añadió Naanda, meneando la cabeza en signo de desaprobación—: Creía que cuando el verdadero rey ascendiera al trono, todo volvería a ser como antes… —comentó, algo desilusionada.

—Las cosas han mejorado bastante desde que llegó, Naanda. —Tama, una de las amigas de la infancia de Nala y él habló, tratando de defenderle, aunque Simba pudo notar fácilmente que ella no estaba tampoco muy satisfecha.

—Sí, todo empieza bien, pero luego vienen los problemas —se quejó Naanda mirando enfadada a la joven leona.

—Vamos, Naanda, admite que tiene razón… —dijo Diku, saliendo en defensa de su hija.

—¿Cuál es el problema, de todas maneras? —Kula, quien se había mantenido callada durante toda la conversación, se decidió a hablar, ganándose la atención de toda la manada—. ¿Por qué es tan malo enseñar a ambos cachorros cómo liderar un reino? La princesa Kiara, aunque no sea heredera, sigue siendo de la realeza, y es tan importante como su hermano.

—La Ley lo dicta así —comentó Naanda a la defensiva—, y él se la salta deliberadamente, ignorando las objeciones de la mayoría de nosotras. ¿A quién les recuerda eso? —La leona apretando el mentón al final de la frase.

—Oh, vamos, Naanda, ahora sí que exageras —dijo Tama de inmediato, sacando a relucir sus garras, furiosa—. Simba no es Scar.

—Pero está haciendo exactamente lo que hizo él durante su mandato —dijo Naanda, acercándose a la joven leona, mostrando los dientes—. Podemos auto engañarnos todo lo que queramos, pero todas sabemos cómo terminó aquello y, por tanto, sabemos cómo terminará esto. Ese león tiene las mismas ideas de su tío.

Sin poder aguantar ser comparado con Scar, Simba dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, incapaz de continuar escuchando. Ninguna de las leonas se dio cuenta de que él había estado ahí y, sinceramente, lo prefería. Mientras corría, Simba sentía la impotencia aflorando en su pecho, todas las dudas que creía ya superadas volviendo a él, martirizándolo sin cesar. Que la manada aún no lo terminara de aceptar como rey era una cosa, pero escucharlas diciendo que él les recordaba a Scar era algo totalmente diferente. Simba trataba de seguir las huellas de su padre, no las de su tío; hacía lo que creía correcto, así como Mufasa siempre hacía… Jamás pensó que eso causara tal desconfianza en la manada.

Simba solo se detuvo cuando sintió que sus piernas ya no podían continuar más. Jadeando, elevó la vista, observando que al frente de él se encontraba el baobab de Rafiki. Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y, con pesados pasos, avanzó hasta estar frente a la tumba de su padre. De nuevo, el joven Rey sintió las lágrimas corriendo libres por su rostro. Sentía una gran vergüenza al estar frente a su padre tras haber descubierto lo que la manada pensaba de él. Se sentía indigno de llevar la corona que una vez perteneció a Mufasa. Era un fraude bueno para nada que ni siquiera merecía ser llamado hijo del Rey que todos admiraron durante años. Simba no era como su padre, y jamás lograría serlo sin importar cuánto se esforzara. No quería ni pensar que Mufasa se sentía humillado de tenerlo por hijo, pero él sabía que era verdad.

—¿Simba?

Ante la mención de su nombre, el Rey empinó las orejas y viró su cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrándose a Rafiki. El babuino se acercó a él con una expresión preocupada al ver que se encontraba llorando e, inmediatamente, colocó una mano sobre la espalda del león, tratando de darle algo de consuelo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Simba? —preguntó Rafiki en un tono paternal que le hizo recordar a Mufasa y, por tanto, logró romperle aún más por dentro.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, le respondió—: Lo hago todo mal.

—¿ _Todo_ mal? —repitió Rafiki, con una pequeña risa al final—. Esa afirmación resulta bastante improbable, Simba, ¿no te parece?

—No, no lo es —dijo el león mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de consuelo—. Las leonas… Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que me he esforzado por hacer las cosas bien… Ellas siguen sin confiar en mí. Ni siquiera mi madre parece segura de lo que estoy haciendo —explicó con una voz temblorosa, debido a lo dolorosa que era esa última afirmación. Rafiki guardó silencio, como si esperara oír más. Simba, tras soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio, añadió—: No sé a quién acudir.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ninguno de los dos animales hizo ningún movimiento. De pronto, Rafiki le dio una palmadita en la espalda y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hace no mucho, un rey también vino aquí en busca de la misma ayuda que buscas tú —explicó, sujetando ahora su cayado entre sus dos manos—, pero no pudo encontrarla. Sin embargo, tú pareces ser más afortunado que él en ese sentido.

Simba lo miró de arriba abajo, bastante confundido. Rafiki, al segundo, apuntó hacia arriba con la cabeza, observando las ramas de los árboles, que se movían por la suave brisa de la tarde. A Simba le costó un par de minutos comprender de quién estaba hablando. Enseguida, su mirada cayó en el babuino y, con el ceño fruncido, declaró:

—No quiero hablar con _él_.

Simba sintió algo de decepción. Pensaba que Rafiki le podría dar algún consejo más útil que el ir a contarle a su tío sus problemas. Eso era lo que Scar quería, que se arrastrara ante él admitiendo que no estaba preparado para heredar ningún trono, que estaba perdido sin hallar la solución a sus problemas… Simba no soportó la idea de ser comparado con él, menos aguantaría aún tener que seguir sus consejos que, de seguro, llevarían ocultos su malicia y ganas de verlo fracasar. Rafiki meneó la cabeza, algo apenado, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que el león volviera a mirarlo.

—El odio solo genera más odio, Simba —le dijo, mostrando algo de tristeza—. De eso también tu tío sabe bastante… —añadió dejando caer su mano y volviendo a posicionarla en un agarre de su cayado.

Simba apretó la mandíbula, tratando tan bien como podía de no rugirle al chamán en la cara. De nuevo, alguien lo estaba comparando con su tío, y la furia no se hizo esperar. Esta vez, Simba se negaba a quedarse callado y, aunque fuera intentando mantener el tono, le soltaría una buena reprimenda al babuino. Sin embargo, su plan se vio truncado cuando, desde el cielo, Zazu llamaba su nombre, bastante alterado.

—¡Simba! ¡Simba, tienes que venir, es…! ¡Oh, Reyes…! —gritó Zazu, volando ahora frente al león y el babuino.

—Zazu… Zazu, cálmate… —dijo Simba dando un paso al frente, preocupado por el mayordomo. Rafiki no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había sonado igual que Mufasa—. Respira… Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Zazu hizo caso al consejo del joven Rey y, tras respirar un par de veces, habló—: Kopa y Kiara han desaparecido.

Y, entonces, fue el turno de Simba de perder el control—: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que se han perdido!?

—No… No lo sé, Simba… Ellos estaban en la cueva, con su madre, y cuando le fui a dar el informe diario a Nala, ellos ya no estaban… —explicó tan bien como pudo el cálao. Después, se posó sobre el cayado de Rafiki, tapando su rostro con las plumas—. Cielos, _otra vez no_ … —susurró para sí.

Rafiki pasó a acariciar con un dedo su cabeza, pareciendo entender la última frase. Simba, por su parte, no comprendía nada. Pero, por primera vez desde que regresó, pudo ser capaz de dejar a un lado su desconcierto rápidamente y centrarse en el verdadero problema. Trató de recapitular todo lo que había pasado ese día. Él y sus hijos se habían levantado antes de que el sol saliera para que Simba pudiera enseñarles el amanecer desde lo alto de la Roca del Rey, tal como su padre había hecho con él durante su niñez. Les explicó, también, que un día Kopa ascendería al trono y todo lo que bañaba la luz sería suyo y, fue entonces, cuando Kiara preguntó, tan curiosa como él en su día, qué era aquel lugar oscuro.

Y ahí fue cuando a Simba se le encendió la bombilla.

—Sé dónde están —dijo de pronto, sobresaltando al babuino y el cálao—. Han ido a las Tierras Oscuras… Lo debí haber previsto antes… —se riñó Simba, sintiéndose aún más decepcionado consigo mismo—. Voy a ir por ellos. Zazu, tú informa a Nala de dónde estoy y acompáñala hasta las Lejanías —ordenó echando a correr.

—Sí, señor —dijo Zazu, emprendiendo el vuelo.

Cuando ambos animales se convirtieron en dos puntos en el horizonte, Rafiki se tomó la libertad de esperar un par de minutos, haciéndole creer al felino que se encontraba detrás de él que no se había percatado de su presencia, y luego habló.

—Es difícil reinar, sobre todo cuando no se cuenta con apoyo.

Tras eso, escuchó una pequeña y socarrona risa, y después la voz rasposa del anterior rey.

—Es difícil cuando lo haces creyendo que es un juego inocente de cachorros…

Rafiki se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba, viendo que Scar no se había tomado la molestia de descender de la rama en donde se hallaba tumbado, mirando hacia la dirección en la que su sobrino acababa de marchar.

—Tú conoces bien cómo se siente —comentó Rafiki, tomando una de las violetas que adornaban la tumba del fallecido hermano del león marrón rojizo. y jugó con ella en su mano.

—Eso no me da la obligación de hacer algo al respecto —dijo rápidamente Scar, mostrando algo de molestia hacia el chamán.

—Nunca he dicho que lo haga —dijo Rafiki encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, ¿en quién más querías que pensara cuando me contó el problema? Tras muchos años, Simba es el único que se ha atrevido a romper las normas, presentando a sus dos hijos y educándolos como herederos del trono. —Soltó una risa—: Sin contar contigo, claro.

—¿Que ha hecho qué? —preguntó Scar, sus esmeraldas mostrando por un mero segundo una gran sorpresa.

Rafiki no habló inmediatamente. En su lugar, dejó que pasara el tiempo, concentrado nada más en la flor que tenía en su mano y, tras colocarla de nuevo en su sitio, comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar donde descansaban los antiguos reyes.

—Un padre por un padre; un hijo por un hijo, ese es el pensamiento que aflora primero en las almas rotas —comentó antes de dar un salto hacia una de las ramas y refugiarse adentro de su árbol.

Scar observó el lugar durante un momento y, luego, sintió una patita caer encima de la suya. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró a Nuka, quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada. Con una ligera caricia, logró tranquilizar al pequeño. Volvió a echar un vistazo al horizonte y, gruñendo por lo bajo, se puso en pie. Él comprendió el significado de las palabras de Rafiki y sabía que ocultaban mucha verdad, además de un presagio que no tenía por qué cumplirse.


	5. Yo siempre devuelvo un favor II

_Si haces un favor, nunca lo recuerdes;  
_ _si lo recibes, nunca lo olvides._

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

" _ **Yo siempre devuelvo un favor"**_

Las Tierras Oscuras eran aún más oscuras de lo que su propio nombre indicaba. Nubes negras se arremolinaban en el cielo, sin permitir que un rayo de sol escapara a través de ellas. Esto también provocaba que el viento que soplaba contra sus pieles fuera helado y hacía que los dos cachorros temblaran de frío. O, al menos, el mayor de los dos temblaba, y no solo de frío, para ser exactos. Kopa observó a su hermana, inspeccionando cada rincón y hierbajo que sobresalía de la tierra muerta; podía notar que Kiara estaba entusiasmada de estar ahí, algo que se escapaba a su razonamiento.

Esa mañana, su padre los había levantado más temprano de lo usual para llevarlos a la cima de la Roca, en donde les enseñó el despertar del reino en su totalidad. Por primera vez desde que fue informado de que iba a ser heredero de todo un reino, Kopa dejó de lado su oscilación y contempló el espectáculo, sintiendo una gran admiración por la imagen que la naturaleza les estaba otorgando. Su hermana, quien había accedido a acompañarlos a regañadientes por orden de su padre, también comenzó a observar el bello panorama en frente de ambos.

— _Toda la tierra que baña la luz es nuestro reino_ —les había explicado su padre—. _El tiempo que dura el reinado de un Rey asciende y desciende como el sol. Algún día, Kopa, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado, y ascenderá siendo tú el nuevo Rey._

— _¿Todo será mío?_ —le había preguntado él, algo asustado, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás.

Su padre había esbozado una sonrisa para calmarlo y le respondió—: _Sí, hijo, será tuyo._

— _Papá, ¿qué es ese lugar oscuro?_ —había preguntado Kiara de pronto.

— _Eso son las Lejanías, Kiara; ahí solo viven los desterrados_ —les había explicado, mostrándose por un momento algo decaído sin que ninguno de los dos entendiera por qué—. _No deben ir ahí_ —había añadido luego, con un tono serio.

Ambos cachorros acordaron con su padre que no irían, pero Kopa comprobó que su hermana no pudo resistir más la tentación y, cuando sabía que su madre estaría distraída por el informe diario de Zazu, huyó de la cueva, dispuesta a ir a las Lejanías. Su hermano, que ya la conocía bastante bien, la siguió para intentar convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero el resultado final fue que Kiara lo convenció a él de que sí debían ir.

—¿No estás contento de que al final te convenciera para venir? —le preguntó su hermana, observando su reflejo en el río que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—Tú no me convenciste, es solo que el deber de un hermano mayor es proteger al pequeño —explicó Kopa frunciendo el ceño. Luego, soltó un suspiro y musitó—: Claro que cuando la pequeña eres tú el deber se vuelve una pesadilla.

Kiara, que lo había oído a la perfección, se viró y lo miró enfadada—: No te pases, si no fuera por mí, serías el doble de aburrido de lo que ya eres.

—Yo no soy aburrido —le dijo rápidamente Kopa, molesto.

—Sí que lo eres —contradijo Kiara, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No lo soy.

—Sí, lo eres.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que te digo que no!

—¡Y yo te digo a ti que sí!

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en posición de ataque y saltaron el uno contra el otro, comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de broma en la que Kiara resultó vencedora, gracias al truco con las patas traseras que le había enseñado su madre.

—¡Ja, gané! —se burló la menor, sosteniendo a su hermano contra el suelo.

—No es justo, ¡siempre usas el mismo truco! —se quejó el mayor.

—¡Y aún así tú siempre caes! —rio Kiara.

—Sí, bueno, venga, quítate de encima…

De un salto, su hermana lo dejó libre y comenzó a caminar por el tronco que estaba encima del río, queriendo ir a explorar el otro lado. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Kopa la siguió, fingiendo indiferencia y, cuando vio que su hermana se entretuvo observando el vuelo de una libélula, saltó encima de ella, haciendo a ambos caer hacia el otro lado del tronco. Kiara se sobresaltó al principio, pero luego volvió a patear a su hermano con las patas traseras, resultando victoriosa de nuevo.

—¡Y vuelvo a ganar! —chuleó Kiara.

Antes de que Kopa pudiera contestarle nada, un ruido los hizo saltar a ambos. En frente de ellos, apareció otro cachorro de león, enseñándoles los dientes amenazadoramente. Kopa lo miró de arriba abajo más detenidamente que su hermana, quien se encontraba achantada a su lado, y supuso que sería unos cuatro meses o poco más mayor que ellos. El recién llegado se quedó quieto en su sitio, en posición de ataque. Poseía un pelaje oscuro y unos ojos verdes que brillaban con enfado y que lograban hacerles sentir bastante inseguros a pesar de que era solo un crío como ellos; en su cabeza, parte de su melena estaba comenzando a crecer, teniendo solo un poco más de cabellera que Kopa.

—¿Quiénes son, invasores? —preguntó el cachorro, dejando al final de enseñarles los dientes.

—Me llamo Kopa, y esta es mi hermana, Kiara —los presentó el mayor, dando un paso al frente—. Sentimos si te asustamos, em…

—Kovu —dijo el cachorro, pareciendo bajar la guardia un poco. Elevando una ceja, preguntó—: ¿Kopa y Kiara? ¿Los hijos del Rey Simba?

—¿Nos conoces? —preguntó sorprendido Kopa.

—Solo de oída… —respondió el cachorro, mirándolos ahora con algo de ira—. ¿Qué hacen dos niños de papá en las Tierras Oscuras?

—No somos niños de papá —se quejó Kiara, estando ahora en frente del cachorro de pelaje oscuro, bastante molesta.

—Sí que lo son —pinchó Kovu, disfrutando de la reacción de la joven Princesa—. Y seguro que tú eres su niñita consentida.

—¡No es verdad! —dijo Kiara, mostrando ahora ella los dientes.

—Molesta, ¿eh? —dijo su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Calla tú! —le gritó la cachorra.

Kovu rio, divertido, y se acercó a la Princesa, rodeándola mientras hablaba—: Las Tierras Oscuras no están hechas para principitos acomodados, mejor que se vuelvan a su adorado reino —les dijo, presentando algo de envidia en su tono de voz.

—Yo no soy una princesa acomodada —le contradijo Kiara, parándose frente a él—. Podría patearte el culo aquí mismo, si quiero.

—¡Kiara, esa lengua…! —la regañó Kopa, sonando mayor de lo que en verdad era.

—Aaah, la gatita sabe arañar… —chinchó Kovu, colocándose a la defensiva.

—¡No sabes cómo! —Kiara imitó su posición.

—¡Ni te creas que porque seas una chica te lo voy a poner fácil!

—¡Ahora sí que vas a ver lo que es bueno!

—¡Kiara…! —dijo Kopa, intentando parar la pelea.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ambos cachorros se lanzaron contra sí, comenzando a pelearse mientras rodaban por el suelo. Kiara entonces vio que Kovu era más fuerte que su hermano, pero su orgullo herido le hacía rehusar la idea de rendirse sin intentarlo primero; Kovu, por su parte, se sorprendió al ver que la princesa podía igualarse a él sin problemas, llegando así a recordarle a su hermana, Vitani. Kopa observó la pelea, algo impresionado por ver el aguante que tenían ambos.

—Ha sacado el carácter de la abuela Sarabi… —comentó en voz baja, echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Más pronto que tarde, la pelea acabó sin vencedores. Ambos cachorros se dejaron caer al suelo, jadeando agotados. Kopa, rápidamente, corrió al lado de su hermana.

—Kiara, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

La menor de los mellizos solo se echó a reír—: Guau, Kovu, ¡qué bueno eres! —comentó poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Eres mucho mejor que mi hermano. Aunque claro, eso no es muy difícil —dijo riendo.

Kopa mostró una cara de molestia—: Sí, sí, qué graciosa eres…

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —preguntó Kovu, ladeando la cabeza. Luego, se puso en pie y comenzó a reír también—: Tú también eres bastante buena.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijo Kiara, haciendo reverencias en broma y provocando la risa de los dos cachorros—. ¿Qué tal una revancha? —propuso la Princesa, volviendo a posicionarse.

Kovu solo la imitó, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo y ambos comenzaron a andar en círculos, sin quitarse ojo. Justo cuando Kiara estaba a punto de saltarle encima, una leona adulta saltó delante del cachorro oscuro, rugiendo potentemente. Kiara se achantó, asustada por la furia que desprendían los irises rojos de la leona de pelaje claro. Inmediatamente, Kopa corrió al lado de su hermana, preocupado. En ese instante, Kiara vio acercarse a la escena a otra cachorra de unos ocho meses. Ésta poseía un pelaje claro, aunque no tanto como el de la leona adulta, y unos ojos violetas que de vez en cuando eran tapados por un fleco que caía juguetonamente sobre ellos.

—¡Kovu! —gritó la cachorra, parándose al lado de él—. ¡Kovu, madre y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes! —le dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche.

—No seas dura con él, Vitani, parece que tu hermano ha encontrado algo de mucho valor… —comentó la leona, mirando con una sonrisa siniestra a los dos cachorros reales—. Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacen dos niños tan pequeños en las Tierras Oscuras? —preguntó con un sarcasmo bastante marcado en el tono de su voz.

—L-L-Lo siento, señora… Pa-Pasábamos por aquí y… —trató de explicar Kopa, temblando como una hoja ante la mirada penetrante de Zira.

—Este no es su territorio —recalcó la leona, mostrando un poco los dientes.

—Madre, ellos solo… Se han perdido… Ya se iban… —dijo Kovu, preocupado por lo que su madre pudiera hacerles.

Zira, de inmediato, rugió de nuevo, aún más fuerte—: ¡Silencio!

Kovu enseguida agachó la cabeza y Vitani le abrazó poniendo una de sus patas alrededor de los hombros.

—Déjalo estar, Kovu… —le susurró su hermana.

—Perdidos o no, aquellos que traspasan un territorio que no es suyo deben pagar un precio —sentenció Zira, mirando a los cachorros con asqueo.

—Pf, tú no puedes hacernos nada. ¡Somos los hijos del Rey! —dijo Kiara, mostrándose valiente.

—Ah, una contestona… —dijo Zira, mirando ferozmente a la Princesa—. Yo sé bien cómo educar a las consentidas como tú.

Zira elevó la zarpa izquierda, sin molestarse en ocultar cuánto deseaba golpear a la princesa mimada de Simba. Escuchó a Kovu, gritándole que no lo hiciera, pero hizo oídos sordos y bajó la zarpa con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando un pequeño cuerpo y mandándolo rodando lejos. Por su parte, Kiara cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe y luego el dolor que siempre lo acompañaba, pero, sin embargo, no sintió nada. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, Kiara se miró su cuerpo, libre de ningún arañazo y, confusa, se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no estaba a su lado. Un gemido de dolor le hizo mirar hacia la derecha, viendo a Kopa en el suelo; tres arañazos, de los cuales brotaba sangre, adornaban su costado. Boqueando asustada, Kiara corrió hacia el lado de su hermano mayor.

—¡Kopa! —gritó, sintiendo sus ojos llorosos.

—¿E-Estás bien…? —le preguntó Kopa, mordiéndose el labio tratando de contener el dolor.

—¿Que si yo estoy bien? ¿Tú te has visto? —le gritó su hermana al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡Qué noble de tu parte, principito, recibir el golpe por tu hermana! —comentó con sorna Zira, acercándose a ambos de nuevo.

—¡No, déjalo en paz! —le gritó Kiara a la leona, enfurecida, y poniéndose a la defensiva en frente de su hermano.

—¿Quieres seguir su ejemplo? Bien —dijo Zira, volviendo a elevar la zarpa.

—¡No, madre…!

El grito de Kovu fue enmudecido por un rugido que resonó a sus espaldas. Saliendo aparentemente de la nada, Simba saltó contra Zira, sujetándola firmemente contra el suelo. Los dos pares de rubíes que ambos leones poseían resplandecían llenos de furia.

—Zira —dijo Simba en un gruñido.

—Simba —dijo la leona entre dientes.

—Te desterré de los Dominios del Clan —le recordó el joven Rey con una expresión severa.

Zira solo lanzó una risotada y, después, clavó sus ojos en el león—: Necio, estas tierras son parte del territorio de los Desterrados; han sido _tú_ y _tus hijos_ los que han traspasado la frontera —le dijo, claramente disfrutando de la escena.

Ante la mención de sus hijos, las facciones de Simba se relajaron y, angustiado, miró hacia el frente, encontrándose a Kiara tratando de ayudar a su hermano a recostarse, mientras éste trataba de ponerse en pie.

—¡Kopa!

El Rey soltó a Zira, quien sonrió al ver el malestar en los ojos del más joven, y corrió al lado de su hijo. Simba sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco cuando vio a su hijo mayor rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre. Sus patas le flaquearon, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir, presa de la impotencia. Pero su tristeza fue rápidamente sustituida por rabia cuando escuchó a Zira hablar con socarronería.

—"Y juro que quien sobrepase la frontera del exilio lo pagará en sangre", creo recordar que esas fueron tus palabras… —Una breve pausa en la que lanzó una pequeña risita, regocijándose del sufrimiento del Rey—. Bueno, imagino que lo mismo se aplica si es al contrario…

Tras eso, Zira volvió a encontrarse sujeta al suelo, más firmemente. Las garras de Simba se clavaban adentro de su piel, tiñendo su pelaje de color carmín.

—¡Tus garras están manchadas con la sangre de mi hijo y aun así te atreves a mofarte! —rugió Simba, sintiendo todo su autocontrol esfumándose en cuestión de segundos.

Zira reprimió un rugido de dolor y apretó los dientes. Sintiendo la sangre arder dentro de sí, elevó su pata derecha, ignorando que así las zarpas de Simba se estaban enterrando más profundamente, y clavó sus garras en el hombro izquierdo del Rey, haciéndolo rugir de dolor. Cuando Zira sintió que Simba aminoró la fuerza de su agarre por el daño que le ocasionó, la leona sacó rápidamente su zarpa, consiguiendo desgarrar también parte de la pata de Simba. Luego, le proporcionó otro zarpazo en el hocico, quitándolo de encima de ella.

Por su parte, Simba intentaba, en balde, reprimir el dolor. El sentir la sangre correr libre por su hombro y rostro era suficiente para hacerle recordar al monarca lo malherido que se encontraba su hijo y lo aprisa que tendría que poner fin a la pelea. Sin embargo, cuando trató de apoyar la pata izquierda para posicionarse al igual que Zira, que estaba más que preparada para continuar, cayó al suelo, dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor, y comenzó a jadear, agotado. Tras oír a Kiara gritar "papá", trató de volverse a poner en pie, pero el agudo dolor de su hombro le hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que el Rey de los Dominios del Clan tiene que ofrecer? —preguntó Zira, burlona, acercándose a él.

Simba elevó la vista cuando vio la clara pata de Zira frente a él y, algo sorprendido, comprobó que la leona estaba en pie sin tan siquiera temblar debido a las heridas de su pecho. En ese instante, Simba se sintió completamente inútil. Él no sabía luchar, no fue entrenado para eso y no pensó que sería necesario pedirle a su madre o a Nala que le enseñaran a pelear; un movimiento bastante torpe por su parte, si se paraba a pensarlo ahora detenidamente. Les echó un rápido vistazo a sus hijos: Kiara tenía una pata encima de la espalda de Kopa – quien, ahora, se encontraba inconsciente – y le miraba temblando de miedo. Luego, posó su mirada en Kovu y Vitani, quienes no le quitaban ojo a Zira; el menor estaba, al igual que su hija, temblando como una hoja, debido al violento carácter de su madre, mientras que la mayor la miraba impasible, llegando a recordarle así a Scar.

Por un mero momento, Simba recordó el incidente del Cementerio de Elefantes, cuando él había desobedecido a su padre, entrando más allá de los dominios del reino, así como sus hijos habían hecho hoy. La única diferencia era que su padre llegó a tiempo, antes de que las hienas pudieran ponerle una zarpa encima a él o a Nala, mientras que cuando él llegó, Kopa se encontraba ya gravemente herido, contando ahora con el apoyo de su hermana. Además, Mufasa fue capaz de, con tan solo un rugido, ahuyentar a las hienas y salvarles la vida, mientras que él se encontraba a merced de una leona que había desterrado hacía meses por haber intentado hacerle a su familia lo que ahora le estaba haciendo a él. Debió ser más cauto y pensar antes de actuar, pero gracias a sus impulsos, Simba volvió a encontrarse en un gran problema que le afectaba tanto a él como a sus hijos, y que también concerniría a Nala una vez que ésta se enterase de lo sucedido.

Al ver a Zira elevar la zarpa una vez más, Simba miró a sus hijos, tratando de hacerle ver a su hija menor lo mucho que lo sentía. Sin embargo, antes de que el golpe llegara, un rugido retumbó, haciendo a todos los leones sobresaltarse. Simba contempló, con los ojos abiertísimos, cómo su tío saltó delante de él, posicionándose entre él y Zira. La leona, al verlo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo sorprendida. Las miradas de los dos leones que habían mantenido la pelea recayeron sobre Nuka, quien corrió rápidamente al lado de sus sobrinos, tratando de ignorar la mirada llena de odio de su madre. Zira dejó de prestarle atención a su hijo para ahora clavar sus ojos sobre Scar, quien miraba a la leona con el ceño fruncido, acto que su pareja imitó.

—Scar —dijo Zira, tratando de controlar su tono de voz—, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo —respondió rápidamente Scar—. ¿Es que acaso has perdido el juicio? —preguntó, enterrando sus garras en la tierra, algo que solo Simba pudo apreciar.

Zira lanzó una pequeña risa de incredulidad—: Que ¿si he perdido el juicio, dices? ¿No crees que le preguntas al león equivocado? —preguntó también sacando a relucir sus garras. Cuando vio a Scar menear la cabeza, desaprobadoramente, lanzó un pequeño gruñido—. Muévete, ya sabes que odio dejar las cosas a medias… —añadió dando un paso decidido al frente.

—Pues me parece que hoy tendrás que hacer una excepción —dijo Scar, cortándole el paso.

Zira reprimió otro gruñido y cambió la dirección, solo para que su pareja volviera a interponerse entre ella y Simba. Tras varios intentos en que la pareja fue de derecha a izquierda, Zira lanzó un rugido, que consiguió agazapar a Kiara y Nuka.

—¡Quítate de en medio!

—Vuelve a casa, Zira —Scar habló en un tono calmo, como si de una niña pequeña y revoltosa se tratara.

Los ojos de Zira brillaron entonces con desconcierto. ¿De verdad Scar le estaba pidiendo que no hiriera a ese león que había salido de la nada y robado sus títulos? ¿Que la había desterrado a ella junto con dos de _sus_ hijos? En menos de un segundo, los rubíes de Zira pasaron a mostrar una ira descomunal, algo que Scar pareció notar al instante.

—Zira, sé razonable… —trató de decirle el león, bajando un poco la guardia.

Pero un rugido potente de su pareja lo silenció—: Estás demente si de verdad crees que no pienso finalizar lo que he empezado con este mocoso. —Y, volvió a dar un paso al frente.

Scar, frunciendo el ceño, volvió a interponerse en su camino y se acercó a ella, estando ahora hocico con hocico—: Lo que sea que vayas a hacerle a _él_ , tendrás que hacérmelo a mí primero, porque no pienso moverme de aquí —le dijo mostrando sus dientes amenazadoramente.

—Solo porque tú fueras un cobarde que no se deshizo de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo—musitó Zira, logrando que solo tío y sobrino pudieran oírla.

Fue entonces el turno de Scar para rugir fuertemente. Rabioso, saltó encima de Zira, logrando que la leona gimiera un poco cuando sus patas se posaron sobre las heridas que Simba le había hecho recientemente. Scar la miró por un momento, dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular en ese mismo instante, pero al oír el grito reprimido de Nuka, el león miró al frente, encontrándose a su hijo agazapado al igual que Kiara. Luego, sus esmeraldas se posaron sobre sus otros dos hijos, quienes miraban la pelea entre sus dos padres estupefactos, temiendo que ahora las cosas fueran a mayores. Inspirando, Scar miró a Zira una vez más.

—Agradécele a todos los Reyes, si es que acaso te sabes alguno, que nuestros hijos y mis sobrinos estén aquí —le dijo seriamente, quitándosele de encima, posteriormente.

Zira se puso de pie, esta vez sintiéndose algo más mareada al haber sido sus heridas tocadas sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Ella sabía que Scar no era un león débil, como se hacía ver, y que sus heridas estaban, claramente, más curadas que las suyas; si se decidía a tener una pelea contra él resultaría vencida.

—¡Simba!

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer algo más, las voces de Sarabi y Nala fueron escuchadas, llamando a gritos al Rey y sus dos hijos. Zira entonces supo que debía retirarse, pues era también conocedora de la ferocidad que la actual Reina podía tener, especialmente si descubría el estado en el que había dejado a su hijo. Y Sarabi, como abuela, no iba a quedarse atrás. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y cogió a Kovu sin ningún tipo de cuidado, haciendo gemir al cachorro. Su padre no pudo reprimir un gesto de empatía, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el benjamín de la antigua familia real. Zira dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y Vitani la siguió. La leona miró a su hijo mayor de soslayo, con odio, haciendo a Nuka temblar temeroso. Por suerte, Zira siguió su camino.

Una vez que madre e hijos se fueron, Scar se viró hacia su sobrino y se agachó para estar a su nivel. Con ese gesto, Simba comprobó que su tío le estaba ofreciendo apoyo, a sabiendas que él no podía caminar correctamente con la herida de su hombro. Por un instante, pensó en rehusar su ayuda, pero cuando vio a Nuka cargando a Kopa sobre su espalda y escuchó los sollozos de Kiara, el Rey dejó su orgullo y rencor a un lado y aceptó la ayuda. Lentamente, Scar lo levantó del suelo, asegurándose de que no iba a volver a caerse y, cuando los niños estaban a su lado, los dos adultos comenzaron a ir en dirección donde escuchaban a Nala y Sarabi gritando los nombres del Rey y de los Príncipes.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —susurró Simba, que no podía sacar nada en claro de lo que acababa de pasar.

Scar lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que sus esmeraldas se juntaran con sus rubíes por primera vez desde hacía meses—: Digamos que, por tus hijos, te doy cuartel —respondió su tío.

Y Simba, por una extraña y poderosa fuerza, se vio obligado a callar, a sabiendas que esas fueron las mismas palabras que él le dijo a Scar el día que exilió a su esposa y dos hijos más chicos.


	6. La verdadera cara

_No confundas mi_ _personalidad_ _con mi_ _actitud_ _:  
_ _mi personalidad es quien soy_ _ **yo**_ _;  
_ _mi actitud depende de quién seas_ _ **tú**_ _… (_ _Anónimo)_

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

" _ **La verdadera cara"**_

Cuando Simba se encontró con Nala y su madre tras el incidente, ambas leonas tuvieron que poner mucho de su parte para no perder el control. Su pareja fue inmediatamente a ver a su hijo y sus ojos enseguida se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo de seguro la misma impotencia que le estaba carcomiendo a él. Posteriormente, la Reina fue a preguntarle a su hija cómo se encontraba y Kiara no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su madre, bañada en llanto, diciendo que todo fue su culpa. Ambos Reyes compartieron una mirada, sintiéndose mal por su hija menor. Nala le brindó a la pequeña todo el cálido amor maternal que albergaba en el corazón, queriendo calmarla.

Y mientras la actual Reina mantenía sus emociones a raya, la anterior leona que había ocupado el trono cuando ambos eran cachorros no parecía ser capaz de tal acto. Así, lo primero que hizo Sarabi cuando las palabras consoladoras de Nala se volvieron silencio, fue plantarse frente a Scar, bastante molesta de que se atreviera a tocar a su hijo. Simba, para sorpresa de las dos leonas, salió en defensa de su tío, diciendo que, de no haber sido por él, Zira hubiese hecho un daño aún mayor. Al oír el nombre de la leona desterrada, la furia de Sarabi pareció aumentar, y tuvo que morderse la lengua, literalmente, para no soltar más de una mala palabra al aire en presencia de sus nietos.

Durante el camino de vuelta al reino, la familia real se mantuvo en silencio, con demasiados pensamientos surcando sus mentes. Simba seguía desconcertado por lo que Scar acababa de hacer por él y por sus hijos, dudaba que sus razones se hubiesen vuelto de pronto benévolas, teniendo en cuenta el historial de crímenes que tenía a sus espaldas y que eran demasiado difíciles de olvidar y, sobre todo, perdonar; temía que, de nuevo, su tío volviera a ser capaz de enredarlo en una nueva red de mentiras y estratagemas, dejándolo así en ridículo delante de la manada, la cual no parecía estar muy a su favor, tampoco, por lo que decidió mantenerse firme y tratar de llegar al fondo de lo que había pasado hoy.

Nala, por su parte, sentía el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su caja torácica; el hecho de que ella no había podido hacer nada por sus hijos la estaba volviendo loca y dudaba que fuera capaz de superarlo, por muchas palabras agradables que su madre y su suegra fueran a dedicarle en los siguientes días. Sus pensamientos cayeron en Scar. A diferencia de su pareja, Nala sí sabía, o al menos intuía, por qué el tío de Simba había ido a ayudar a los Príncipes. Tanto ella como Sarabi sabían que, si Simba les contó la verdad, y ninguna dudaba que sí, Scar solo lo había hecho por ayudar a los cachorros, y no a su sobrino.

Suegra y nuera intercambiaron sus miradas por una milésima de segundo, para luego volver a clavar la vista al suelo, encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos. Sarabi pudo ver que Nala estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, y compartía su opinión: Scar hoy no había salvado a su hijo, sino a sus nietos, lo que pasaba era que Simba iba incluido, le gustara al león oscuro o no. Con el rabillo del ojo vio la incertidumbre de su hijo. La antigua reina tragó, temiendo que Simba fuese a preguntarle a ella si sabía la razón de por qué su tío había decidido ayudarle, enfrentándose, para ello, a su pareja. A causa del recuerdo de Zira, Sarabi tuvo que controlarse para no sacar las garras y reprimió un rugido en lo más profundo de su garganta. Si esa leona volvía a acercarse, aunque solo fuera medio milímetro de más a alguien de su familia, Sarabi no dudaría en dejar de lado su faceta de reina paciente y comprensiva y convertirse, en su lugar, en una auténtica fiera que se dejaba llevar más por los sentidos que por la razón.

Cuando la familia llegó al baobab de Rafiki, el babuino fue a recibirlos, bastante alterado por la situación en la que se encontraba el Príncipe. Sarabi tuvo que mirar para otro lado cuando vio que Scar y Nuka entraban con su nieto e hijo hacia el interior del árbol, teniendo que quedarse ella junto con su nuera afuera por petición de Rafiki. Sarabi nunca tuvo nada en contra de Nuka. En verdad, sentía lástima por los malos tratos de los que fue víctima durante su niñez, sin que nadie, ni siquiera ella, hiciera algo al respecto.

Ella no temía a Zira, a pesar de no tener la seguridad de que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo fuese capaz de ganarle; pero el reinado de Scar fue una época en la que a ella no le importaba nada. La pérdida de su esposo y joven hijo le hicieron sufrir demasiado, hasta la medida en que, muchas veces, el resto de leonas tuvieron que empujarla para que saliera de la cueva e hiciera su labor como líder del grupo de caza. Sarabi apretó el mentón y respiró hondo un par de veces. Tras conocer los pecados de Scar, en ella se despertó cierto odio hacia Nuka, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Odiar a un cachorro por los crímenes de su progenitor estaba mal, y solo la llevaría a la locura y la obsesión por vengarse. Ella lo sabía bien, pues aquel quien era el causante de su odio, era también el mejor ejemplo para ver el desastroso descenso que el rencor podía traer a alguien.

* * *

Nuka había insistido en no separarse del lado de Kopa y ver en primera fila lo que Rafiki hacía para curar a su sobrino. A pesar de no haber cruzado palabra con el joven Príncipe, Nuka sentía que era su obligación velar por Kopa, ya que era parte de su familia. Scar le dejó, aunque optó por hacer lo contrario: él se alejó de Simba por completo, sin tan siquiera querer mirarlo. Una vez que Rafiki consiguió dormir al Rey, la figura de Simba podía ser fácilmente confundida por la de Mufasa cuando éste exhaló su último suspiro en el desfiladero. Y, a pesar de que siempre mostraba tener un corazón de piedra, la verdad era que la figura sin vida de su hermano había estado persiguiendo a Scar en sus sueños y hasta cuando se encontraba despierto, atormentándolo. Nunca se lo contó a nadie, excepto a Zira, quien no pareció mostrar nada en cuanto se enteró de que él había sido el causante de la muerte de un león que compartía su sangre y el presunto fallecimiento de un cachorro inocente, tras haberle hecho creer que todo fue su culpa. La impasibilidad de Zira ante la confesión de su crimen era algo que, aun a día de hoy, lograba turbarle.

Scar jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no hubo momento en que no sintiera culpa. No por la muerte de su hermano, eso vino después, pero sí por la muerte de Simba. Sabía que lo que le había dicho Zira era verdad: él tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con su sobrino definitivamente el día que todo pasó, estando solos ellos dos, sin testigos. Simba era solo un cachorro de apenas seis meses, no podía defenderse y tenía una confianza plena en él; su padre ya no podía interponerse y salvarlo. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Pero cuando Scar se acercó a la escena del crimen, algo dentro de él se removió, los recuerdos le asaltaron y, por un instante, el oscuro león dudó sobre si en verdad debía meter a Simba de por medio. Podía llevarlo de vuelta al reino y criarlo él mismo; con suerte, el cachorro jamás sabría la verdad. Pero tan pronto como esa idea vino, se marchó. No. Ese no era el plan. Simba no había hecho nada, pero él en su infancia tampoco lo hizo y, sin embargo, nadie le tuvo piedad, ni siquiera su hermano, ¿por qué entonces debía tenerla él con su hijo consentido?

Scar lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo que pasó desapercibido por el chamán, quien, tras vendar las heridas de Kopa, ahora se disponía a atender al Rey.

Simba, de pequeño, siempre fue como una peste. Lo seguía por todas partes, le hacía mil y unas preguntas, no parecía querer dejarlo en paz nunca. Era realmente frustrante. Lo peor era el hecho de que Mufasa lo permitía y hasta quería que su hijo pasara el mayor tiempo posible con él. ¿La razón? Scar nunca la llegó a saber, claro que él jamás se molestó mucho en preguntar… Detestó al chiquillo antes de que llegara al mundo, pues solo con nacer él ya tenía lo que él jamás obtuvo por mucho que se esforzara: reconocimiento, cariño, _amor_ … Simba, solo por nacer siendo primogénito de una familia real, gozó de todos los privilegios habidos y por haber, y ni siquiera parecía agradecido por ello. En eso era igual a su padre.

El caso era que, muy a su pesar, Scar jamás pareció superar el hecho de que sobre él pesaba la – supuesta – muerte de un cachorro que no le había hecho nada, pero que, en su mente, sí merecía todo lo que le había hecho, y hasta más. A pesar de no haberlo matado él con sus propias zarpas, las hienas seguían sus órdenes de eliminarlo por completo, y eso era suficiente para plagar a Scar de noches en vela, en las que no podía cerrar los ojos sin recordar a su sobrino. Hubo un tiempo en que no podía acercarse a Nala, pues ella le recordaba en mayor medida a Simba, habiendo sido ella la mejor amiga de su sobrino. Sin embargo, toda la culpa desapareció de pronto cuando Simba regresó al reino, siendo un joven león que se asemejaba tanto con _ese ser_. Simba, en apariencia, se le parecía más que el propio Mufasa. Solo su imagen fue suficiente para endurecerle el corazón de nuevo, olvidándose del cachorro que no quería separarse de él ni una vez al día.

Y es que parecía una mala broma del destino: por mucho que Scar siempre quiso estar alejado de su sobrino, sin querer saber nada de él, Simba siempre estaba ahí. Y estuvo incluso cuando no era más que un recién nacido.

* * *

 _Tras la pelea que protagonizó con Mufasa por saltarse la presentación de Simba, Scar no había vuelto a entablar conversación con su hermano, y, la verdad, no era algo que lo preocupara mucho. En cierto sentido, las razones por las que el Rey de los animales se molestó tanto eran entendibles… pero no para él. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Scar podría hasta admitir que fue una falta de respeto, pero la realidad era otra diferente. En infinidad de ocasiones, Scar le dejó claro a su hermano que ya no quería saber nada más de los lazos que los unían como familiares; es más, se pasaba los días y las noches oculto tras las sombras, no queriendo ser visto por nadie. Y cuando Mufasa fue a darle la noticia de que iba a ser tío, Scar no pudo ser más cortante… Sencillamente le dijo: "No quiero saber nada" y luego, se dio media vuelta, sin interesarse por ver la expresión furiosa y dolida que adornaba la cara de su hermano._

 _Con un suspiro, Scar se sentó en su cueva, observando la partida de caza de las leonas siendo liderada por Sarabi por primera vez desde que dio a luz. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Tendría que esperar hasta entrada la noche para poder cazar algo. Cuando Scar decidió volver a vivir en el reino, le dejó claro a Mufasa que él solo se cazaría su comida. Estaba acostumbrado, de todas formas. Aunque la verdadera razón era que no se iba a rebajar a mendigarle comida a su hermano, aumentando así más su ego. Ni hablar. Scar preferiría morirse de hambre antes que aceptar un solo pellizco de la comida de Mufasa._

 _Desplomándose sobre su lado izquierdo, observó a las leonas alejarse, dispuestas a comenzar la caza para la cena de esa noche. Su estómago rugió, avisándolo de que necesitaba ser llenado cuanto antes, y el león arrugó la nariz. Decidió que la mejor opción sería dormir un poco. Para cuando se despertara, seguro que las leonas ya habrían vuelto, y él tendría total libertad para conseguir su cena. Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos, deseoso de poder escapar de la realidad durante unas horas._

— _¡Mew!_

 _Al escuchar un débil maullido a sus espaldas, Scar volvió a abrir los ojos, y se levantó inmediatamente. Detrás de él, intentando escalar la entrada hacia su cueva, se encontraba un cachorro de pelaje amarillo, de apenas unas semanas de nacido. Su sobrino._

— _Oh, qué emoción… —comentó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos, hastiado._

 _Se quedó observando la lucha que Simba estaba teniendo para poder acceder a su guarida particular. Finalmente, lo logró, bastante más rápido de lo que él había esperado para un cachorro de su edad. Simba se dejó caer al suelo y luego olfateó a su alrededor, tratando de captar algún aroma que le resultara familiar. Al encontrarse con un territorio completamente nuevo, Simba se levantó con unas temblorosas patas y miró al frente. Al ver que el cachorro no le quitaba el ojo de encima, Scar decidió mirar para otro lado, creyendo que, si él veía que lo ignoraba, se acabaría yendo. Para su desgracia, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Scar tuvo que bajar la vista cuando sintió el minúsculo cuerpo de Simba desplomándose sobre su pata. El cachorro entonces fijó su vista en la melena negra del león mayor y, con una expresión traviesa, comenzó a morderla, jugando._

 _Sintiéndose bastante incómodo y molesto, Scar se levantó de pronto, haciendo a Simba caer de morros contra el suelo. El león sonrió, riéndose en su mente ante la comicidad de la imagen, y decidió irse al fondo de la cueva, creyendo que el cachorro así lo dejaría en paz, temeroso de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Simba lo siguió con pasos torpes._ ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Es más valiente que su padre a su edad… _pensó Scar con una ceja elevada._

— _Lárgate —le dijo al cachorro, secamente._

 _Simba se detuvo y lo miró fijamente por un momento. Confuso, ladeó su cabeza a la derecha y, al recibir solo silencio del león mayor, siguió avanzando. Eso solo consiguió que Scar gruñera frustrado, por lo bajo._

— _¡No te acerques a mí! —le dijo con una voz más firme._

 _Pero su orden fue caída en oídos sordos; Simba siguió caminando hasta que estuvo frente a él. Sentándose en el suelo, el joven cachorro observó a su desconocido tío de arriba abajo, algo que irritaba al león mayor en gran medida. Scar aprovechó la ocasión para observar detenidamente a su sobrino también. El recién nacido Príncipe era una copia de Mufasa cuando éste también acababa de llegar al mundo. Dicha similitud no le agradaba para nada, y solo le ayudaba a odiar al cachorro aún más sin razón._

— _Mmmh, eres tan feo que hasta me das lástima —comentó Scar con una sonrisa burlona._

 _Simba, sin comprender, volvió a ladear la cabeza, esta vez al lado izquierdo, y se levantó. Scar pensó que por fin lo dejaría en paz, pero tuvo que gruñir de frustración una vez más cuando vio al cachorro acercándose a él._

— _No… ¡No, para ahí! —le dijo, viendo cómo Simba lo ignoraba—. He dicho que no, ¡no te acerqu…!_

 _Su frase fue cortada a la mitad cuando sintió al cachorro acariciándole afectuosamente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, incapacitándolo para hablar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que él permitió que alguien lo tocara, especialmente de esa manera. El roce le traía recuerdos agridulces, cosas que trataba de olvidar con mucho empeño para evitarse sufrimientos innecesarios. Scar no pudo contener esta vez el gruñido que afloró desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Por eso no quería tener algo que ver con Simba. El cachorro solo le traería dudas, le volvería débil cuando más fuerte necesitaba ser._

 _De pronto, una idea surcó su mente: los demás cachorros no se acercaban a él porque le tenían miedo. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que las buenas para nada de sus madres se inventaran historias sobre él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Scar lanzó un grave rugido que solo se escuchó en el interior de la cueva, pero que logró sobresaltar a Simba, pillándolo desprevenido. El león mayor pasó a mostrarle los dientes, en signo de amenaza. El cachorro, por su parte, lo miró detenidamente durante un tiempo y, finalmente, se echó a reír._

— _Díver —dijo Simba con su voz nasal e infantil._

 _Scar se sintió aún más molesto con esa reacción. Cómo no, de todos los cachorros, su sobrino tenía que ser el_ único _que no se sintiera asustado por su presencia…_

— _Te odio —le dijo al pequeño, con el ceño fruncido. Luego, se levantó para alejarse de él—: Estúpida bola de pelo… —añadió, cerrando los ojos._

 _Aunque los tuvo que volver a abrir cuando sintió algo alrededor de su pata. Al mirar abajo, vio a Simba abrazándolo. Scar no pudo evitar rodar sus esmeraldas una vez más, agotado._

— _¡No me gustan los niños! —dijo, molesto._

 _Simba se soltó de su agarre y se puso delante de él, dando saltos._

— _¡Aúpa!_

— _No —le respondió, cortante._

— _¡Aúpa, aúpaaa! —se quejó Simba. Infló los mofletes, notablemente molesto._

 _Y, de nuevo, Scar tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco. Al final, se tumbó en el suelo para permitirle subir a su espalda, temiendo que si no le consentía se pondría a llorar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Simba saltó un par de veces, alegre, y se dispuso a subir, pero se paró de pronto. Scar lo notaba mirándolo a la cara, fijamente._

— _Pupa —dijo el pequeño con una expresión preocupada._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Tienes pupa._

 _Tras eso, Scar le sintió tratando de lamer su cicatriz. Por puro instinto, se alejó de él, haciéndolo caer de boca al suelo. Los ojos de Simba brillaron por las lágrimas y el león mayor suspiró, sintiendo un pinchazo en su vieja herida._ Lo que me faltaba… _pensó, fastidiado._

— _Vamos, Simba, te voy a llevar a casa._

 _Dicho esto, cogió a su sobrino por el cogote y lo puso en su espalda. Cuando sintió que el cachorro encontró una pose cómoda y se disponía a dormir, Scar comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Roca del Rey._

 _Lo primero que vio al llegar allí fue a Mufasa, angustiado, explicándole a Zazu que solo había perdido de vista a Simba un momento y acto seguido desapareció. El cálao intentaba – parecía que inútilmente – calmarlo. Scar no pudo evitar sonreír ante el desespero del Rey. Normalmente, hubiese esperado un poco más, pero Simba le había agotado mentalmente y quería separarse de él cuanto antes._

— _¿Has perdido algo, hermano? —preguntó, socarrón._

 _Mufasa, no esperando para nada oír la voz de su hermano, dio un respingo junto con Zazu y, con una ceja elevada, miró hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Scar volvió a hablar:_

— _¿O quizá deba decir a alguien?_

 _Y acto seguido cogió a Simba y lo dejó en el suelo. Al ver a su hijo, Mufasa enseguida fue corriendo a su lado y lo acarició con el hocico. Zazu lanzó un suspiro de alivio y miró al Rey, compartiendo su alegría. Simba, por su parte, no entendía nada, así que solo se dedicó a devolverle la caricia a su padre, ronroneando._

— _No me vuelvas a asustar así, Simba, ¡nunca! —le dijo su padre, sonando bastante aliviado. Luego, elevó su vista, fijándose en su hermano, quien miraba la escena, impertérrito—. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?_

—Él _me encontró a mí —aclaró Scar, encogiéndose de hombros._

— _León gracioso —comentó Simba, antes de que Mufasa pudiera seguir la conversación con su hermano._

— _Este león es tu tío, Simba —le explicó el Rey a su hijo._

— _¿Qué es "tío"? —preguntó el joven Príncipe, confuso._

— _Te lo explicaré luego… —respondió su padre, acariciándolo una última vez, con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Vuelve a la guarida, Simba, se nota que necesitas una siesta —comentó divertido cuando vio bostezar al pequeño—. Zazu, ¿podrías…?_

— _Enseguida, majestad —dijo rápidamente el cálao._

 _Cuando Zazu comenzó a alejarse, guiando al cachorro hasta la guarida familiar, Mufasa se dio la vuelta, comprobando que su hermano ya estaba emprendiendo su camino, lejos de la Roca del Clan._

— _Scar._

 _Inmediatamente, el león oscuro se detuvo y viró su cabeza—: ¿Sí? —dijo, sin ningún tipo de interés._

— _Gracias por traer de vuelta a mi hijo —le agradeció sinceramente Mufasa._

 _Por un momento, Scar se quedó quieto, mirándole de arriba abajo. Hacía demasiados años que Mufasa no le agradecía nada, o que se molestaba en dirigirse a él de hermano a hermano, y no de rey a vasallo. Sin duda, podía considerarse una mejora, pero no un acto suficiente para que Scar hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ambos y volver a tratar a su hermano como antaño._

— _Y… por favor, no le digas nada a Sarabi —añadió al no recibir respuesta, creyendo que no era necesario confesarle a su esposa su metedura de pata._

 _Y, por primera vez en años, Scar sí que estaba de acuerdo con Mufasa. Él había tenido una oportunidad de oro hoy: Simba se había perdido y se encontró solo, frente a él, a nadie se le parecía haber ocurrido buscarlo cerca de donde él frecuentaba; pudo haberlo cogido y llevado más allá de la frontera del reino y deshacerse del problema de una vez por todas. Pero por mucho que Scar odiara a Simba, la verdad era que se veía incapaz de levantarle la zarpa a un cachorro, especialmente uno tan pequeño. Y Scar sentía una gran rabia hacia él mismo cuando pensaba en lo débil que era por ello… Tenía que quitarse a su sobrino de encima, y para lograrlo los sentimientos no estaban permitidos. Ese momento de debilidad debía quedárselo solo y exclusivamente para él. Así fue que, con una pequeña sonrisa, respondió:_

— _Por supuesto, hermano… Considéralo nuestro_ secretito _._

* * *

 _Solo porque tú fueras un cobarde que no se deshizo de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad,  
_ _no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo._

La voz de su esposa sonó en su cabeza, enojándolo desmesuradamente. Dio media vuelta, queriendo alejarse del lugar, incapaz de seguir viendo a su sobrino ante él. Lo que realmente le encolerizaba de la afirmación de Zira es que era absolutamente cierta.

En el desfiladero, Scar se encontró solo con Simba, quien depositó confianza ciega en él, en busca de un consuelo que deliberadamente el león mayor no quiso darle. Estaban ellos dos, tío y sobrino, solos; Zazu había desaparecido de escena, y no hizo falta mucho pensar para saber que, en cuanto volvió en sí, fue volando tan rápido como pudo a avisar a la manada. No había más testigos que el trío de hienas que lo ayudó a llevar a cabo el plan.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Fue la pregunta que él estuvo esperando que saliera de los labios de su sobrino, pues demostraba que su manipulación mental había dado resultado. Él estuvo ahí, aferrado a su pata, tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo en su tío predilecto y su zarpa estaba cerca de su minúsculo cuello; solo sería necesario un corte rápido, uno que se llevaría la vida del cachorro rápida e indoloramente. Pero los rubíes de su sobrino brillaban con tal terror que Scar, por un segundo, se vio paralizado. La mente jugó con él, haciéndolo flaquear en el momento más crucial del plan, haciendo que se viera él mismo en vez de a su sobrino, cuando se encontró en la misma situación. No cabían más dudas: no _podía_ elevarle la zarpa a un cachorro.

 _Huye, Simba. ¡Huye!  
_ _Huye lejos y no regreses…._

Scar sabía que Simba no dudaría de él, sabía que el pequeño creía cada palabra que él pronunciaba, pensando que todo lo que le decía era por su propio bien. Así fue que, sin pensárselo dos veces, Simba echó a correr, mirando atrás una última vez. En un principio, Scar se lo dijo en serio. Lo único que necesitaba era que su sobrino se fuera, que lo carcomiera la culpa o no le importó bien poco. Pero según pasaron los segundos, Scar empezó a pensar que Simba acabaría creciendo, acabaría por preguntarse cosas, con mucha mala suerte – de esa que siempre parecía estar acompañándolo – acabaría por _regresar_ … Fue entonces cuando notó a las hienas a su espalda. Él quizá no podría dañar físicamente al cachorro, pero eso no significaba que sus amigas fueran a hacer lo mismo, y sabía que no le harían preguntas de por qué no había hecho el trabajo él mismo…

 _Mátenlo._

Pero lo que no sabía era que esa palabra lo perseguiría por años: durante las noches privándolo de sueño y por el día cada vez que veía a los cachorros que fueron amigos de Simba. Tras conocer a Zira y tener sus propios hijos, la cosa pareció mejorar, hasta que…

Un ruido hizo a Scar detenerse y mirar al frente. Delante de él, escondida en una de las ramas, se encontraba Kiara. La cachorra se hallaba llorando, tratando de silenciar sus sollozos sin mucho éxito. Tuvo que pasar un momento para que la joven Princesa se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Para sorpresa de Scar, Kiara no parecía asustada de estar frente a él. Y entonces comenzó a preguntarse si Simba se había tomado la molestia de hablarle sobre él a sus hijos. Su sobrino todavía no estaba mentalmente preparado para confesarle a sus hijos los crímenes que él había cometido, al haberse pasado cerca de cuatro años creyéndose el responsable.

Nala era una mayor incógnita. Durante su reinado, jamás le puso la zarpa encima ni dejó que ninguna de las hienas la tocaran, al igual que al resto de los cachorros; sin embargo, cuando Scar comenzó a perder su cordura, Nala pareció ser la única que no iba a permitírselo por más tiempo y se atrevió a encararse con él, exigiéndole que sacara a las hienas del reino, diciéndole que debía salir afuera y tomar medidas en el asunto. Scar no soportó la osadía, y ambos leones mantuvieron una acalorada pelea.

— _¡Yo soy el Rey:_ yo _doy las órdenes aquí!_ —le había gritado, parándose frente a ella, mostrando los dientes.

— _Un rey de verdad afrontaría los problemas de su reino, en vez de pasarse el día oculto en su guarida_ —le había recriminado la leona, furiosa.

— _Controla esa lengua, Nala. Una osadía más y te verás exiliada_ —le había amenazado él, ciego de ira.

— _En el exilio viviría mejor que aquí_ —le había contestado ella, en un susurro que fue más que audible y suficiente para terminar de colmar la poca paciencia que Scar había estado teniendo los últimos días.

— _Entonces, ¡vete!_ —le rugió, dándole la espalda, aunque él seguía sintiendo que ella no se movió del lugar. En ese momento, no alcanzó a ver la expresión _shockeada_ de la joven leona— _. ¿No he hablado claro, Nala? ¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Lárgate de aquí y no regreses!_

Y aquellas palabras fueron tan similares a las que le había dicho a su sobrino años atrás, que Scar ni siquiera se molestó en pensar lo que sería de Nala o cómo se tomaría Sarafina, su madre, la noticia. Poco sabía Scar que Nala sí volvería, y acompañada, además, del legítimo Rey.

Scar tuvo que menear su cabeza para dejar de soñar despierto, y contuvo un gruñido de rabia al ver que los recuerdos lo atacaban cada dos por tres, apartándolo de la realidad. De nuevo, su atención volvió a caer sobre la cachorra, quien tenía las orejas caídas hacia atrás y parecía no querer mirarle, creyendo que así pasaría más desapercibida.

El viejo Scar se hubiese dado media vuelta y la hubiera ignorado, pensando que esa no era su hija y que si quería o necesitaba apoyo fuera a pedírselo a su madre… _Extraño al viejo Scar…_ pensó el león oscuro, suspirando resignado.

—Kiara, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

Ante la mención de su nombre, la Princesa por fin se decidió a mirarlo y, una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Algo sobresaltado, Scar vio a la pequeña correr a él y luego la sintió abrazando una de sus patas, mojadas al instante por sus lágrimas.

—Yo no quería que le pasara nada… —dijo Kiara, hipando a causa del llanto—. Ha sido culpa mía. Por mí… Kopa está…

La Princesa no pudo seguir hablando, pues un nudo se formó en su garganta. Hiperventilando, se aferró más al león oscuro, quien se quedó observándola por un momento. La escena volvía a ser tan parecida… Las palabras pronunciadas, el dolor, la desesperación… Scar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llegó a sentir algo de pena, algo que, sin dudas, era un sentimiento extraño en él, sobre todo cuando era por una cachorra que no conocía de nada, por muy sobrina suya que fuera. Tardó un poco en asimilar que era verdad, que la hija de Simba, un león que odió sin motivo alguno, le estaba haciendo sentir algo más que rencor o ira. Con un suspiro que dejaba ver claramente cuán cansado se sentía, Scar se decidió a hablarle:

—No, Kiara, nada de esto fue tu culpa.

—Sí… Sí que lo fue… —contradijo Kiara, entre hipos—. Yo fui quien lo convenció y… —Elevó la vista, y guardó silencio cuando vio al mayor negando con la cabeza.

—No. Tú no querías hacerle daño. Lo que ha pasado… ha pasado solo por algo en lo que ninguno de ustedes tiene algo que ver —trató de explicar. Al ver la confusión escrita en el rostro de la pequeña, Scar lanzó otro suspiro más—. Kiara, estuvo mal desobedecer a tu padre, pero no por eso eres la culpable de la situación de Simba y tu hermano. Y estoy seguro que cuando ellos se despierten, te dirán lo mismo que yo —dijo, viendo cómo, poco a poco, la Princesa parecía estar comprendiendo tan bien como podía.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí —le contestó. Luego, le separó un poco de él, empezando a sentirse algo incómodo por el roce—. Ahora, ve con tu madre y tu abuela, seguro que no querrán que estés aquí sola —le dijo, moviendo su pata derecha en el aire, una manía que tenía desde pequeño para sentir que la tensión se evaporaba.

Kiara se quedó mirándolo un momento y, luego, echó un vistazo a sus espaldas, en la dirección donde Nala y Sarabi se encontraban, esperando a oír noticias de Rafiki sobre el estado de su hermano y su padre. Por un instante, la pequeña pareció dudar, pero con un meneo de su cabeza, cambió su expresión de incertidumbre por una de seguridad. Cuando Scar la vio preparada para echar a correr, cerró los ojos, alegrándose de que por fin la conversación estaba finalizada. Sin embargo, la hija de Simba lo sorprendió una vez más cuando él la sintió acariciando su melena, afectuosamente.

—Gracias, tío abuelo Scar —le dijo honestamente, respondiendo así a su pregunta de si alguno de sus padres le había hablado de él.

—Hm… Sí… —fue lo único que le respondió, sintiendo la situación bastante violenta—. No me llames "abuelo", chica, era lo último que necesitaba… —añadió, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La Princesa solo rio, divertida, y luego se echó a correr, en busca de su madre y de su abuela.

* * *

Rafiki observó todo desde la distancia; una mirada perpleja adornaba sus facciones y una sensación de alivio afloraba en su pecho. Él había sido, junto con Nala, Sarafina y Kula, el único que apoyó a Simba en su decisión de salvar a su tío de las hienas. Rafiki conocía los pecados de Scar, pero aun así no pudo olvidar las virtudes que una vez caracterizaron al león cuando era un cachorro. La manada entera lo odiaba incluso antes de que nadie supiera la verdad, lo detestaron durante años por un crimen que no cometió y lo aislaron, prefiriendo creer rumores que descubrir lo que había detrás. Ahora tenía que ver también cómo Simba heredaba la desconfianza general que su tío creaba entre las leonas y cómo eso afectaba a la cabeza del joven Rey. Simba tenía buenas intenciones, negarlo era mentir, pero en su obsesión por ser igual a su padre acabaría perdiéndose, y todo saldría peor de lo que nadie querría…

Que Simba quería respuestas era un hecho, al igual que su temor por preguntar. Se notaba en sus ojos, en su actitud… Era miedo, nacido del pensamiento de que quizá saber las razones que había detrás de la historia en la que se encontraba involucrado iba a ser peor que permanecer en la ignorancia. También apreció rencor en las facciones de Simba la vez que le recomendó pedirle consejo a su tío para encontrar la solución a sus problemas con el resto de leonas. Miedo y rencor, dos sentimientos que por separado eran horribles de sentir, y, juntos, podían ser la perdición de cualquier ser vivo. Ya lo había visto suceder, y no deseaba tener que contemplarlo una segunda vez, menos si debía ser protagonizado por otra alma inocente.

Desde que la corona cayó sobre la cabeza de Simba, Rafiki había sido su mayor consejero, el animal en el que el Rey depositó su confianza plena, incapaz de olvidar la gran ayuda que el babuino le brindó en la jungla cuando él más perdido se encontraba. Lo había hecho encantado, adoraba ayudar al prójimo, hacer que esa gran familia que tenía esparcida por todo el mundo abriera los ojos y pudiera mirar más allá de lo que veía… Simba aún era joven, contaba con el amor incondicional de una madre en el mundo terrenal y de un padre en los cielos; sin embargo, el problema nacía cuando Rafiki veía que lo que Mufasa quería para su hijo no era aprobado por parte de Sarabi.

La noche que Simba rescató a Scar de las hienas en un acto de bondad inesperada, Rafiki volvió a tener una conversación con el fallecido y adorado rey. En un principio, el chamán no se sorprendió para nada, habiendo ya hablado con Mufasa en innumerables ocasiones desde el día que había abandonado el mundo de los vivos; cuando su buen amigo le dejó saber por qué aquella noche había decidido hablarle, el babuino se sorprendió en gran medida. En un principio, pensó que había perdido por completo el juicio. _¡Ah, Mufasa, llevas mucho tiempo allá arriba, tienes el coco perdido en las nubes…!_ le había dicho él, siendo silenciado por una gran ráfaga de aire que alborotó su blanca barba y lo empujaba con una gran fuerza, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Solo cuando Rafiki había dicho que estaba de acuerdo y que lo intentaría, el viento cesó. La idea era simple en teoría, pero _demasiado_ complicada en práctica: Mufasa le había pedido que intentara unir a su hermano y su hijo, que lograra que ambos trabajaran juntos. Rafiki, al día siguiente, se lo comunicó a la viuda.

— _Eso es una incoherencia_ —le había dicho Sarabi, sin molestarse en ocultar el enojo de su rostro—. _¿Por qué querría Mufasa que Simba trabajara con Scar, después de todo lo que ha hecho sufrir?_

Rafiki sabía que Sarabi intentaba dejar atrás el dolor y el resentimiento, pero nunca parecía ser capaz cada vez que el nombre de su cuñado era pronunciado delante de ella. Con un suspiro, el babuino trató de calmarla y hacerle entrar en razón:

— _Mufasa ahora tiene la gran suerte de poder ver más allá, Sarabi, eso lo llena de una sabiduría que nosotros, presos todavía en este mundo, no podríamos obtener aun viviendo eternamente —_ le había dicho, posicionando una mano sobre su hombro, acto que logró calmar a la antigua reina. Con una sonrisa serena, había añadido—: _Además, ya sabes que tu esposo siempre fue de tener unas ideas que, en principio, suenan a locura, pero al final funcionan._

Sarabi se le había quedado mirando, consciente de que lo que decía era todo verdad. Sonriendo débilmente, le respondió—: _Supongo que tienes razón… —_ Tras una pausa en la que había parecido deliberar todas las opciones, la leona había accedido—: _Sigo sin estar completamente de acuerdo, pero… Si es lo que Mufasa quiere, lo intentaré._ —Ambos entonces habían esbozado una sonrisa, y la madre del Rey, antes de haberse dado la vuelta para irse, añadió—: _Solo espero que ambos sepan lo que hacen…_

Rafiki aquel día solo supo asentir, para asegurarle que todo estaba bajo control, aunque en el fondo, el babuino estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Él sabía la historia de Mufasa y Scar, conocía los pecados que ambos hermanos habían cometido, los malentendidos que los llevaron al distanciamiento, las formas en las que los dos – queriendo o sin querer, eso se escapaba a su conocimiento – se habían traicionado, haciendo que la buena relación de la que ambos leones gozaron en su niñez se rompiera en pedazos. También era consciente de que Mufasa ahora conocía también las razones de su hermano, provocando que no fuera capaz de guardarle ningún tipo de rencor y que, aunque Scar creyera todo lo contrario, hizo que velara por su hermano y su familia durante su reinado e incluso ahora. Si Mufasa deseaba que su hijo se acercara a Scar era porque algo bueno se sacaría de todo eso. Y Rafiki, como el buen y fiel amigo que seguía siendo de él, aun en muerte, estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa voluntad, costara lo que costara.


	7. La verdadera cara II

_No confundas mi_ _personalidad_ _con mi_ _actitud_ _:  
_ _mi personalidad es quien soy_ _ **yo**_ _;  
_ _mi actitud depende de quién seas_ _ **tú**_ _… (_ _Anónimo)_

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

" _ **La verdadera cara"**_

Lo primero que Simba sintió cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente fue una fatiga general, que le hacía querer quedarse dormido durante un día más. Sin embargo, sintió un aroma llegar a su nariz y una pequeña patita tocando su frente repetidas veces. Era algo que solo podría estar haciendo _ella_ … Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, Simba comprobó que tenía razón al encontrarse a Kiara delante de él, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. El Rey no pudo evitar compartir su alegre expresión.

—¡Papá! —gritó Kiara, emocionada, restregándose contra la melena roja de su padre—. ¡Ya estás despierto!

—Kiara… —dijo Simba en un susurro. De pronto, todos los recuerdos de lo que había acontecido el día anterior vinieron a su mente—. No vuelvas a asustarme así _nunca_ más… —añadió, asustado con el tan solo hecho de recordar que pudo haber perdido a sus dos hijos.

—Lo siento, papá… —se disculpó la pequeña, enterrando su hocico aún más en la melena de su padre—. Yo no quería…

—No te preocupes, Kiara —la interrumpió su padre, separándose un poco de ella y acostándose bocabajo—. Lo único que me importa es que ambos están bien —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí… He aprendido la lección y no lo volveré a hacer más. Decepcionar a mis padres ha sido un auténtico castigo… —dijo Kiara inocentemente, bajando la cabeza para luego elevar su mirada de pupilas dilatadas y brillantes.

—No cuela, Kiara —le dijo rápidamente Simba, con una sonrisa divertida—. Una _wiki_ castigada, tú y tu hermano —declaró.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —le respaldó una voz femenina.

Padre e hija miraron al frente, encontrándose a Nala quien, junto con Sarabi y Sarafina, entraba al lugar donde el Rey y el Príncipe se hallaban descansando. Una mirada severa cayó sobre Kiara. La noche anterior ambas tuvieron una pequeña charla en la que la Reina dejó ver lo decepcionada que se sentía por que su hija hubiera desobedecido a su padre, pero a la vez le mostró su alivio por que ambos se encontraran bien, teniendo en cuenta de lo que era capaz Zira. Antes de irse a dormir, Nala le hizo saber a Kiara que, cuando Simba se despertara, ambos elegirían un castigo apropiado para los dos. Una semana sonaba perfecta para ella.

—Oooh… —se quejó la menor, echando las orejas atrás.

La mirada de Nala enseguida se suavizó cuando cayó sobre Simba. Rápidamente, fue trotando al lado de su pareja y lo acarició con afecto.

—¿Estás bien, Simba? —le preguntó, angustiada.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le respondió él, feliz de tenerla al lado.

—Bien —dijo Nala, separándose de él repentinamente y proporcionándole un pescozón.

—¡Au! —se quejó Simba—. ¿A qué viene eso? —le preguntó, frotándose la cabeza.

—¡Eso por asustarme! ¿¡Es que acaso estás mal de la cabeza!? —preguntó Nala enfadada.

—¿¡Que si yo estoy mal de la cabeza!? ¡ _Yo_ he sido el que ha sido atacado! —le recordó el Rey, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira, mira, Sarabi, ¿no es adorable? —preguntó de pronto Sarafina, mirando a su consuegra, divertida—. Ya se comportan como un auténtico matrimonio.

Y ambas se echaron a reír, juntándoseles Kiara también, que se reía más por el porrazo que por el chiste de las dos adultas. Nala se quedó mirándolas un momento y luego miró a Simba. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego trató de contener su risa tan bien como podía. Simba las miró a las cuatro, molesto.

—¡No tiene gracia! —protestó, sonando como un niño pequeño.

Un gemido llamó la atención de todos, haciéndoles contemplar a Kopa despertándose. Al principio, el Príncipe miró algo confuso las vendas que cubrían su costado, luego pareció recordar todo lo que había pasado y miró al frente, encontrándose con su familia.

—¡Kopa! —dijo Kiara, contenta, corriendo al lado de su hermano—. ¡Lo siento mucho, Kopa! —le dijo, abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente.

—¡Kiara… que necesito respirar! —le dijo el cachorro, bastante incómodo.

Kiara lo soltó un poco, sin quitarle la vista de encima—: Gracias por salvarme —añadió sonriendo.

—De nada… —le dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera algo importante.

—Te la debo, si quieres algo, pídemelo —le dijo su hermana con ojos brillantes de admiración.

Kopa colocó una pata bajo su mentón, pensativo. Finalmente, dijo—: Bueno, dame la mitad de tu ración de comida por un _mwezi_ y en paz.

—… … ¿Sabes qué? El deber de un hermano mayor es proteger a la hermana pequeña, así que en el fondo no te debo nada por cumplir con tu obligación —le dijo Kiara sonriente.

—¡Eso no es justo, Kiara! —se quejó el mayor.

—Venga, va, si te vas a sentir mejor te dejo que me digas varias opciones y yo elijo—le dijo la cachorra, meneando la pata en el aire, sin el más mínimo interés.

—¡Es que tú no tienes que elegir la que más te guste, Kiara, _yo_ soy el que decide! —le dijo su hermano, haciendo un puchero.

—A ver, ustedes dos, ya paren… —dijeron Nala y Simba a la vez, con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio.

—Mira, mira, Sarafina, ¿no es adorable? —dijo entonces Sarabi, mirando a su consuegra, divertida—. Ambos se están comportando como padres de verdad.

Y ambas leonas se echaron a reír una vez más, mientras el matrimonio real las miraba con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes inflados de molestia.

—¡No tiene gracia! —se quejaron los Reyes.

—Mamá, papá, siento lo que ha pasado… —dijo entonces Kopa, cabizbajo—. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, y siento haberlos decepcionado. Eso ya es…

—Déjalo, Kopa —le interrumpió Kiara, colocando una pata consoladora en su hombro—. Ya estamos castigados una _wiki_ …

—Oooh… —se quejó el mayor al igual que había hecho su hermana anteriormente.

Los adultos solo se miraron sonriendo, felices de que todo estuviera bien… Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

—¿Seguro que puedes solo?

—Sí, mamá…

—Porque, si necesitas ayuda, a mí no me importa acompañarte…

—Descuida.

—¿Por qué no dejas que Nala vaya contigo?

—Nala se va a encargar de la otra mitad de la frontera; así será más rápido.

—Al menos, llévate a Timón y Pumbaa contigo…

—¿A patrullar las fronteras? —Simba soltó una pequeña risa—. Está bien, mamá, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada… —La antigua reina desvió la mirada.

—Mamá…

Sarabi suspiró—: Simba, acabas de despertarte tras haber sido herido por… Por _esa_. —Su madre arrugó el hocico, asqueada ante la mención de Zira—. Ahora que eres padre imagino que comprenderás mejor por qué no quiero que vayas a patrullar las fronteras tú solo.

Simba echó las orejas para atrás y le dedicó a su madre una mirada llena de lástima. Sí, era cierto, cuando tuvo hijos empezó a entender muchas más cosas que sus padres hacían o le decían cuando no era más que un cachorro; no le hizo falta mucho pensar para sentir en carne propia lo que su madre estaba viviendo. Es más, Simba había prohibido salir de la guarida a Kopa durante los primeros días, no sólo por su castigo, sino porque temía que fuera a hacerse daño si salía de la seguridad de la cueva familiar. Antes de que Simba pudiera hacerle saber a su madre que la comprendía, Sarabi se acercó a su hijo y comenzó a acariciarlo cariñosamente.

—No puedo volver a perderte, Simba… —le confesó con voz rota.

Y en la garganta del joven Rey se formó un nudo que le impidió hablar. En su lugar, acarició a su madre y la acercó más a sí mismo abrazándola con una pata. Sarabi estaba tan acostumbrada a no dejar ver a la manada cómo de rota se encontraba que al final acababa haciéndolo también con su hijo, inconscientemente. Simba jamás se lo echó ni se lo echaría en cara, sabía que sus padres fueron educados para ese papel, eran gajes de su oficio y nos les quedaba opción. El problema venía cuando él, como el resto de leonas, de verdad se creía que su madre era de piedra, y se olvidaba de que pasó cerca de cuatro años llorando y sufriendo la muerte falsa de su hijo. Podía notar que su madre estaba luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas, y eso lo destrozaba más.

—Mamá… —dijo con una débil voz—. Mamá, está bien…

Y eso logró que la antigua reina rompiera en llanto. Simba intentó ser fuerte para darle consuelo; porque ahora le tocaba a él. Nadie sabía las pesadillas que Sarabi tuvo cuando Scar le contó a la manada que su esposo e hijo habían muerto en una estampida, nadie sabía lo mucho que lloró en silencio y soledad, nadie sabía lo rota que se sentía, nadie sabía cuánto deseaba poder abandonar este mundo para poder reunirse con su familia de nuevo. Nadie. Sarafina fue la única que supo ver más allá, y se quedó a su lado noche tras noche, y le ofreció su hombro para llorar y palabras confortantes que lograban calmarla. Y su hija, Nala, una vez creció, también se convirtió en un gran apoyo. Cuando ella se fue, exiliada por Scar, le tocó el turno a Sarabi de consolar a Sarafina, quien parecía que iba a tardar más tiempo en levantar cabeza, creyendo que no volvería a ver a su hija nunca más. Poco sabían ambas madres que estaban equivocadas, pues Nala regresó, trayendo a Simba de vuelta a su hogar.

La primera vez que Sarabi vio a su hijo, pensó que estaba soñando. Era como si Mufasa hubiera vuelto de la muerte para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, para salvarlas a todas. Cuando se enteró de que quien estaba frente a ella era Simba y no su esposo, la felicidad siguió presente, siendo acompañada de una gran fe. Su hijo estaba vivo, había vuelto, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Scar por tomar su lugar como legítimo Rey. Pero fue torpe y creyó en las palabras de su cuñado. De verdad se creyó que su hijo había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Mufasa. Su hijo, quien había adorado a su padre en vida, disfrutando cada segundo de su compañía… Ni siquiera a día de hoy se lo perdonaba. El no haberse interpuesto entre Scar y su hijo, el haber dudado de él… El no apoyarlo como era debido en sus decisiones como Rey. Era algo imperdonable. Y, aun así, su hijo estaba ahí, brindándole apoyo, dejándole ver que él estaba ahí y que no tenía intención de irse, de abandonarla otra vez. Fue suficiente para calmar su llanto, para desahogarse, para sentirse liberada de las cadenas que la habían tenido presa durante todo ese tiempo.

Simba, por su parte, estaba intentando no romperse ante su madre, pues sabía que así solo la haría sentir más culpable. Sentía tanta ira… Todo el sufrimiento que su madre tuvo que pasar por culpa de Scar… _Scar_. El joven león dejó de lado todos los sentimientos negativos por un instante. Scar era el responsable de la muerte de su padre, del dolor de su madre, de sus inseguridades… Y ahora era también responsable de que sus hijos siguieran con vida. Y él, también. Simba dudaba que Scar se hubiera vuelto altruista de pronto. Si Scar hacía algo era porque ya había pensado muy detenidamente qué podría sacar de provecho, qué ganaría con tal acción, de qué manera podría usarlo a su favor.

Actualmente, la relación que él mantenía con su tío no era la mejor; a decir verdad, ya no había relación, así de simple. Scar era tan consciente como Simba que él le estaba dejando estar en el reino por bondad, una que, a ojos de la manada entera, no merecía. Y el Rey, en el fondo, estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Si él se hubiese dejado llevar por su sentir, Scar habría estado ya exiliado desde hace mucho tiempo, o incluso hubiera dejado que las hienas lo hubiesen hecho pedazos. Pero la culpabilidad lo hubiera vuelto loco con el tiempo, y además se unía el hecho de que Scar tenía hijos. No quería separar a unos cachorros tan pequeños de su padre; él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía eso, no deseaba que nadie más tuviera que pasarlo. Sus acciones y razones eran puras, nobles, salían del corazón; las de Scar… Eran todo lo contrario. Scar jugaba, maquinaba, destrozaba, pensaba solo en él y en nadie más. Si había salvado a sus hijos era porque algo ya tenía en mente preparado para él y su familia, y el no saberlo lo desquiciaba.

—No lo entiendo… —acabó diciendo en voz alta, una vez su madre se hubo separado de él.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—No entiendo por qué lo ha hecho —confesó Simba, meneando la cabeza.

Sarabi se puso rígida. Lo sabía, sabía que ella sería la primera en quien su hijo confiaría para decirle que no comprendía las razones que Scar tuvo para salvar a sus nietos. Podía ver que Simba desconfiaba de su tío – y muy justificadamente – pero ella sabía que, en este caso, las acciones de Scar no fueron hechas desde la frialdad o el egoísmo. Seguía odiando a su cuñado por todo lo que había hecho, pero mentir no estaba bien, y ella fue la única que vio claramente cómo su esposo sufrió en vida cada vez que escuchaba o se enteraba de lo que el resto de la manada pensaba de su hermano; Mufasa les había tenido que parar los pies las pocas veces que las leonas se despistaban y lanzaban una mala palabra contra Scar, mientras ella se mantenía en silencio, escuchándolas despotricar contra su cuñado. Sabía que estaba mal, pero nunca encontró razones para hacerlo. En el fondo, Sarabi jamás se llevó bien con Scar, odiaba cómo trataba a Mufasa y ese odio que le dedicaba sin motivo, cuando Mufasa siempre intentó llevarse bien con él y tener una buena relación. Pero por mucho resentimiento que tuviera, mentir estaba mal, y Sarabi nunca fue conocida por ser una mentirosa… Ni tampoco lo fue por ser una chivata.

—Eso es algo que deberías hablar con él —le dijo con una sonrisa serena.

Simba, enseguida, mostró un gesto de desaprobación unido a decepción. Lo último que se esperaba era que su madre también le insistiera en que debía ir a hablar con su tío… Sarabi sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al ver la mirada de su hijo. Seguro que pensaba que le estaba traicionando, pero ella le había hecho una promesa a Rafiki. Ella tampoco estaba muy convencida de que esto fuera un buen plan – la actitud de su hijo lo corroboraba – pero si esa era la voluntad de Mufasa, ella, como su esposa, amiga y madre de su hijo, lo haría.

—Simba, no es mi lugar decírtelo —le explicó, tratando de sonar convincente—; tampoco es el lugar de Nala o ninguna otra leona. Si de verdad quieres saber el porqué de las acciones de una persona, lo mejor que se puede hacer es preguntarle.

—Mamá, él… —Un largo suspiro en un intento de controlar su ira—. Eso no se puede aplicar con él, mamá; él miente en todo lo que dice —dijo con rencor.

—No lo hará, no en esto —dijo rápidamente su madre con una expresión seria en su rostro—. Confía en mí.

Simba miró al suelo, gruñendo por lo bajo. Él jamás dudaría de la palabra de su madre, era consciente de que nunca le aconsejaría algo que fuera a hacerle daño, pero _eso_ … La miró por un momento, viendo cuán en serio le estaba hablando. Él confiaba en su madre, pero no en su tío… Sarabi se dio cuenta de la incertidumbre de su hijo y, delicadamente, se acercó a él para acariciarlo.

—No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora, ni siquiera te estoy diciendo que debas hacerlo… Tampoco que debas perdonarlo —le dijo en un susurro afectivo, utilizando ese tono maternal que era característico solo de las hembras—. Todo eso depende de ti, serán tus decisiones y nadie puede juzgarte por ellas. Hijo, decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré y estaré a tu lado…

Y entonces, madre e hijo se fundieron en un intercambio de caricias. Las palabras de Sarabi no ayudaron a Simba a decidirse, pero sí a sentirse mucho más seguro de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La noche cayó justo cuando Simba finalizó de patrullar las fronteras del reino. No había pasado nada en meses, ni una sola hiena se había atrevido a volver al reino tras el desastroso final que tuvo el reinado de Scar. _Scar_. Simba se había pasado el resto del día soñando despierto, recordando las palabras de su madre una y otra vez. Sarabi parecía estar muy segura de que hablar con Scar era lo mejor que podía hacer; Rafiki, antes de todo el incidente en las Tierras Oscuras, se lo había dejado claro también. Ambos eran los más sabios del reino y los que poseían más experiencia, y fueron los dos quienes le dijeron que debía ir a hablar con Scar directamente sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Inconscientemente, Simba elevó la vista, observando un cielo nocturno que estaba plagado de estrellas. De nuevo, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en esa estrella pequeña que trataba de brillar más de lo que era capaz. Cada noche, Simba estaba más seguro de que esa estrellita era su padre, tratando de hablar con él. También apreciaba como su brillo parecía disminuir conforme pasaba el tiempo, y eso lo entristecía en enorme medida.

De pronto, la mente de Simba llegó a la conclusión de que quizá ser así de cabezón y negarse en hacer caso a los consejos libres de malicia de su madre y Rafiki no era lo más sabio. Puede que su padre tratara de hacerle ver que estaba tomando el camino erróneo, y el joven Rey tenía que admitir que tendría toda la razón del mundo. Si él se dejaba dominar por la testarudez jamás podría encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Él ahora mismo tenía una oportunidad de oro, tenía vivo y bajo su mando al causante de todos sus males, podía preguntarle todo lo que quisiera y no permitiría un no por respuesta, ni más juegos mentales o mentiras. Solo la verdad.

Con pasos decididos, Simba se fue directamente al árbol de Rafiki. Esta noche iba a tener las respuestas que él quería, no iba a dejarse achantar por Scar. Ya no era un cachorro, podía defenderse solo, y, además, si su tío pensaba que todavía podía jugar con su cabeza estaba muy equivocado. Simba ya no era ningún inocente, conocía sus pecados y podía lanzárselos en cara siempre y cuando le viniera en gana, teniendo razones más que justificadas. Tenía también la corazonada de que Scar no se atrevería a pelear con él cuerpo a cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta que su cojera aún perduraba y podía vencerlo fácilmente.

Simba se encontró delante del baobab de Rafiki mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba. Entonces, se fijó en que estaba jadeando y su cara ardía; de seguro había hecho el viaje a zancadas, preso de su furia. Sacudió su cabeza y lanzó un profundo suspiro para calmar sus latidos y, acto seguido, se acercó al tronco del árbol. Entrecerrando los ojos, Simba trató de ver la oscura figura de Scar entre las hojas del árbol sin mucho éxito.

—Scar —llamó de pronto, firmemente.

Sin respuesta. Frunció el ceño. No iba a darse por vencido. Se tomó la libertad de adentrarse en el árbol, teniendo ahora una mejor visión de las ramas. Aun así, seguía sin ver a su tío. Arrugando la nariz, Simba comenzó a olfatear el ambiente, captando un leve aroma que conocía muy bien.

—Sé que estás aquí, Scar —dijo molesto.

Unos pocos segundos después, dos ojos verdes resplandecieron en la oscuridad, en lo alto de una de las ramas, clavándose en su piel. Simba no mostró ningún sentimiento, aunque por dentro admitía que la mirada era capaz de congelar su alma. Lentamente, Scar descendió por la rama, sin molestarse en bajar del todo. Tomando asiento, observó a su sobrino de arriba abajo.

—Ah, Simba, ¿qué ha ocurrido para que me dediques un hueco de tu apretada agenda real? —preguntó el mayor, con un sarcasmo marcado en cada palabra.

Simba solo rodó los ojos ante la mordacidad de su tío—: Ahórrate tus comentarios, Scar; he venido solo porque quiero que me respondas a algunas preguntas.

Fue entonces el turno de su tío de fruncir el entrecejo—: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a contestarte? —le preguntó con una molestia clara en su voz.

—El hecho de que estás en _mi_ reino y yo tengo máxima autoridad sobre ti —respondió rápidamente Simba, decidido a no flaquear dijera lo que dijera Scar.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es el responsable de que siga aquí? —le dijo, mostrándose impasible.

—Yo conozco los motivos de mis acciones, Scar, y no tengo por qué explicártelos; lo que necesito es conocer los tuyos —explicó Simba con pasividad y observando a su tío fijamente, esperando ver algún indicio de sentimiento en sus facciones. Nada. _Vaya una sorpresa_ …

—Si tú no tienes necesidad de explicarme tus razones, ¿por qué yo he de explicarte las mías? —inquirió Scar, elevando una ceja.

—Porque _yo_ soy el Rey; _yo_ soy quien hace las preguntas y quien necesita saber todo lo que sucede en _su_ reino —le volvió a recordar Simba, viendo como esta vez sí había tocado un punto débil en su tío.

El león oscuro arrugó su semblante—: Por supuesto, de tal palo tal astilla —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada—. A _papá_ también le encantaba recordarle a los demás cómo él estaba por encima de cualquier ser viviente por puro azar.

Simba enterró las garras en la madera, reprimiendo un rugido en lo más profundo de su garganta—: No te _atrevas_ a mencionarle, Scar —le advirtió entre dientes.

—Ah, pero, Simba, ¿cómo voy a responder a esas preguntas que matraquean tu mente si no puedo nombrar al protagonista? —preguntó Scar, con un fingido tono de inocencia.

—En ese caso, solo podrías mencionarlo cuando _yo_ te haya formulado la pregunta; ni antes, ni después —respondió Simba, serenamente—. Aunque no son esas las razones que venía a averiguar.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué otras necesitaría saber su real majestad? ¿Hay algo más importante que saber la causa que ocasionó tu _gran_ pérdida? —dijo Scar, claramente disfrutando de la incomodidad que le estaba causando a su sobrino.

Simba no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Respirando hondo, explicó—: ¿Qué causas podrías explicarme que ya no conozca? Sé que asesinaste a tu hermano porque el único sentimiento que aflora dentro de ese témpano helado al que llamas corazón es el odio; eres incapaz de sentir nada más. Y, si alguna vez has llegado a sentir un poco de amor, lo has sentido solo por ti, ya que también estás incapacitado para amar de verdad a otro ser que no seas tú.

Era algo que había tenido incrustado en su pecho desde que supo toda la verdad, era todo lo que pensaba de Scar ahora mismo. El cariño se fue, la esperanza de que pudiera haber algo bueno en el raro de su tío, también. Nada podía cambiar sus pecados, nada podía justificar sus crímenes. No había nada puro en Scar; dentro de él solo había oscuridad y él se encontraba preso de ella y no parecía querer escapar. Scar era feliz siendo un monstruo, se regocijaba del sufrimiento ajeno y lo disfrutaba aún más cuando era él quien lo provocaba.

Algo sorprendido, apreció un brillo en los ojos de Scar que expresaba dolor. En un principio, creyó que su mente le estaba haciendo ver cosas; de todas formas, él no estaba acostumbrado a herir a los demás y no sufrir culpa alguna. Pero según pasaban los segundos, el brillo seguía ahí, sin presentar indicios de querer desparecer. Scar clavó sus esmeraldas en su piel, y Simba sintió su alma ardiendo por la intensidad del odio que ahora desprendían sus irises. El Rey no pensaba que necesitara tener cuidado con las palabras que pronunciaba ante Scar; si lograba causarle algún tipo de daño se sentiría satisfecho, pues no sería ni la mitad de lo que él le hizo pasar. Sin embargo, cuando su deseo se hizo realidad, el monarca sintió más sorpresa que otra cosa. No pensó que en verdad su afirmación pudiera molestar tanto a su tío, pero lo había hecho. De verdad había logrado perturbar la impasibilidad de Scar, algo que nadie había logrado jamás. Podía también apreciar que el león mayor no estaba para nada contento de que al fin alguien pudiera igualarse en su juego de palabras, en su intercambio de pullas.

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, Simba observó a Scar clavando sus zarpas en la madera y apretando el mentón. Y, entonces, la sorpresa fue siendo sustituida poco a poco por un gran gozo. Le tenía donde quería, le había demostrado que ya no le temblaba la voz si tenía que ponerlo en su sitio, que de verdad había dejado el pasado atrás y sus palabras no podían herirlo más. No solo eso, le había hecho ver que ahora él tenía la sartén por el mango, que él también podía poseer una lengua viperina y no tenía miedo de usarla contra él, que ahora era su turno de devolverle todo el daño ocasionado. Pero poco a poco, y disfrutando cada momento lentamente. Aunque el silencio de Scar le resultaba placentero, Simba no pensaba irse de ahí hasta tener la respuesta que quería.

—Y es por eso que tengo mucha más curiosidad en saber por qué —habló, rompiendo el silencio y sin molestarse en ocultar cuánto se estaba deleitando con la actitud de su tío—. ¿Por qué un monstruo como tú se interpondría entre su pareja y yo para salvar la vida de mis hijos?

Ahí estaba. La palabra que Scar había estado esperando que saliera de la boca de su sobrino desde que había escuchado su declaración anterior. Monstruo, traidor, _asesino_ … Eran palabras que estaba acostumbrado a oír dirigidas a su persona, pero hacía tiempo que no le dolieron tanto como hoy. Por alguna razón, el que Simba fuese el que se la dedicó le afectaba de una manera más especial. Y eso lo enfurecía. Aunque no tanto como ver que su sobrino sabía que le había hecho daño y lo estaba disfrutando. A diferencia de lo que Simba pensaba, él no se mantuvo callado por el dolor ocasionado, sino porque comenzó a recordar cosas, cosas que lo incapacitaban para hablar, para hacerle callar, para hacerle irse y dejarle en paz, al menos por esa noche…

En cierto sentido no creía que tuviera que explicarle nada a Simba. Él hizo lo que hizo porque sí, y él no era nadie para interrogarlo, por muy rey que fuera… Esa prepotencia era heredada de Mufasa, él lo sabía bien. Ya fuera cachorro, joven o adulto, su fallecido hermano no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para recordarle que si estaba viviendo en el reino fue por su acto de bondad y debía agradecérselo hasta con su vida si hacía falta; no había momento del día en que Mufasa no le recordara a Scar cuál era su lugar: a su sombra, en donde debía permanecer callado y obedeciendo ciegamente todas sus órdenes, como el resto de la manada hacía.

Scar siempre se negó.

Hubo un tiempo en que todo le daba igual. No le resultaba importante si su hermano era legítimo rey o no, si él merecía la corona o no; no le importaba si todos tenían una idea equivocada de él y se dedicaban a darle de lado. Esa gente nunca fue su familia, jamás lo aceptaron, había aprendido a vivir con ello… Pero no pasaba por alto la actitud de Mufasa, sus acciones, sus formas… Mientras el reino entero creía que Mufasa puso alma y corazón en arreglar las cosas con el antipático de su hermano, la verdad era que Scar lo había estado intentando mucho más tiempo, había intentado mentalizarse de que las cosas debían ser así, que ni Mufasa ni él eran iguales y, por tanto, su puesto en el reino debía ser distinto. Scar no era un príncipe, no fue educado para saber cómo debía comportarse la realeza según qué situaciones; su hermano, sí. El problema no era quién se sentaría en el trono y quién no, el problema nació de las _traiciones_ , de la _falsedad_ , de las _mentiras_ … Scar no sabía cuándo llegó a su límite, pero llegó. Finalmente, ya no soportó más y conforme pasaban los días la locura se apoderó de él, cegando su juicio, haciéndolo hacer cosas que él jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer.

Elevó su vista, fijando su mirada en los ojos de su sobrino, que mostraban una clara felicidad al haber quedado claro que era superior a él. Scar arrugó el hocico una vez más. Por supuesto, Simba no sabía ni la mitad, era un ignorante de todo lo que había pasado, y aun así estaba involucrado en todo el asunto. Además, como el resto del reino, Simba creía que su padre era una especie de dios: tan perfecto, sin un solo fallo, digno de respeto y amor incondicional por el tan solo hecho de existir… Simba conoció la mejor parte de Mufasa… y la peor parte de él. _Monstruo… ¿Que tengo en el pecho un témpano de hielo, dices…?_ pensó Scar, sus ojos brillando intensamente de ira. De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que pasó desapercibida por su sobrino a causa de la oscuridad y la rapidez con la que la hizo desaparecer. Su sobrino había venido ahí a por una respuesta, y la iba a tener. Y para más inri, iba a ser la respuesta más sincera que le habría dedicado en toda su vida. _Una que no vas a olvidar_.

Simba esperó pacientemente, soportando la mirada fija que su tío tenida clavada en él. Se sorprendió al ver que Scar se levantó y descendió de la rama donde había estado acostado durante toda la conversación en completo silencio. Durante unos segundos el Rey pudo descansar de la mirada penetrante de Scar, algo que agradecía, y suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, el león de dorado pelaje tuvo que contener el aliento cuando comprobó que su tío se paró a su lado. El rojo de sus ojos se juntó con el verde de Scar por un mero momento en el que ni tío ni sobrino pronunciaron palabra. Ambas miradas eran ilegibles, pero denotaban un indescriptible cansancio. No fue hasta en ese instante que Simba se dio cuenta de lo agotado que en verdad lucía su tío; era cierto que él jamás fue el león más jovial de la sabana, pero ahora mismo Scar parecía tener encima el doble de edad con esas bolsas adornando sus ojos.

El león mayor fue el primero que separó su mirar del contrario y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó al más joven que lo siguiera. Simba esperó que su tío hubiera andado un par de pasos al frente para poder seguirle sin tener que estar muy cerca de él. Ninguno de los dos leones se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Simba sentía la tensión sobre sus hombros, haciendo que cada paso fuera más pesado que el anterior. Intentando entretenerse, decidió mirar a su alrededor, comprobando que ambos ahora se encontraban donde se hallaban descansando los antiguos reyes del reino. Cuando llegaron a la tumba de su padre, Simba notó a Scar mirándola con el rabillo del ojo, haciendo una mueca. Y, de verdad, tuvo que poner mucho de su parte para no atacarlo ahí mismo. En su lugar, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y luego, continuó el camino.

En el momento en que Scar giró hacia la parte trasera del árbol, Simba recordó que, la última vez que había ido a visitar a su padre – cuando se había enterado de su paternidad – Scar lo había sorprendido, saliendo justamente de ese lugar. Simba se había olvidado por completo del asunto, y ni siquiera le dio importancia a ir a ver qué había en ese lugar; supuso que habría más tumbas, pero se dio cuenta que no había ni una más. El Rey pasó a mirar a su tío con una ceja elevada, bastante perdido. Por un momento pensó que le estaba tendiendo alguna trampa, pero descartó la idea: él ya no tenía ningún aliado y no podía combatirlo personalmente. Por lo tanto, Simba no se sentía nervioso ante la idea de que Scar pudiera tener la loca ocurrencia de atacarlo en solitario.

—¿Cuántos hijos tengo, Simba? —preguntó de pronto el mayor, haciéndole sobresaltarse.

Simba se tomó un tiempo para contestar, no comprendiendo el porqué de la pregunta. Rápidamente, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de sacar algo en claro de adonde lo había llevado su tío. Nunca había visto la parte trasera del árbol; estaba de cara a la dirección contraria al reino, y por lo tanto ni él ni ningún otro miembro de la manada estaba interesado en saber lo que se encontraba allí. La imagen era, por supuesto, igual que lo que él ya había visto en el otro extremo. Notó a su tío mirarlo de soslayo, haciéndole entender su impaciencia.

—Tres —respondió Simba, rápidamente.

—Mal —dijo Scar con la misma celeridad, esbozando una (¿triste?) sonrisa—. Yo tengo cuatro.

Acto seguido, Scar se apartó de delante de Simba, dejándole ver mejor lo que había frente a ambos. El Rey empinó las orejas al comprobar que en el suelo se hallaba un pequeño lirio que, inexplicablemente, resplandecía gracias a su color blanco en la oscuridad de la noche. Inmediatamente, Simba ató cabos. No quería pensar que la idea que acababa de surcar su mente era cierta, deseaba estarse equivocando o que Scar lo estuviera engañando, pero ambas opciones eran absurdas cuando Simba recordaba lo evasivas que tanto su madre como Nala fueron a la hora de explicarle el porqué del descenso de Scar a la locura durante sus últimos meses de reinado.

—Deduzco por tu cara que nadie te lo había dicho.

Y Simba esta vez sí tuvo que elevar la vista. La voz de su tío dejaba al descubierto que esto no era mentira: estaba realmente rota. Un tono de voz que no le había oído jamás y que sabía que era real cuando vio las esmeraldas de Scar totalmente apagadas. Desde que había vuelto – o, mejor dicho: desde que había comenzado a fijarse – los irises de su tío siempre se hallaban brillando, ya fuera por ira, por aburrimiento o por molestia. Ahora no había nada. Estaban vacíos y sin vida.

—Mi madre me dijo que debía hablarlo contigo —le respondió sinceramente, su voz incapaz de elevarse más del volumen de un susurro.

Una breve expresión de sorpresa por parte del león mayor—: ¿ _Sarabi_ te dijo que vinieras a hablar _conmigo_? —preguntó, escéptico.

—Sí. Y Rafiki también —añadió Simba, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso sí es una sorpresa —comentó Scar, apartando la mirada y clavándola en la pequeña tumba.

El Rey tragó con algo de dificultad—: Nala y mi madre me dijeron que… Unas hienas te traicionaron y… por eso más de la mitad fueron exiliadas.

—Mmmh… E imagino que has estado desde ese día preguntándote qué pasó, ¿eh? —dijo Scar.

Simba calló, sin saber bien qué debía decir. De pronto, toda la confianza que tenía se esfumó. De todas las cosas que pudo haberse imaginado, esto sin duda no estaba en su mente. De repente, Simba comprendió por qué su madre le había dicho que Scar no iba a mentir y que era algo que solo podía explicarle él. Sintió un pinchazo en su hombro izquierdo, justo donde Zira le había herido el día anterior. Con tan solo recordar que Kopa estaba más herido que él, sintió sus piernas flaquear. Si Scar no se hubiese puesto de por medio, él hubiera perdido también un hijo… La cabeza le seguía advirtiendo que debía tener cuidado, pero el corazón ahora le estaba gritando que la acción de su tío fue sincera.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

Simba notó a Scar tensarse. Sabía que quizá no era sabio preguntarle; desconocía cuánto tiempo hacía de la pérdida, pero no pudo contener la pregunta por más tiempo dentro de su cabeza. Observó que su tío vaciló un poco al hablar, algo que logró llamar su atención ya que no era común ver a Scar titubear a la hora de usar su mordaz lengua. Simba acabó por comprender que en juegos mentales su tío siempre pisaba sobre seguro, pero cuando la cosa se trataba de expresar los sentimientos, Scar podía hasta tartamudear.

—La manada entera se cree que, porque tuviera afinidad con las hienas, _todas_ eran mis amigas —empezó diciendo el mayor—. _Tu padre_ también lo creía así —añadió, con algo de resentimiento. Simba se esforzó en dejarlo pasar, excusando a su tío por la gravedad situación—. Pero eso está muy alejado de la verdad. Yo era amigo de unas pocas, pero no de todas. No entendían que en verdad hubiera algunas que me detestaran.

Ante eso, Simba elevó las orejas, curioso—: Yo creía que todas estaban contentas de tenerte como rey —comentó, ganándose una pequeña risa seca por parte de Scar.

—Las hienas llevaban _décadas_ exiliadas por _tu_ familia, Simba; durante años tuvieron que soportar hambre y penurias por culpa de los de nuestra raza, viendo morir a sus cachorros sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Por supuesto que estaban contentas de que por fin su exilio fuera eliminado… Pero muchas no podían soltar su odio hacia los leones. Claro que la actitud de las leonas no ayudaba mucho… —Una breve pausa en la que Scar se tomó la libertad de mirar a su sobrino con el rabillo del ojo, comprobando que tenía su total atención—. Shenzi es la Matriarca del clan. Cuando yo ascendí al trono, ella y yo decidimos dirigir el reino compartiendo los deberes: ella se ocuparía de mantener a raya a su clan y yo haría lo mismo con las leonas. Lamentablemente, Shenzi no podía controlar a su pareja y la influencia que ejercía sobre las demás. —Ante el recuerdo de la hiena macho, Scar tuvo respirar hondo un par de veces para no perder el autocontrol delante de su sobrino—. Supongo que ni Sarabi ni Nala se mostraron tan reacias a explicarte cómo llegaron Zira y las otras al reino, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una ladeada sonrisa.

—Hum… No… —dijo Simba, pillado un poco desprevenido por el cambio de tono que su tío utilizó tan repentinamente—. Ellas me dijeron que Zira era la líder de un grupo de leonas, del cual formaban parte la madre de Kula y las otras dos leonas que me atacaron a mí, a mi madre y a Nala. —Simba frunció el ceño ante la ira que sentía al recordar el evento—. También que las dejaste quedarse y te casaste con Zira. —Se encogió de hombros. Luego, sus ojos se entrecerraron, denotando confusión—. A partir de ahí, no pude comprender mucho más… Ni siquiera me dijeron que tenías un hijo más del que yo creía.

—Hija —corrigió Scar—. Nuka y ella eran mellizos; pero ella nació primera. Como tus hijos —explicó observando detenidamente a Simba por la reacción que éste pudiera tener con la mención de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, el Rey no mostró ningún atisbo de molestia—: Es decir, ella iba a ser la heredera —comentó más para sí que para su tío, tratando de entender la situación.

—Ambos lo hubieran sido —aclaró el mayor.

—Yo creía que la Ley decía que solo el primogénito podía ser coronado Rey —dijo Simba, confundido.

—La Ley… —repitió Scar, soltando una pequeña risa burlona—. También la Ley dice que solo el heredero puede ser presentado ante el reino y el único al que se le pueden enseñar las lecciones reales —dijo mirando a su sobrino, divertido.

Simba decidió callar. La conversación de las leonas que él había escuchado disimuladamente se le vino a la cabeza; ahora comprendía por qué Rafiki le había aconsejado el hablar con Scar del problema en primer lugar. Él conocía las razones de por qué decidió tratar a ambos cachorros por igual: quería evitar una rivalidad fraternal que pudiera volverse odio. Si su tío lo había hecho por el mismo motivo era desconocido, pero Simba sentía algo de fe en ver que, en verdad, Scar no estaba satisfecho con lo que había pasado entre él y su padre… No obstante, Simba no había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer a Kiara reina, junto con su hermano; la negativa de las leonas ante el simple de hecho de educar a ambos como herederos lo echó para atrás, y decidió que, de momento, así estaba bien. La voz de Scar lo devolvió al presente.

—Pero volviendo a tu pregunta… —dijo al comprobar que su sobrino no iba a comentar nada—. Durante los primeros años del reinado, Shenzi pudo mantener a su pareja controlada, cabe decir que por aquel entonces contaba con un mínimo apoyo del clan; cuando ese apoyo fue creciendo yo tuve que interponerme también, pues Shenzi no podía sola. Evitamos que las leonas pudieran quedarse drásticamente sin sus cachorros; Nala puede corroborar esta parte de la historia, si no me crees —dijo al notar la mirada escéptica de Simba—. Irónicamente, pude evitar que _ellas_ perdieran a sus hijos, pero yo no pude impedir que Zira y yo perdiéramos a la nuestra —explicó ahora con un semblante algo triste, algo que el más joven jamás había visto en el rostro de su tío—. Los dos eran pequeños… No más de un mes. Shenzi y yo bajamos la guardia porque su pareja y las demás hienas no habían ocasionado problemas por un largo tiempo, incluso antes de que ellos nacieran. Ambos estaban ese día bajo la vigilancia de Zazu, pero ¿qué puede hacer un pájaro contra cuatro hienas? —Scar sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados y apretó el mentón. Simba podía notar toda la impotencia que su tío debía estar sintiendo—. Él solo pudo volar para avisarnos, pero cuando llegamos era tarde.

El mayor de los dos tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de frustración al recordar el cuerpo sin vida de su hija ante él. De pronto, sentía como si la escena estuviera pasando ante sus ojos de nuevo, olvidándose por completo de que su sobrino estaba enfrente. Todo era tan real… El llanto de Zira repleto de rabia y su mirada repleta de odio, dedicada exclusivamente a la hiena que se encontraba con el hocico y las zarpas manchados de sangre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de la angustia de los Reyes; la mirada desaprobadora que le echó a Zazu, quien solo supo achantarse, pues era la misma expresión que Mufasa le había dedicado el día que su hijo se escapó al Cementerio de Elefantes y fueron atacados por las hienas; el cuerpo de Shenzi temblando, gritándole a su pareja qué es lo que había hecho y recibiendo respuestas que solo hacían a su sangre arder más…

—En un principio, no vimos a Nuka, pero cuando Shenzi dejó de gritarle a su pareja, todos le escuchamos llorar. Fui yo al primero que vio después de aquello. Zira no quería ni mirarlo —le explicó, sintiendo algo de rechazo ante la conducta de su esposa para con su hijo—. Ella jamás fue la mejor madre con Nuka, a nuestra hija la toleraba más… Quizá era porque se parecía más en apariencia a ella, y por tanto a su madre, según me contó, pero nunca he estado del todo seguro… La escena que presenciaste el día que la exiliaste no fue nada en comparación a cómo lo trató a partir de entonces. No estoy orgulloso de decirlo, pero yo no fui de mucha ayuda. Para aquel entonces yo ya… —Un movimiento en el aire con su pata derecha en su búsqueda de la expresión correcta; Simba no pudo evitar recordar a su hija, quien también tenía la manía de hacer eso—. Digamos que ya había perdido casi toda mi cordura y conforme pasaban los días las cosas no mejoraban. No fue de gran ayuda que una sequía llegara al reino en el momento menos oportuno —comentó, apretando los dientes de rabia al recordar cómo la manada entera lo culpó hasta del horrendo clima—. Zira estaba embarazada en aquella época, así que unos meses después nació Vitani y, poco antes de que tu llegaras, Kovu. Decir que era una madre cariñosa con ellos es mentir, pero al menos no era tan feroz como con Nuka…

Mi hijo siempre ha tenido… Una dependencia bastante grande conmigo, como habrás podido comprobar; después del incidente y de que yo exiliara a la pareja de Shenzi y todos aquellos que estaban de su parte, esa dependencia se acentuó. Nuka sabía que ahora tenía todavía menos el apoyo de Zira, así que se pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo, escondiéndose de su madre, que, por aquel entonces, tenía que cuidar a Vitani y, posteriormente, a Kovu. —Un profundo suspiro lleno de cansancio. Scar se pasó una pata por la cara, agotado—. El problema era que Nuka no recordaba _nada_ de lo que había pasado. —Simba, quien había estado escuchando la historia con la vista fija en la tumba, pasó a mirar a su tío directamente, sin comprender—. Según Rafiki, es como un mecanismo de defensa: su cerebro ha reprimido el recuerdo porque le causaba mucho sufrimiento, pero aun así Nuka tenía pesadillas noche tras noche; me dijo que lo único que podía hacer era tener paciencia y que existían las mismas posibilidades de que el recuerdo permaneciera oculto para siempre o, por el contrario, lo acabara recordando. También que nosotros teníamos total libertad de explicárselo si él deseaba saberlo, pero siempre con delicadeza. Imagino que no hace falta que te explique que, con Zira, esa opción sonaba a una mala broma. —Una breve pausa en la que Scar vaciló en si debía seguir o no—. Me pasaba las noches al lado de él, todo con tal de que no despertara a Zira y, presa de la ira, pudiera hacerle algo… Hoy en día también lo sigo haciendo. Nuka se pone aún más nervioso si no me ve ahí cuando se despierta. Al principio creí que era por la costumbre, pero Rafiki me explicó que podía deberse a que yo fui el primero que él vio después de haber perdido a la hermana que no recuerda. —De nuevo, el león mayor lanzó un profundo suspiro—. Zira me sigue culpando, junto con Nuka, de haber perdido a su hija. Supongo que tiene razón, yo lo debí haber visto venir.

Scar calló, considerando que no debía explicar nada más. Simba lo miró fijamente, incapaz de separar la vista de él. Su tío había perdido a su hija… El hecho era terrible de imaginar, pero todo empeoraba cuando los detalles se añadían: Scar había perdido a su hija por culpa de unos animales en los que él decidió confiar ciegamente; así como él había perdido a su padre a causa de su tío, en quien Simba siempre tuvo confianza incondicional. Así que, al final, ambos eran un padre que había perdido a su hija y un hijo que había perdido a su padre a manos de animales que ellos creían ser de fiar, y se sentían completamente culpables por ello. Simba no quería pararse a pensar cuál de las dos opciones debía ser peor.

El Rey se fijó mejor en su tío. Ahora podía entender por qué lucía siempre tan cansado: la culpabilidad y las noches en vela por ocuparse de un hijo que sufría lo estaban desgastando cada día. Sus pensamientos cayeron en Kopa, en lo cerca que estuvo de perderle a él y a Kiara… si no hubiera sido por Scar. Su parte más fría y racional le decía que estaba siendo un estúpido, pero Simba no podía evitar creer completamente en la sinceridad de la acción de su tío. Él había salvado a sus cachorros porque conocía el dolor que eso ocasionaba; sin embargo, Scar no sentía nada por él, jamás le había demostrado que sintiera otra cosa más que rechazo y odio hacia su persona, por lo que el salvar a sus hijos para evitarle un profundo daño seguía sin tener sentido. Quizá era porque Scar, por alguna razón, sentía algo por los cachorros, pero enseguida descartó esa idea. Ni siquiera los conocía, Simba no les había hablado de él, esa alternativa no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

—Supongo que estarás pensando que es justo —dijo de pronto Scar, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había formado entre ambos. El monarca elevó una ceja, dejándole ver su desconcierto—. Yo pensaba que le había arrebatado la vida al hijo de mi hermano, después de haberle hecho daño… Hubo días en los que en verdad creía que él, de alguna forma, me la había devuelto quitándome a mi hija y dejándome a un cachorro totalmente destrozado. O quizá tenga todo que ver con ese equilibrio del que él siempre hablaba: terminé sufriendo el mismo daño que le deseé a él.

Vaya, eso era una sorpresa… Simba no pudo tan siquiera evitar mostrarla en su rostro. ¿Estaba de verdad Scar admitiendo que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que por eso se merecía un castigo? Él desconocía si su padre podía ser capaz de maldecir a su hermano o a cualquiera desde los cielos, pero sí sabía que, aun siendo capaz, jamás lo haría. Sin embargo, esa afirmación ayudaba a Simba a comprender por qué Scar se mostraba tan irascible ante la mención del nombre de su hermano. _Él creó una ley que nos prohibía pronunciar el nombre de Mufasa en su presencia_ le había explicado Nala; _Esa fue la primera vez que él nos golpeó a alguna de nosotras. Aunque suene increíble, él nunca se había mostrado violento al principio de su reinado_ fue así como su madre había comenzado la explicación de lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Negando con la cabeza, Simba dijo—: No, Scar… Sé que lo hiciste estuvo mal… _Realmente_ mal… —recalcó, mirando acusatoriamente a su tío—, pero tus hijos no tenían la culpa. Dudo que mi padre tuviera algo que ver y, si así fue, estoy seguro de que él tuvo que ver en que perdieras solo un hijo y no los dos… —comentó sinceramente, disminuyendo su tono de voz ante la mención de su padre. Su vista cayó sobre la tumba de la pequeña prima que ya no sería capaz de conocer—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó algo apenado.

Scar se tomó un momento para responder—: Binti…

 _"Princesa_ " pensó Simba, diciendo el significado del nombre en su mente. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, y la cabeza del más joven estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido. La culpabilidad inundó su pecho cuando pensó que él había alejado a Scar de sus dos hijos, que eran tan inocentes como Nuka y la pequeña Binti, dejándolos a merced de Zira, quien, sospechaba, no les colmaría del cariño y amor que necesitan los niños para crecer sanos y seguros de sí mismos. Aparte de eso, se unía el hecho de las palabras que le había dedicado a su tío anteriormente. Si bien era cierto que Scar solo le había mostrado su peor cara, también lo era el que él, como todos, tenía un lado bueno, pero, por alguna razón, lo permanecía oculto. No le importaba mucho. Esto era una buena señal pues, oculta o no, su tío sí poseía algo de bondad dentro de él, y eso le hacía tener fe en que las cosas podían solucionarse.

—Lo siento, Scar —dijo Simba, rompiendo la tensión y echando las orejas para atrás.

Por un mero segundo, las esmeraldas de su tío brillaron con sorpresa—: ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—No debí hablar sin tener idea de lo que había pasado.

—Tú no lo sabías —dijo rápidamente Scar, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aun así… —trató de decir Simba, pero paró en seco y decidió expresarse de otra forma—: Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo también habría perdido a uno de mis hijos, seguramente a los dos. —Sintió un nudo en su garganta—. Dudé de la honestidad de tus acciones. Quizá tenga justificación, pero aun así era una herida que sigue abierta para ti, y no debí juzgar tan rápido y a la ligera sin ser conocedor de todo lo que había detrás. Hice lo mismo con Zira. Ella obró mal, pero… Jamás debí dejar que tus hijos lo pagaran. Ahora Nuka está separado de sus hermanos, tú no puedes ver a tus hijos y ellos están a merced de… de la loca esa… —Al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho, añadió—: Con perdón…

—No… "Loca" podría ser una buena definición… —dijo Scar rodando los ojos. Luego suspiró, exhausto—: Hiciste lo que consideraste mejor, Simba; Zira atacó a tu familia y tú querías protegerlos, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Pero, tus hijos… —intentó decir Simba, asombrado por la actitud de su tío.

—Zira hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes para que no los separaras de ella… Ya la escuchaste, no quiere que ninguno de sus hijos esté bajo tu mando. —Se podía notar claramente lo en contra que Scar estaba de la actitud de su pareja—. Ni siquiera yo podía hacer nada… El Rey puede decidir por su hijo primogénito sin importar la edad, pero no tiene voz y voto en los demás hijos, ahí la madre es la máxima potestad. Así que, teniendo en cuenta que yo ya no tenía la corona en mi poder y la corta edad de ambos cachorros, Zira mandaba y yo no podía oponerme.

Simba notó la rabia unida a la impotencia brillando en los ojos de Scar. Podía ver claramente que, si de Scar hubiera dependido, habría alejado a sus otros dos hijos de Zira y los habría criado él junto con su hermano. También sabía que su tía política no tenía intención alguna de entablar una conversación tranquila con él para llegar a un entendimiento por el bien de los pequeños; Zira se preocupaba solo por ella y por completar su eterna venganza contra el mundo. Antes de conocer el porqué del descenso de Scar en los últimos meses de su reinado, Simba pensaba exactamente lo mismo de su tío, es más, se lo había dejado saber antes de que el león lo trajera a este lugar tan privado e importante para él. Pero ahora Simba tenía que retractarse: Scar se preocupaba por sus hijos y los amaba sin importar qué, y eso era un punto muy a su favor.

El Rey miró de soslayo a su tío, quien se encontraba con la mirada clavada en la tumba de su hija. En ese instante, Simba recordó que, la vez que fue a visitar a su padre, Scar estaba viniendo de aquí, encontrándose con él en mitad de su momento de fragilidad. Comenzó a pensar en cuántas veces su tío vendría a visitar a Binti, qué se le pasaría por la cabeza cuando tenía en frente la tumba de una cachorra que era hija suya. La duda de por qué se había enfrentado a su esposa para evitarle el sufrimiento de la pérdida de sus hijos lo carcomía por dentro, pero era consciente de que, en ese momento, no sería sabio preguntar. En su lugar, hizo otra cosa que, tras saber las circunstancias, le pareció más justo.

—Scar, yo… te quiero dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí y por mis hijos —dijo sinceramente Simba, provocando un semblante de sorpresa en su tío—. Si tú no te hubieras interpuesto… no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado… —comenzó a decir, no queriendo ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

Para su fortuna, Scar lo interrumpió—: Ahórratelo, Simba, sé que lo haces por formalismos y no porque lo estés sintiendo —dijo con una expresión aburrida.

El más joven calló, no esperando para nada esa respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, le contestó—: No, Scar, mi agradecimiento es sincero.

— _Por favor_ , Simba… —dijo el mayor, soltando una risa socarrona—. Sé que detestas mi presencia y el hecho de que si sigo aquí fue por una torpeza tuya.

La declaración logró encolerizar al Rey—: Mis acciones salen del corazón, Scar —dijo enfadado. Luego, rodó los ojos—. Pero entiendo que tú no seas capaz de comprenderlo… De todas formas, tú solo haces las cosas tras haberlas maquinado en tu mente y saber que obtendrás una recompensa —añadió, disfrutando cuando vio el fastidio en los ojos de su tío.

—Vaya, ¿este es el mismo Rey que hace dos minutos se estaba lamentando porque sentenciaba demasiado rápido? —preguntó retóricamente, chirriando los dientes—. Dime, Simba, ¿en qué te basas para acusarme de tales cosas?

—¿En serio necesitas que te lo explique? Si de verdad posees esa gran inteligencia de la que siempre presumes, imagino que no te costará entenderlo solito —espetó el monarca, enterrando las garras en la tierra.

—Oh, por supuesto… —dijo Scar poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me etiquetas por un solo crimen del cual no conoces las razones de por qué sucedió.

—Las conozco a la perfección, Scar —gruñó Simba, preso de furia—; no podías soportar que eligieran a mi padre antes que a ti. Lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque eres tan débil que dejaste que la envidia te poseyera.

Scar soltó una carcajada por lo bajo, realmente entretenido por la contestación de su sobrino. Simba lo observó patidifuso, sin comprender qué era tan gracioso.

—¡De verdad que eres un ignorante! —comentó su tío, enmascarando su enojo con una sonrisa—. ¿En serio te crees que mi hermano fue _elegido_ _antes_ que yo? ¿Que en verdad lo que hice lo hice porque envidiaba su _trono_? —preguntó, dejando ver a su sobrino cuán estúpido le parecía su razonamiento—. Respóndeme a una cosa, Simba… ¿Sabes cada cosa que he vivido, cada cosa que he sentido? ¿Has caminado por el mismo sendero que yo, tropezándote donde yo me tropecé? ¿Has recibido la misma cantidad de golpes que yo y con la misma intensidad? ¿Cuáles son tus conocimientos sobre mí y mi historia para juzgarme fríamente? Tú, que me acusas de cometer una atrocidad porque estaba ciego de envidia, ahora mismo, cual hipócrita, estás acusando a otro ciego del rencor y no objetivamente, viendo solo los pecados de una parte y obviando los de la otra… Así que, dime, ¿me conoces acaso lo suficiente para poder impartir un juicio sobre mí y mis acciones? —preguntó indignado, estando ahora hocico con hocico con su sobrino, que lo miraba en silencio, asimilando sus palabras. Al ver que no iba a recibir una respuesta, se separó un poco de su contrario y, tras mirarlo de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto, añadió—: Tú no conoces _nada_ de mí… Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

Ante la última declaración, Simba arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Iba a preguntarle qué había querido decir cuando, a sus espaldas, sonó la voz infantil de Nuka. Ambos leones se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con el hijo mayor del león oscuro, bañado en llanto. Inmediatamente, Scar se fue al lado de su hijo, agachando su cabeza para estar a su altura.

—Nuka, hijo, ¿otra pesadilla? —preguntó preocupado.

El pequeño solo asintió—: Me he despertado y no estabas… —explicó, ahora abrazando a su padre y aferrándose a su melena negra.

Con un suspiro cansado, Scar colocó una pata confortante en su espalda—: Tranquilo, Nuka… Vamos a dormir, esta vez prometo que me quedo contigo —le dijo, lamiendo su cabeza.

Simba se quedó en silencio, observando la escena, incómodo. Pensó que lo más correcto sería irse, pero la actitud de su tío lo mantuvo en el sitio. _Jamás_ había visto a Scar ofreciendo un consuelo tan sincero a ningún ser vivo. Hasta su tono de voz parecía tan extraño en sus oídos… Era como si el león que se encontraba frente a él no fuera Scar, el león insensible, imperturbable, sarcástico e hiriente que todos odiaban; el que le había hecho tanto daño…

Cuando Nuka se calmó un poco, se separó de su padre, pero manteniendo aún el acercamiento, caminando pegado al mayor. Antes de irse, Scar le dedicó una mirada de refilón a su sobrino, quien se puso rígido al sentir el resplandor de sus ojos ardiendo en su piel. Luego, se marcharon, y Simba se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

En un solo minuto, Scar fue capaz de mostrar que podía ser tanto un alma herida como un despiadado verdugo. Comprobó que sus palabras podían causar tanto daño como consuelo en un tiempo récord; que él podía mostrarse totalmente indiferente con unos y compasivo con otros. Dos personalidades totalmente opuestas, pero igual de influyentes para quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Y Simba solo podía preguntarse: ¿cuál de las dos era la verdadera cara de Scar?


	8. Los Desterrados

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, perdón si tardo en actualizar; estoy pasando por ciertos bajones emocionales últimamente y, aunque escribir me ayude, a veces soy incapaz de hacerlo. Aparte de eso, este capítulo especialmente ha sido bastante difícil por esto: en esta parte del capítulo hay escenas de violencia hacia un niño, más detalladas que cuando escribí lo de Kopa en el capítulo 4; además, en la segunda parte hay una mención de violación. No es una escena detallada, pero por avisar, nada más.**

 **Ya no los entretengo más: disfruten.**

* * *

 _El recuerdo de la felicidad ya no es felicidad;  
_ _mas el recuerdo del dolor_ _es todavía_ _dolor (_ _Lord Byron)_

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

" _ **Los Desterrados"**_

Zira regresó a su hogar en las Tierras Oscuras cargando a un muy asustado Kovu en su boca; su hija caminaba a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y las orejas pegadas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Las leonas que formaban su manada de descarriadas los observaron en silencio, con miradas rápidas de refilón. Zira ni se molestó en mirarlas para hacerles ver su ira y que lo más sensato que podían hacer era quitarse de su camino. Bruscamente, soltó a su hijo menor al suelo, haciendo que éste soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor. Vitani arrugó el hocico, sintiendo en sus carnes el dolor físico de su hermano y luego pasó a compartir el mismo miedo que él tenía reflejado en sus ojos.

—Ma… Madre… —dijo Kovu con voz temblorosa, sintiendo su temor crecer ante el silencio de su madre.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de excusarse antes de que un zarpazo por parte de su madre lo hiriera en su mandíbula. Vitani apartó la vista, incapaz de presenciar la tortura de la que su hermano sería víctima; las demás leonas de la manada, acostumbradas ya a esas escenas, optaron por hacer lo mismo que la joven princesa de sus tierras olvidadas. Por su parte, Kovu trató de ponerse en pie mientras se sobaba su parte dolorida con una pata; su cuerpo entero temblaba pero esta vez, a diferencia de las otras muchas que ya había vivido en su corta edad, no era solo por miedo: la rabia también se estaba haciendo presente. Ese día él había presenciado al rey Simba sacrificar su vida con tal de salvar la de sus hijos, un acto de amor puro que tanto a él como a su hermana le resultaban tan insólito. Una pizca de celos latió entonces en su pecho. Los príncipes no solo tenían todos los caprichos que ellos querían, también gozaban de dos padres cariñosos que los amaban más que a sus vidas. La voz de su madre, tan llena de odio como siempre, lo devolvió a su realidad.

—¿Con qué permiso te fuiste en mitad del entrenamiento? —le preguntó, rodeando su pequeña figura. Cuando vio que su hijo no iba a responder, lanzó un rugido que retumbó a lo largo y ancho de las tierras sin vida a las que llamaba hogar—. ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Kovu!

El cachorro se achantó cuando vio la sombra de la pata de su madre elevada una vez más:—¡C-Con ninguno, madre! —respondió asustado, tapando su rostro con una pata.

—Y después de buscarte durante horas con tu hermana, ¿qué me encuentro? —preguntó retóricamente, mirando a su hijo menor con desprecio—. A ti jugando amistosamente con los mocosos de Simba… —un breve brillo de furia brilló en sus ojos antes de volver a golpear al cachorro fuertemente, apartando la pata de su cara—. ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!

—Lo… Lo siento —se disculpó el pequeño, respirando entrecortadamente por el nuevo dolor añadido.

—¿Qué te creías que estabas haciendo? —preguntó Zira, ignorando el sufrimiento de su hijo—. ¿¡Es que no has aprendido nada de los entrenamientos, Kovu!? Porque si te escapas cuando no te estoy mirando yo pienso que es porque te lo sabes de sobra… —al escuchar un gemido salir de la garganta de su hijo, Zira gruñó por lo bajo y le proporcionó otro golpe, esta vez en su tripa—. Sabes la norma, Kovu, sé que la sabes… ¡Dímela! —exigió, golpeándolo de nuevo. Al obtener solo silencio, repitió:—¡Dímela!

—¿E-El qué…? —preguntó el cachorro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, logrando que su madre le golpeara una vez más.

—¡Di la norma que tengo contra los invasores! ¡Quiero oírla salir de tus labios! —explicó su madre entre dientes, pegándole en distintas partes de su cuerpo, haciéndolo rodar hasta estar cada vez más cerca de la madriguera donde dormían—: ¡Vamos!

—¡Matarlos, hay que matarlos a primera vista! —gritó el cachorro, cubriendo su cabeza con ambas patas, en un inútil intento de protección.

—¿¡Se les pregunta las razones de por qué traspasaron la frontera!? —preguntó su madre en grito, colocando una pata de zarpas desenfundadas sobre su costado.

—¡N-No! —respondió él, sintiendo la pata de su madre enterrándose en su carne.

—¿¡Se juega con ellos!?

—¡N-No!

—¿¡Qué tienes que hacer!?

—Matarlos… —respondió él entre sollozos con un hilo de voz.

—¡No te he oído!

—¡Matarlos! —gritó el pequeño tan fuerte como podía, respirando aliviado cuando la zarpa de su madre dejó de estar clavada en su piel.

—Espero que así no lo vuelvas a olvidar —dijo su madre entre dientes, mirándolo con asco—. Por fin me he quitado de encima al enclenque de su hermano; no quiero tener que aguantar a más pusilánimes como él o Simba, incapaces de mancharse las patas de sangre con su sentimentalismo barato —dijo enfurecida, sintiendo su enojo crecer al oír a su hijo llorar. Lo hubiera hecho callar si su hija no hubiera hablado, llegando a encolerizarla todavía más.

—Pues parece que padre se lleva bastante bien con él… —comentó Vitani entre dientes, enfadada al ver el estado de su hermano pequeño.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, echó las orejas para atrás y se mordió el labio inferior. Rezó por que su madre no la hubiera oído, pero la realidad, lamentablemente, era todo lo contrario. Enseguida, su madre estaba hocico con hocico con ella. Vitani no pudo evitar caer al suelo de espaldas cuando sintió a Zira tan cerca, y comenzó a ir hacia atrás inútilmente, pues su madre se rehusaba a separarse ni un milímetro de ella.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? —dijo Zira. Sus ojos brillaban cual fuego que hacía arder su alma.

—N-Nada… —dijo Vitani, tragando asustada.

—¡¿Quién se ha unido al enemigo!? —preguntó la mayor.

—P-Padre… —respondió la pequeña, sus dientes castañeando de miedo.

—¿¡Quién les dio la espalda y los abandonó!?

—¡Padre!

—¿¡Quién los odia!? —dijo entre dientes Zira.

—Padre… —respondió Vitani, esta vez sintiendo un pinchazo en su pecho al admitir algo así en voz alta.

Zira gruñó por lo bajo, separándose de su hija para alivio de la menor:—¡Si no fuera _mí_ , estarían muertos, él los abandonó a su suerte, no hizo nada para evitar su destierro! ¡Su padre no se preocupa por ustedes! ¡Ese corazón latiente del que disfrutan cada día es obra _mía_! ¡Ya saben que no quiero oírles nombrar a ese débil bueno para nada!

—¡No es verdad!

La voz de Kovu sonó a sus espaldas, haciendo a ambas leonas sobresaltarse. Vitani se encogió aterrorizada cuando vio el peligroso brillo de los ojos de su madre. _¿Por qué aún no aprendes a callarte, Kovu…?_ pensó la pequeña, temiendo que su hermano recibiera hoy una doble ración de su jarabe de palos diario.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Zira, yendo a zancadas hasta su hijo.

—Padre no es ningún débil —dijo Kovu, estando al fin de pie. Sus piernas temblaban a causa del sobreesfuerzo que eso le exigía a causa de sus heridas, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

—¡Ja! —su madre rio sarcásticamente, mas la ira aún seguía presente.

Sin darle tiempo para hablar, Kovu siguió:—Darle importancia a la vida no es cobardía, del mismo modo que quitársela no es valentía… —una muy corta pausa en la que Kovu tuvo que contener las lágrimas de impotencia:—. ¡Aquí la única cobarde eres tú, madre! ¡Atacaste a dos cachorros inocentes! ¡De igual manera que maltratas a tus dos hijos sin razón!

Zira rugió, silenciando a su hijo, quien se achantó ante la ferocidad de su madre. Al verla elevar la zarpa una vez más, Kovu cerró los ojos, esperando una nueva tunda, pero el dolor nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, el cachorro se encontró con Zinguela delante de él, evitando el golpe.

—¡Zinguela, quítate de en medio! —le gritó su madre, aporreando el suelo, indignada.

—No, Zira, ¡ya basta! —dijo la leona de pelaje oscuro, mirándola severamente.

—¡No te metas en esto! ¡Si eres un poco inteligente: vete y deja que me encargue de enseñarle una lección a ese contestón! —dijo Zira, presa de la furia.

—Creo que ya ha tenido bastante por hoy, ¿es que no lo ves? —preguntó Zinguela, señalándole con la cabeza—. Por favor, Zira, ¡son solo unos cachorros! ¡ _Tus_ cachorros! —recalcó con una expresión de dolor.

Zira se quedó mirándola durante un momento, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra. Finalmente, rugió fuertemente, frustrada, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Tanto los pequeños como Zinguela suspiraron aliviados al ver que había acabado. La mayor se viró, mirando a Kovu afectuosamente y le acarició, tratando de consolarlo; sorprendida, vio a Kovu apartándose de ella, no queriendo mirarla. Zinguela entonces frunció el ceño, preocupada, y lanzó un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

—Venga, Kovu, vamos a sanar tus heridas —le dijo en un tono maternal.

—Gracias, Zinguela… —dijo Vitani en un susurro. Luego, lanzándole una mirada reprochadora a su hermano, dijo:—Kovu…

—Sí, gracias, Zinguela —musitó el menor, adentrándose en la cueva.

Kovu no tenía muchos recuerdos de la guarida real, pero, por cosas que le había oído farfullar a su madre en sus periodos pasivos de ira, sabía que era mejor que en la cueva maltrecha en la que ahora se veían obligados a vivir. Ni en su interior podían escapar del sofocante calor que el sol les proporcionaba día sí y día también y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba plagado de hormigas y termitas que iban y venían, creyéndose dueñas del lugar. De un salto, Kovu saltó encima del tronco roto que le servía como cama por las noches a él y a su hermana, gimiendo un poco al sentir un molimiento general por todo su cuerpo. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Zinguela sonriéndole cariñosamente, y él solo bufó, molesto. No odiaba a Zinguela, ni mucho menos; ella era la única que le daba algo de amor maternal y la única que, junto con su hermana, sabía brindarle apoyo. Pero eso no hacía que sus deseos de que ese amor viniera por fin de su madre se desvanecieran. A decir verdad, cada vez que Zinguela le proporcionaba algo de cariño, Kovu recordaba que para poder sentir afecto tenía que obtenerlo de ella y no de su progenitora, y eso lo enfurecía en gran medida.

Zinguela se entristeció un poco al ver la acción de Kovu, pero decidió dejárselo pasar. Le dolía tener que verlos a él y a su hermana siendo víctimas de los maltratos físicos y psicológicos de Zira. En un principio, ella, como las demás, quería hacer oídos sordos, pero se vio incapaz cuando vio que todos los días eran iguales. Ella conocía el sufrimiento de Zira, pero sus hijos no habían de pagarlo… Por un mero instante, se acordó de su hija, Kula, quien se había negado a venir con ella – algo que le alegraba, pues así tenía la certeza de que estaría segura – y también le había dejado ver lo en contra que estaba de su decisión. Cuando sus dos hijos alcanzaron la madurez, Zinguela se decidió a contárselo todo, viendo que ya no eran creídas las excusas. Les hizo prometer que no lo contarían jamás, pasara lo que pasara, que solo se lo confesó para que entendieran su situación. Chumvi solo supo abrazarla y darle todo su apoyo día tras día hasta que le llegó el momento de abandonar a la manada y empezar su propia vida, lejos de las tierras del reino, como mandaba la ley. Kula, a pesar de que seguía queriendo a su madre y no quería ocasionarle más daño, no era tan sensible como su hijo, y solo muy de vez en cuando le mostraba con actos su afecto.

La leona tuvo que reprimir un gemido en lo más profundo de su garganta. Echaba tanto de menos a sus hijos… Pero, como madre, sabía que tenía que hacer sacrificios para que ellos pudieran ser felices, aunque eso significara no poder verlos más. Delicadamente, Zinguela tomó en su boca algunas hojas y mejunjes que Rafiki le había regalado en secreto cuando se enteró de su partida, y se acercó al pequeño. Gracias a la costumbre, ignorar los quejidos de Kovu cuando tocaba sus heridas recientes le resultó fácil y, más pronto que tarde, el cachorro tenía los arañazos de su costado y pata vendados. Al final, lamió su cabeza cariñosamente, recibiendo solo un resoplido por parte del menor. Suspirando, Zinguela se decidió a hablar:

—Kovu… —el mencionado empinó las orejas para hacerle ver que la estaba escuchando, pero se negaba a mirarla:—Kovu, ¿por qué tuviste que decirle eso? Ya sabes cómo es… —comentó, angustiándose al recordar la escena.

—Pero es verdad… —dijo él enfurruñado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ya sabes que ella… —trató de explicar la mayor.

—Ella, ella… ¡Siempre la justificas! ¡Y luego a escondidas me curas y me lames! ¡Es ella quien debería lamerme y curarme las heridas, no hacérmelas! —se quejó Kovu, ahora mirándola con ojos llorosos de rabia. Luego, se desplomó sobre el tronco, enterrando su hocico en sus patas—. _Odio_ vivir aquí… —farfulló con fastidio.

Zinguela se quedó un rato observándolo, sintiendo como si alguien estuviera exprimiendo su corazón. La leona se acercó al cachorro y le lamió su pobre melena con afecto, mientras escuchaba los sollozos del pequeño, que lograban partirle aún más el alma. Gentilmente, lo acercó a su pecho, tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo, aunque sabía que sería imposible: Kovu anhelaba el cariño de su madre, no de cualquier leona. Daba igual si su sentir era real o no, para el más pequeño de la manada no sería suficiente. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Zinguela se apartó de Kovu, acariciándolo con el hocico una última vez, y pasó a esconder de nuevo las hojas y mejunjes que le fueron regalados por el chamán del reino.

Zinguela miró a Kovu de refilón, viendo en su lugar a Chumvi. Su hijo, cuando era un cachorro, era igual que el joven príncipe. Ambos poseían una ferocidad que sacaban a la luz cuando lo consideraban necesario, aparte de una gran facilidad para convertir sus pensamientos en palabras antes de que pudieran pensar en las consecuencias que eso les traería. El recuerdo de su pequeño le hizo sonreír tristemente. Zinguela creía la versión de Simba, podía sentir que el rey tuviera que sufrir una pérdida de ese calibre de cachorro, pero aún así, fue incapaz de odiar a Scar. Para ella, Scar sería siempre el causante de que sus dos hijos y sus amigas siguieran vivas; su pasado no le interesaba, ella solo contaría con su acto de compasión. Porque, aun con sus patas manchadas de sangre, Scar les mostró la misericordia que nadie les había mostrado nunca.

 _Llevaban días caminando sin rumbo; no habían comido en condiciones desde hacía semanas y eso, en su condición, le resultaba más dañino que a sus compañeras. Zinguela había dado a luz a dos cachorros que tenían de edad el mismo tiempo que había permanecido vagando por las tierras de Tanzania. A causa de su falta de alimentación, no podía darles la leche que sus hijos necesitaban para permanecer sanos, y Zinguela tenía que entretener su mente para no perder la fe en que encontrarían un hogar._

 _Miró a su izquierda, viendo a Zira tambalearse sobre sus pies. Acto seguido, miró a su derecha, compartiendo su mirada de preocupación con las otras dos leonas que formaban su manada de renegadas. Nishati, de pelaje gris claro y ojos tan negros como las nubes de lluvia que ahora empapaban su pelaje, y Adabu poseedora de un pelo castaño claro que ahora se tornaba oscuro por las gotas que caían sobre él. Entre las tres decidieron guardar silencio ante la situación de Zira, pero su intranquilidad se veía clara en sus tres pares de ojos. Zira jamás había demostrado indicios de debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera ellas, quienes contaban con su total fidelidad y confianza; el hecho de que se encontrara al borde del desmayo y no se molestara en ocultarlo era inquietante._

— _Zira, quizá debamos parar —comentó Zinguela, echando las orejas para atrás._

— _No digas boberías, Zinguela, necesitamos encontrar al menos un lugar donde haya comida —dijo la leona de pelaje claro, entre dientes—. Tú la necesitas más que ninguna de nosotras si de verdad te quieres quedar con_ esos _—añadió, mirando de soslayo a sus cachorros, quienes se encontraban durmiendo en su espalda._

 _Zinguela guardó silencio. Sabía que Zira odiaba a los cachorros, y aunque podía entender por qué, el caso es que ella jamás se vio capaz de deshacerse de ellos. Por encima de todo, eran sus hijos, y sus padres le enseñaron que los cachorros siempre serían inocentes, y por tanto era obligación de los adultos protegerlos de los males del mundo. Nishati rompió el silencio, algo que Zinguela agradeció en su mente, pero su tono reprochador le hizo saber que la templanza de Zira se desvanecería tan pronto como sus palabras llegaran a sus oídos._

— _Llevamos días dando vueltas, sin encontrar a ningún macho que pueda protegernos y darnos cobijo. Admitámoslo, estamos perdidas en todos los sentidos._

 _Y, tal como se esperaba Zinguela, Zira rugió profundamente:—Cállate, Nishati, no necesitamos machos para sobrevivir —luego, la jefa de la manada rodó los ojos y apretó los dientes con odio:—_ Todos _los leones son iguales…_

 _La madre del grupo observó detenidamente a Zira, sintiendo lástima al oírle decir eso. Si bien era cierto que ella lo pasó mal, no le parecía justo sentenciar a todo el sexo masculino de su especie por los pecados de unos pocos. Zinguela sabía que debía haber alguien que las ayudaría sin pedirles nada a cambio. Un grito de Adabu la devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que viera a su líder caer al suelo, presa del cansancio y la desnutrición. De inmediato, las tres leonas rodearon a Zira, comprobando que se encontraba bien._

— _Zira, creo que deberíamos parar —comentó Adabu con un hilo de voz._

 _El gruñido de frustración de la leona fue silenciado por una serie de risas que resonaron a su alrededor. Sobresaltándose, las leonas miraron a sus espaldas, viendo las sombras de una manada entera de hienas acercándose a ellas. Nishati enseguida sacó a relucir las garras y los dientes, logrando achantar a más de una; Adabu hizo que Zira permaneciera acostada, para que no se hiciera daño, y ella colocó a sus dos cachorros en el suelo, lamiendo sus cabezas antes de virarse hacia las recién llegadas._

— _Vaya, vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí —dijo una de ellas. Zinguela elevó una ceja al comprobar que era un macho y no una hembra, quienes solían tener el mando en las manadas de esa especie—. Invasoras —añadió, sonriendo satisfecho._

— _Solo estamos perdidas, no queremos hacer ningún mal —dijo Zinguela, tratando de mantener la calma._

— _Ah, qué lástima… Cuatro leonas perdidas y sin macho que las defienda… —comentó la hiena, meneando su cabeza con un fingido tono apenado—. Al parecer, hoy no es su día de suerte. ¿No creen, chicas? —preguntó a sus compañeras, quienes rieron a carcajadas._

— _No buscamos problemas, si molestamos, nosotras nos iremos —dijo la leona, temiendo por la seguridad de sus hijos y amigas._

— _¿Que no buscan problemas? Pues siento decirte que con traspasar las fronteras del reino de la manada Ndona ya los han encontrado —los ojos de la hiena brillaron con un deseo inhumano de comenzar un banquete._

 _Zinguela parpadeó sorprendida:—¿La manada de Ndona? ¿Estamos en las tierras del rey Mufasa? —preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza en el tono de su voz._

 _Las hienas se echaron a reír._

— _Aparte de vagabundas, ignorantes… —comentó el líder, burlón._

 _Nishati, incapaz de aguantarse más, lanzó un rugido que retumbó por todo el reino:—¡Estoy harta de escucharte la voz, carroñero de mierda! —le gritó estando ahora hocico con hocico._

— _¡Nishati! —gritó Adabu aterrorizada._

— _¿Acaso he herido tu falso orgullo de hembra? —preguntó la hiena, socarrón—. Pues ven a defenderlo, si puedes._

— _¡Serás maldito, provocador hijo de…!_

 _El insulto de Nishati fue interrumpido por el llanto de los dos cachorros que Adabu había mantenido ocultos entre sus patas. Zinguela tembló de miedo al ver la sed de sangre brillar en los ojos de la hiena._

— _Ah, ¿por qué no habían mencionado que trajeron aperitivos? —preguntó, relamiéndose los labios—. Pueden marcharse si dejan a los cachorros aquí._

— _¡No! —fue la rápida respuesta de Zinguela._

 _La hiena le gruñó en la cara, fastidiado, y justo cuando iba a lanzarle otra amenaza más, se escuchó un rugido potente a sus espaldas, haciéndolos a todos sobresaltarse. Zinguela observó que las hienas no se movieron del sitio. Ella sabía que la familia real había exiliado a las hienas desde hacía años, el hecho de que no salieran corriendo al escuchar el rugido de un león macho era preocupante, así que decidió ponerse delante de sus cachorros, en un signo de protección por si el ese león compartía las mismas ideas que esa hiena, o peor aún, fuera el creador de dichas leyes._

 _Ante ellas aparecieron seis hienas más, éstas sí siendo dirigidas por una hembra, la cual se acercó al macho de su misma especie mostrando los dientes, enfadada; su contrario solo le respondió virando la cabeza, rodando los ojos con cansancio. Seguidamente, se les unió un león macho que miraba desaprobadoramente a las hienas que las habían acorralado y amenazado. Zinguela se quedó patidifusa cuando se fijó en el pelaje oscuro del león y su melena negra, por unos segundos se quedó hipnotizada por el peculiar color que se asemejaba tanto al suyo, casi ignorando por completo el hecho de que su complexión física era más débil que la esperada para un león adulto. Cuando su mirar cayó encima de sus ojos verdes, Zinguela casi pierde el aliento, sintiendo el mundo a su alrededor pararse y la respiración atrapada en su garganta. Solo el sonido de la voz del león consiguió despertarla de su ensoñación._

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, Fisi? Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto —le reprochó el león, mostrando sus dientes, bastante molesto._

— _Estas leonas han sobrepasado la frontera del reino, señor —explicó la hiena macho. Zinguela pudo notar fácilmente el fingido tono de respeto que utilizó, denotando una gran sorna—. Ya les expliqué el precio que han de pagar, pero se niegan a cumplir con la ley —añadió, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a la afligida madre y disfrutando de su angustia._

 _Rodando los ojos, el rey dijo tajante:—Tú no eres el que decide qué precio habrán de pagar, Fisi, lo soy yo._

— _La ley ordena que no se permiten cachorros que no compartan la sangre del rey —dijo la hiena, arrugando el semblante._

 _El león, bastante enojado, rugió, haciendo a todos achantarse:—_ Yo _soy el rey,_ yo _hago las leyes aquí —le recordó frunciendo el ceño._

 _Ante el sobresalto del rugido del rey, los cachorros de Zinguela comenzaron a llorar otra vez, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La madre, temblorosa, fue inmediatamente a posicionarlos entre sus patas, tratando de calmarlos lo mejor que podía, mientras notaba la mirada fija del macho. Cuando sintió que éste se acercaba a ellos, echó las orejas para atrás e intuitivamente, acercó a sus hijos aún más a su pecho. La mirada del rey recayó sobre los pequeños, que se encontraban ahora acurrucados contra su madre, sintiéndose protegidos y cesando su llanto. Con el rabillo del ojo, Zinguela se quiso asegurar de que el resto de sus amigas estaban bien; Nishati se encontraba petrificada, mirando detenidamente al león y preparada para atacar si el dueño de esas tierras osaba tocar a los cachorros, mientras que Adabu intentaba despertar a Zira, quien había terminado cayendo en la inconsciencia, presa del cansancio y hambre. Cautelosamente, Zinguela elevó su vista, volviendo a quedarse atrapada en las esmeraldas resplandecientes del león._

— _¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó de pronto._

— _¿Qué? —dijo Zinguela, parpadeando para volver a concentrarse en el mundo real._

— _Su padre —repitió el rey señalando a los cachorros con la barbilla._

 _La voz de la joven madre desapareció en ese instante. Lanzándole una mirada rápida a Zira, apretó el mentón, incapaz de responder a la pregunta. Un gran miedo la atrapó, pensando que su actitud ofendería al rey y conseguiría meterla en un lío mayor del que ya estaban. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el león no parecía muy enfadado por su conducta._

— _Entiendo —dijo simplemente, suavizando su mirada._

 _Aun así, Zinguela, dominada por el miedo de que sus hijos pudieran resultar heridos, comenzó a decir apresurada:—No queríamos ocasionar problemas o hacer ningún mal; llevamos días vagando porque tuvimos que abandonar nuestra antigua manada. Yo sé que hemos infringido la ley traspasando un territorio que no nos pertenece, y que, según las leyes de Ahadi, se ha de pagar en sangre, pero, ¡por favor, que no sea la de mis hijos! —su voz tembló al final de la oración, demostrando su desesperación:—Por favor, majestad, lo ruego… Si se ha de pagar con sangre el delito, que sea la mía, por favor, pero deje vivir a mis hijos… ¡Son recién nacidos, no tienen consciencia de lo que sucede! ¡Por favor, señor, alteza, castígueme a mí, pero déjelos vivir!_

 _Zinguela calló cuando vio al león mirar a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. Los segundos parecieron horas en la espera de escuchar la decisión del rey. El león se dio la vuelta, sin mirarla una última vez, provocando que su corazón comenzara a golpear su caja torácica con fuerza y un gran peso apareció encima de sus hombros, haciéndole dificultoso el respirar._

— _La Roca del Clan no queda lejos de aquí —dijo en voz alta, mirándolas con el rabillo del ojo. Luego, se viró a la hiena hembra que seguía mirando enfadada al macho de su clan—. Shenzi, ayuden a cargar a la que está dormida._

— _Sí, Scar —dijo ella, yendo en dirección a Zira y ayudando a Adabu a cargarla._

 _Zinguela se quedó un rato en el suelo, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Miró sin pensar a la hiena macho – Fisi, según había oído – comprobando que la miraba con odio al no haber podido hacer sus planes realidad. Ella le gruñó, sintiéndose ahora protegida y volvió a colocar a sus dos hijos en su espalda. Trotó hasta poder estar al lado del león que, según había oído, se llamaba Scar._

— _Gracias, majestad —le dijo sinceramente, una vez que se encontraba andando a su lado, en una distancia prudente._

 _El león solo la miró de arriba abajo, por un momento fijándose fijamente en ella entrecerrando los ojos, algo que ella no comprendía pero dejó pasar por respeto a quién era. Antes de lo esperado, Zinguela se encontró ante la Roca del Clan y, debía admitir, era más grande y majestuosa de lo que nadie jamás pudo haberle contado. Se tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que esto era real: estaba en las tierras del reino, los dominios de la manada Ndona. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de verlo con sus propios ojos, menos aún de vivir ahí. Cuando bajó la mirada vio a sus amigas entrando en la cueva y no pudo evitar mostrar cuán sorprendida se sentía._

— _¿A qué esperas? Entra con tu manada —le apresuró Scar, mirándola impertérrito._

— _¿Dentro de la cueva? —preguntó Zinguela, sintiéndose insegura. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que la manada Ndona la estaban observando, clavando sus miradas acusatorias en su piel—. Pero… Yo creía que no… —intentó decir, nerviosa por la atención no deseada._

— _¿Prefieres quedarte aquí fuera, bajo el frío y la lluvia, con dos cachorros recién nacidos? —le preguntó, con una ceja elevada._

— _Em… No… —respondió ella sinceramente._

— _Entonces, entra —dijo él._

 _Scar esperó a que ella se acercara para entrar juntos a la guarida real, y Zinguela tuvo que admitir que adentro se sintió protegida y en casa, sintiendo una fragancia bastante familiar que la llenaba de melancolía. Enseguida vio a Zira recostada al fondo de la cueva, siendo acompañada por sus otras dos amigas, y, rápidamente, se acercó a ellas, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a las hienas por su ayuda. Las tres leonas despiertas intercambiaron miradas de asombro, no creyendo que de verdad un león les estuviera ofreciendo cobijo sin nada a cambio._

— _Scar, la partida de caza ya ha traído la comida —informó una cachorra no mayor de seis meses y de ojos celestes._

 _Acto seguido, una leona idéntica a ella, pero ya adulta, se acercó al rey junto con otra leona de pelaje más apagado y ojos rojos, y le depositaron una pata de gacela recién cazada. Las recién llegadas no pudieron evitar lamerse los labios, recordando de sopetón lo hambrientas que estaban. Pero ellas conocían que el macho dominante debía comer el primer bocado primero, y luego ellas podrían comer. O, al menos, las que formaban su manada. Pero el rey volvió a sorprenderlas ese día, a ellas y a las habitantes de su reino; Scar cogió la pata e, ignorando las miradas confusas de las leonas, la soltó ante ellas._

— _Que aproveche —dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la cueva._

— _Pero, majestad… —trató de decir Zinguela._

— _¿No me dijiste que llevan días sin comer? —preguntó Scar, dándose la vuelta para poder mirarla mientras hablaba._

— _Pero el rey debe comer el primer bocado, si no, ninguna de nosotras podemos —observó una de las leonas, pasando a mirar desaprobadoramente a Zinguela y sus cachorros—. Especialmente si no forman parte de la manada._

—Son _parte de la manada, Naanda —contradijo Scar, lanzándole una mirada llena de rabia—. Podrán quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen, y durante su estancia formarán parte de esta manada, ayudándolas en sus labores de caza y crianza —explicó, encarando a la leona, quien claramente se estaba guardando su opinión respecto a la decisión del rey—. Tanto yo como ustedes podemos comer cuando queramos, ellas no han tenido esa suerte en mucho tiempo y se le añade el hecho de que una de ellas necesita estar bien alimentada para darle buena leche a sus hijos._

— _No me puedo creer que vayas a saltarte las leyes solo por unas leonas que no conoces de nada —recriminó Naanda, incapaz de contenerse más._

— _Seguir ciegamente las leyes ignorando a la razón es una estupidez, Naanda, y el hecho de que la estupidez sea un atributo tuyo, no quiere decir que deba ser mío también —dijo Scar fríamente, pasándola de largo sin darle tiempo para hablar._

 _Naanda siguió la figura de Scar hasta que por fin salió de la cueva, tomándose así la libertad de dedicarles una última mirada de desprecio antes de abandonar ella también la guarida familiar. Zinguela, achantada por la actitud de la leona, decidió dedicar su atención plena a los cachorros, no queriendo intercambiar ni una mirada más con alguna de las otras leonas. Nishati le ofreció un pedazo de carne, insistiéndole en silencio en que comiera. Creyendo que por fin ya había pasado lo malo y que ahora se encontraban seguras bajo el mandato de Scar, Zinguela optó por empezar a comer para ser capaz de alimentar a sus cachorros. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a detenerse y elevar de nuevo su vista cuando notó a dos leonas a su lado. Ambas poseían el mismo pelaje color crema y los mismos ojos turquesa; fijándose en la diferencia de edad de ambas, Zinguela llegó a la conclusión de que debían ser madre e hija._

— _Bienvenida —dijo la mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy Sarafina, y ésta es mi hija Nala._

— _Encantada —dijo la joven leona, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza._

— _Gracias —fue lo único que pudo responder Zinguela, compartiendo una mirada estupefacta con sus compañeras._

— _¿Podemos sentarnos? —preguntó Sarafina. Zinguela solo supo encogerse de hombros, y ambas leonas lo interpretaron por una positiva—. No se preocupen por las demás, les cuesta acostumbrarse a las recién llegadas —comentó con una sonrisa amable—. Yo también llegué a estas tierras embarazada de otro león macho, así que puedo comprender qué deberás estar sintiendo —explicó, sonando algo melancólica. Zinguela la escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose bastante aliviada al saber que había alguien más que la quisiera ahí. Al ver que la leona guardaba silencio, Sarafina añadió:—Solo dales tiempo._

 _Darles tiempo_ pensó Zinguela, volviendo lentamente a la realidad. Con el paso de los días comprobó que tanto Sarafina como Nala eran leonas de corazones nobles y que se podía confiar en ellas, pero seguir su consejo fue en balde; no importaba cuánto intentara ser amable, cuánto tratara de integrarse o incluso de pasar desapercibida, Zinguela nunca consiguió que las demás leonas la vieran como a una igual. Y ella podía soportarlo, no le importaba si todas le daban de lado e ignoraban su existencia, pero sus hijos estaban de por medio, no quería que sufrieran más. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de sus cachorros lo hizo, algo que debía agradecer a Nala, quien se ocupó de ellos como si de su hermana mayor se tratara y los ayudó a socializar con el resto de niños; ninguna de las madres se atrevían a decirle nada, conocedoras del trato de favor que Scar le daba…

Tras un suspiro de cansancio, Zinguela se dio la vuelta, diciendo:—Vamos, Kovu, seguro que tu hermana está preocupada…

La leona se quedó congelada cuando vio que el cachorro había desaparecido. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, salió corriendo de la cueva, comprobando que ni siquiera Vitani estaba fuera. Desconocía si ambos hermanos se habían escapado esta vez, pero sí sabía de lo que sería capaz Zira cuando se enterara… Sabía que era justo informar a la madre de lo que había pasado, así que, armándose de valor, Zinguela fue corriendo al único lugar donde sabía que Zira iba cuando estaba encolerizada.


	9. Los Desterrados II

_El recuerdo de la felicidad ya no es felicidad;  
_ _mas el recuerdo del dolor es todavía dolor (Lord Byron)_

 **CAPÍTULO 6:  
** _ **"Los Desterrados"**_

Vitani observó la pequeña figura de su hermano escaparse de la cueva donde su familia y ella dormían. Lanzó un suspiro y rodó sus amatistas. No le dio importancia, ni se preocupó por su bienestar; Kovu se había escapado varias veces ya para poder desahogarse tranquilo sin tener que escuchar comentarios acerca de su falta de fortaleza o notar miradas juzgantes del resto de leonas. Seguro que no le pasaría nada. Además, si era totalmente sincera, Vitani creía que su hermano estaría mucho más seguro alejado de casa.

Un leve pinchazo en su pecho que le hizo dejar caer sus orejas hacia atrás, con algo de su tristeza. Vitani era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido hoy: el rey Simba había batallado con uñas y dientes por sus dos hijos, rebosando amor incondicional por los poros. Cuando Simba regresó al reino, Vitani no quiso saber nada de él por lo que le había hecho a su padre y cuando exilió a su familia entera, la joven cachorra podía admitir que hasta odiaba al monarca; los comentarios llenos de veneno de su madre solo ayudaron a agrandar su odio para con la familia real. Pero Vitani había aprendido a dejarlo pasar, centraba su atención en intentar proteger a su hermano de la ira descomunal que a veces invadía a su madre. Muchas veces, Zinguela le había dicho que esa templanza la había heredado de su padre, y Vitani, orgullosa, lo afirmaba. Ella admiraba a su padre. Era cierto que no pudo tener mucho tiempo para conocerlo, siendo desterrada con tan sólo tres meses de edad, pero la admiración sobrevivió… Hasta hoy.

Si había algo que enfurecía más a Vitani que el ver a los principitos acaudalados de Simba recibiendo amor incondicional junto con todos sus caprichos, era el haber visto hoy a su padre defendiendo a Simba y a los cachorros de éste. Pudo notar, en aquel instante, que Kovu sentía una gran admiración por el acto de su padre, salvando a dos cachorros ajenos a su sangre, olvidando todas las ofensas que Simba le hizo derrocándolo; pero Vitani solo sintió el mundo a su alrededor corriendo a gran velocidad mientras ella sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho con tal intensidad que, por un momento, casi se sintió desmayar.

 _Esperé a que me mandaras alguna señal;  
_ _rogué a los Reyes para que me hicieran sentir mejor.  
_ _El peso del mundo cae sobre mis hombros  
_ _gracias a esta crisis familiar que solo sabe crecer._

Vitani no había vuelto a saber de su padre desde que fueron exiliados, ni siquiera una simple visita, alguna forma de enviarles un mensaje… _Algo_ para hacerles ver que todavía se acordaba de ellos, que les importaba. Nada. Día tras día, Vitani esperó a su padre, ignorando las críticas de su madre que ella no quería creer, pero que se demostró que eran verdad, pues la única forma que Vitani tuvo de volver a ver a su padre fue cuando la familia real estaba en peligro. Sin ninguna duda, Scar se plantó ante Zira, le impidió seguir poniéndole la zarpa al joven rey y sus hijos. Su padre los protegió de una forma que ella jamás le había visto hacer cuando ellos aún vivían en el reino; nunca le vio demostrar ese tipo de preocupación cuando Nuka era castigado sin razón aparente por su madre. Así fue que, cuando la escena ocurrió frente a sus ojos, Vitani no se la quería creer, pero con el paso de los minutos vio que era verdad: su padre había ido corriendo a salvarle la vida al león culpable de su exilio y mala vida. Y lo único que afloró en su pecho fue una gran ira nacida de la sensación de traición.

Furiosa, Vitani pateó unas piedritas que se hallaban cerca de ella, mandándolas bien lejos de ella; otra costumbre que había heredado de su padre cuando éste se encolerizaba y necesitaba sacar afuera su ira. Gruñendo, se sentó en el suelo, ignorando el ardor que el sol le proporcionaba a la tierra seca; ya estaba acostumbrada. Elevando la vista, vio que, poco a poco, el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando ver algunas estrellas en lo más alto del cielo. La imagen le hizo recordar una vida más feliz: ella junto con su hermano mayor, Nuka, y su padre, que siempre trataba de dedicarles tiempo. Decir que Scar era un león cariñoso era casi mentir; su padre era frío, distante y siempre parecía estar molesto con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero solo bastaba que ella o su hermano le dirigieran la palabra para que Scar dejara todo eso de lado y sacara su otra cara: la paciente, la protectora, la desconocida por el resto de leonas de la manada, la que Vitani disfrutaba más.

 _La impotencia la hacía querer saltar, salir de su escondrijo y plantarle cara a su madre, diciéndole que parara, que era suficiente; pero el miedo la detenía, manteniéndola oculta tras una de las rocas de la guarida familiar. Los gritos llenos de ira de su madre retumbaban por toda la cueva, logrando haber ahuyentado a más de una leona, que ya no podían soportar la escena. Vitani ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado. Todo había estado tranquilo: ella y su hermano habían estado pasando el rato en la cueva, esperando que alguno de sus padres vinieran para poder pasar el rato con ellos; ambos siempre se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo fuera: su madre cazando, y su padre ocupándose del reino o sencillamente escapándose de las quejas de las leonas. Vitani jamás lo condenó por ello, ella también sentía lo cansinas que eran las leonas con sus lloriqueos…_

 _La primera en llegar a la guarida fue su madre con las zarpas y el hocico manchados en sangre por la caza del día. Al menos, habían conseguido comida. Y Vitani estaba segura que fue gracias a su familia: tanto su madre, como la tía Sarabi eran las mejores cazadoras del todo el reino, y la joven princesa admiraba a ambas leonas y deseaba parecerse a ellas cuando llegara a su adultez. Vitani observó los ojos de su madre ardiendo con una rabia desmesurada, algo que le impidió articular palabra; su hermano, lamentablemente, no compartía su capacidad de observación e, ignorante del estado irascible de su madre, se acercó a ella corriendo, contento, saludándole. Su madre solo le dio en respuesta un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, que consiguió hacer llorar al cachorro, dolorido, y eso consiguió enfurecer más a Zira, quien comenzó a insultar en gritos a su hijo mayor. Asustada, Vitani se escondió tras una de las rocas, rezando por que acabara cuanto antes y su hermano no abriera la boca para decir nada._

 _Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin los gritos cesaron. Vitani vio la figura de su madre salir de la cueva a paso ligero, queriendo alejarse del lloroso cachorro cuanto antes. La princesa dejó pasar unos minutos antes de salir de su escondite y, corriendo preocupada, se fue al lado de su hermano. Nuka se encontraba en el suelo, tapando su hocico con ambas patas, tratando de ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sintiendo el dolor de su hermano en carne propia, Vitani pasó a acariciar la espalda de Nuka, tratando de darle apoyo físico y emocional._

— _¿Nuka?_

 _Al oír la voz de su padre, ambos cachorros miraron a la entrada. Scar observó detenidamente a su hijo mayor, fijando su mirada en la fina línea roja de sangre que nacía de su boca. Lanzando un suspiro cansado, Scar finalmente se acercó a sus hijos. Antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo, Nuka salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre, llorando más fuertemente que antes y aferrándose a su melena negra. El adulto titubeó antes de pasar a abrazar a su hijo con una sola zarpa._

— _Nuka, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó, armándose de paciencia._

 _Vitani echó las orejas hacia atrás cuando escuchó a su hermano balbucear las palabras entre medio de su llanto. Al ver a su padre poner los ojos en blanco por la actitud del cachorro, Vitani se decidió a acercarse lentamente a su padre. Inmediatamente, Scar notó la presencia de su hija._

— _¿Qué hizo, Vitani? —le preguntó, separando a Nuka un poco de su pecho para pasar a ver la herida._

— _Hum… Le dijo "hola" —respondió la cachorra, algo tímida._

— _¿Qué? —dijo Scar volviendo a fijar su mirada en la niña._

— _Madre llegó de la caza y… Nuka le dijo "hola" —volvió a explicar Vitani, mordiendo su labio inferior._

 _Su padre la miró por un instante, asimilando lo que le que acababa de decir. Finalmente, lanzó otro suspiro más, éste denotando mucho más cansancio que el anterior._

— _Por el amor del cielo… —farfulló Scar, pasándose una pata por la cara._

 _Vitani echó las orejas para atrás, no comprendiendo qué quería decir el gesto de su padre. Pensando que quizá él también actuaría como su madre, la cachorra se achantó, esperando recibir algún grito acompañado de un golpe. Pero no llegó. En lugar de eso, Scar miró a su hijo mayor, un fruncido ceño adornando sus facciones._

— _Nuka, ya hemos hablado de esto… —le dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado severo._

— _Pero, sólo la saludé, papá —comentó el cachorro en un susurro, intentando calmar su llanto—. ¿Por qué me odia tanto? —preguntó entonces, más para sí que para su padre._

 _Aun así, Scar se tomó la libertad de responder:—Tu madre no te odia, Nuka… Solo es… complicada… —trató de explicar, bastante renuente a dar una explicación más profunda._

— _Pero no tiene por qué actuar así —dijo Vitani de pronto con un semblante enfadado._

 _Al no recibir respuesta, Vitani elevó la vista, comprobando a su padre observándola de arriba abajo. Creyendo que había hablado más de la cuenta, la cachorra comenzó a temblar, pensando que esta vez sí recibiría un castigo igual al de su hermano. Cuando vio al figura de su padre levantándose, cerró los ojos, asustada._

— _Vengan conmigo —oyó decir a su padre._

 _Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Vitani vio a su padre saliendo de la cueva, seguido muy de cerca por Nuka. La joven princesa no se atrevió a moverse, pues no sabía qué era lo que su padre iba a hacer. Su ausencia no pasó desapercibida por Scar, quien se dio la vuelta para mirarla se soslayo._

— _Tú también, Vitani —dijo, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo el camino._

 _Nuka la miró y le indicó con la cabeza que los siguiera. Vitani lo hizo, más para proteger a su hermano por lo que sea que pudiera pasar antes que por cualquier otra cosa. Estaba decidida a defenderle esta vez si las cosas se les iba de las manos a su padre. Pero su confianza la abandonó cuando vio que su padre los llevaba lejos de la Roca del Clan. A pesar de que ninguna de las leonas se atrevió nunca a interponerse entre su madre y su hermano cuando Zira perdía la razón, Vitani se sentía más segura si sabía que estaba dentro de la cueva familiar; ahora, alejados de todo y todos, sintió sus piernas temblar, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio._

 _Fijó sus amatistas en sus patas, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero le resultaba imposible: su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y solo se detuvo cuando su padre paró en seco. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Vitani vio que su padre los había llevado al prado donde ella y su hermano jugaban con los cachorros de las hienas cuando era de día. Jamás pensó que su patio de juegos pudiera darle tanto terror cuando no era alumbrado por la luz del sol. Su padre se sentó en la hierba, siendo acompañado e imitado de inmediato por Nuka. Ella solo se quedó de pie, separada unos pocos metros de ellos._

— _Ven, Vitani —dijo Scar, sin tan siquiera mirarla._

 _Tragando asustada, la cachorra se acercó a su familia, acostándose al lado de su hermano, bien pegada a él, para hacerle ver que estaba ahí con él y esta vez no lo iba a abandonar. Tras un pesado silencio, su padre por fin habló._

— _Miren arriba. ¿Qué ven?_

 _Obedientemente, ambos cachorros miraron al cielo, quedándose por un momento atónitos ante el gran número de relucientes perlas brillando ante ellos._

— _Las estrellas —respondió rápidamente Vitani, volviendo a mirar a su padre._

 _Scar pareció vacilar un poco antes de decirles:—Mi hermano creía fielmente que los grandes Reyes del Pasado nos observaban y velaban desde las estrellas._

— _¿De veras? —preguntó Nuka, ahora también mirándole._

— _Sí._

— _¿Y está él allá arriba?_

 _Su padre tardó algo en responder:—Sí, seguramente._

— _¿Cómo era él? —preguntó entonces Vitani, curiosa._

— _Pues… Se parecía bastante a los dos —respondió su padre, riendo un poco al final—. Él tenía el mismo corazón noble de tu hermano y también algo de tu testarudez; aunque creo que esta última la teníamos los dos._

 _Vitani también rio divertida y esta vez, sintiéndose más segura, se acercó a su padre y se recostó sobre su melena. Su hermano la imitó. Y los tres leones se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando el manto negro de la noche._

— _Hijos, cada vez que se sientan solos, recuerden que todas las noches esas estrellas saldrán para guiarlos —explicó, acariciando a los dos cachorros afectuosamente. Luego, con un tono de seguridad indudable, añadió:—Y yo también._

Fueron palabras que se quedaron clavadas en su piel, las mantuvo presas en su mente, prometiéndose a sí misma que nunca las olvidaría; porque pensaba que mientras fuera capaz de recordarlas, su padre estaría de alguna forma con ella y así no se sentiría sola. Muchas noches miraba arriba, viendo el cielo plagado de estrellas, recordando aquella experiencia, tratando de sentir a su padre cerca y convenciéndose de que él quizá estaría haciendo lo mismo con su hermano en las tierras del reino…

 _De hija a padre, de hija a padre:  
_ _estoy rota, pero aún mantengo mi fe.  
_ _De hija a padre, de hija a padre:  
_ _estoy llorando, una parte de mí se halla muerta…_

Ahora se sentía como una estúpida, buscando consuelo en las estrellas. Su padre vivía la buena vida junto con Nuka en los Dominios del Clan, por supuesto que no se acordaba de ella y estaba segura que ni siquiera su hermano la recordaba ya… Era un hecho que se negaba a creer, pero en el fondo, se encontraba clavado en su pecho, haciéndole dudar de todas las palabras que su padre le dedicó, haciendo que odiara cada momento que pasó con él y todas las noches que perdió escapándose para ir a la frontera, pensando que su padre iría por ella. Hubo una noche que no logró burlar a su madre y Zira, realmente enfurecida, comenzó a gritarle, despertando al resto de la manada. No recordaba los insultos, las amenazas… Solo su voz gritando, tratando de destruir sus esperanzas. Pero Vitani poseía una gran fortaleza interior: le daba igual lo que la gente le dijera, ella creía que su padre vendría, y ni siquiera los gritos de su madre fueron capaces de impedirle ir noche tras noche a esperarle.

Vitani jamás se dejó engañar por las palabras, ella solo creía en las acciones, y era por eso que lo que su padre hizo hoy por el rey y los príncipes la desestabilizó tanto. No era el hecho de que no tenía razón – algo que, en otro tipo de situaciones, la hubiera llenado de furia – sino que Scar de verdad no se acordaba de ella. Ni siquiera una mirada de soslayo, alguna palabra, un saludo, una despedida… Algún gesto que le hiciera ver que la extrañaba tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él. Podía excusarlo en su frialdad, pero no quería hacerlo: una cosa era ser frío y otra muy distinta ignorar la presencia de tus hijos e irte con los causantes de la desgracia de éstos. Fue una traición. Daba igual cuántas vueltas le diera, cuántas excusas formulara en su mente: su padre los traicionó, los repudió, les dio de lado y decidió irse con los cachorros mimados de Simba.

—¿Y qué tendrán ellos que no tenga yo? —se preguntó Vitani en voz alta, enfurruñándose.

 _Yo poseo una parte de ti: tu astucia y entereza;  
_ _yo sueño con otro tú: uno que, jamás de los jamases,  
_ _me dejaría sola recogiendo mis pedazos…  
_ _Un papá que me abrazara necesitaba yo…_

Y así, en menos de un segundo, Vitani pasó a odiar todas las características de su persona que había heredado de su padre, pues tenerlas serían, a la larga, un recordatorio del león que los traicionó. A lo largo de su corta vida, Vitani había escuchado decir a muchas leonas de la manada lo mucho que se asemejaba con Scar, y ella, tan vanidosa como se mostraba en el exterior, lo admitía con orgullo. Vitani heredó su fortaleza, esa templanza que hacía creer al resto del mundo que nada le afectaba; nunca supo si era una virtud o un defecto tener la misma frialdad que su padre, pero, sinceramente, en las condiciones en las que ahora vivía era una peculiaridad que le servía de mucho. También poseía su inteligencia y su mordaz lengua, algo que siempre le vino bien para callar algunas bocas. Y, por último, ese hábito que Scar siempre tuvo de aislarse del resto de la gente, queriendo estar acompañado siempre solo por sus pensamientos. Algunos los tildaban de ariscos, Vitani prefería decir que solo apreciaba a la soledad por brindarle más claridad a la hora de pensar.

Pero si había algo que los demás siempre recalcaban a la hora de compararla con su padre era esa personalidad ilegible: nunca nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la cachorra, nadie jamás supo descifrar sus amatistas, ver a través de su alma. Nadie nunca se molestó, de todas formas. Era más fácil y rápido decir que ella no sentía nada, que había recibido el corazón helado de su padre, incapaz de sentir nada. Y esa afirmación era la que más le dolía y la que más le enfurecía. _Por supuesto_ que ella sentía cosas, ¡como cualquier ser vivo! Lo que pasaba es que Vitani pensaba que era estúpido mostrar _todas_ sus emociones como una tonta… Ella prefería… Dejarlas dentro. Porque dentro era su lugar, y solo ella podía decidir cuándo dejarlas salir y con quién. ¿De verdad era tan malo tener ese control sobre las emociones? ¿De verdad era tan extraño…? ¿De verdad ella era como una especie de bicho raro, una insensible? ¿De verdad la gente pensaba que ella no sentía nada en absoluto y, por lo tanto, podían decirle y hacerle lo que les viniera en gana? ¿Solo porque se negaba a llorar sus penas en público? _¡Menuda panda de idiotas!_ pensó, enfadada, rodando los ojos. Era _ella_ y solo _ella_ la que mandaba en su sentir; nadie tenía ningún derecho a decirle si debía llorar con unas cosas u otras, si era apropiado reír en unas circunstancias o no, si debía mostrar más entusiasmo cuando algo le gustaba… A ella le parecía inútil tener que hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo para que los demás se quedaran tranquilos porque era _como los demás_? Bueno, ¿y si ella no quería ser como los demás? ¿Era malo eso?

Con el tiempo, Vitani comenzó a entender que cuando alguien se salía de lo socialmente establecido como "normal" ya era un rarito y merecía ser castigado con las lenguas afiladas de los demás. Y luego la mala era ella solo por no ponerse a saltar como una idiota porque era la hora de juegos… Quizá ella no sacaba a relucir sus emociones, pero al menos sabía respetar las formas de ser de los demás, y para ella eso siempre fue un punto muy a su favor, en su opinión. Creía firmemente que nadie merecía sufrir por ser solo un poco diferente al resto, que era más divertido salirse de lo políticamente correcto y hacer lo que dictara el alma, buscar la felicidad sin importar la opinión de los demás. Vitani creía que la única opinión que importaba era la suya, porque, al final, sería _su_ vida, _suya_ y de _nadie_ más. ¿Por qué, entonces, tratar de complacer a todo el mundo, cuyas vidas ya estaban resueltas?

El único que comprendía su forma de ser y de pensar era su padre. Scar quizá no le demostraba abiertamente cuánto la quería – o si la quería y ya –, pero sí fue su pilar fundamental para seguir luchando por sus creencias y por mantener su originalidad. Solo su padre estaba contento al ver que Vitani defendía sus pensamientos, que ella no quería ser una típica princesa refinada, que ella quería ser libre, y correr, y respirar, y _vivir_. Solo su padre comprendía su deseo de libertad, sus ganas de salir corriendo y sus ansias de saber más y más. Solo su padre…

En días en los que el resto de cachorros la miraban mal por su forma de ser, su padre estaba ahí para darle alguna palabra de consuelo. Nunca hubo mucho contacto físico entre ambos. Y aunque Vitani admitía que a veces necesitaba sentir a su padre cerca de ella, oler su esencia y no dejarle ir jamás de su lado… le bastaba con saber que él la entendía y siempre tendría una palabra sabia y comprensiva que ofrecerle. Porque solo Vitani logró ver que Scar tenía la misma facilidad para destruirte la autoestima como para subírtela con una sola palabra. Era algo increíble. Siempre parecía tener las palabras más duras y también las más reconfortantes para quien las necesitara, y eso era algo que muy poca gente lograba tener. Jamás perdía su serenidad a la hora de silenciar a alguien, de defender sus ideas y de plantarle cara a cualquiera que osara contradecirlo. Y Vitani se sentía orgullosa de haber heredado esa virtud de su padre.

 _¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?  
_ _¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?  
_ _¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?_

Vitani comenzó a sentir los ojos llorosos ante tantos recuerdos de Scar. Cuando comenzó a pensar que era cierto que solo él sabía entenderla, no pudo más y rompió en llanto, tratando de no ser oída por nadie. Escondiendo su hocico entre sus patas, Vitani sintió sus mejillas empapándose de lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia y de dolor. Era incapaz de comprender nada. No necesitaba oír a su padre decir "te quiero", ni un abrazo, ni siquiera una caricia… Solo necesitaba que le demostrara que estaría ahí para ella, que se sacrificaría por ella y sus hermanos. Pero no lo hizo. Los abandonó, los dejó en la estacada…

Seguro que todas esas palabras que le dijo no eran más que mentiras para que se confiara y así hacerle daño, seguro que su padre no sentía nada por ella… Seguro que hasta se avergonzaba de ella… Sí, eso era, no cabía duda. Era la vergüenza de la familia. No era la princesa que un reino necesitaba y esperaba. _No como Nala_ … Por un momento, sus pensamientos recayeron sobre la actual reina. Nala era todo lo que ella no era: era fina, era hermosa, era una gran cazadora, era paciente, era cariñosa, era atenta, era _femenina_ … Una auténtica princesita de cuento.

Vitani no estaba ciega, sabía que su padre tenía un trato de favor con Nala, mucho más que con los otros cachorros de la manada. ¿Por qué? Jamás se atrevió a preguntar, ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención. Por aquel entonces, Vitani pensaba que por mucho que Scar tratara bien a Nala, ella siempre sería su hija, y la sangre mandaba más. Qué ilusa era… Nala era la hija que Scar nunca pudo tener, era la princesa que todos querían, y seguro que ahora ella estaba en su reino, sentada en su trono, con una corona de oro en la cabeza al estar casada con Simba, y todos la estarían adorando como si de una diosa se tratara…

—Qué puto asco… —musitó la cachorra, sin importarle el uso del mal lenguaje.

 _Te amé,  
_ _te amé,  
_ _te amé…_

 _Yo… aún te amo._

 _De hija a padre, de hija a padre:  
_ _no te conozco, pero me gustaría hacerlo._

Sorbiéndose la nariz y tratando de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, Vitani intentó recuperar su compostura. Bien. Se acabó. Si su padre prefería a Nala antes que a ella le parecía bien; si su padre prefería a Simba antes que a ninguno de sus hermanos, le parecía genial; y si su padre prefería formar parte de una familia real llena de pijoteros de mierda, le parecía ya espléndido. Le daba igual todo. Si su padre no la quería, ella no le querría tampoco. Ninguno tenían la obligación de quererse. A la porra. No iba a sufrir por un amor no correspondido, por un cariño que no iba a recibir, por una pregunta que no tendría nunca una respuesta sincera.

 _De hija a padre, de hija a padre:  
_ _dime la verdad: ¿alguna vez nos amaste…?_

Vitani ya no iba a luchar por algo que estaba roto y que solo le importaba a ella. El amor, fuera del tipo que fuera, era cosa de dos. Hasta alguien con el corazón _helado_ como ella lo sabía. A partir de ahora solo tendría una misión y sería la de proteger a su hermano. El pasado ya pasó, no se podía cambiar, no podía obligar a nadie a quererla, no le iba a importar si nadie la amaba. Se amaría ella sola y con eso sería suficiente. Ahora solo importaban ella y su hermano, y lucharía para sobrevivir.

 _Y estas son…  
_ _Estas son…_

 _Las confesiones de un corazón roto._

* * *

Zira jadeó, casi perdiendo el aliento, cuando golpeó la roca con sus garras por enésima vez. Su zarpa izquierda estaba ensangrentada pero ella no sentía ningún dolor. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de entrenamiento, sus patas estaban totalmente insensibilizadas, al igual que su corazón. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era la ira, la furia, el _odio_ … Jamás pensó que su nombre pudiera ser algún tipo de presagio, pero aún si no lo era, al menos era bastante acertado. _Zira_ , _odio_ ; ese fue el nombre que le fue dado al nacer por parte de su padre, Kuzimu. Y Zira admitía que también su padre poseía un nombre muy acorde a su personalidad: allá adonde Kuzimu iba, un infierno era para los que estaban alrededor.

Zira detestaba su pasado, su historia sobre una cachorrita repudiada por su padre por el simple hecho de ser hembra. Kuzimu despreciaba al sexo femenino, viéndolo como débil e inútil. Él ansiaba un hijo, no una hija que solo serviría para cazar y parir hijos, incapacitada para mandar cuando él hubiera muerto. Al principio, Zira trató de llevarse bien, de esforzarse día tras día para demostrarle a su padre que no era una inepta, que podía valerse por sí misma y que podía ser tan o incluso más fuerte que un macho. Pero todo siempre fue en vano. Kuzimu solo la odió más. Mtiifu, su madre, siempre tan sumisa, jamás pronunció palabra para protegerla; pero Zira nunca la culpó, pensaba que su madre fue educada también con esa mentalidad y en verdad se creía inferior a su padre.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Zira, un día, se rebeló contra su padre, harta de su comportamiento. Cuando la pequeña cachorra, de apenas unos cuatro meses, vio los ojos de su padre brillando intensamente, creyó que recibiría un buen castigo, pero sorprendentemente, su demanda fue escuchada. Con una sonrisa siniestra – la única que su padre era capaz de tener – Kuzimu le dijo que le concedería su deseo y desde mañana la entrenaría para que fuera una leona fuerte. Zira, en su ignorancia, esa noche se fue a la cama, feliz. Al día siguiente, empezó su tortura. El entrenamiento era más intensivo de lo que ella esperó. Hubo muchos momentos en los que deseó no haber abierto la boca y hasta prefería los días en los que su padre la ignoraba. Sus ejercicios pasaban de correr hasta que caía exhausta al suelo con la respiración atrapada en la garganta y con la lengua seca, hasta lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo y que había cogido como hábito cada vez que se enfadaba. Por supuesto, en aquella época, siendo solo una cachorrilla, sus blandas patas dolían y comenzaba a llorar enseguida, pero sus súplicas jamás fueron suficientes para que Kuzimu se solidarizara con la pequeña y le dejara parar; en su lugar, le gritaba que debía seguir, y Zira, demasiado asustada como para contradecirle, le obedecía.

Sin embargo, el entrenamiento dejó de ser una experiencia terrible una vez que Zira creció, convirtiéndose en una leona adolescente. Sus ejercicios siguieron, siendo tanto ella como su padre testigos de la mejora en el aguante físico de la joven leona. Zira pasó a no sentir nada cada vez que se infligía dolor a sí misma; estaba totalmente preparada para cualquier pelea, ya no caería al suelo ni lloraría, era lo bastante fuerte para seguir adelante. Pero aunque hubiera sido capaz de conseguir fortaleza física, la verdad era que, en el fondo, Zira seguía siendo un alma inocente, una débil de mente… Jamás vio venir a su padre, nunca fue capaz de ver sus verdaderas intenciones cuando se acercó a ella, siendo la primera vez que tenía contacto físico con él. Zira sintió su corazón pararse y una gran felicidad inundándola cuando su padre le susurró al oído lo mucho que había mejorado, lo buena que era… Ya estaba, por fin su padre estaba orgulloso de ella, por fin la veía como una igual, como un ser vivo. O eso creía.

Sin previo aviso su padre comenzó a acariciarle, y Zira no necesitaba ninguna experiencia anterior para saber que esa no era la forma en la que un padre debía tocar a una hija. De pronto, Kuzimu la tiró contra el suelo. A causa de la sorpresa y el pesado cuerpo de su padre, Zira se encontró incapaz de quitárselo de encima y, más pronto que tarde, las caricias se convirtieron en lametones que le hicieron sentir escalofríos por su columna vertebral. En una descarga de adrenalina, Zira comenzó a intentar zafarse, gritando que la dejara ir, dando y recibiendo arañazos. Cuando sintió a su padre adentrándose en ella, poseyéndola en contra de su voluntad, cesó. El mundo se congeló, los rápidos latidos de su corazón ensordecieron todos los sonidos a su alrededor; en un estado de shock, Zira dejó a su padre hacer, su mente tratando de convencerla que no era real, que todo era una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era.

Tras la fatídica experiencia, Zira se quedó encinta, y durante tres meses tuvo que soportar los amargos recuerdos cada vez que miraba su tripa creciente. Jamás se lo contó a nadie. No necesitó ni siquiera una amenaza hablada para entender que Kuzimu quería su silencio, y aparte de eso, sabía que sería inútil contárselo a nadie: todos temían a su padre y nadie se atrevería a plantarle cara, y si acaso lo hacían, resultarían vencidos, _asesinados_. Zira se negaba a que alguien sufriera por su culpa, así que decidió decir que su embarazo era por parte de un león sin manada, que lo hizo para apagar su lujuria y no por amor o el deseo de ser madre. Prefería ser la ramera de la manada antes que admitir la verdad y poner a alguien en peligro.

Zira de verdad pensó que cuando su hijo naciera todo estaría bien; quizá el cachorro la ayudara a distraerse, le daría la inocencia que ella había perdido. Pero su padre se interpuso una vez más. Sin llegar a cumplir el día de nacido, Kuzimu cogió al cachorro y lo mató. Nadie dijo nada, pensando que era por la norma que el león tenía de "nada de cachorros que no fueran de su sangre". Pero, Zira, al saber la verdad, quedó destrozada y no le valió la excusa. Su madre trató de consolarla y, llenándola de sorpresa, le dejó saber que ella lo sabía todo y que debía ser fuerte. El cómo lo había descubierto Zira jamás lo preguntó, pero le bastaba con saber que al menos podía desahogarse con alguien.

Su angustioso recuerdo se acabó convirtiendo en un hábito del que su padre parecía no cansarse. Innumerables veces la hizo suya, innumerables veces tuvo un pequeño cachorro en sus entrañas e innumerables veces tuvo que verlo morir ante sus ojos a manos de su padre. Con el tiempo, Zira aprendió a no encariñarse con ellos, a ver las acciones de Kuzimu como algo normal. Ella nunca sería madre, y creía que era mejor así. Pensó que lo tenía totalmente superado, pero las palabras de Zinguela le dieron directamente en el alma, haciéndole recordar su vulnerabilidad.

 _Zinguela…_ Zira pensó con ira. La leona había llegado a las tierras de su padre sola y perdida, en busca de la manada Ndona. Su padre, inmediatamente, le echó el ojo. Y cuando Kuzimu quería algo, lo conseguía. Antes de que cayera el sol, Zinguela también pasó a ser suya, y como le había pasado a ella muchas veces, se quedó embarazada. La única diferencia fue… que Zinguela no parecía tan afectada, e incluso quería tener a los cachorros y criarlos con amor y comprensión. Zira la odió en ese momento. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, iba a tener unos hijos no deseados con un león que no amaba, y sin embargo era capaz de amar incondicionalmente a unos cachorros que aún no habían nacido. Zira pensó en decírselo todo, en contarle lo que su padre iba a hacer una vez que sus hijos nacieran, pero nunca halló las fuerzas necesarias. Cuando ambos pequeños llegaron al mundo, Zira y el resto de leonas impidieron a Kuzimu tocarlos, dando por inválida la excusa que había usado con Zira todo ese tiempo. Esos hijos sí eran de su sangre y todas lo sabían. Presa de la ira, Kuzimu trató de atacarlas, pero Mtiifu se abalanzó contra él, sorprendiendo a la manada entera. Zira trató de ir a ayudar a su madre, pero se contuvo. Era todo parte de un plan. Mtiifu se negaba a que Kuzimu siguiera saliéndose con la suya, estaba harta de no poder hablar. Esta vez se iba a plantar, aunque tuviera que perder la vida en el intento. Mientras sus dos padres luchaban, Zira miró a sus amigas de infancia y a la nueva integrante de su manada y les ordenó correr. Juró que protegería a Zinguela y sus cachorros mientras ella estuviera segura de que quería quedárselos, aunque ella no lo comprendiera.

Y sí, Kovu y Vitani eran sus cachorros, pero no sentía nada por ellos. Ni una pizca de amor o de cariño. No fue lo mismo que cuando nació Binti… Presa de la furia, Zira volvió a golpear la roca, esta vez siendo increíblemente capaz de lograr enterrar sus garras en su dura superficie. Justo cuando Zira pudo encontrar un buen hogar, una buena pareja y tener unos buenos hijos, todo se truncó. Fue como un último aviso. Ella no había nacido para ser madre… Ni _feliz_. Debía vivir acorde con su nombre: siempre llena de  odio.

Cuando Zira se despertó en aquella cueva, dentro de la Roca del Rey, creyó que estaba soñando. No pensó que en verdad pudieran acabar en las tierras de la manada Ndona y que el rey Mufasa las dejaría entrar. Mufasa era detestado por cualquier animal que fuera ajeno a su reino debido a su prejuicio constante, inculcado por esa larga generación de acomodados de la que procedía. Todo se volvió un poco más claro cuando vio que el rey ya no era él, sino su hermano, Scar. El león de oscuro pelaje no tenía nada que ver con su hermano; poseía mucha más inteligencia, una mente más abierta y tenía una gran capacidad de ignorar las leyes que le parecían estúpidas y sustituirlas por otras que a él le parecieran mejor. Inconscientemente, Zira se sintió atraída por él. Y, para su sorpresa, el sentimiento era mutuo. Zira se pasó días luchando contra sus sentimientos, no queriendo volver a ser herida, creyendo que todos los leones eran iguales… Pero acabó cediendo. Y la noche en que ambos leones iban a yacer juntos, ella se mostró notablemente nerviosa, con muchas imágenes inundando su mente. Scar, en un principio, lo dejó pasar, creyendo seguramente que era su primera vez… No fue hasta que vio las heridas cuando pudo entenderlo todo.

Al principio, Zira se quedó petrificada, esperando alguna reacción por parte del león. Estaba muy segura de que acabaría rechazándola; se apartaría de su lado sin querer volver a saber nada de ella… Y ella no podría quejarse sabiendo que era la culpable de su condición. Pudo haber luchado más, pudo haberse plantado, pudo haber huido, pero se dejó hacer. Era la única culpable de su condición, de que ningún macho la quisiera en su vida. Zira se creía también culpable de la posible muerte de su madre, de que sus amigas tuviera que haberse pasado días vagando sin rumbo, hambrientas y sedientas. ¿A quién quería engañar? No era una buena líder y, por tanto, tampoco sería una buena reina; ni siquiera sabía por qué Scar se fijó en ella y la eligió como tal. Pero ahora todo eso se iba a acabar. Su título se esfumaría en cuanto Scar rompiera su unión. Y, en el fondo, sería lo mejor; era indigna de mandar, era indigna de engendrar más cachorros, era indigna de volver a ser amada.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a temblar de rabia, miedo e impotencia; sus ojos rojos ardiendo con la necesidad de derramar lágrimas, pero trató de contenerse para no parecer todavía más ridícula. En su lucha por mantener la compostura, Scar se quitó de encima de ella y Zira, inmediatamente, le dio la espalda, clavando sus afiladas uñas en el suelo de piedra. El silencio creó un pesado peso sobre sus hombros que le hacía querer correr para echarse a llorar en algún recoveco alejado de ojos curiosos. De pronto, sintió a Scar acariciándola. Y Zira se quedó paralizada. No era igual a cuando su padre la tomó por primera vez; Kuzimu era brusco, egoísta y áspero; Scar, por el contrario, era gentil, misericordioso y delicado. Sin pensar, Zira se lanzó a sus brazos, dejándolo salir todo, y en el sincero abrazo la leona se sintió abrigada, sentía como si acaso su madre hubiera vuelto por ella y le estuviera brindado una total protección. No, no todos los leones eran iguales; él la entendió sin necesidad de explicaciones, le dio su tiempo sin presión, su espacio sin recriminaciones.

El día que nacieron sus dos hijos, Zira estuvo aterrorizada, creyendo que todo volvería a repetirse, especialmente cuando vio que la primera en nacer fue una niña. Irónicamente, Zira detestó a su hijo solo por el hecho de ser macho, así como su padre la odió a ella por ser hembra, en la creencia de que por su culpa su hija sería asesinada para que él pudiera ser el heredero. Conocía la ley de que la madre elegía el nombre del resto de cachorros mientras que el rey elegía el del primogénito. Así fue como, sin contar con la opinión de nadie, Zira nombró a su hijo Nuka, en un recordatorio de que no era más que un apestoso macho, heredero de los ojos rojos como el fuego que caracterizaban a su padre y que ella también poseía. Sin embargo, para su muy grata sorpresa, Scar no le dio importancia al sexo de los cachorros, ni siquiera se interesó por quién nació primero. Con una expresión seria y decidida se viró a Rafiki, el chamán de su reino, y le ordenó: _Quiero que los dos hijos sean presentados ante el reino_. Y, acto seguido, las quejas de las leonas que formaron su manada desde siempre no se hicieron esperar… Con un rugido potente, su pareja las silenció y sentenció: _Ambos son mis hijos por igual, ambos son príncipes y herederos al trono; así será que los dos serán entrenados para ocupar mi lugar cuando yo no esté._ Zira sintió un gran alivio unido a una enorme satisfacción al oírle decir eso, pues le daba seguridad de que sus dos hijos estarían seguros y que él los amaba por igual. Una de las leonas, Naanda, no estaba por la labor. Zira la detestaba.

— _¡Solo el primogénito puede ascender al trono, solo él puede ser entrenado para ser rey!_ —le había gritado, furiosa.

Y Scar, tan impasible como siempre, le contestó:— _Nadie nace aprendido, Naanda. Hembra o macho, mayor o menor, da igual. Ambos todavía no han demostrado de qué son capaces y nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, saben cuáles son sus aptitudes. Los dos son hijos de rey, y como tales se les va a tratar._

Y Naanda guardó silencio, fastidiada, mientras Zira la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ahí no cupieron más dudas: Scar no era Kuzimu.

 _Mentira, todo mentiras_ , pensó furiosa Zira, volviendo a golpear la roca con rabia. Ahora estaba seguro de que fue todo una estratagema, un malicioso plan para que se confiara más de la cuenta y que así su caída fuera más fuerte. Cuando Binti murió, Zira detestó a su hijo mayor más que nunca. Era como una mala broma de la vida, un cruel recordatorio. Murió la hembra, la pequeña hija que se asemejaba tanto a su madre, la que le recordaba los momentos felices que pasó con ella siendo una cachorra cándida; sobrevivió el macho, el que se parecía en apariencia a Scar, pero tenía sus mismos ojos, una característica que Zira siempre odió de sí misma y ahora odiaba en él también. Se los hubiera arrancado ahí mismo de cuajo, lo hubiera despedazado, lo habría hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero Scar se interponía, y siempre lo hizo, ignorando su dolor. Zira nunca entendió por qué su pareja protegía y defendía tanto a ese cachorro bueno para nada, por qué le tenía tanto afecto… Cómo era capaz de seguir amándolo después de todo lo que ocurrió, cómo no podía culparlo, castigarlo de la manera más desalmada posible… Y quizá lo que le llenaba más de rabia era eso: que Scar sí fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir amando a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de haber perdido a su hija, a su primogénita, a la princesa de su alma.

Mes y medio después nació Vitani, y algunas lunas más tarde, Kovu. De nuevo, una niña y un niño. El mismo orden y, de seguro, el mismo patrón. Zira decidió no sentir nada por ellos. Acabarían muriendo como Binti y como los muchos otros a los que ni siquiera pudo nombrar. Su segunda hija había heredado los ojos amatistas de su madre, aparte de su mismo pelaje y su naricilla rosa, eso le hacía mucho más difícil odiarla, pero lo intentaba; Kovu, por su parte, sacó las esmeraldas de Scar y, según había visto hoy, también su debilidad, creyendo que era sabio anteponer el corazón a la mente. _Maldito mocoso malcriado…_ pensó, enajenada. De una sola zarpada, Zira logró partir la roca por la mitad, haciendo brotar de nuevo la sangre de su pata. Pero no sintió nada, solo la furia abandonándola poco a poco al haber sido capaz de sacarla en ese último golpe. Fue en balde, porque su enojo regresó cuando escuchó la voz desesperada de Zinguela a sus espaladas gritando:

—¡Kovu se ha escapado!

 _El hombre sano no tortura a otro;  
_ _por lo general, es el hombre torturado el que se convierte en torturador (Carl Jung)_

* * *

 **La letra proviene de "Confessions of a broken heart", de Lindsay Lohan. Yo solo he traducido y adaptado la letra para que vaya acorde con la historia.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, por seguir esta historia y comentarla. Significa mucho.**

 **¡Sean felices, _sursum corda_!**


	10. Somos uno

_Unidos en pie nos mantendremos;  
_ _separados, caeremos._

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

" _ **Somos uno"**_

Kovu no pensó antes de echarse a correr, aprovechando que Zinguela no le estaba mirando; no tuvo en cuenta el castigo que recibiría si su madre lo pillaba de nuevo o, por el contrario, lo que sería de él si lograba cruzar la frontera. Él solo sabía que necesitaba escapar, huir de todo. Por un segundo paró, jadeante, y miró atrás. Ya ni siquiera veía la figura de la horrible cueva a la que llamaba casa, no escuchaba a las leonas peleándose por el último hueso más que mordido de la última cena; estaba alejado de todo y todos. Recordó entonces a su hermana, Vitani. Kovu había huido sin decirle nada, ni siquiera un adiós, una última muestra de afecto, una demostración de que, a pesar de sus diferencias y peleas, la quería y era una leona importante en su vida. Pensó que quizá era mejor así. No quería preocuparla y, además, su plan era volver por ella cuando consiguiera ayuda. Simba no era el monstruo que su madre les contó, un ser capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos, de anteponer las necesidades de los demás por delante de la suya no era ningún monstruo; estaba seguro de que si le contaba su historia al rey Simba, él le escucharía. También estaba convencido de que su padre lo apoyaría y no le obligaría a volver con su madre una vez supiera de lo que le había hecho. Un dolor punzante nació en su costado, recordándole la zurra de la que había sido víctima minutos antes. Sí, si alguien no le creía, si alguien se atrevía a decir que estaba mintiendo para dar lástima y así ayudar a su madre a provocar algún tipo de emboscada, les mostraría sus heridas, aún sangrantes.

Kovu casi perdió el equilibrio al centrar sus pensamientos en sus heridas palpitantes. No era el momento de eso. No era la primera vez que su madre le ponía la zarpa encima, pero sí que sería la última. Se negaba a volver para ser el saco de golpes de su madre, el destinatario de toda su ira y rabia. Se negaba a seguir siendo castigado por crímenes que desconocía y que, por ende, no eran su culpa.

De repente, un rugido potente estalló por todas las Tierras Oscuras. Zira. Kovu tembló de miedo al notar la gran ira que desprendía el rugido de su madre y, retomando el aliento, echó a correr mucho más rápido que antes, ignorando el dolor físico de sus heridas y sus músculos cansados y molidos. Una vez pasara la frontera su madre no tendría poder sobre él, sería libre. Era solo un último intento, un último esfuerzo. Solo eso bastaba para conseguir la libertad. Y después, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Simba había patrullado los bordes antes de que el sol saliera, despertándose el primero a causa de otra pesadilla. Él pensó que, con el paso del tiempo, las horrendas imágenes de la muerte de su padre se irían desvaneciendo, quedándose en el olvido, pero día a día solo se hacían más fuertes, pasando a atacarle incluso cuando estaba despierto, distrayéndolo de sus labores como rey. Por si los recuerdos de su traumático pasado no fueran suficientes, la actitud de las leonas lo empeoraba. Nada había mejorado desde la vez que Simba las oyó criticarlo a sus espaldas; a decir verdad, cada vez se volvían más frías y juzgantes. Era como si siempre lo estuvieran observando, como si estuviera vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, sin dejarlo respirar o descansar. Era agobiante en todos los sentidos.

La actitud de su madre, por otra parte, pareció mejorar después de que se sinceraran con sus sentimientos. Sarabi parecía ahora más abierta y dispuesta ayudarlo y apoyarlo de verdad, y no solo porque fuera su obligación llevarle la razón para que las leonas no tuvieran suficientes razones para saltarle al cuello. Y se lo agradecía de corazón. Nala seguía a su lado, tan leal y optimista como siempre fue. La joven leona no había perdido ese don especial de hacerle sentir seguro incluso cuando se le ocurrían las más locas ideas, y debía admitir que siempre tenía un buen consejo que ofrecer a pesar de compartir su misma edad. También había demostrado varias veces que poseía el mismo instinto maternal que Sarafina, teniendo un gran control sobre el trato que le daba a sus hijos; ni muy severa, ni muy blanda, un término medio perfecto para tener bajo raya a los aventureros de sus cachorros.

Los jóvenes príncipes habían pasado los últimos días dentro de la cueva familiar, siguiendo el castigo impartido por él y aceptado por Nala. Para ser sincero, Simba estaba pensando en alargarlo, no por mal comportamiento, pero sí por miedo a que a Kopa pudiera pasarle algo si salía de la seguridad de la madriguera, lejos de la vigilancia de una adulto. Tras el nefasto incidente en las Tierras Oscuras, Simba empezó a estar un poco más obsesionado con el bienestar de sus hijos. Le aterraba la idea de que estuvieran solos en la inmensidad de la sabana, algo que hará un mes ni siquiera le importaba. Simba comenzó a creer que no era solo por el estado de Kopa, sino también por la revelación que su tío le hizo varias noches atrás. El joven rey no quería pararse a pensar mucho en lo que le había contado Scar, no quería ni pensar que en verdad alguien de su confianza pudiera volver a traicionarlo y arrebatarle a dos personas importantes para él; no creía que podría ser lo bastante fuerte para recibir un segundo golpe a su alma de tal calibre.

En su camino de vuelta a la Roca del Rey, Simba recordó las palabras que su tío le dedicó, en un estado de furia descomunal como jamás le había visto tener. Scar se molestó enormemente por las palabras que él le dedicó sin ningún tipo de cuidado, se encolerizó en cuestión de segundos. Pero lo más llamativo fue que no utilizó su lengua viperina, no le insultó, no intentó desestabilizarlo con su pasado; Scar sencillamente se dedicó a hacerle pensar en lo que había dicho, en si de verdad era lo correcto: lo había juzgado como rey. Simba cometió el error de mostrarse débil, admitiendo que no sabía si estaba obrando como un buen monarca, que temía juzgar demasiado rápido y mal, como le pasó con él antes de tener consciencia de la breve existencia de Binti. El león de roja melena sabía que eso le daría a su tío una nueva forma de meterse con él, de hacerle dudar de sí mismo. Por eso Simba se rehusó a volver a acercarse al hogar de Rafiki; evitó cualquier lugar donde pudiera encontrarse con Scar o con su hijo. Victoriosamente, logró esquivarlos a ambos, casi olvidando su presencia en el reino. Si no fuera por Nuka.

Simba odiaba a Scar, negarlo era mentir; pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía odiar a su cachorro. Nuka era inocente de todo mal, un niño sufriente por las heridas con las que su madre adornó su alma, temeroso del mundo que lo rodeaba. Nuka solo tenía a Scar ahora. Y eso era lo que lo desconcertaba más. Su tío estaba totalmente podrido por dentro, estaba inmerso en una oscuridad, no sabía lo que era el amor, y sin embargo estaba siendo capaz de criar a alguien como Nuka, tan sincero, noble y puro. Era más que eso, Scar protegía a su hijo con uñas y dientes, le mostraba una cara que para el resto de la manada era desconocida: la de padre cariñoso y atento. Y era tan extraño definir a su tío con esas dos palabras…

A esto se juntaba el hecho de que tanto su madre como Rafiki le recomendaron hablar con Scar. Sarabi le aconsejó que debía ir a él en busca de respuestas, siendo su tío el único capaz de respondérselas; y la cosa acabó peor entre ambos. Rafiki, por su parte, le recomendó abrirse a él y contarle los problemas que estaba teniendo sentado en el trono. Ese ni siquiera lo iba a seguir. Era imposible hablar con su tío, especialmente si se trataba de algo tan serio como la ventura del reino. No había confianza suficiente. Además, Scar había sido un rey desastroso durante los últimos meses, presa de la locura por la culpabilidad de perder a una hija, y eso a Simba lo estaba inquietando. ¿Y si él también acababa perdiendo la cordura a causa de la muerte de Mufasa, de sus inseguridades como padre? Los recuerdos no lo abandonaban, las dudas tampoco. Quizá era solo cuestión de tiempo que Simba acabara como su tío, recluido dentro de la guarida sin querer salir, ignorando los problemas del reino. Sería una deshonra, se convertiría en la vergüenza de la familia… ¿Y si Rafiki trataba de advertirle sobre eso? Pero aun así, pedir ayuda a Scar sería en balde. Su tío lo odiaba. ¿Por qué? Le encantaría saberlo, pero era consciente de que no sería posible.

Durante su niñez, Simba admiró a su tío, tanto como a su padre. Scar era diferente. Pensaba diferente, sentía diferente, hablaba diferente. Era capaz de hacer perder el control a su padre, de arrebatarle su paciencia infinita. Cuando Mufasa y Scar estaban juntos, una pelea se palpaba en el ambiente. Ninguno nunca fueron hermanos que se llevaran bien, que tuvieran largas conversaciones en paz; pero Simba pensó que no era para tanto, que eran solo roces que se solucionaban hablando, que se olvidaban al día siguiente y que todo volvía a la normalidad. Simba jamás llegó a creer que todo desembocaría en un asesinato. Porque por mucho que discutieran, todos sabían que Mufasa jamás le hubiera puesto la zarpa encima a Scar, y Simba creía que esa mentalidad también se aplicaba a su tío.

Scar fue el león en quien más confiaba Simba. Cada cosa que su padre le enseñaba, él inmediatamente iba a contársela a su tío; cada vez que tenía un momento, él corría hacia la pequeña cueva en la que Scar se pasaba el día, viendo el ir y venir del resto de animales. Simba lo consideraba un mejor amigo, un confidente, el guardián que velaba por él cuando su padre no era capaz. En su amor incondicional de sobrino, Simba sentía lástima por Scar, le apenaba que viviera en soledad y se hizo una promesa a sí mismo de pasar todos los días un rato con él. No importaba si era medio minuto o medio día, la cuestión sería estar a su lado, brindarle compañía y amistad. Cuando Simba vio el cuerpo de su padre sin vida ante sus ojos y escuchó la voz de su tío detrás de él, sintió tanto alivio. No quería ver a nadie más ahí excepto a él. Su madre se enfurecería si se enteraba de lo que había pasado, Nala quizá no querría seguir siendo su amiga y el resto de leonas lo odiarían. Pero con su tío sería distinto. Scar tenía otra mentalidad, tenía la paciencia necesaria para escucharlo y entenderlo. Se aferró a su pata, llorando la pérdida, sintiendo un cariño que ahora sabía que fue falso. Todo fue mentira.

Scar jugó con su mente, con sus sentimientos, todo con tal de conseguir el trono. No le importó destruirle la vida, no le interesó si se martirizaría días y noches creyendo que era el asesino de su padre. Le dio todo absolutamente igual. Le tenía ahí, siendo un cachorro indefenso, llorando, roto, y no mostró ni una pizca de compasión. Incluso cuando regresó, siendo ya un adulto, Scar ni siquiera parecía haber sufrido ningún tipo de culpabilidad al saber que fue el causante de su mal. Al contrario, utilizó de nuevo su pico de oro para engañarlo, para hacerlo temblar, para hacerle caer, para que admitiera delante de toda la manada que fue él el responsable de la muerte de Mufasa. Simba pudo haberse defendido, pudo haber buscado excusas, pero no lo hizo. La expresión de dolor de su madre le detuvo, la decepción en sus ojos le robó la voz. Aparte de eso, estaba algo con lo que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Scar, parecía haber contado: su padre era el hermano de su tío; Simba creía que merecía el trato que Scar le estaba dando, cada palabra, cada tanteo, cada humillación, porque le había arrebatado al león con el que se crio, una parte importante para él. Justificó el recibimiento que le dio su tío por el hecho de que él había estado sufriendo la pérdida de un ser querido por su culpa, siendo él el único que sabía lo que pasó ese día en el desfiladero.

Cuando Simba se encontró al borde de la Roca del Rey, con sus garras clavadas en la dura y fría roca tratando de no caer, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse. No se concentró en lo que su tío estaba diciendo, no quería pensar en nada. Ni sintió ningún dolor cuando las garras de Scar se clavaron en sus zarpas, manteniéndolo clavado en la incómoda posición, flotando en la nada. En el fondo, Simba quería que su tío lo tirara, que lo arrojara a las llamas y acabara con él, que librara a todos de un ser como él. Pero Scar, en un acto de arrogancia al ver que tenía la sartén por el mango, lo confesó todo. Acercándose a su oído para que solo él le oyera, susurró:

 _Yo_ maté _a Mufasa._

Entonces, un rápido recuerdo de su padre cayendo de espaldas hacia la estampida de ñus, su grito ensordecedor y rabioso resonando en su cabeza y, sin darse cuenta, también por todo el reino en ese instante. De un salto, volvió a estar encima de la Roca, tumbando a su tío contra el suelo. Fueron las mentiras, el juego enfermo con su mente infantil, la traición lo que le hizo perder los estribos, lo que hizo que casi matara a su tío ahí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Pero tuvo un momento de lucidez, la impotencia tomó el control de él, exigiéndole que le contara a todos la verdad, que lo librara de su pasado, de su falso crimen. Sin querer oír más juegos de palabras por parte de Scar, posicionó una zarpa en su garganta, presionando la tráquea, impidiéndole hablar y dificultándole el respirar. Agobiado, su tío admitió el delito en voz baja y, furioso, le exigió que quería que todos le oyeran. Un par de segundos pasaron, en los cuales Simba aflojó su fuerza y compartió junto con su tío una mirada rabiosa. En un grito lleno de odio hacia su persona, Scar al fin lo admitió. Y las leonas, rápidamente, corrieron rugiendo hacia él, empezando así una lucha entre ellas y las hienas.

Simba paró de pronto, sacudiendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, queriendo borrar esa escena de su mente. Se había hecho la promesa de que no lo recordaría, de que el pasado era el pasado. Ya todo pasó: todos sabían la verdad, se enfrentó a su tío, estaba libre de cargas… ¿Por qué entonces este malestar general? Él sabía que no era el responsable de la muerte de su padre… pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que sí fue la causa por la que su tío seguía vivo. Había una minúscula voz en su interior que le decía que obró bien, que eso era lo que su padre hubiera hecho, pero luego… Luego estaba otra que le gritaba que fue un iluso, luego estaban las miradas llenas de desaprobación de la manada, luego estaba la desconfianza general de todo su reino. Y lo peor era que no podía darles una explicación porque, sinceramente, no había ninguna. Era solo que no quería ser igual a su tío, no quería ser un asesino. Dejarlo a merced de las hienas a sabiendas de que lo iban a matar era lo mismo que quedarse mirando cómo un hermano y un sobrino luchaban por sobrevivir en mitad de una estampida. Estaba _mal_. Nunca habría una justificación válida para matar a otro ser vivo, menos uno que compartía su misma sangre. Pero aún así Simba no quería acercarse a su tío… Lo tenía ahí, herido, a su merced, su hijo estaba bajo su mando… Podía preguntarle todo lo que quería, podía tener todas las respuestas… Y no fue a buscarlas. Estaba aterrorizado de que saber las razones sería peor que vivir en ignorancia. ¿Qué debía hacer con su tío entonces si no hallaba valor suficiente para dirigirle la palabra, para mirarlo? No podía desterrarlo, tenía un niño. Aunque bueno, Zira también tenía cachorros… ¿Qué será de ellos? Zira no era la típica madre cariñosa, dulce y buena… Debió haber hecho las cosas de otra forma, debió velar más por la seguridad de los niños… Hasta su madre estaba en contra del exilio y eso que, según había visto, detestaba a Zira…

—Eres un inútil… —se insultó en un susurro.

—¿Simba?

El mencionado elevó la vista, encontrándose con su pareja. Nala se desperezó un poco mientras Simba se acercaba a ella y cuando ambos estuvieron juntos se acariciaron afectuosamente.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? —preguntó la joven reina.

Simba solo se encogió de hombros:—Me desvelé y decidí patrullar los bordes.

—Pudiste haberme llamado.

—Aún no había salido el sol y no quería molestarte —dijo rápidamente el rey, entrando dentro de la cueva.

Nala se quedó observándolo un momento. Ella sabía que algunas noches su pareja tenía pesadillas, conocía las huidas nocturnas de Simba que se alargaban hasta la mañana, utilizando el patrullar como excusa. Y la joven leona se moría por ayudarlo, habiendo heredado el altruismo de su madre. Simba siempre fue un amigo especial. Ególatra y presumido de cachorro, sí, pero aún así jamás llegó a odiarlo, era solo un muy pequeño defecto en comparación con el gran corazón que él albergaba en su interior. Nala lo supo el día que ambos se escaparon al Cementerio de Elefantes. Cuando el trío de hienas los tenían acorralados, Simba se posicionó delante de ella e, ignorando su miedo, trató de rugir con todas sus fuerzas, siendo solo capaz de lanzar un irrisorio maullido que provocó la burla de las carroñeras. Pero Nala solo supo sentir una gran admiración. Estaban aprisionados, sus vidas peligraban, y Simba pensó en protegerla, sabiendo que estaba igual de indefenso que ella. Ese día se ganó su corazón.

Irónicamente, minutos antes, Zazu les había hecho saber que según las tradiciones del reino, ambos estaban comprometidos y, por tanto, una vez que llegaran a la edad adulta, se casarían. La idea no pudo asquearla más. Sin embargo, tras la muestra de valor y el intento de protección, Nala se retractaba de todo lo que pensó cuando se enteró de la noticia de su casamiento. Vio una nueva cara de Simba, la cariñosa y solidaria, el verdadero príncipe de la manada Ndona. Y la encandiló. Pensaba agradecérselo todo al día siguiente, pero el tío de Simba les hizo saber que su amigo había muerto en una estampida en el desfiladero, junto con su padre. Nala no recordaba haberse sentido tan triste en su vida. Se pasó los siguientes días ayunando, deprimida, sin querer salir a jugar con el resto de cachorros. Su madre estuvo preocupada todo ese tiempo, viendo cómo su hija cada vez perdía más el interés por cosas que antes la hacían tan feliz. Sorprendentemente, pudo salir del agujero gracias al que, sin que ella lo supiera, creó su desgracia y la de las otras leonas.

Scar siempre tuvo un trato de favor con ella. Nunca supo por qué hasta llegar a la adolescencia, cuando su madre le contó todo. Era chocante, pero al menos entendía cosas. Aún así, ella jamás se aprovechó de ello; quería ser tratada como una igual. Además, no quería crear rencillas con los hijos del león de negra melena. Nala siempre pensó que estaba exagerando, pero casi notaba que Vitani le tenía cierto odio… El rechazo hacia su persona que estaba más claro era el de Zira. Esa leona era un problema con patas. Allá donde fuera, una pelea nacía. Daba igual la razón, daba igual si era la mayor bobería del mundo, daba igual si al momento le pedían perdón, Zira siempre se mostraba incapaz de perdonar y olvidar.

Apretando el mentón, Nala desenfundó sus uñas, arañando la piedra de la que estaba hecha la Roca del Rey. Cuando su suegra y ella encontraron a Simba y Kopa heridos, creía que se le iba a parar el corazón. Se había pasado esta última semana junto a sus hijos, acompañándolos en su castigo. El resto de leonas nunca le dijeron nada sobre que se saltara la caza. Sus ojos contaban historias diferentes, pero en la superficie todo eran comentarios que trataban de tranquilizarla y hacerle creer que estaba bien. Supuso que era cosa de Sarabi y su madre, siempre velando por su bienestar. Hoy el castigo se terminaba y, tal como le pasaba a Simba, Nala deseaba poder aumentarlo para que sus hijos pudieran seguir bajo su vigilancia constante. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Se sentía una fracasada como madre. Sus hijos se escaparon mientras ella no miraba, atenta al informe diario de Zazu, y cuando llegó al lugar donde habían ido, ya fue muy tarde. Y a pesar de que pudo contener sus emociones y mantener un tono calmo de voz para sosegar a su hija, la verdad era que por dentro tenía un torbellino de sentimientos. Nala juró esa noche que si esa maldita desquiciada volvía a acercarse aunque fuera medio milímetro más de lo establecido a sus hijos, le saltaría al cuello sin contemplaciones; la atacaría, la despedazaría sin piedad. Una cosa era que la odiara a ella, que pudiera atacarla, pero sus hijos eran sus hijos y no iba a permitir que nadie, _nadie_ les pusiera la zarpa encima.

—¡Papá!

La voz de su hija menor, tan llena de emoción, la devolvió al mundo real. Parpadeando un par de veces, Nala vio a Kiara, acompañada de Kopa – aún llevando las vendas en su costado – saltando felices en frente de Simba. El rey la miró de soslayo, haciéndole entender que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella: el castigo fue demasiado corto y no podían hacer nada. Cuando Simba y ella eran cachorros, una semana dentro de la guarida real parecía un mundo; ahora, siendo ellos los padres, se pasó volando.

—Papá, hoy ya podemos salir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kiara, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir Simba, inseguro. De nuevo, una mirada rápida a su esposa.

—Ya ha pasado una _wiki_ —recordó Kopa, meneando el rabo contento.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Simba, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero… Creo que aún no pueden salir.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos cachorros a coro.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Kiara cabizbaja, echando sus orejas para atrás.

Simba se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Y ahora qué? Increíblemente, sus dos hijos se habían portado perfectamente bien durante los últimos siete días: ni un quebradero de cabeza, ni una queja, ni tan si quiera un intento de huir. Habían acatado el castigo y lo habían cumplido mucho mejor que él a su edad. Otra vez, trató de fijar su mirada con la de su pareja, pero cuando lo logró vio que Nala estaba mucho más perdida que él. Carraspeando, la reina se acercó a sus dos hijos con un rostro sereno y, sonriendo maternalmente, les aclaró:

—Su padre y yo pensamos que quizá Kopa no esté totalmente recuperado.

Ya. Simple. Conciso. Directo al punto. Simba casi suspira aliviado al ver que sus hijos no dijeron nada… en un principio. Ambos cachorros se miraron, con expresiones ilegibles, comprendiendo tan solo ellos lo que sus miradas querían decir. Después de un rato de silencio, Kiara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se agrandaba a casa segundo.

—Bueno, vale, que se quede él y yo salgo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el mayor.

—No, pero… —dijo Nala de pronto, titubeando un poco. Fijó su mirada al suelo, algo que ella siempre hacía cuando pensaba en profundidad sobre un tema:—Kiara, eres la hermana de Kopa, tu obligación es vigilarlo.

—Pero soy la hermana pequeña, él es el único que tiene esa obligación —dijo rápidamente la cachorra, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Pero bueno…! —volvió a quejarse el primogénito.

—Kiara, _ambos_ deben cuidarse el uno al otro —explicó Simba con una ceja elevada.

—No, no, eso no me convence… —rebatió la pequeña—. Los menores suelen ser los traviesos, y los mayores por tanto deben evitar que se metan en problemas.

Simba fue a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero su hijo lo hizo por él:—Eso lo hago yo todos los días, Kiara; lo mínimo que podrías hacer es devolverme el favor —dijo Kopa, empezando a sentirse molesto.

—Ts, ts, ts, Kopa, eso se hace por vocación no por recibir algo a cambio —dijo Kiara elevando el mentón, muy digna.

—Maldita cría narcisista… —farfulló el mayor, enfurruñado.

—Eh, a ver, paz —dijo Simba rápidamente, temiendo una pelea.

—De verdad, Kiara, has sacado la testarudez de tu padre —se quejó Nala, haciendo a Simba mirarla enfadado.

—Que lo habrá heredado de ti, querrás decir —replicó el rey.

—No, no, de eso nada, yo soy muy flexible —se defendió Nala.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntaron su pareja e hijos.

—¡Siempre! —gritó la reina en un potente rugido.

—Aaah, sí, sí, es verdad —dijeron todos falsamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, atemorizados.

De pronto, Kiara sonrió traviesa:—¡Oh, ya sé, tengo un trato!

—¿Trato? —repitieron los tres leones al unísono.

—Sí. Ustedes dicen que no quieren que estemos sin vigilancia porque aquí el escuchimizado de Kopa aún no está recuperado… —comenzó a explicar la princesa.

—¡Lo de "escuchimizado" sobraba…! —se quejó por tercera vez Kopa.

—Pues ¿qué tal si entonces nos cuida el tío abuelo Scar? —propuso, ignorando a su hermano.

Los ojos de Simba se abrieron como platos:—¿Qué?

—Siempre está en el árbol de Rafiki; ahí hay medicinas por si a Kopa le pasa algo, y así podemos salir de la guarida —concluyó Kiara son una pequeña sonrisa.

—Suena lógico —comentó Nala, asintiendo.

—¿Quién es el tío abuelo Scar? —preguntó el príncipe, confuso.

—El que salvó tu culo —respondió Kiara con una expresión de cansancio.

—Hija, aprende a hablar bien —le regañó su madre.

—Kiara… —dijo Simba de pronto; su tono firme llamando la atención de toda su familia—, ¿cómo es que conoces a Scar?

—Ah, eso, se lo dije yo —respondió Nala por la pequeña.

—… ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó Simba, enfadado.

Nala solo se encogió de hombros:—No lo vi tan importante. Además, ella me preguntó el día que le vio acompañándote hasta el baobab, creí que lo mejor era decírselo —explicó la reina.

—Bueno, ¿no es maravillosa la comunicación que hay en este matrimonio? —comentó él, rodando los ojos.

—Pero, papá… —habló Kiara, dando un pequeño paso al frente.

—Ahora no, cielo, intento pelearme con tu madre —le interrumpió el monarca.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó la voz apacible de Sarabi.

La familia real centró su mirada en el interior de la cueva, viendo a más de la mitad de las leonas despiertas, mirándoles fijamente mientras discutían. Sarabi era la única que estaba de pie, decidiendo que era mejor intervenir antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores. Acercándose a paso ligero a su hijo, la antigua reina miró a sus dos nietos con una sonrisa y los acarició, dándoles los buenos días. Mientras, Simba y Nala compartieron una mirada nerviosa, viendo cómo toda la manada los había estado escuchando.

—¡Perdón! —dijeron ambos reyes, encogiéndose en su sitio, como niños pequeños.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tanta pelea en la mañana? —preguntó Sarabi mirando divertida a su hijo, aún sin apartarse de los jóvenes príncipes.

—Kiara ha propuesto que hoy pasen el día con Scar y su hijo —explicó Nala, guiñándole un ojo a su suegra.

Porque lo primero que hizo Sarabi tras aceptar la petición de Mufasa de la que Rafiki le habló, fue ir a contárselo a Nala, buscando su ayuda. La leona de ojos celestes contaba, como ella, con la total confianza de Simba y tenía un don innato para persuadir a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Aparte de eso, era la única, junto con Sarafina y Kula, que jamás sintió rechazo hacia Scar, y eso era un punto muy a favor para que las cosas pudieran salir mejor. Ambas eran conscientes de que Simba fue a hablar con Scar el día que Sarabi se lo propuso, habiéndose mostrado el rey más silencioso y escrupuloso en lo que comentaba respecto a su tío durante sus últimos meses de reinado. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado, pues ambos leones ahora parecían más distanciados que al principio. La voz de Kopa, aún algo perdido, les devolvió a la realidad.

—Oh, ¿tiene un hijo? Pues, yo voto a favor —dijo algo más interesado.

Simba entonces calló y sintió su molestia desvanecerse. Actualmente, sus hijos eran los únicos cachorros que habían en las tierras del reino, y entre ellos dos jugaban, se peleaban, hacían las paces y trataban de entretenerse pasando el día. Durante su niñez, Simba pudo contar con la amistad de muchos cachorros, incluso de los que pertenecían a otras mandas; sin embargo, puede que por la falta de confianza con las leonas, la avanzada edad de algunas, el ajetreo de intentar revivir el reino o todo a la vez, ninguna de las leonas parecía interesada en querer tener hijos de nuevo. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que el único cachorro de la manada era el hijo de Scar. _Y sus dos hermanos, si no los hubieras echado_ , pensó inmediatamente Simba, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar la culpabilidad.

—Creo que es una buena idea que los niños interactúen con otros cachorros —comentó Nala, al notar el silencio de su pareja—. Nuka es buena gente y seguro que está encantado de poder conocer a sus sobrinos.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Sarabi, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y todas las miradas recayeron en Simba, quien se agazapó un poco, fijando su vista en el suelo. Era cierto que Nuka no era peligroso y que jamás le haría daño a sus hijos, pero su padre… Scar fue responsable de que ambos estuvieran ahí hoy, vivos y casi del todo sanos. Aparte de eso, está el hecho de que ni Nala ni Tama parecían haber sufrido durante su niñez ningún tipo de daño o maltrato, al menos no como el que Nuka sufrió por su madre. Un pequeño ápice de empatía y lástima apareció en su pecho, y cuando Simba elevó un poco la vista, viendo los ojos brillantes de sus hijos, solo pudo suspirar.

—Vale, bien, que vayan —cedió.

—¡Bieeeen! —celebraron los niños.

—Pero yo iré con ustedes —añadió de inmediato el rey, con una mirada severa

—Vaaale… —dijeron los cachorros, esta vez más alicaídos.

* * *

Sarabi y Nala se quedaron gustosamente al mando ese día durante el tiempo que Simba pasara fuera, vigilando a sus hijos. Durante la caminata decidió que no era mal momento para llevarlos a los bordes del reino, retomando así las clases justo donde las dejaron antes de que pasara el incidente. Como de costumbre, Kopa mostraba interés en cada palabra que su padre pronunciaba, un atisbo de duda siempre brillando en sus ojos azul verdosos; y mientras tanto, Kiara prestaba más atención a la primera mariposa que pasaba delante de sus narices antes que a las lecciones.

—Y esta es la frontera sur —explicó Simba, señalando al vasto campo que estaba frente a ellos—. Por esas tierras hay más manadas.

—¿Y viven cerca de las fronteras de nuestro reino? —preguntó Kopa, curioso.

—Mmmh, la de los guepardos, sí; las otras de los leones, la verdad, suelen estar mucho más alejadas. Normalmente no suelen acercarse aquí —respondió su padre.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo el pequeño arrugando el semblante.

Simba solo se encogió de hombros:—Digamos que los leones somos recelosos con nuestras manadas.

—Hum… —fue lo único que dijo Kopa, ladeando un poco su cabeza, pensativo.

—Hey, ¿dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Simba, mirando en todas las direcciones.

—Se habrá escapado otra vez… —dijo Kopa sin ningún interés.

Simba farfulló un par de maldiciones al viento, rodando los ojos con hastío. Pero pronto supo calmarse, recordando que él era mucho peor que su hija a su edad cuando tocaba escabullirse de sus obligaciones. A sus espaldas sonó un pequeño porrazo, y ambos leones miraron atrás, encontrándose a Kiara sacudiendo su cabeza, tirada en el suelo. Encima de ella, una mariposa volaba en círculos, pareciendo esperar a que la joven princesa se levantara y comenzara a cazarla de nuevo. Simba se sobresaltó cuando su hijo mayor comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja, qué gran intento de caza, hermanita! —se burló el príncipe, llorando de risa.

Kiara enseguida lo fulminó con la mirada y de un salto se levantó, echando a correr posteriormente en dirección a su hermano. A causa de la risa, Kopa no vio venir a su hermana cual rinoceronte en su contra, y la cachorra logró empotrarse contra él, haciendo chocar sus cabezas y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, mareados.

—Kiara, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no le des cabezazos a tu hermano? —regañó el león adulto.

—¡Eso duele, idiota! —se quejó el mayor.

—Kopa, ¿y yo a ti cuántas veces te he dicho que no insultes a tu hermana? —dijo Simba frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso por burlarte de mí! —gritó Kiara, roja de ira.

—¡Kiara!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de vengarte a la mínima que te hagan? —dijo el padre, rodando los ojos, agobiado.

—¡No me burlaba, recalcaba lo evidente! —se defendió Kopa.

—¡No me llames mentirosa, papá está de testigo! —chilló Kiara.

—¡Papá se está enfadando! —rugió Simba, silenciando a ambos cachorros. Luego, lanzó un profundo suspiro—. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelearse?

Los cachorros comenzaron a explicarse, defendiendo sus argumentos, regalándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza a su progenitor, quien solo rugió de nuevo, mandándolos callar.

—¡No me importa, pídanse perdón! —exigió mirándolos enojado.

—… … Perdón —musitaron ambos cachorros, y Simba se dio por satisfecho con eso.

—Bueno, ahora… —dijo, mirando a Kiara con una ceja elevada—. Kiara, ¿puede saberse por qué te has vuelto a escapar cuando no miraba?

—¿Quieres la respuesta sincera o la predeterminada? —preguntó la princesa, mirando fijamente a su padre.

—Hum… La sincera, imagino… —respondió Simba, compartiendo con su hijo primogénito una mirada de incredulidad.

—Me aburría —dijo Kiara, haciendo un gesto de desdén.

—Kiara, ya hemos hablado de esto… —comenzó diciendo Simba, tratando de no sonar muy severo—Eres la hermana del futuro rey. Como princesa…

—¿Y si no quiero ser princesa? —interrumpió la pequeña, enfurruñada—. No es divertido —añadió algo cabizbaja.

—Y yo tampoco estoy seguro de eso de ser rey —comentó de pronto Kopa, inseguro—. No creo que esté hecho para eso… Que lo sea Kiara —dijo señalando a su hermana con una pata.

—No me pases tu marrón —dijo rápidamente la pequeña—. Además, no quiero ser princesa, mucho menos quiero ser reina —añadió, rodando los ojos.

—Decir eso es como decir que no quieren ser leones —intervino Simba, acercándose a ellos—. Lo llevan en la sangre, corre por sus venas —explicó, bajando la cabeza para estar a su altura—. Somos parte el uno del otro —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kiara nada más elevó la cabeza de forma digna, mientras Kopa fijó su vista en el suelo, no queriendo mirar a su padre por miedo a encontrar la decepción brillando en sus ojos. Simba frunció el ceño, preocupado por la conducta de ambos cachorros. Creía que con el paso del tiempo, ambos se irían dando cuenta de cuál era su misión en la vida, de cuál sería su lugar a ocupar en el Ciclo de la Vida; pero según pasaban los días, todo parecía ir para atrás en vez de para delante. Sin pensar, comenzó a acariciar a sus hijos, recibiendo el gesto de vuelta al instante, unido por varios ronroneos por parte de ambos.

SIMBA:

 _En esta vida verán  
_ _que hay mucho que no entenderán._

Con un gesto de cabeza, Simba les hizo saber a sus hijos que quería que lo siguieran, continuando con su camino. Su atención fue captada por un nido de pájaros. De pronto, una de las crías salió volando, escapando de la vigilancia de su madre. Ante la imagen, los dos príncipes sonrieron, sintiéndose felices por el pequeño; pero tan pronto como la sonrisa llegó, se esfumó en cuanto vieron a la madre del pájaro parándose frente a su hijo, con una expresión severa. A regañadientes, el pequeño volvió al nido y la madre, contenta, pasó a darles calor junto con sus hermanos. Ambos cachorros se miraron, algo apenados y su padre, sonriendo divertido, les dio un pequeño empujoncito con el hocico.

SIMBA:

 _Y lo único que claro está  
_ _es que no todo siempre saldrá  
_ _acorde a su plan._

Al escuchar esas palabras, los príncipes continuaron con el camino, fijando su vista en sus patas. Al ver a su padre parándose de nuevo, elevaron la vista, encontrándose ahora con un grupo de ñus con sus crías. Simba se quedó observando las reacciones de los cachorros, tratando de no mirar a los animales por amargos recuerdos, intentando que sus hijos no notaran cuán tenso estaba. Para su fortuna, tanto Kiara como Kopa se quedaron mirando detenidamente a una madre con su cría, tratando de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. Cuando por fin la pequeña lo logró, ambos cachorros sonrieron, felices.

SIMBA:

 _Mas también observarán  
_ _que nadie los abandonará  
_ _cuando en su lucha se sientan flaquear._

Sus hijos menearon el rabo, felices de ver a la cría correteando feliz con su madre. Simba, riendo un poco, echó a correr también, siendo inmediatamente seguido por sus hijos, quienes trataron de atraparlo. Parándose en seco, el rey hizo caer a sus dos hijos y, sin darles tiempo a levantarse, comenzó a acariciarlos. Kiara, tan peleona como siempre, comenzó a tirarle de la oreja, recordándole a él mismo cuando era un cachorro. Kopa saltó encima de él y Simba se dejó caer, haciéndole creer a su hijo que le podía.

SIMBA:

 _A su lado vamos a estar  
_ _para su esperanza renovar.  
_ _Somos más que uno o dos:  
_ _¡somos una unión!_

Y dicho esto, Simba se levantó, guiando con pasos ligeros a sus hijos hacia el riachuelo que separaba dos pedazos de terreno y uniéndolos mediante un tronco caído. Kiara fue la primera que lo alcanzó, mirando su reflejo en el agua. Todo el mundo siempre le decía que ella se parecía a su madre, poseyendo su misma elegancia y gracia, teniendo la porte necesaria de una princesa. Pero la pequeña siempre estuvo en desacuerdo: ella jamás se vio como una princesa. Su hermano se posicionó a su lado, dándole un pequeño empujón con su hocico, en signo de cariño, y ella, con una sonrisita, se lo devolvió. Luego, imitando a su hermana, Kopa observó su imagen turbia en el agua.

KOPA:

 _Tanto se espera de mí,  
_ _¿lo podré conseguir  
_ _siendo tal cual nací?_

KIARA:

 _¿Y yo puedo en mi corazón confiar  
_ _o así voy a estropear  
_ _un ajeno plan?_

Se preguntaron ambos cachorros, alternando sus miradas entre sus reflejos y ellos mismos. Su padre pasó detrás de ellos, saltando rápidamente al otro lado y posicionando sus patas delanteras en el tronco, mirando a ambos cariñosamente. Kopa se fijó mejor que su hermana en la majestuosidad que su padre poseía: sin duda él sí era un rey; en una rápida y última mirada hacia su imagen en el río, Kopa vio que él no tenía nada que ver con su padre, siendo nada más que un cachorro pequeño e indefenso. Ni siquiera se sentía príncipe, y sabía que sería un rey desastroso el día que llegara su momento. Volviendo a fijar sus ojos en su padre, escuchó su consejo.

SIMBA:

 _Los que hoy ya no están  
_ _desde el Cielo les velarán;  
_ _¡su viaje tan solo comenzó!_

Los pequeños se acercaron al rey, en busca de un contacto físico que les diera seguridad y alejara sus dudas, algo que su padre les brindó sin necesidad de palabras. Simba no temía por su futuro, él sabía que acabarían encontrando el camino. Solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

SIMBA:

 _De alegría o dolor llorarán,  
_ _mas nadie nunca les podrá ocultar  
_ _lo que es de la vida una gran verdad:  
_ _¡somos una unión!_

El joven rey sabía que no podría proteger a sus hijos de todo; no podría evitar que les hirieran, no podría evitar que sintieran miedo, pero podía darles todo el amor que tenía y hasta más, podía estar ahí para ellos pasara lo que pasara, podía brindarles todo su apoyo y darles todos los consejos que necesitaran. Quizá Simba no pudo aprender a ser un buen monarca, pero sí creía saber cómo ser padre, teniendo como referente a Mufasa, quien jamás lo decepcionó, estando a su vera aún cuando Simba pensó que se había olvidado de él. Lo que más quería lograr era que ambos se sintieran seguros mediante una confianza mutua: que ni Kopa dudara de Kiara o viceversa. Le daba igual quién heredaría el trono mientras sus dos hijos fueron buenos amigos, mientras supieran tener fe ciega y velar por la seguridad del otro.

La historia no tenía por qué repetirse. Simba tenía la experiencia, creía saber qué palabras necesitaban oír sus hijos y cómo debía hacer las cosas, contaba con la ayuda incondicional de sus amigos y familia, poseía tanto la educación de realeza de su padre como la humildad que Timón y Pumbaa le inculcaron en los años que vivió en la jungla. Encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos sería su misión, lo necesario para poder mostrárselo a sus hijos y que ambos pudieran tomarlo y usarlo en su beneficio para poder ser buenos dirigentes.

Mirando a sus hijos con un brillo de picardía en sus rubíes, Simba les guiñó el ojo, y se echó a correr en dirección del baobab de Rafiki, sabiendo que ya casi habían llegado. Sus dos hijos le siguieron, riendo divertidos mientras comenzaban sin casi darse cuenta otra de sus muchas batallas de broma.

SIMBA:

 _Somos uno, ustedes, yo.  
_ _Una familia tan distinta como igual  
_ _que un día bajo el sol cantará._

Kopa poseía la firmeza, la estabilidad, la seguridad y estoicismo necesarios en un monarca; Kiara tenía un alma aventurera, una mente abierta, una fiereza admirable; y ambos, un corazón puro. Sabía que juntos lograrían muchas más cosas que por separado, cubriendo sus defectos con las virtudes del otro, apoyándose. Por un mero instante, Simba pensó en las palabras de su tío, habladas ya hace muchas noches: Binti y Nuka iban a ser ambos reyes de la manada Ndona. En un principio, él estuvo demasiado asustado para decidir si Kiara debía ascender al trono también, viendo la oposición de las leonas en el simple hecho de que ambos fueran educados como herederos. Sorprendentemente, Simba vio que sus opiniones ya le daban igual. Kiara eran tan hija de rey como Kopa, ambos se llevaban bien y, cuando no se peleaban y se hacían rabiar, eran un gran equipo. En los dos se podría sacar el perfecto rey que cada reino ansiaba.

Justo cuando la familia real estaba enfrente del árbol gigantesco donde Rafiki vivía, Simba escuchó un golpe sordo que le hizo darse la vuelta, encontrándose a sus dos hijos tirados en el suelo: la pequeña encima del mayor, impidiéndole levantarse. Cuando ambos cachorros se dieron cuenta de que su padre los estaba mirando, se levantaron y dieron su mejor sonrisa. Meneando la cabeza en signo de resignación, Simba se acercó a sus sucesores, lamiéndoles la cabeza con afecto.

SIMBA:

 _La sabiduría para avanzar  
_ _solo el tiempo se la podrá dar,  
_ _y así un día entenderán  
_ _¡que son clan!_

Ante sus palabras, los príncipes volvieron a mostrarse bastante vacilantes. Su padre esta vez no le dio mucha importancia. La paciencia era una gran virtud, y no le importaría si tenía que pasarse el resto de su vida recordándoles lo especiales que eran: él estaría ahí para ellos.

—No teman nada, niños, algún día lo entenderán —les garantizó Simba. Luego, señalando con la cabeza al árbol, añadió:—Vamos, seguro que están ansiosos por conocer a su tío.

Kopa asintió y se acercó a su padre, quien lo ayudó a escalar el tronco. Kiara iba a ir en su ayuda también cuando se vio obligada a parar en seco, encontrándose con la misma cría de pájaro de antes volando delante de ella. Sin que les diera tiempo a su padre y hermano de verlo, el pájaro salió volando, alejándose del reino. Y Kiara, en lo más profundo de su alma, sintió una gran envidia al verlo volar libre hacia el horizonte.


	11. Somos uno II

_Unidos en pie nos mantendremos;  
_ _separados, caeremos._

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

" _ **Somos uno"**_

Nuka observó, desde una de las ramas más altas del baobab, a las leonas de la manada regresando con la caza del día. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, emocionado, y, a zancadas, descendió por las grandes y gordas ramas del árbol de Rafiki. Hoy su padre le enseñaría por fin a cazar y a defenderse físicamente. Fue una promesa hecha hacía ya tiempo que no pudo completarse debido al regreso de Simba al reino. Después de eso, Nuka buscó el momento idóneo para volver a sacar el tema. Ayer, cuando su padre volvió de cazar la cena, por fin el pequeño se armó de valor. Nuka acompañó a su padre cada vez que Rafiki iba a ver el estado de sus heridas, las cuales se sanaban poco a poco; a pesar de que el babuino le dejó claro a su padre que su pata trasera derecha no sanaría del todo y que, como recordatorio del fatal incidente contra las carroñeras, la cojera saldría a relucir cada vez que se moviera durante un largo tiempo, Scar no perdió la agilidad ni la habilidad para la caza. Y ver a su padre siendo capaz de seguir trayéndole comida a pesar de su estado solo le daba más ganas de empezar sus lecciones cuanto antes. Así fue que cuando Nuka le recordó la promesa, Scar inmediatamente le dio la libertad de elegir cuándo quería comenzar, y él, lleno de energía, le dijo que quería empezar al día siguiente. Su padre aceptó.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba, que Nuka se tropezó con sus propias patas, cayendo rodando hasta llegar al final de la rama. El joven se quedó bocarriba, lanzando un pequeño "ouch" en un susurro. Al elevar la vista, se encontró los ojos verdes de su padre mirándolo con agotamiento.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras así por el árbol? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Rápidamente, Nuka se dio la vuelta:—Ninguna. Como yo no suelo correr… —respondió el cachorro, algo avergonzado por su forma pasiva de ser.

—También es verdad… —admitió el mayor, no dándole mucha importancia—. ¿A qué viene el cambio de costumbre, entonces? —preguntó.

—Hum… ¿No recuerdas…? —comenzó diciendo el más joven, tímido, sintiéndose algo nervioso por la mirada interrogante de su padre—. Ayer… Lo que te pregunté… —añadió, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz.

—¿Ya se han ido las leonas? —preguntó su padre, ya acostumbrado a sus susurros.

—Sí —respondió Nuka.

—Entonces, supongo que ya podemos ir —concluyó Scar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Nuka saltó de alegría y echó a correr hacia afuera del árbol, soltando una sonora y jovial risa. Oyó la voz de su padre advirtiéndole que esta vez tuviera más cuidado, y, justo cuando se viró para responderle, chocó contra alguien. Mientras meneaba su cabeza, escuchó una risa escandalosa que le hizo saltar asustado. Mirando al frente, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que el rey y sus hijos. El príncipe se encontraba, al igual que él, en el suelo, sobándose la frente con una pata dolorido mientras la princesa se reía de él, señalándole burlona.

—¡Jajajajaja, dos coscorrones hoy! —comentó, llorando de la risa.

—Kiara, no te rías de tu hermano… —le dijo Simba, suspirando cansado.

—¡Papá…! —llamó Nuka, algo temeroso, comenzando a andar hacia atrás.

Simba podía notar fácilmente los nervios en la voz temblorosa y asustada de Nuka, y eso le hizo dejar a un lado todas las dudas que tenía con esta idea. Su tío podía hacerle daño a sus hijos y debía estar alerta, pero Nuka siempre sería otra historia distinta. Ajeno a los crímenes de su padre, el cachorro tenía un corazón puro y Simba sabía que poseía un gran temor por el mundo unido a una muy baja autoestima; jugar con otros cachorros seguro que le venía bien, al igual que a sus hijos. Antes de que el rey pudiera tener oportunidad de calmar al pequeño, Scar apareció y Nuka, intuitivamente, salió corriendo a esconderse tras él.

Simba perdió la voz en ese instante, teniendo a su tío delante tras haberse pasado días sin hablarse tras la discusión. Scar, por su parte, tampoco dudó en mostrar el disgusto que sentía al tener a su sobrino enfrente, dándole a entender fácilmente al más joven que no había olvidado las palabras que le dedicó hacía varias noches. Y ambos leones mantuvieron fijas las miradas, haciendo crecer una tensión que la hija menor del rey rompió deliberadamente.

—¡Hola, tío abuelo! —saludó la pequeña, pasando a abrazarle una pata.

Scar solo rodó los ojos, algo molesto:—Ya te he dicho que no me llames abuelo.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la cachorra, soltando una pequeña risa.

Ante eso, Simba frunció el ceño:—¿Ustedes dos ya habían hablado? —preguntó, tratando de contener su enojo.

—Sí, el día que Rafiki les atendió a ti y a Kopa —explicó Kiara, sonriente—. ¡El tío abuelo Scar me ayudó a sentirme mejor! —añadió, lanzándole una mirada divertida al mayor.

—Que no me digas abuelo… —volvió a repetir Scar, hastiado.

—Supongo que eso tampoco era importante que me lo mencionaran… —farfulló Simba, irritado.

—No, papá, esta vez mamá no lo sabía —dijo Kiara, saliendo en defensa de su madre—. Además, tampoco lo vi tan importante —añadió, diciendo las mismas palabras que su madre pronunció aquella mañana.

—Esa frase la has aprendido bastante rápido, ¿eh? —dijo su padre con una ceja elevada. Luego, lanzó un suspiro.

—Que Nala te hablara de mí me parece más coherente… —comentó Scar en voz alta, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de su sobrino. Ignorándola, se viró hacia Nuka, aún escondido tras sus patas:—Hijo, no tengas miedo; son tus sobrinos.

El pequeño miró a su padre y luego lanzó una mirada tímida a los cachorros reales, quienes lo observaban curiosos. Kiara fue la primera que se acercó, creyendo que lo mejor era mostrarse amable y tomar la iniciativa.

—¡Hola! —saludó, sentándose frente a él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hijo del león mayor se agazapó un poco cuando vio a la princesa acercarse a él. Kopa se acercó también, para echarle un vistazo a su hasta ahora desconocido tío segundo. Debería tener por los menos un año, pero debido a su cuerpo enclenque parecía más pequeño e indefenso que un león normal de su edad. Nuka, por su parte, también echó un rápido vistazo a los hijos del rey. Un breve recuerdo de Vitani y Kovu se apareció en su mente, y, notablemente más triste, Nuka bajó la cabeza, echando las orejas hacia atrás. Los mellizos enseguida compartieron su expresión, pensando que habían hecho algo indebido.

—Discúlpenlo —se interpuso Scar de pronto, quitándose de en medio de los niños y mirando de soslayo a su hijo—. Nuka no está muy acostumbrado a tener amigos —explicó.

—Oh… —dijeron ambos cachorros a la vez, sintiendo algo de lástima.

—No pasa nada, Nuka, a todos nos cuesta al principio —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa—. Yo soy Kopa, y ella es mi hermana Kiara.

—Kiara quería pasar el día contigo y tu hijo —explicó Simba de pronto, sobresaltando un poco al resto—. Kopa aún no está recuperado del todo y no quiero que se alejen demasiado de un lugar seguro.

—¿Y creíste que el lugar más seguro era cerca de mí? —preguntó Scar, mirando a su sobrino con una sospecha clara en su rostro.

—Cerca de _tu hijo_ —aclaró Simba, elevando la cabeza, a la defensiva—. Y fue idea de Nala y mi madre —añadió, apartando la mirada.

—Eso ya tiene más sentido —dijo Scar, viendo a su sobrino mirarle confuso—. Me parecía bastante extraño que tras haberte pasado dos semanas evitándome a mí y a mi hijo fuese idea tuya —aclaró el león de oscuro pelaje, pasando a darle la espalda al más joven.

—Yo no… —trató de defenderse el monarca.

—Ahórratelo, Simba, no se te da bien mentir —lo interrumpió el mayor, ni siquiera molestándose en mirarlo.

—Sí, no puedo presumir de ello, como otros —comentó Simba, entre dientes, siendo oído nada más por su tío.

Scar simplemente apretó el mentón, tratando de contenerse:—Eligieron un mal día para decidir pasar un _feliz_ día de en _familia_ , Simba; iba a darle una lección de caza a mi hijo —explicó dándose la vuelta, con la voz más calma que era capaz de hacer en ese momento.

—¿Caza? ¡Bien! —dijo Kiara, emocionada, silenciando la fea réplica que su padre le tenía preparada a Scar, sin darse cuenta—. Tío Scar, ¿podemos ir nosotros también?

—Sí, mi hermana necesita una buena clase; le pudo una mariposa —comentó Kopa, con una sonrisa burlona.

Kiara enseguida lo fulminó con la mirada:—Anda que tú sabes mucho…

—Pues más que tú, inútil…

—Kiara —llamó su padre, parando a tiempo otra de las muchas peleas de los hermanos—, ustedes son aún muy pequeños; solo tienen dos meses.

—Dos meses y medio —dijeron ambos cachorros a la vez, orgullosos.

—Lo que sea… —dijo Simba con una expresión cansada.

—No importa la edad, solo que tengan ganas de aprender —se metió de pronto Scar—, y a ambos les sobra —añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Las clases de caza deberían estar al frente de su padre, no de un tío que no conocen —espetó Simba, mirando molesto al mayor y tratando tan bien como podía de no saltarle a la yugular.

—Por supuesto, seguro que ambos aprenderán mucho del experto de su padre —comentó Scar, socarrón, acercándose a su sobrino y disfrutando de la ira que sus irises rojos reflejaban—. Porque, dime, Simba, ¿cuánto aprendiste de autodefensa y caza bajo la tutela de una rata y un cerdo? —preguntó aumentando su sonrisa cuando vio al rey apretar los dientes, ofendido.

—¿Quién tiene la culpa de eso? —preguntó encolerizado.

—Mmh, incluso si tu falta de conocimiento fue, en principio, culpa mía, la permanencia de ésta no lo es. ¿O no has tenido tiempo en todos estos largos meses de preguntarle a alguna de las fieles seguidoras que forman tu manada? —dijo el mayor, satisfecho al ver el dolor en los rubíes de su sobrino.

Una bola se formó en la garganta de Simba, robándole la voz, y el joven rey se vio obligado a tragar, sintiéndose casi desfallecer. Por supuesto, Scar sabía que él no contaba con el apoyo de las leonas por su forma de criar a sus hijos, y como era de esperar, lo usó para silenciarlo y quitarle las fuerzas y la confianza de una sentada, siendo también conocedor de que ese era ahora su punto más débil. Apreció un brillo de alborozo en los ojos de su tío que logró hacer a su sangre arder. Un par de veces, Simba abrió la boca para soltarle alguna pulla, queriendo devolverle el daño y la inestabilidad recibidos, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue el silencio, haciendo el gozo de su tío crecer en gran medida.

—Nuka, ¿qué edad tienes? —preguntó de pronto Kiara, tan curiosa como siempre.

Las miradas de los dos adultos cayeron en sus respectivos hijos. Simba se calmó al comprobar que ninguno de los cachorros se habían percatado del intercambio de palabras hirientes que su tío y él acababan de tener. En su lugar, los dos príncipes parecían realmente interesados en conocer a su tío segundo, que se mostraba más tímido que nunca, a pesar de que Kiara y Kopa eran bastante más pequeños que él. La furia del rey fue desapareciendo poco a poco ante la visión de Nuka, incapaz de tener contacto visual con sus sobrinos. Sí, las rencillas de Scar y él no eran cosa de sus hijos, ni de su primo, los tres eran cachorros que desconocían que sus padres estaban unidos por lazos manchados en sangre y cubiertos de mentiras; y así era como Simba quería que siguiera siendo.

El rey jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero de verdad estaba atemorizado por lo que fuera a ser de sus hijos, no en cuestión de qué sería de ellos cuando ambos tuvieran el reino bajo su mando, sino qué cosas podrían sucederles una vez que él no estuviera a su lado para protegerlos. No quería romper sus mentes inocentes, no quería estropear su infancia, Simba quería que sus dos hijos gozaran de la vida de realeza que a él le fue arrebatada; sin rencores ni delitos de por medio, sin noches plagadas de pesadillas, sin que en sus corazones habitaran las inseguridades. Y para Nuka quería exactamente lo mismo. Quizá Scar y él jamás se llevarían bien de nuevo, pero él no tenía la culpa, y pensó que ya había pasado bastante en su corta vida. Protegería a su primo de acabar igual que Scar, de que se viera encerrado en una oscuridad eterna que no quisiera abandonarlo hasta el punto que él mismo se sintiera cómodo atrapado, siendo un ser desalmado. Había mucha pureza en Nuka, y Simba quería que perdurara. No sabía si era quizá para eliminar su sentimiento de culpa al no haber podido proteger a Vitani y Kovu, o si era solo porque su corazón se inundaba de pena y empatía cada vez que miraba al joven león, pero Simba ya había tomado la decisión de hacer todo lo posible para que Nuka fuera feliz en su reino.

—Um… Un año —respondió el pequeño, aún teniendo su vista clavada en el suelo.

—Ooooh, entonces tú podrías ser como… ¿Nuestro hermano mayor? —comentó Kopa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Él es nuestro tío —le corrigió Kiara, con una ceja elevada.

—Sí, pero digo… Él es bastante mayor que nosotros, así que cuando estemos con él, yo le puedo dar el relevo de hermano mayor —explicó el príncipe, bastante orgulloso de la idea que se le había ocurrido—. Así podré descansar.

—¿De qué? —preguntó la princesa.

—De ti, básicamente —respondió inmediatamente el cachorro, disfrutando de la mirada molesta de la pequeña—. Además, así podré relajarme un poco.

—Tú eres _incapaz_ de relajarte; en ti vive un controlador nato —dijo Kiara con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo reír un poco a Nuka, quien enseguida calló para no ofender a su sobrino.

—Pues eso va a cambiar —prometió Kopa, decidido—. A partir de hoy, me soltaré la melena.

—¿Qué melena? ¿No te referirás a este matojo? —se burló la princesa señalando la creciente melena oscura de su hermano.

Seguidamente, la cachorra se echó a reír, siendo acompañada por Nuka, quien rio en bajito, temiendo que el príncipe la tomara con él. Sin embargo y para su fortuna, Kopa centró toda su atención en su hermana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el primogénito de la familia real se lanzó contra la menor, haciendo a ambos rodar por las ramas, comenzando una de sus muchas peleas. Simba enseguida rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Dio un paso al frente para parar la pelea, pero su primo enseguida lo interrumpió, provocando una sorpresa para los dos adultos. Nuka, en cuanto vio a sus sobrinos peleándose, corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Venga, paren! —dijo, para acto seguido coger a Kopa por el cogote y quitarle de encima de su hermana—. No peleen —añadió cuando soltó al príncipe.

—Creo que en verdad sí serás un buen hermano mayor, Nuka —comentó Simba, soltando una pequeña risa al final. El cachorro solo se sonrojó.

—Lamento romper la escena fraternal, pero será mejor salir ahora que aún es de día y las manadas siguen por aquí cerca —dijo repentinamente Scar, pasando a su sobrino de largo—. Acompáñanos si quieres, a lo mejor aprendes algo —comentó con sorna.

—¿De un león cojo y raquítico? Aprendería más de la "rata" y el "cerdo", gracias —contestó rápidamente Simba con un deje de molestia y rencor bien marcados que el mayor de los dos fue capaz de captar al instante.

Debido al insulto, Scar mostró un semblante de molestia que borró inmediatamente de sus facciones al comprobar la felicidad que le brindaba a su sobrino. Sacando a la luz su conocida pasión por tener la última palabra siempre, Scar dijo en un susurro, no queriendo que los niños le oyeran:

—No menosprecies tan a la ligera, Simba; _recuerda_ : este león habría cesado los latidos de tu corazón de no ser por tu golpe de suerte.

Al comprobar que había vuelto a robarle la voz a su sobrino, Scar siguió su camino, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho. Simba, por su parte, pudo notar fácilmente la grandeza que su tío sentía tras su victoria en su pequeña guerra de palabras, algo que logró enfurecerlo de nuevo. Sin moverse, el rey vio a Scar alejarse del árbol seguido de Nuka y sus hijos. Simba se quedó viéndoles marchar, decidido a esperar un poco antes de ir tras ellos.

—No había visto tanta tensión entre dos familiares desde la última visita de tus tías maternas… —comentó una voz desde las ramas más altas.

Simba saltó asustado, no habiendo captado ninguna esencia cerca de él:—¡Rafiki…! —un suspiro de alivio mientras el babuino descendía hasta estar a su lado:—No sabía que estabas aquí…

—Sí, soy uno de esos raros especímenes que pasan tiempo en su hogar… —comentó el chamán con una divertida risa al final.

Simba sólo sacudió la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa:—¿Qué dijiste unas tías mías…? —preguntó luego algo confuso.

—Oh, tu tías Akili, Mawa y Uzuri, hermanas mayores de tu madre —dijo Rafiki.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ellas —admitió el monarca, ladeando la cabeza curioso.

—No me extraña; tu madre y ellas se llevan a rabiar —explicó el babuino.

—Seguirán la tradición familiar… —comentó Simba suspirando algo cansado y apenado.

—Las tradiciones no duran eternamente; mira a tus hijos —dijo Rafiki mirando en la dirección por la cual los príncipes se habían marchado junto con sus tíos.

—Ahora, quizá; pero lo que me inquieta es lo que será de ellos cuando yo no esté —confesó el rey, tensándose.

—Ah, sí, si hay algo que puede quebrar hasta a la roca más dura es el desasosiego que causa el futuro —concordó el chamán, colocando una mano consoladora en el hombro del león—. Nadie puede saber con exactitud qué será, pero sí puede tener el poder de cambiarlo con las acciones que se hagan en el presente.

—Eso está muy bien cuando sabes qué hay que hacer. Y ese no es mi caso —dijo Simba con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

—Te equivocas, Simba, _todos_ sabemos qué se ha de hacer, lo que pasa es que pocos se dan cuenta —contradijo el simio—. Solo tienes que… preguntarte qué es lo que crees mejor.

Simba calló un momento. Desde que ascendió al trono, no había hecho otra cosa que preguntarse qué era lo mejor para su familia y la manada, y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, la verdad era que lo único que había conseguido era hacer resurgir el reino de su estado deplorable, pero el monarca sabía que eso no fue obra suya: Sarabi estuvo detrás de todos los discursos que él dijo frente a la manada para poder ganarse la confianza de las leonas, Sarafina se ocupó de la partida de caza y Nala fue la encargada de racionar las comidas; mientras, Zazu se encargó de hacer saber al resto de animales que habían abandonado las tierras que ya no había hienas sueltas por el reino y así los elefantes regresaron sirviendo de ejemplo para el resto.

Y Simba sabía a la perfección que todos sus súbditos lo admiraban, que le creían un héroe por haber derrocado al tirano de su tío y había hecho resurgir de sus cenizas un hogar marchito; pero era mentira: él no hizo nada. Fueron sus amigos, fue su familia, fue solo el cambio favorable de tiempo y las largas lluvias que ahora caían con más asiduidad lo que lograron que las tierras de su padre volvieran a ser las mismas de antaño, él no tuvo nada que ver. Y odiaba cada vez que alguien lo felicitaba por una labor que no fue obra suya. Lo único que Simba había hecho de iniciativa propia fue querer criar a los dos príncipes como herederos, y tal acción lo había condenado a las duras críticas del resto de leonas.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo a Rafiki, quien se encontraba a su lado, esperando pacientemente una respuesta por su parte. Simba tan solo suspiró, agotado.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para el reino; para mis hijos —dijo pasando a mirar al chamán directamente.

Rafiki sencillamente sonrió:—¿Ves? Sí que sabes lo que quieres.

—Sí, pero sigo sin saber cómo hacerlo.

—Ah, pero eso nunca nadie lo sabe, Simba, se descubre por el camino —tras decir esto, Rafiki señaló hacia el frente con su cayado—. Y resultará más fácil con ayuda.

Simba de inmediato negó con la cabeza:—No. Concuerdo contigo en que las cosas son fáciles con ayuda, pero siempre dependerá de a quién se la pidas —dijo al comprobar que el babuino iba a comentar en contra de su negativa.

—¿Y a quién crees que debes pedírsela? —preguntó entonces Rafiki, apoyando su lado derecho en la rama.

—No lo sé. Mi madre, Sarafina y Nala me han ayudado mucho, pero por supuesto ellas no saben mucho de las labores del macho como rey al ser hembras; sé que no cuento con la ayuda de las leonas; y aunque Timón y Pumbaa logren animarme de vez en cuando, seamos sinceros, ellos jamás podrán ser de mucha ayuda en mi nueva labor —dijo Simba meneando la cabeza con algo de amargura—. Sé que tanto mi madre como tú me han aconsejado que hable con mi tío, habiendo dándose cuenta de esto mucho antes que yo, pero no puedo. No _se puede_.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú estuviste aquí durante todo su reinado, deberías saber por qué.

—También estuve durante el reino de tu padre y tu abuelo, quizá es por eso que no entiendo el por qué.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Simba con el ceño fruncido.

—Que deberías confiar más en la experiencia y objetividad de un amigo que también anhela lo mejor para su hogar, en vez de escuchar solo a la rabia que vive en ti y que sale a la luz cada vez que te dejas aprisionar por el pasado —aconsejó el babuino sinceramente.

Simba se mantuvo en silencio al principio, asimilando las palabras del chamán. Él confiaba en Rafiki, sabía que había vivido y visto mucho, que poseía un corazón grande y puro; pero hasta el más sabio podía equivocarse. El rey no tenía ninguna duda de que hacer caso a su consejo sería un error, empeoraría su popularidad entre las leonas; no podía permitírselo. Rafiki pareció notar sus dudas y el peso de su silencio.

—Ya te dije que del pasado no se puede huir, Simba —le recordó gentilmente.

—Ya lo sé —dijo rápidamente el león, algo molesto al sentir que estaba siendo tratada como un niño pequeño—, pero tampoco debería olvidarse.

—Hum, eso depende —dijo el babuino.

—¿De qué?

—¿Evitas olvidarlo para aprender de él y no cometer los mismos errores, o es nada más porque estás preso del odio y el rencor?

—No sé.

—Deberías.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dependiendo de cuál opción sea la correcta, tu vida irá mejor o peor. ¿Deseas ser feliz?

—Sí.

—¿Y deseas la felicidad de la gente que amas?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, intenta que la primera opción sea la que defina tu vida. La experiencia es _tu_ arma poderosa, pero el resentimiento será el arma más poderosa de _tus_ _enemigos_ pues solo nublará tu juicio y te debilitarás cada vez más —explicó Rafiki dándose media vuelta—. Aún tienes tiempo de escoger —dijo antes desaparecer entre las hojas.

Simba se quedó observando el lugar un momento, pensando en todo lo que se había hablado. Rafiki parecía seguro de estar en lo cierto, mientras que él dudaba de todo lo que hacía, especialmente cuando su tío estaba en medio. Virando su cabeza, comprobó que todavía podía ver las figuras de sus hijos en la distancia, acompañados por Nuka y Scar. Trató de eliminar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza y, de un salto, bajó de la rama del árbol, echando a correr en donde los dos príncipes se encontraban.

Si el joven rey se paraba a pensarlo, podía entender que sus hijos quisieran estar con su tío; él mismo, en su niñez, adoraba estar acompañado por él. Scar podía ser el león más frío que jamás hubiese conocido, pero en su misterio se hallaba la atracción que los demás sentían a su alrededor. Era solo la curiosidad y el deseo de saber más lo que podía hacer que su tío no estuviera completamente solo como él muchas veces quería. Simba, especialmente, sentía una gran debilidad por resolver enigmas, por conocer hasta el último porqué de las cosas. Cuando iba a visitar a su tío, Simba siempre aprendía algo nuevo, se fijaba en la forma de vida de Scar, en cómo hablaba y se comportaba. Siempre se podía ver más allá.

Aparte de eso, Simba podía admitir que si no le costó vivir tanto tiempo en la jungla siendo un cachorro no fue solo por la compañía de Timón y Pumbaa. Antes de que fuese desterrado sin él tan siquiera saberlo, el príncipe había recopilado información suficiente de su tío acerca del mundo exterior. Sin haber salido jamás del reino, Simba sabía de qué forma vivían ciertos animales, con cuáles era más sabio meterse y cuáles no, en más de una ocasión, incluso, evitó que alguno de sus dos nuevos amigos y tutores comiera algún fruto venenoso. Su tío sabía mucho de todo. Una vez, ignorando los avisos de su padre de jamás hablarle a Scar sobre su vida pasada, decidió preguntarle a su tío cómo es que sabía tanto. La respuesta lo dejó un poco más confundido que cuando no sabía nada: al parecer, Scar se pasó gran parte de su niñez y juventud alejado del reino; cuando Simba quiso saber más acerca de ese nuevo descubrimiento, su tío, evasivo, solo añadió que la vida de realeza era aburrida, y él prefería ver qué había más allá de los bordes del reino. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Simba no sabía si esa fue otra de las muchas mentiras de su tío.

 _Qué extraña visión,  
_ _¿será real o ficción?,  
_ _¿estará bien o mal?  
_ _Mi pecho galopa..._

 _Es extraño cómo siento temor  
_ _y también admiración._

Al llegar a su destino, Simba se escondió entre la hierba, no deseando ser visto y observó, bastante sorprendido, a Scar explicándole pacientemente a los cachorros una lección de caza. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobó que las manadas de herbívoros se encontraban bastante alejadas y, curioso, decidió elevar las orejas para tratar de escuchar la conversación que su tío estaba teniendo con los dos cachorros reales.

—¿Por qué no podemos acercarnos más a las manadas? —preguntó Kopa, curioso.

—Porque esto es solo una clase teórica —respondió Scar.

—Pero si la teoría ya me la sé, yo quiero hacer la práctica —se quejó tímidamente Nuka.

—Tú sí, y no tengo problemas en pasar a la práctica contigo desde ya, Nuka; pero tus sobrinos solo tienen dos meses y medio de nacidos, son demasiado pequeños —explicó su padre calmadamente. Notó a su hijo meditando sus palabras, así que decidió añadir:—Tú puedes ayudarlos también, sé que se te da bien.

Esto provocó que el pequeño sonriera ampliamente:—¡Sí! ¡Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda! —prometió, enérgico.

—Sé que sí. Ahora… —dijo virándose a los más jóvenes—…imagino que ustedes no saben nada sobre caza.

—No —ambos admitieron negando con las cabezas.

—Bueno, yo sí sé algo —dijo Kiara.

—Sí, sabe cómo darse en los morros —pinchó Kopa.

La princesa solo le dedicó una mirada fulminadora:—No, sabiondo, eso no… Mamá me ha explicado algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le pregunté. Así es cómo la gente se entera de cosas.

—No, digo que por qué te las explicó a ti y a mí no —aclaró Kopa con algo de molestia.

—Porque le pregunté te he dicho —repitió la pequeña arrugando la nariz.

—Las hembras se ocupan de la caza, normalmente —se metió Scar, previendo una pelea entre ambos hermanos—; no es de extrañar que las madres suelan explicarle esas cosas a las hijas primero, pregunten o no.

—¿Entonces los machos no cazan? —preguntó Kopa inclinando la cabeza, curioso—. En ese caso, ¿por qué debo aprender?

—La misión del macho dominante es proteger a la manada, por eso necesita también estar entrenado y enterado acerca de la caza, para poder ayudar a las leonas si se da el caso de que otros animales cazadores pretendan robar su presa; además, nunca está mal saber ciertas cosas para no depender de los demás —le explicó Scar al pequeño. Centrando su atención ahora en Kiara, preguntó:—¿Qué te enseñó tu madre?

—Pues ella me explicó que hay que agazaparse entre la hierba para no ser vista por tu presa, y que tienes que quedarte quieta… Así… —Kiara se agachó en el suelo, en la misma posición que usaba antes de saltar contra su hermano para empezar algún juego de pelea—. Y esperas hasta que tu presa esté a una distancia que te parezca bien. ¡Y saltas! —explicó dando un pequeño salto.

—Bueno, veo que sabes lo obvio por encima —dijo Scar con una ligera sonrisa—. Pero si en verdad quieres tener una caza fructífera, debes aprender a profundizar más.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntaron los dos cachorros.

—En primer lugar, no te bastará con un salto hecho de cualquier manera. Tienes que intentar lanzar todo el peso de tu cuerpo en el primer salto que des, así tendrás más posibilidades de alcanzar a tu presa.

—Siempre puedes correr, aun así… —comentó Kopa.

—Sí, si los leones fuéramos veloces —dijo Scar rápidamente—. No se trata de ser más rápido o más fuerte muchas veces, solo tienes que tener una buena estrategia. Si saltas bien, la presa, aun siendo más rápida que ustedes, no podrá huir a tiempo ante la sorpresa.

Simba escuchó a sus hijos lanzar una exclamación de asombro. Y Simba debía admitir que hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de cuánto sabía su tío acerca de la caza. Claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta… Pero si había algo que le llamaba más la atención y le hacía permanecer quieto, espiando la clase, era el trato que Scar estaba teniendo con los cachorros. Si bien era cierto que su tío jamás lo maltrató o se mostró violento con él, también lo era el hecho de que Scar no fue cariñoso. Ni con él, ni con nadie. Oírle hablar en ese tono calmo, verle poseer tanta tranquilidad enfrentándose a dos torbellinos como sus hijos era una sorpresa.

Al oír un golpe seco, miró al frente, encontrándose a su hijo en el suelo, levantándose poco a poco. Nuka se encontraba a su lado, intentando levantarlo, mientras Kiara observaba detenidamente los vendajes de su hermano, comprobando que seguía todo bien. Mientras tanto, Scar observaba la escena sin moverse y sin mostrar algún indicio de preocupación por el estado frágil del pequeño. Simba rodó los ojos, comprobando que su tío siempre sería igual. A punto estuvo de ir, temiendo que sus heridas pudieran haberse abierto y su hijo necesitara ayuda, cuando se vio obligado a parar en seco ante la extrañeza de ver a su tío ayudando al joven príncipe a levantarse, poco a poco y, fijándose un poco mejor, le vio también echando una ojeada a las partes vendadas de su cuerpo, asegurándose que todo estaba bajo control.

Simba se sentó en el suelo, silenciosamente, decidiendo que, de momento, seguiría mirándolos desde lejos, preparado para acudir en la ayuda de sus hijos cuando éstos le necesitaran. El rey frunció el ceño al ver la decepción y vergüenza que el rostro del príncipe mostraba. Su tío también pareció notarla al instante, pero se mantuvo callado. Al menos, hasta que la voz de fastidio de Kopa rompió el silencio que se había formando entre los cuatro leones.

—Soy demasiado torpe para la caza —dijo, echando las orejas para atrás.

—No, lo único que te pasa es que te falta práctica —le contradijo el mayor—. Nadie lo consigue a la primera, prueba otra vez.

Kopa solo negó con la cabeza:—Me volveré a caer.

—Pues te volverás a levantar —fue la simple respuesta que Scar le ofreció.

—Haré el ridículo —siguió diciendo el príncipe.

—Intentarlo no es hacer el ridículo. Nadie nace aprendido. No puedes evitar caerte, pero sí puedes levantarte todas las veces que hagan falta —al notar al niño vacilante y decaído, decidió enfocar el problema de otra forma—. ¿Quizá te sientas más cómodo si lo ves primero? —preguntó calmadamente.

—Sí, supongo… —susurró Kopa.

Scar entonces miró a la princesa:—Kiara, ¿quieres probar tú?

—Vale —dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros.

 _De corazón frío,  
_ _tú eres distante y yo, persistente  
_ _y pienso entenderte._

 _Noto perfectamente el peligro,  
_ _pero aún una mano puedo tenderte hoy._

Simba observó a su hija agacharse sobre la tierra, una mirada concentrada en su infantil rostro. El rey estaba seguro que su cachorra estaba imaginando algún tipo de presa pequeña, puede que una mariposa o un pequeño ratón, y así hasta que poco a poco acabara por creerse que en verdad el animal imaginario estaba en frente de ella, sin percatarse de su presencia. Él era igual a su edad. Todos estaban prestando atención a la princesa quien, por el contrario, parecía haber olvidado que estaba acompañada por nadie, teniendo la vista fija en un espacio vacío. Cuando los adultos observaron a la cachorra impulsándose un poco hacia atrás, supieron que en nada saltaría. Sin embargo, los más jóvenes se sobresaltaron una vez que Kiara se impulsó hacia delante, cayendo torpemente en sus patas delanteras, lo cual hizo que no pudiese correr ni un par de zancadas como ella deseaba. En lugar de eso, la menor pasó por la misma vergüenza que su hermano cuando se encontró cayendo de frente contra el suelo.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, qué porrazo! —se quejó la princesa, sobándose la barbilla con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, he mirado y he aprendido… lo que no tengo que hacer —comentó Kopa soltando una pequeña risa al final.

Kiara lo miró molesta e infló los mofletes:—¡Es que es difícil porque no hay nada! —se quejó enfurruñada.

—Si hubiese habido algo ninguno lo hubiera contado, así que no te quejes mucho por eso… —comentó Scar tras un suspiro de cansancio.

Simba se tensó escuchando eso, pero aún así no se movió. Estaba petrificado en el lugar, curioso por las formas de enseñar de su tío e interesado en saber cómo iba a seguir. Podía ver claramente que estaba a punto de suceder una de las muchas riñas que eran tan comunes entre sus dos hijos, pero sorprendentemente Scar estaba siendo de capaz de apaciguarlos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de enfadarse. Y eso era algo que ni Nala había sido capaz de hacer, habiendo heredado la paciencia y calma de su madre.

El rey inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo una gran necesidad de saber cómo su tío era capaz de mantener tanta calma. Por un instante pudo pensar que, al haberse criado con un cachorro de casi su misma edad podía influir. Quizá Mufasa y Scar nunca fueron mejores amigos, pero aún así el león mayor tenía más experiencia que Simba en cuanto a hermanos se refiere, sobre todo cuando éstos no se llevaban bien. Kiara y Kopa no se llevaban a rabiar y, hasta el momento, las únicas pelean que habían tenido eran las típicas en cachorros de su edad; Simba quizá no había tenido hermanos, pero sí se crio con más niños en el pasado, y esa clase de enfados y rabietas eran típicas a esa edad. Él, especialmente, era el más propenso a tenerlas.

Aparte de eso, Scar había tenido cuatro hijos, teniendo el mayor ahora un año de edad, por lo que también estaba bastante por delante de él en cuanto a criar hijos se refería. Su tío ya habría pasado por las disputas de hermanos, siendo tanto protagonista como testigo, y estaba curado de espanto. Nuka tenía un carácter calmo, pero – aunque no conociera a Vitani y Kovu – Simba sabía que seguramente él era igual que cualquier otro cachorro cuando se trata de convivir con niños más pequeños, siendo el guardián de ellos cuando sus padres estuvieran ocupados. Por un breve instante, Simba se sintió agradecido de haber sido hijo único, en lo que a ese aspecto se refería…

De pronto, las palabras de Rafiki y Sarabi resonaron en su mente. Ambos habrían visto en primera fila cómo era Scar como padre, y Simba tenía que admitir que era una faceta mucho más distinta a la que él recordaba de su niñez. Podía entender que cuando se trataba de hijos todo se volvía distinto, Simba ahora podía entender muchas cosas que sus padres le decían y hacían cuando él era pequeño y que le sacaban de quicio; sin embargo, ni Kopa ni Kiara eran hijos de Scar, eran solo sobrino nietos. Y Simba ya había vivido en sus carnes cómo era Scar como tío. Era por eso por lo que decidió ir con patas de plomo, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle, negándose a dejar a ambos cachorros solos con Scar. El miedo seguía latente en su alma cuando pensaba en esa absurda posibilidad, pero tras ver el trato que el león mayor estaba teniendo con ambos – especialmente con Kopa, quien era más sensible que Kiara – Simba sintió como una pequeña porción de ese temor iba despareciendo. Aún no confiaría plenamente en su tío, pero ahora estaba más seguro de que podía intentarlo una última vez.

 _Qué extraño, es como una maravilla  
_ _que por dentro brilla.  
_ _Sé que es así._

 _Eres extraño, pero no me asustas,  
_ _no te daré por perdido._

—¿Y si Nuka nos ayuda? —propuso Kiara de pronto.

—¿Em? ¿Yo? —preguntó el cachorro ladeando la cabeza a un lado, confuso.

—Sí, es que yo necesito ver lo que voy a cazar; imaginándolo no me vale… —se excusó la princesa, mirando hacia los lados y abajo.

—Dudo que teniendo algo delante cambie algo… —comentó Kopa por lo bajo.

—¡Claro que cambia, cambia todo y mucho! —le dijo la pequeña molesta.

—En realidad, no cambia mucho —dijo Scar antes de que el príncipe pudiera responderle a su hermana—. Kiara, cuando cumplas los tres meses podrás acompañar a tu madre y al resto a la hora de cazar, y al llegar al año tú serás parte de la partida de caza.

—¿Un año? —preguntó la princesa con el ceño fruncido—. Eso es mucho tiempo…

—No tanto cuando veas que solo tienes diez meses para aprender todo lo necesario para formar parte de un equipo de cazadoras _expertas_ —dijo Scar, tratando que los más jóvenes no notaran el sarcasmo con el que fue dicha la última palabra; Simba, sin embargo, lo notó enseguida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ella ha pedido? —preguntó Kopa.

—Pues que la partida de caza hace su labor por la mañana o, muy rara vez, por las tardes —explicó el mayor—. A plena luz del día no te tienes que centrar en ver sino en que _no_ te vean; por eso su madre les explicó que necesitan agazaparse entre la hierba. Si un herbívoro nota la presencia de su grupo, lo primero que hará será alertar al resto, y entonces la caza se volverá más complicada.

—Parece difícil —comentó Kiara arrugando el hocico.

—Por eso papá suele ir a cazar de noche —dijo Nuka tímidamente.

—¿De noche? Entonces no se ve nada —dijo Kopa mirando a su tío confundido.

—Es cierto que vemos mejor de día que de noche, pero comprende que así a tu presa le costará más verte; además, ahora mismo son solo dos, pero en la manada hay ocho leonas adultas. Haciendo cada una su papel, la cacería será más exitosa. Miren, el grupo se debe separar en dos grupos: las ojeadoras y las matadoras.

—Mamá me explicó que cuando van a cazar se separan por distintos lugares para así tener al menos una posibilidad de traer algo —dijo Kiara—. Jamás me dijo nada de eso.

—Porque aquí no se hace así —aclaró Scar encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron ambos cachorros.

—Las leonas prefieren seguir haciéndolo igual que siempre… Como se les enseñó cuando Mohatu aún vivía —explicó Nuka tímidamente.

—¿Mohatu? ¿Nuestro tatarabuelo? —preguntó Kopa con una ceja elevada. Nuka solo asintió.

—Pero aún así, por probar no pasa nada —comentó Kiara mirando a su hermano, y ambos asintieron, estando de acuerdo.

—Ojalá la manada pensara como ustedes —dijo Scar con una ligera sonrisa, y luego pasó a caminar hacia el frente, siendo seguido inmediatamente por los cachorros—. No quieren cambiar su forma de caza.

—Pues mamá me dijo que le gustaría probar para ver si se podía traer más comida. Y la abuela Sarafina estaba de acuerdo con ella —dijo Kiara.

—Pero tu madre y tu abuela son solo dos leonas contra las demás —dijo Scar, mirándola de soslayo.

—Pero ella es la reina, puede hacer lo que quiera —intervino Kopa.

—Ser rey es intentar velar por el bien común; por mucho que su madre quiera hacer algo, si solo se encuentra con negativas, la cosa no funcionará —explicó el mayor frunciendo el ceño—. Con esa actitud algo que podría salir bien, siempre saldrá mal.

Simba los siguió a una distancia prudente, escuchando atentamente todo lo que su tío estaba conversando con sus hijos. Al escuchar a Kiara decir que Nala quería cambiar cosas con respecto a la caza era algo tan nuevo como sorprendente. Desde que ambos fueron coronados como reyes, Simba había sido el único de los dos que se había atrevido a saltarse algunas leyes: primero, presentando a sus dos hijos y, luego, educándolos a ambos como herederos al trono. Nala, aun mostrándole apoyo constante, se mostraba más reacia a intentar seguir sus propias ideas cuando el momento llegaba. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su pareja estaba en contra de algunas normas del reino, creía que ella, habiéndose criado completamente en las tierras de la manada Ndona, respetaba y acataba mejor las reglas. Al parecer, se equivocó.

 _¿Qué te ha pasado?_  
 _No eres el Simba que recuerdo._

Las palabras que Nala le dedicó en la jungla tras su reencuentro fueron como una ducha de agua helada. Simba deseaba, por aquel entonces, evadirse de todo, olvidar su pasado, crear un futuro lejos de su casa; cuando Nala regresó se sintió feliz, fue como si una parte de él que creía ya olvidada hubiera vuelto. En su niñez, ambos fueron los mejores y más leales amigos, y ni los años pudieron cambiar eso; pero si se paraba a pensarlo ahora detenidamente, repasando todo lo que había pasado desde su regreso a las tierras del reino, Simba veía que Nala tampoco era la misma.

No podía culparla, no quería saber lo que habría vivido bajo el reinado de su tío; ni siquiera le preguntó jamás, quedando ese tema como tabú para ambos. Pero lo cierto era que, por mucho que Simba quisiera respetar la intimidad de su pareja, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. Quería saber qué había pasado para que Nala dejara atrás su faceta de insubordina, que olvidara esa valentía que tanto la caracterizó y la ayudó a plantar cara a más de uno cuando no era más que una cría de escasos meses. A decir verdad, Nala se mostró más valiente cuando era pequeña que ahora siendo una adulta a la que le fue concedida la corona que una vez con orgullo llevó su madre, y el monarca deseaba descubrir por qué una chica como Nala renunciaría a una personalidad tan original y hermosa como la suya una vez ascendió al trono. No solo eso: Nala no tuvo la confianza suficiente para comentarla nada acerca de su opinión sobre la partida de caza, y eso era lo que más le afectaba.

Simba arrugó el semblante, llegando a la conclusión de que el silencio de Nala podía deberse a lo concentrado que había estado tan solo en él, olvidándose de que su esposa también tenía obligaciones para las que no fue preparada como era debido. Cuando todos le dieron por muerto, Nala ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ascender al trono, ya que había perdido a su prometido. Aun así Nala siempre fue observadora, y no se le escapaba detalle de todos los fallos cometidos por su tío durante su mandato o de lo que las leonas comentaban en privado, temiendo ser oídas. Conociéndola como la conocía y habiendo sufrido en carne propia las duras palabras de las leonas, Simba estaba seguro que su amiga jamás pudo olvidar las críticas despiadadas de la manada, y, como él, temía hacer algo que pudiera ponerlas a todas en su contra. Simba suspiró, cansado; haber sido coronados reyes después del mandato de su tío solo les dio más presión de la que ya de por sí venía con su trabajo. Un motivo más para hacer el odio crecer en contra del león oscuro.

Sin embargo, no todo era negativo: a regañadientes, Simba debía admitir que todo lo que Scar les había explicado a los pequeños tenía sentido y eran buenos consejos para mejorar la caza. Temía sacarlos a la luz. Seguramente su tío ya habría intentado persuadir a las leonas de cazar según él creía, así que le asustaba que pudiera volver a compararle con Scar, creer que sería un completo desastre y perder así su confianza. Nala, estando junto con su madre y suegra, al cargo del grupo no lo pondría más fácil. Sin embargo, Simba sabía que la sequía que atacó al reino no fue culpa ni de Scar ni de las hienas; sí, quizá la presencia de esas carroñeras y la falta de interés de su tío la empeoró, pero no era justo culparles por ella, y así como le pasó a Scar, le podía pasar a él perfectamente y todos necesitarían el máximo número de alimento posible.

 _Si las sombras te atrapan, no temas,  
_ _aún perdido en la oscuridad él te sabrá encontrar.  
_ _¿Aún oyen su voz? Síganla,  
_ _sólo él les podrá devolver la paz._

Simba se detuvo una vez vio a los cuatro leones pararse, cerca del bebedero. Su tío fue el primero que bebió, y luego los cachorros le imitaron. El rey se mordió el labio inferior algo angustiado, no se había dado cuenta de cuánta sed tenía hasta ahora que estaba viéndoles beber tranquilamente. Podría esperar a que se fueran, no queriendo que supieran que los había estado siguiendo y escuchando.

Decidiendo que esa era la mejor opción, Simba se sentó cuidadosamente sobre la hierba, esperando pacientemente a que los leones se fueran. Mientras, en su cabeza el rey volvió a darle vueltas las conversaciones que había tenido con Sarabi y Rafiki. Su madre jamás se llevó bien con Scar, eso lo sabía ver hasta cuando era un cachorro; si bien su padre compartía un par de palabras con su tío de vez en cuando – seguramente solo por los lazos que los unían como hermanos y nada más – su madre nunca le dedicó ninguna palabra a su cuñado. Se podía notar fácilmente que entre ambos existía un acuerdo no hablado de intentar ser lo más cordiales posible delante de la gente; Simba suponía – y muy acertadamente – que una vez que Sarabi supo quién fue el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su marido, ese pacto se rompió para siempre. Ni Simba ni nadie podría culparla. Aún así, Sarabi fue quien lo animó a hablar con su tío de lo que había pasado con sus hijos y estuvo de acuerdo en que sus nietos pasaran tiempo con Scar también. Simba no sabía si calificar su actitud como admirable o sorprendente. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas.

Simba no quería que nadie sufriera bajo su reinado, y sabía que su no resolvía sus disputas con Scar, sus primos pagarían por los pecados de su tío. Era lo último que quería. Conocía mejor que nadie la horrible sensación de ser castigado por crímenes que uno no había cometido, y no deseaba que unos cachorros tan jóvenes tuvieran una vida horrible por sucesos ocurridos mucho antes de que nacieran. No pudo proteger a Vitani y Kovu, habiendo tomado una decisión preso de la ira, pero tuvo la suerte de que Nuka sí habló para poder quedarse con su padre. El niño era extraño: tímido a un nivel que Simba jamás había visto, sensible y asustadizo también, creando así una mezcla que lo hacía una diana más que perfecta para las burlas de los demás. No iba a dejar que ocurriera. Sabía que Nuka tuvo bastante con aguantar los maltratos psicológicos y físicos de su madre, no merecía más, ahora su primo tenía que saber lo que era sentirse seguro. Mientras estuviera en su reino, estaba bajo su mando, ergo, era su obligación velar por su seguridad, y por la de su padre también, aunque no le gustase.

El rey elevó la vista para ver si los leones ya se habían marchado. Sorprendido, vio que no había nadie y, prestándole atención a su alrededor por primera vez ese día, Simba sintió un pesado silencio. Poniéndose en pie comenzó a olfatear, tratando de captar alguna esencia. No quería ponerse en lo peor, pensar que quizá su tío se llevaría a sus hijos lejos de las tierras del reino y así poder hacerles cualquier cosa fuera de su vigilancia, pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó calmarse pensando que Nuka estaba con ellos, pero le sirvió de poco al recordar que su tío podía ser muy bueno cuando se trataba de jugar con la mente de otros; si quería, podía cometer una atrocidad y hacerle pensar a su hijo, el cual le admiraba y le tenía como un gran referente, que estaba bien y no pasaba nada.

Cuando Simba por fin dio un paso al frente, decidido a ir en busca de sus hijos, éstos aparecieron por detrás de un salto, cayendo sobre su espalda y haciéndole saltar, asustado. Se dio la vuelta, viendo a los dos príncipes riéndose a carcajadas por su reacción. Simba sintió su cara ardiendo, ruborizándose avergonzado, aunque una sensación de alivio apareció en su pecho y le hizo suspirar.

—¡Vaya cara has puesto, papá! —dijo Kiara, entre risas.

—¿Cómo descubrieron que estaba ahí? —preguntó sonriendo cariñosamente.

—Nos lo dijo el tío Scar —respondió Kopa, levantándose cuando terminó de reírse.

—Y no lo descubrí, siempre supe que estabas ahí —dijo el mayor, manteniendo las distancias con un asustado Nuka entre sus patas.

—¿Nos espiabas, papá? —preguntó Kiara, aún tumbada en el suelo.

—… No… —mintió el rey, haciendo a su rubor aumentar—. Solo quería vigilarlos.

—Pues para vigilar a los hijos no hace falta ocultarse —dijo Scar rápidamente, un brillo de molestia en sus ojos. Sin darle tiempo a su sobrino de responder, añadió:—Aunque, bueno, al menos ha servido para enseñarles algo más sobre la caza: fíjense en la dirección del viento antes de escoger un lugar en el que esconderse —y luego se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos cachorros reales.

—Porque el viento puede hacer más fácil que las presas detecten tu esencia —explicó Nuka con un hilo de voz, decidiendo ir caminando al lado de sus sobrinos.

Los hermanos dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro de sus labios, y luego Simba observó a Kiara intentando entablar conversación con Nuka; el cachorro mayor sencillamente respondía con la mirada clavada en sus patas, y soltando alguna que otra risa de vez en cuando. Viendo que los niños estaban bien y no necesitaban atención de ningún adulto, Simba trotó hasta estar al lado de su tío. Y así, mientras los cachorros eran capaces de conversar tranquilamente, los mayores compartían un pesado silencio que se volvía más molesto con el paso de los segundos.

 _¿De verdad anhelas solo estar,  
_ _que tu corazón de piedra se termine de tornar?  
_ _Déjame ayudar, quiero entrar y aprender  
_ _qué se siente al estar en tu piel._

 _Te ayudaría a mostrar tu luz._

Simba le echó un vistazo a su tío: ningún vendaje cubría ya su cuerpo y para notar su cojera hacía falta prestar mucha atención. Por un mero momento, el león dorado sintió un ápice de admiración por la fortaleza que Scar tenía: a pesar de casi haber sido devorado vivo por las hienas, a pesar de que no poder gozar de grandes comilonas como las suyas, a pesar de estar herido con una cojera latente, Scar seguía cazando y haciendo su vida solo, alimentando a su hijo y criándolo sin pedir nunca ayuda a nadie. Era algo que él, siendo más joven y fuerte, no hubiera logrado. Lo tenía claro.

—Me has sorprendido hoy —dijo Simba, cansado de la tensión.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su tío sin molestarse en mirarlo.

—No esperaba que fueras a tener ese trato con mis hijos —admitió el rey encogiéndose un poco al sentir la mirada penetrante del mayor sobre él.

Bastante molesto, Scar le respondió:—Si no confías en que tus hijos estén conmigo, no entiendo para qué me los das.

—Porque no quiero que ninguno de ellos tengan que sufrir por algo que desconocen —dijo rápidamente Simba, atreviéndose al fin a mirar a Scar. Al comprobar que su tío no iba a decir nada al respecto, añadió:—Además, Nuka seguro que se siente solo…

Simba sintió el peso de sus hombros desvanecerse cuando vio a su tío suavizando sus facciones. Ya no quedaban más dudas que, si Simba quería llegar a Scar de alguna forma, debía ser por medio de su hijo.

—Él ya está acostumbrado —dijo Scar rodando los ojos y posando su mirada en el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Simba frunciendo el ceño.

—Las únicas amigas que ha tenido en su vida fueron las hienas, tanto cachorras como adultas —admitió el mayor—. Luego vinieron sus hermanos, pero no han compartido mucho tiempo juntos.

Simba no sintió ningún tono de reproche en esa afirmación, pero aún así pudo hacerle sentir un pinchazo en su pecho:—Lo siento… —susurró echando las orejas para atrás.

—No tienes por qué —dijo rápidamente su tío, elevando la cabeza para mirar al frente.

—He estado pensando en cómo arreglar eso… —admitió.

—No podrás; no mientras Zira mande sobre ellos —le recordó Scar mirándolo de soslayo.

—Lo sé… —tras un momento de silencio, Simba dijo:—Jamás pensé que pudieras tener ese tacto a la hora de hablar con niños.

Por segunda vez, Scar rodó las esmeraldas de sus ojos:—Supongo que no es de extrañar que tú pienses eso, pero debes recordar que he cogido práctica con los años.

Simba no pudo evitar sonreír un poco:—Tampoco fui tan horrible…

—Estoy seguro de que eras capaz de desesperar a cualquiera… Aún lo sigues siendo —dijo Scar con una ligera sonrisa:—Pero yo no me refería a eso; hablaba de la infinidad de preguntas que siempre me hacías.

Sí, Simba sabía que de pequeño era uno de los cachorros más curiosos de la manada, incluso ahora siendo un adulto su curiosidad no había desaparecido, era algo que definía gran parte de su personalidad. De nuevo, ambos adultos estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al árbol de Rafiki, pero esta vez ninguno se sentía incómodo. Al llegar a su destino, Simba decidió seguir el consejo del chamán. Tras ver el trato que Scar tuvo con sus hijos y haber escuchado muchas cosas por parte del mayor, Simba pensó que no perdería nada si le hacía caso al babuino; además, se aseguraría de ir con cuidado.

—He pensando en hacer a Kiara heredera junto con Kopa.

Notó a su tío quedarse quieto un momento; sus ojos verdes mirándole de arriba abajo, analizando cada parte de su ser, quizá en busca de alguna señal que le hicieran ver que le estaba engañando.

—¿A qué viene ese cambio repentino? —preguntó Scar, más curioso de lo que Simba hubiese imaginado.

—He pensado en lo que me dijiste sobre… —Simba calló, viendo a su tío entrecerrando los ojos—… He estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días —dijo, cambiando notablemente la frase—. Kiara es mi hija también, tiene la misma importancia que su hermano en el reino.

Por un segundo, Scar parecía sorprendido de oírle decir tal cosa:—¿Y qué pasa con las leonas? —preguntó simplemente.

—¿Hum?

—No aceptan el hecho de que la críes como heredera, ¿crees que aceptarán que ahora sí vaya a serlo?

—No me importa —dijo sinceramente con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiendo a su tío por segunda vez—. Haga lo que haga todo les parece mal. Quiero lo mejor para el reino, y para mí, eso solo se logrará trabajando en equipo, no dejando a la gente de lado.

—Pues buena suerte para cuando se lo hagas saber…

—Ellas no lo sabrán… De momento… —dijo, revolviéndose algo incómodo—. Nala, Sarafina y mi madre sí, por supuesto, pero… preferiría esperar un poco… _bastante_ para contárselo a la manada.

—¿Y tu hija lo sabrá?

—Kiara es aún muy pequeña…

—Ser pequeño no quiere decir que no sepa qué quiere. Por lo que he visto, tu hija es un… alma libre; una rebelde en potencia.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo…

—¿Y crees que es sensato atar a alguien así?

—Tú ibas a hacer lo mismo con tus hijos —Simba supo que había cometido un error cuando vio la molestia clara en el rostro de su tío.

—Yo los iba a criar a ambos como herederos como estás haciendo tú, pero al final la decisión hubiera sido de ellos —explicó Scar lo más calmo posible.

—¿Y si ninguno de los dos hubiese querido? —preguntó Simba tímidamente, temiendo irritar a su tío.

Scar solo se encogió de hombros:—A diferencia de lo que te hayan hecho creer, Simba, no solo los leones de sangre real están capacitados para el mandato. Puede haber muchos leones cualificados para el puesto.

—Las leonas no estarán de acuerdo cuando sepan que Kiara, siendo también hija mía, ocupará el trono, imagínate si decido elegir a un hijo ajeno a mi sangre —dijo Simba meneando la cabeza.

—Creía que habías dicho que su opinión te daba igual… —Scar suspiró al notar el silencio de su sobrino—. Simba, es imposible agradar a todo el mundo, tú solo céntrate en lo que hará a tus hijos felices.

Simba miró a su tío algo sorprendido. Debía ser la primera vez que Scar mostraba esa faceta suya delante de él abiertamente. Algo avergonzado, comprobó que Rafiki había tenido razón todo ese tiempo y se sentía tonto por no haberle escuchado antes.

 _Déjate conocer…_

—El sol se está poniendo —dijo el mayor, devolviéndolo al mundo real—. Será mejor que se vayan yendo si quieren llegar a su cueva antes de que anochezca.

Simba solo asintió, viendo a los tres cachorros hablar amigablemente. No quería romper su conversación al comprobar que Nuka por fin se está relacionando, pero sabía que su tío tenía razón.

—Gracias, Scar —dijo sinceramente, antes de pasar a llamar a sus hijos.

—Taka —dijo el mayor tras una breve pausa.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre. Es Taka.

 _No conoces nada de mí._  
 _Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre._

En ese instante, Simba recordó las palabras que su tío le dijo hacía varias noches, en aquella fatídica conversación que logró enfriar aún más lo poco que les quedaba de relación. Simba se sentía agradecido de que Scar le confesara ese detalle personal, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz. ¿Por qué unos padres nombrarían a su hijo…?

—¡Simba, Simba!

Todos los presentes elevaron su vista al cielo al oír la voz apurada de Zazu. El cálao paró frente al rey, un semblante preocupado en su rostro que hizo al corazón de Simba dar un vuelco.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zazu?

—Nala me mandó a sobrevolar más allá de la frontera del reino mientras ella vigilaba los bordes. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de volver encontré…

Mientras el cálao explicaba la historia, Simba sintió a los cachorros acercarse y a su tío alejarse, dispuesto a subir el baobab. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Zazu, quien paró su explicación y lo miró fijamente, algo temeroso.

—No, Scar, no te vayas, esto te concierne a ti también —dijo el cálao.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Simba, compartiendo la misma expresión de sorpresa con su tío.

—Porque cuando iba a volver al reino encontré a un cachorro cerca de las fronteras —echándole un rápido vistazo lleno de nerviosismo a Scar, Zazu añadió:—, era Kovu.

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin está aquí XD!  
** **Espero que les guste.**

 **Joseph94: ¡gracias por todo el apoyo que me das siempre! =)**

 **ToryAkira: ¡me encanta que te haya gustado! espero seguir leyendo más opiniones tuyas ^^**

 **Sursum corda!**


	12. Similares

_La confianza es el camino a seguir  
para lograr casi cualquier objetivo en común._

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

" _ **Similares"**_

Simba había pasado por muchas cosas desde que volvió a casa: un reino marchito, leonas que juzgaban cada paso que daba, dos hijos revoltosos que no estaban seguros de sus aptitudes para ocupar su puesto en el trono… Pero podía afrontar todo eso, podía fingir que no estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría el día de mañana. Esta vez, tras oír el nombre de su primo más joven salir del pico del mayordomo del reino, Simba sintió sus piernas flaquear y el mundo a su alrededor congelándose. Instintivamente miró hacia su izquierda, queriendo ver qué expresión poseía su tío tras haber recibido tal información, pero según viró la cabeza, Scar salió corriendo tras el pájaro, quien ya estaba mostrándole el camino. Simba vio también ir a los cachorros tras ellos, pero él se quedó parado. Si bien era cierto que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su primo, también era verdad que Simba estaba aterrorizado de en qué estado de gravedad se encontrara – la cara de Zazu no le ayudaba a ser positivo en ese aspecto – y cómo se lo tomaría Scar. Su tío le había dejado ver varias veces que, sorprendentemente, no estaba molesto con él por el exilio de sus hijos más jóvenes y ni siquiera le creía culpable, pero quizá solo era necesario un pequeño toque para que su tío perdiera el control y su rabia saliera al fin contra él.

Finalmente, comenzó a escalar el tronco del árbol, sintiendo cada paso más pesado que el anterior. Suponía que su primo estaría descansando sobre el gran nido que Rafiki había construido mediante hojas y ramas para que sus pacientes descansaran; sabía dónde se encontraba, su tío había estado ahí recuperándose del ataque de las hienas. Poco a poco, los latidos de su corazón fueron ensordeciendo todos los demás sonidos de su alrededor, y se volvía más complicado respirar a cada segundo. La voz de su madre pudo devolverlo al mundo real rápidamente, haciéndole recobrar el aliento. Mirando al frente, vio a Sarabi cortándoles el paso a los cachorros.

—Pero, abu… —se quejó Kiara.

—No, no pueden pasar —dijo la antigua reina severamente—. Kovu no está en condiciones para que ustedes le vean; son muy pequeños —explicó algo más cariñosa.

Mientras sus dos hijos se quejaron, el corazón de Simba dio un vuelco. Una parte de él quería entrar, ver con sus propios ojos cómo se encontraba el cachorro; otra le decía que se mantuviera al margen hasta que todo se calmara. Aunque la segunda fuera tentadora, Simba sabía que ahora era el rey, tenía que hacerse cargo de todo y todos. Kovu, compartiendo además su misma sangre, no podía ser menos.

—Disculpe, majestad, ¿y yo puedo entrar? —preguntó Nuka, cohibido.

Sarabi miró sorprendida al cachorro por un instante y, dudosa, le respondió:—Eso dependerá de tu padre… Pero, Nuka, cariño, llámame tía Sarabi, como has hecho siempre.

Simba vio al pequeño titubear un poco mientras agachaba la cabeza y compartió con sus hijos la misma mirada apenada ante la imagen. Sarabi, entonces, acarició a su sobrino, tratando de calmarlo, y tras darle un lametazo en su frente, dijo:

—Acompáñame si quieres, tu padre está con tu hermano, que te diga él si puedes entrar o no.

Nuka parecía un poco más contento tras oír eso y enseguida se preparó para seguir a la leona, sin embargo, una vez elevó la vista, ésta vio a su hijo observando la escena desde la distancia.

—Simba, hijo, me alegra que estés aquí —dijo Sarabi sonriéndole.

El rey solo echó las orejas para atrás, gesto que su madre captó y comprendió enseguida. Sin decir nada más, le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera a ella y Nuka y, antes de darse del todo la vuelta, les lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a sus nietos, quienes solo sonrieron inocentemente. Simba sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir a su madre, quien caminaba con Nuka pegado al lado, mirando nada más hacia el frente. En ese instante, deseó haber podido heredar la imperturbabilidad de Sarabi…

Solo tuvieron que subir una rama más para poder estar en frente del lugar donde Rafiki se encargaba de los animales enfermos o heridos que llegaban en busca de su ayuda. Simba no quería mirar al frente, y mantuvo su vista fija en sus patas; un aspaviento de Nuka, sin embargo, le hizo elevar la mirada. En frente de ellos se encontraba Kovu, acostado de lado. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba decorado con arañazos y golpes que poco a poco iban siendo cubiertos por vendajes que el chamán del reino usaba tras haberlos untado de uno de sus muchos mejunjes. Preocupantemente, el cachorro no mostró ningún signo de molestia cada vez que sus heridas eran tocadas, aunque fuera con el más mínimo cuidado, y hasta en su estado durmiente se notaba cuán exhausto se encontraba.

Simba sintió una bola formándose en su garganta que le dificultaba respirar y tragar correctamente. De pronto, vio a Nuka correr hasta donde su hermano pequeño se encontraba descansando; oyó a su madre diciéndole que se estuviera quieto, a su lado, pero el cachorro hizo oídos sordos. Madre e hijo no necesitaban prestar mucha atención para notar que Nuka ya se encontraba bañado en llanto. Sarabi no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza, resignada; mientras, Simba comprobó que no había ni rastro de Zazu, y supuso que el cálao volvió a sus labores, quizá no siendo capaz de estar cerca de su tío. Entonces, miró a Scar, deseando ver alguna pista de lo que su tío debía estar sintiendo y así prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. Pero no vio nada. Scar estaba al lado de su hijo menor, mirándolo impasible: ni un ceño fruncido, ni un escalofrío, ni un brillo de lágrimas reprimidas. Nada. Scar se mostraba frío, como el propio hielo; tanto, que con tan solo mirarle, Simba sintió hasta su alma congelarse. Y eso no le ayudaba a calmar su inquietud.

—Se va a poner bien —dijo Rafiki mientras terminaba de vendar las heridas del costado del pequeño—. Se pondrá bien, solo necesita reposo —siguió diciendo, retomando el aliento.

La información pareció calmar a Nuka, quien trataba de dejar de llorar tan bien como podía. Sarabi y Simba suspiraron aliviados. Scar todavía no pronunciaba palabra, y hasta el babuino empezaba a sentirse tenso ante el silencio del león oscuro.

—No sé cuándo despertará —volvió a hablar Rafiki, intentando sacarle alguna palabra al padre del cachorro—, pero te aseguro que va a estar bien atendido antes y después de que despierte. Hasta que esté totalmente recuperado —le prometió sinceramente.

—Muchas gracias, Rafiki —dijo Sarabi con ternura.

La antigua reina y el babuino asintieron, compartiendo una sonrisa. Simba, por su parte, no pudo articular palabra, aunque fuera para agradecer toda la ayuda que el chamán les estaba prestando sin pedir nada a cambio. Podía notar las miradas de ambos animales sobre él, haciéndole saber que debía hablar, especialmente con su tío, pero Simba trató de ignorarles, no sintiéndose capaz. Su voz le había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. La suerte fue benévola con él una vez más: rompiendo la tensión, Timón y Pumbaa aparecieron acompañados por Zazu. Tras de ellos, se encontraban los dos príncipes, interesados en saber por qué sus amigos estaban tan nerviosos. Los tres empezaron a hablar a la vez, y el rey solo pudo entenderles decir en repetidas ocasiones:

—¡Simba, Simba, tienes que venir! ¡Es terrible! ¡Debes darte prisa!

Sintiendo una molesta jaqueca, Simba dio un paso al frente, logrando silenciarlos de inmediato:—Cálmese, por favor. Díganme de uno en uno qué pasa… —pidió notablemente cansado.

—Señor, es Zira —informó Zazu, batiendo las alas alterado.

—¿Zira? —repitió Simba. _¡La que me faltaba…!_ pensó, arrugando el semblante molesto.

—¿Está sola? —preguntó Sarabi con el ceño fruncido.

—Vino acompañada por Zinguela —respondió el cálao—. Gracias al Cielo, Sarafina y Nala estaban vigilando los bordes —añadió, aliviado.

—Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que viniera. Aun así, ha sido tan pronto… —susurró la antigua reina para sí.

—Las cuatro estaban a punto de saltarse al cuello —comentó Pumbaa.

—No me extraña nada… Con esa loca, toda precaución es poca —dijo Timón.

Simba se sintió bastante fracasado como rey tras escuchar la conversación. Su madre y esposa habían tenido que hacerse cargo de cosas que eran su obligación, como vigilar la frontera, comprobar que la caza había ido bien y asegurarse que una perturbada estuviera lo más lejos posible de sus tierras. Y no había hecho nada de eso. Es más, de no haber sido por Sarabi, Nala y Sarafina, Simba estaba seguro de que todo hubiese estado en ese momento muchísimo peor. A punto estuvo de pedirles a sus amigos que los llevaran hasta dónde su pareja y suegra estaban, pero repentinamente todos vieron a Scar saliendo corriendo del árbol. Nuka no se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir a su padre. Entonces, los demás le imitaron, pero antes de echar a correr, Simba les pidió a sus dos amigos y mayordomo que cuidaran de sus hijos.

* * *

Nala era conocida por haber heredado el saber estar de su madre, su paciencia infinita, su cara de ángel… que desaparecía una vez la raya había sido cruzada. A Nala no le importaba si la atacaban a ella; ya era mayor, se sabía defender, sobrevivió en situaciones límites durante su niñez por la mala gestión de su tío político. Pero no toleraría que _nadie_ amenazara el bienestar de los animales que amaba. En cuanto escuchó el rugido de Zira y vio a la leona acercarse hasta la frontera, la reina tuvo que enterrar las garras en la tierra para intentar calmarse y no despedazarla ahí mismo. Su madre pareció notar de inmediato su furia, y decidió interponerse entre su hija y la desterrada.

Al principio, Sarafina trató de imponer paz, calmar los ánimos de la ex reina y su hija. Normalmente, la personalidad serena de su madre calmaba a Nala, pero los comentarios malintencionados y las miradas de desprecio de Zira solo empeoraron su carácter, hasta el punto en que finalmente la monarca no pudo contenerse más y lanzó un potente rugido que logró achantar a Zinguela, cuya presencia pasó desapercibida por Nala hasta que la pobre y aterrorizada leona habló, intentando que Zira midiera sus palabras.

Nala nunca tuvo nada contra Zinguela; era humilde y buena, pero sin que nadie supiera por qué, también le era incondicionalmente fiel a Zira. Eso no le importaba mucho, no quería meterla en esta disputa, era algo que entre Zira y ella, y no deseaba que nadie más se involucrara, en especial Zinguela o su madre. Tras rugir, la reina respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente, estando hocico con hocico con la exiliada, y entre dientes le recordó que ese no era su lugar. Al contrario de lo que ella imaginaba, Zira no se mostró violenta o molesta por el recordatorio; en su lugar, la leona solo sonrió y con un tono de fingida preocupación, le dijo:

— _No tienes buena cara, Nala… ¿No has dormido bien? Quizá has tenido que pasar muchas noches en vela cuidando del valeroso príncipe…_

Y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Nala se olvidó de todo su autocontrol y saltó contra la leona, yendo directamente a morderle el cuello. De fondo, se podían escuchar las voces de Sarafina y Zinguela, quienes miraban preocupadas la pelea. La leona de oscuro pelaje no se atrevía a entrometerse en la disputa, ya había enfadado bastante a Zira al ser responsable de que su hijo menor se escapara y no quería que su ira aumentara; Sarafina, por su parte, sabía perfectamente que su hija se había esforzado mucho para no llegar a esta situación, pero finalmente su sentimiento de madre frustrada le hizo llegar al límite. Y, sinceramente, Sarafina no podía culparla por ello…

La pelea fue corta pero intensa; un intercambio de arañazos y mordidas que poco a poco iban tiñendo los pelajes de ambas felinas de carmín, pero sorprendentemente ninguna mostraba indicios de dolor o agotamiento. De vez en cuando, las dos espectadoras se lanzaban miradas, y era entonces cuando Sarafina pudo ver las ganas de llorar de Zinguela y por un instante quiso ir a consolarla. Como el resto de la manada, Sarafina desconocía el pasado de Zinguela (y del resto de leonas que se acoplaron al reino los primeros meses del reinado de Scar), pero el sufrimiento estaba claro en sus irises. Y era algo que lograba partirle el corazón siempre.

Un rugido de dolor llamó la atención de ambas. Al volver a fijar la vista en la pelea, vieron a ambas leonas luchadoras separadas, jadeando. Nala y Zira compartieron miradas llenas de odio. La reina poseía razones más que suficientes para detestar a la leona que tenía enfrente, pero el caso era que Zira la despreciaba desde siempre, sin razón aparente. Desde el primer día que llegó, la leona la odió tanto a ella como a su madre, y nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad para regalarles una mirada rabiosa que les hiciera achantarse. Pero Nala no iba a bajar la cabeza más, ya no era una cachorra, era una adulta, la _reina_ de las tierras de Ndona y como tal lucharía por mantener la paz en sus dominios, especialmente la de sus hijos.

Simultáneamente, ambas hembras se detuvieron, enseñando los dientes en signo de amenaza y se prepararon para saltar la una contra la otra y así empezar de nuevo la pelea. Sarafina no quería ver esa escena de nuevo y se preparó para interponerse entre ambas. Y si Zira quería seguir peleando, que fuera contra ella, pero a su hija no la iba a volver a tocar. Antes de que Sarafina pudiera tener la oportunidad, un potente rugido lleno de furia resonó, haciendo a las cuatro leonas saltar del susto. De pronto, Scar apareció y, tal como tenía pensado hacer Sarafina, se puso enfrente de Nala, gruñéndole a Zira en la cara y evitando que ambas leonas volvieran a enzarzarse. La antigua pareja de reyes se miraron y rugieron encolerizados mientras su hijo mayor, Simba y Sarabi aparecieron en escena.

—Nala, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Simba, corriendo al lado de su pareja cuando vio las heridas que manchaban su pelaje color crema.

—Sí, sí… —respondió Nala, aún sin apartar la mirada furibunda de la leona desterrada.

Simba de inmediato compartió su furia:—Te dije que no volvieras a mis tierras —dijo chirriando los dientes.

—No tendría que pasearme por tus tierras si no me hubieses robado algo que me pertenece —dijo Zira mostrándole los dientes ahora a Simba.

—Yo nunca te he robado nada, Zira —espetó el rey molesto.

Zira solo gruñó por lo bajo:—No me llames mentirosa cuando lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Kovu está en tus tierras. ¿Dónde está?

—Lejos de ti, ya que parece ser lo más seguro para él —dijo Scar, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su pareja.

—No te metas en esto —le advirtió Zira entre dientes.

—No me has dejado otra alternativa —le dijo Scar de la misma forma.

—Zira, Kovu está bien. No empeoremos las cosas… —dijo Zinguela con las orejas echadas hacia atrás.

La líder de las desterradas solo la silenció con un rugido:—¡Ya has hecho bastante, Zinguela, así que cállate!

—¡Por favor, no podrá hacer todo el camino de vuelta en su estado! —rogó la leona oscura, desesperada.

—Si ha sobrevivido a estar una semana dando vueltas con su pobre sentido de la orientación, sobrevivirá andando de vuelta a casa directamente —le dijo Zira enfadada con el comportamiento de su hijo menor.

—¿Le has dejado caminando solo todo ese tiempo tal y como estaba? —preguntó Scar encolerizado.

—Él se lo buscó por desobedecer mis órdenes —explicó Zira a la defensiva.

—¿Y te parece esa una razón suficiente?

—¡Tiene que aprender a ser fuerte, le vendrá bien para donde vivimos gracias a _ti_!

—Quizá si no hubieras abierto la maldita boca, podrían estar aquí todavía.

Zira rugió llena de ira ante eso:—¡No pienso dejar que ni yo ni mis hijos estemos bajo el mando de _ese_! —dijo mirando de soslayo a Simba.

El rey enseguida se enfadó:—¿Para qué los quieres contigo? ¿Para continuar tratándolos como a meros objetos? ¿Para que sigan siendo el saco de golpes que usas para desfogarte? —preguntó sintiendo su sangre arder ante la actitud de la leona para con sus hijos.

Zira no le dejó seguir hablando, lanzando un rugido furioso, y enseguida fue corriendo contra el rey, dispuesta a retomar la pelea que ambos habían dejado pendiente hacía una semana. Pero de nuevo, su plan se vio frustrado cuando Scar se posicionó entre ambos. Las demás leonas se quedaron mirando a Zira con sus corazones palpitando con fuerza contra sus pechos.

—No te atrevas —advirtió Scar seriamente.

La proscrita se quedó un momento mirándole y posteriormente comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda, murmurando cosas para sí. Zinguela y Sarafina la miraron aterrorizadas, creyendo que la leona ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba; Nuka corrió asustado en busca de protección al lado de Nala, quien seguía a Zira con la mirada, preparada para intervenir si era necesario; Sarabi y Simba, por su parte, sencillamente miraron a Scar sorprendidos por el hecho de que se hubiera interpuesto entre el rey y la desterrada. Finalmente, Zira volvió a encarar a su pareja, temblando de ira.

—Te preocupas más por él que por tus propios hijos —espetó.

Scar tuvo que respirar un par de veces para no perder el control:—Yo no soy quien ha estado maltratando a nuestros cachorros injustamente —le dijo meneando la cabeza.

—Cierto, tú no los maltratas, tú los entregas en bandeja de plata —soltó Zira sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Simba sintió su sangre congelarse tras oírle decir eso, y rápidamente miró a su tío. Ya había sido testigo de que Scar no tenía superada la traición de las hienas, que una sola mención de Binti, por mínima que fuera, le haría perder la templanza. Sin pensar, dio un paso al frente, para asegurarse de que nadie volviera a llegar a las zarpas, y se posicionó al lado de su tío.

—No pienso permitirte… —intentó decir Scar, controlándose tan bien como podía.

—A las que no debiste haberles permitido nada fue a tus grandes _amigas_ —interrumpió Zira, con un deje de rencor bien marcado en la última palabra.

Scar no se quiso contener más y rugió furiosamente, haciendo a su sobrino achantarse. Simba podía ver claramente que su tío estaba preso de la ira por todos los reproches de su esposa. El rey admitía que Zira y Scar compartían la misma fea manía de utilizar sus mordaces lenguas para desestabilizar al contrario. Y Simba se hubiera alegrado de que por fin alguien pudiera hacerle sentir a su tío todo el daño que él ocasionaba de vez en cuando con su satírica, pero estaba más distraído sintiéndose aliviado de que la ira que brillaba en los ojos de Scar esta vez no fuera dedicada para él.

Al estar a su lado, el monarca sintió a su tío preparado para saltar contra Zira, deseando que cesara con sus befas de una vez por todas. Y aunque podía entender y hasta compartir el sentimiento, la verdad era que Simba no quería que ninguno de los presentes volviera a pelearse salvajemente. Estuvo a punto de interponerse, sin pensar si quiera en que Zira aprovecharía la ocasión para descargar toda su ira directamente en él, pero Nuka se le adelantó. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, especialmente a sus padres, el cachorro saltó para posicionarse en medio de sus dos progenitores.

—¡Basta, estoy harto de que siempre peleen!

Nuka estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que su voz no temblara al hablar, por mantenerse firme y seguro de sí mismo frente a todos, especialmente su madre; pero seguía estando claro que el mayor de los primos del actual rey de la Roca de la Manada estaba aterrorizado, pero también roto de dolor. Simba miró al cachorro con algo de lástima. ¿Cómo sería criarse con dos padres que siempre se peleaban a voz en grito por razones que él desconociera? No lo sabía, y Nuka le recordaba cada día que debía estar agradecido por su ignorancia en la materia.

Las tres leonas que pertenecían a la manada Ndona intercambiaron miradas, habiendo sido testigos en primera fila de todos los maltratos de los que había sido víctima Nuka desde que perdió a la hermana mayor que no recordaba, acordándose de que ninguna de ellas pudo hacer mucho por protegerlo y reviviendo ese sentimiento cuando se vieron de nuevo incapacitadas para parar a Zira, quien ahora miraba a su hijo mayor con desprecio al haberse interpuesto en su camino; Zinguela también notó los ojos de su líder brillar intensamente con furia, y temió por la seguridad del cachorro. Estaba cansada de ver a Kovu recibir zurras diariamente, no quería ver lo mismo con otro de los hijos de la leona de pelaje claro. A Simba también le estaba resultando incómodo el odio que desprendían los irises rojos de su tía política, por lo que decidió posar su mirada en Scar, quien parecía más calmado tras la intervención de su hijo en la pelea.

Si bien era cierto que su tío no era conocido por perder la compostura fácilmente, también lo era su fama por el largo periodo de tiempo que sus escasos y esporádicos episodios de ira podían durar, poseyendo una gran intensidad que golpeaba a aquellos que estuvieran más cerca de él. Sin embargo, Nuka, suplicándole tan solo una vez que parara, fue capaz de calmarlo. Y era un detalle que Simba no quería – ni podía – pasar por alto.

Para desgracia del pequeño, su madre no se mostraba tan dócil y fácil de convencer como su padre, y su intromisión solo logró enfurecerla más.

—Mantente al margen de esto —le advirtió entre dientes y dando un paso al frente.

Nuka retrocedió un poco, temiendo tener la figura de su madre tan cerca, pero tragó y volvió a armarse de valor:—No —vio a su madre chirriar los dientes, rabiosa, y sin darle tiempo para hablar, añadió:—E… Estoy harto de oírles discutir.

—Nuka… —trató de decir Scar.

Pero Zira, lanzando un pequeño rugido de furia lo interrumpió:—Maldito niñato… No te quejes de algo que es culpa tuya.

Entonces, todos miraron a Zira, anonadados. Las hembras, al segundo, pasaron a observar a Nuka, quien se encontraba con una mirada confusa en su rostro. Los machos, por su parte, no podían despegar sus ojos de Zira, quien no mostraba ningún indicio de arrepentimiento tras haber dicho eso. Mientras Scar le dedicaba a su pareja una mirada llena de desprecio, Simba sintió su respiración entrecortada, como si Zira acaso estuviera jugando con la mente de alguno de sus hijos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El rey, al igual que el resto de los adultos, sabía que el cachorro acabaría por preguntarlo, olvidando incluso el miedo que sentía por su madre, preso de la curiosidad propia de un niño de su edad. Simba pasó a mirar a Zira, llegando a percibir algo de regocijo en sus ojos.

—Ah, ¿es que tu querido padre no te lo ha contado? —preguntó la leona, con fingido tono de inocencia.

—Zira… —dijo Scar frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Contarme qué? —preguntó Nuka, mirando por un instante a su padre, con una ceja elevada en signo de confusión.

—Me sorprende que no se lo hayas contado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo _unidos_ que están… —comentó Zira mirando enojada a su pareja.

Que Zira siempre detestó el que Scar siguiera manteniendo una buena relación con su hijo, como si de dos buenos amigos se tratasen, era un hecho; era algo que la mataba por dentro. Para ella, el que su pareja se llevara bien y le siguiera brindando amor y tiempo a ese cachorro bueno para nada que debió morir en lugar de la tenaz de su hermana era una traición, algo que se escapaba a su conocimiento. Todo eso Scar lo sabía bien, Zira se lo había dicho varias veces, de manera más violenta y en un tono de voz más elevado; pero jamás hubiera imaginado que guardaba tanto resentimiento y que se lo haría pagar a su hijo como si acaso fuera el culpable.

—No lo hagas, Zira —pidió Scar, cautelosamente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No son los padres los que deben responder las preguntas de los hijos? Además, él siempre ha ansiado saber la razón que hay tras sus castigos; pues creo que es hora de dársela —dijo la leona, mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su afán por empezar a hablar.

—Por favor…

Y Simba miró a su tío extrañado. Era la primera vez que le oía suplicar, al menos de manera tan sincera. Pero si hasta él, siendo solo el primo de Nuka, podía sentir una gran impotencia y unas ganas desmesuradas por silenciar a Zira, imaginaba que Scar, siendo el padre del pequeño, no podría ser menos. Lamentablemente, la madre era otra historia muy distinta. Zira no parecía ablandarse ante nada, ni siquiera la visión de su joven hijo ante ella; y así, llena de rencor y dedicándole al pequeño una mirada llena de aversión, dijo:

—Tu padre siempre tuvo una relación muy estrecha con las hienas, confiaba ciegamente en ellas, tenía más fe en ellas que en su propia esposa —explicó, lanzándole una mirada reprochadora a su pareja al acabar la frase—. Pero, qué lástima, el sentimiento no era recíproco…

—Basta, Zira —dijo Scar, temblando de rabia.

—Le dije varias veces que debía controlarlas, pero él confiaba tanto…

—Ya vale.

—Evitó tantas veces que las madres de la manada perdieran a sus cachorros…

—Ya está bien.

—Pero no se esforzó ni la mitad por proteger a los suyos —dijo fríamente Zira, dedicándole una mirada llena de cólera a su pareja.

—Para ahí —fue lo máximo que pudo decir Scar, apretando los dientes de rabia, pero su esposa solo volvió a ignorarle.

En su lugar, la leona clavó sus dos rubíes sobre su hijo:—¿Te ha contado papá que tú no fuiste el primogénito? —preguntó con simulada ingenuidad.

—¿Qué? —dijo el cachorro, confuso.

—Zira… —dijo Scar dando un pequeño paso al frente.

—Tú fuiste el segundo en nacer de dos mellizos; viniste después de una preciosa niña que no tuvo el privilegio de vivir un mes entero por la maldita ineptitud de tu padre —siguió contando la leona, enfureciéndose cada vez más.

—Zira.

—Pero ni la muerte de su hija hizo que echara a esas carroñeras del cuerno del reino, ¡no, claro que no, les siguió dando casa y comida!

—Te lo advierto, Zira…

La mirada de la leona se endurecía cada vez más, haciendo a su hijo mayor temblar de terror:—Perdí a mi hija para que me quedaras solo tú, un enclenque indigno de heredar ningún trono.

—Déjalo ya, Zira.

—Debiste haber muerto tú aquel día.

—¡Basta ya!

—Seguro que no hiciste algo para salvarla.

—¡No sigas más!

—¡Mi hija está muerta por tu culpa!

—¡No te atrevas, para ahí!

—¡Asesino!

Un segundo después que esa palabra saliera de los labios de Zira, Scar rugió mientras saltaba contra ella, manteniéndola sujeta firmemente contra el suelo, de espaldas. Tal acción logró hacer que Simba, quien había estado observando la escena totalmente paralizado, volviera al mundo real.

—¡Nuka, espera! —oyó gritar a Sarafina.

Simba vio a su primo correr de vuelta al reino, con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas. Su suegra no se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirle, preocupada. Teniendo la certeza de que con Sarafina el niño estaría salvo, Simba centró su total atención en sus tíos, quienes se encontraban ahora peleando ferozmente. Había que fijarse bastante para notar que Scar estaba en desventaja en esa pelea debido a las heridas que todavía se estaban sanando, pero era un hecho. Cuando por fin ambos leones se separaron para recobrar el aliento, se hizo más evidente que su tío no aguantaría un segundo asalto. Así que, sin pensar, Simba saltó para interponerse entre sus dos tíos, no dándoles oportunidad de continuar.

—Se acabó, Zira, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Lárgate —dijo severamente.

—¡No pienso irme sin que me devuelvas lo que es mío! —rugió la leona.

—¡No hay nada tuyo aquí, Zira! ¡Kovu se quedará aquí conmigo, soy su padre y decido lo que es mejor para él, y ahora mismo eso es estar lo más lejos posible de ti! —dijo Scar, pasando de largo a su sobrino para poder estar hocico con hocico con su esposa.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó Zira.

—Ya está hecho —dijo simplemente Scar, arrugando la nariz al mencionar las mismas palabras que su pareja le dedicó el día que se llevó a sus dos hijos más pequeños de su lado—. Ahora, largo, no quiero volver a verte cerca de nadie de mi familia otra vez.

Zira solo se enfureció más al oír a su pareja pronunciar esas palabras, y gruñó mientras enterraba las zarpas en la tierra. Simba fue el primero que se dio cuenta de la furia de la leona, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, dio un paso al frente.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Zira; ahora, tú y tu compañera, márchense —dijo calmadamente, pero aun así la severidad seguía presente:—Aquí ya hemos acabado.

Zira, quien había estado observando al joven rey despectivamente, esbozó una sonrisa:—Oh, no, Simba… Solo acabamos de empezar.

Luego, le echó un último y rápido vistazo a Scar, arrugando el hocico, y se dio la vuelta, sin molestarse en mirar tan siquiera a Zinguela, quien nada más miró al rey con las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Simba tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no ir a ella y levantarle su exilio en ese mismo instante. Quería hacerlo, pero… sabía que Zira tendría que ir con ella o si no no habría trato. Y después de todo lo que había pasado, el rey no estaba por la labor. Nada más se quedó viéndolas irse, y cuando ambas se convirtieron en dos puntos en el horizonte, oyó a su tío gruñir y darse media vuelta para irse.

Simba entonces clavó sus rubíes sobre su madre y pareja, quienes veían a Scar irse en un estado de furia que el tío del rey trataba de controlar tan bien como podía. La primera en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas fue Sarabi, quien compartió una mirada preocupada con su hijo y, finalmente, lanzó un suspiro lleno de agotamiento.

—Vamos, Nala, será mejor que Rafiki te vea esas heridas… —dijo la antigua reina sirviéndolo de apoyo a su nuera, quien nada más asintió.

Ambas leonas emprendieron camino en dirección al hogar del chamán del reino, seguidas de cerca por Simba, quien trataba de pensar en la mejor de las formas para poder hablar con su tío de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Nala fue atendida de inmediato, habiéndose encontrado la familia real al babuino a los pies de su casa, como si acaso esperara su llegada. La reina fue llevada cuidadosamente hacia una de las ramas menos altas del árbol para así no agotarla más de lo que ya estaba, mientras era observada de arriba abajo por Rafiki. Una vez se fueron, Sarabi informó a su hijo de ella regresaría a la guarida familiar, para comprobar si Sarafina había regresado y así hacerle saber que su hija se encontraba bien. Tras ver a su hijo asentir y comprobar que el rey no iba a acompañarla, Sarabi le dio un lametazo en la mejilla y se fue sin decir más.

Cuando se quedó solo, Simba elevó la vista, no oyendo nada más que las hojas del árbol arremolinándose por la brisa que corría. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Simba no creía estar exagerando cuando afirmaba que jamás había visto a su tío mostrarse protector con nadie más que él mismo y, aunque sonara razonable que un padre protegiera a sus hijos de todo y todos, la verdad es que seguía siendo bastante raro que Scar mostrara ese comportamiento con nadie. No solo eso, también se interpuso entre su esposa y Zira para que la exiliada dejara de dañar a Nala, así como le impidió seguir hiriéndole a él y a sus hijos, y eran cosas que no podía pasar por alto.

Aún sin saber muy bien cómo iba a entablar una conversación con su tío – solo tenía claro que debía intentar por todos los medios que no acabara en pelea – Simba se decidió por fin a escalar el tronco para buscar a su tío. Al llegar a las ramas más bajas, el aroma de Nala inundó sus fosas nasales, y empinó una oreja para ver si era capaz de captar su voz o la de Rafiki, pero al no oír nada, supuso que su esposa estaba dormida o sencillamente no quería hablar con nadie. No podía culparla si se trataba de la segunda opción…

Dándose algo más de prisa por miedo a que Rafiki pudiera verle, Simba escaló hasta el lugar donde había visto a Kovu descansar horas antes. Al llegar, paró en seco. La voz de Nuka estaba rompiendo el silencio de la noche, algo que sorprendió al monarca, pues desde que había conocido al cachorro éste nunca había elevado nunca la voz. Sin embargo, ahora parecía estar realmente enfadado, gritando para poder dejar salir toda su rabia. De vez en cuando, Scar hablaba también, manteniendo una templanza digna de admirar teniendo en cuenta el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba su hijo mayor, quien no le dejaba acabar ni una frase. Cautelosamente, Simba se agazapó y se acercó para poder escuchar la conversación y ver la escena entre padre e hijo, rogando que ninguno de los dos leones se percatara de su presencia.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —le preguntó Nuka, realmente molesto.

—Rafiki me hizo saber… —trató de explicar Scar.

Pero su hijo solo lo interrumpió de nuevo:—Lo supiste todo este tiempo… ¡y jamás me dijiste nada!

—Nuka…

—Sabías por qué madre me odiaba tanto, ¡pero jamás me lo dijiste, te quedabas callado! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No podía decírtelo así como así, tenía que buscar el momento…

—¿El momento? —cortó el cachorro una vez más—. ¿Qué te parece todas las veces que te preguntaba directamente por qué madre era tan cruel cada vez que me pegaba?

—Rafiki nos explicó que si te lo contábamos, tenía que ser con delicadeza —comenzó diciendo Scar, calmadamente—. Tu madre jamás lo superó, y no podía contártelo a sus espaldas. Entiende que…

—¿Y porque ella no lo superara le daba derecho a hacer todo lo que hizo? —preguntó Nuka, más enfadado aún—. Veías que todo lo pagaba conmigo como si fuera el culpable. Y estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que me llama _eso_ delante de ti, y seguro que tampoco hiciste nada. ¡Tú nunca hacías nada! —se quejó, pateando la rama con furia.

Un gemido por parte del cachorro que dormía cerca de ellos provocó que Scar diera un paso al frente:—Nuka, no eleves la voz; tu hermano…

—¿Ahora te acuerdas que tienes dos hijos más? —preguntó Nuka rodando los ojos.

Simba ladeó la cabeza, comprobando que su primo mayor había heredado también el sarcasmo y los gestos que tanto caracterizaban a su padre, pero sin tener tanta frialdad a la hora de enfrentarse a alguien cuando algo le parecía mal. El rey se echó un poco para atrás al notar la mirada molesta que su tío le dedicó al pequeño. Por un instante, pensó en entrar en escena, temiendo que quizá Scar pudiera imitar el comportamiento violento de Zira con su hijo, pero afortunadamente, el león oscuro solo inspiró un par de veces y, muy severamente, intentó decir:

—Nuka, no te consiento…

Su hijo no le dejó acabar:—¿Y las pesadillas? ¿Cuántas veces me he despertado asustado, sin saber por qué y tú acompañándome cada noche, sin contármelo? ¡Madre lleva más de tres meses fuera del reino!

Se podía notar que la fortaleza de Nuka se estaba desvaneciendo, habiendo sido nada más un episodio esporádico de furia que hizo resurgir la voz que tanto tiempo le habían apagado sin darle ninguna razón. Ahora, su voz temblaba, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que con tanto empeño quería contener. Scar, en el exterior, se mostraba frío, como si acaso el que estaba delante de él no fuera hijo suyo, como si no hubiera sido él el león al que se refería Nuka; pero mirando más atentamente, Simba pudo notar a su tío bastante incómodo en la conversación, perdido incluso. Por primera vez, el rey estaba viendo a Scar falto de palabras, siendo su hijo el único que había logrado una hazaña que para el resto de la manada había resultado tan complicada a lo largo de los años.

—Seguro que no te interesaba decírmelo, era más fácil así. ¡Daba igual si madre me pegaba día tras día o si no podía descansar por las noches o si vivía asustado el resto de mi vida sin saber por qué!

—Estaba intentando protegerte —admitió finalmente Scar.

—¿Engañándome? —preguntó Nuka, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Dejando que madre hiciera conmigo lo que quería?

—Nuka…

—Nadie me ayudó nunca, cuando peor se portaba ella más se alejaban los demás —dijo Nuka, dolido por el recuerdo—. Pero las leonas me importan un bledo, que hagan lo que quieran. Pero tú eres mi padre, y creía que también eras mi amigo.

Simba empinó las orejas y dio un pequeño paso al frente al ver a su tío tensarse tras escuchar eso. Hubiese querido acercarse un poco más para ver mejor el lenguaje no verbal de su tío, pero Nuka, quien ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, echó a correr bañado en llanto, no queriendo seguir mirando a su padre. Simba se echó hacia atrás, no queriendo que el niño tropezara con él, y, escondido entre las hojas, vio a su primo pasarle de largo, sin tan siquiera notar que alguien había estado ahí todo ese tiempo.

Una vez se fue, el rey escuchó a su tío suspirar, excesivamente cansado, debía admitir. Lentamente, Simba dio un par de pasos al frente y le echó un vistazo a su tío, quien se pasó una pata por la cara, como si eso fuera lo único para lo que le quedaban fuerzas tras las fuertes acusaciones de su hijo. Simba no podía culparle si ese era el caso.

Estuvo un rato alternando su mirada entre Scar y Kovu; una tensión nació en cuanto se fue Nuka, y poco a poco se iba haciendo más intensa. Simba dudaba si ir a hablar con su tío sería lo más lógico. Si le decía que lo había visto todo, seguramente Scar se enfurecería, y eso era lo último que quería. Miró entonces a su derecha, por el camino donde había salido corriendo su primo. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Simba echó a correr también, queriendo alcanzarle para así poder tener unas palabras con él. Porque se había hecho la promesa de proteger y ayudar a Nuka, e iba a cumplirla.


	13. Similares II

_La confianza es el camino a seguir  
_ _para lograr casi cualquier objetivo común_

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

" _ **Similares"**_

Lo primero que Sarabi vio cuando llegó a la guarida real fue a su consuegra esperando en la entrada. Sarafina parecía armada de paciencia en el exterior, pero Sarabi, quien la conocía mejor que nadie en el reino, sabía que por dentro la leona era un torbellino de emociones. La leona de pelaje más claro miró al frente, moviendo la nariz al notar su esencia, y sus facciones se relajaron un poco al ver a la ex reina sonreírle serenamente.

—Nala está bien; la dejé descansando en el baobab —explicó Sarabi una vez estuvo frente a ella. Mientras su amiga suspiraba aliviada, añadió:—No sé por qué te preocupabas, tu hija es muy fuerte.

—Sí… Tanto que me sorprende que haya decidido quedarse a descansar en el hogar de Rafiki —comentó Sarafina.

—Eso es porque ella no lo decidió. Rafiki la debe estar convenciendo todavía —dijo Sarabi, soltando una pequeña risa al final.

La suegra del rey no pudo evitar reírse también:—Ya me parecía a mí… —tras un momento de silencio, en el cual su rostro se fue volviendo más serio, añadió:—¿Y cómo está Kovu?

Sarabi enseguida compartió su expresión:—Sigue descansando… Recemos por que el pequeño se recupere pronto y bien.

—No es necesario rezar. Kovu ya ha sido bendecido teniendo a su padre y hermano de vuelta; ellos lo ayudarán —dijo rápidamente la leona de ojos celestes—. Si hay alguien que pueda ayudar a ese cachorro a levantarse y seguir adelante, será Scar.

—Lo sabes a ciencia cierta, ¿verdad? —preguntó la ex reina con cautela.

—¿Cómo no podría? He visto con mis ojos que él es capaz, es por eso que no temo por lo que vaya a ser de ninguno de los dos niños; mientras estén con su padre, lograrán avanzar.

—¿Todavía se lo tienes en cuenta?

—Es imposible olvidar un acción así… Si no hubiera sido por Scar, Nala jamás se habría librado de esa tristeza que la invadió.

Sarabi vio a Sarafina posando su mirada en el suelo de piedra, siendo incapaz de seguir manteniendo contacto visual con ella. La ex reina la comprendió enseguida y decidió callar respecto al tema. Nada más optó por acariciar a su amiga para mostrarle su cariño y afecto, y ésta de inmediato le devolvió el gesto con gusto.

—Es tarde y ha sido un día duro, será mejor que vayamos a dormir —dijo la ex reina una vez se hubo separado de la leona.

—Ve tú, yo me quedaré un rato más afuera.

—Sarafina…

—En serio, Sarabi, no tengo sueño ni me siento cansada —al ver a su amiga elevar una ceja, dudosa, Sarafina sonrió y añadió más gentil:—Solo estaré por aquí fuera un rato; ve a descansar, que ahora voy.

La ex reina le echó un último vistazo a su amiga y, finalmente, se dio por vencida. Asintiendo con la cabeza se despidió de la leona con pelaje más claro y entró a guarida familiar, a descansar tras el día de intensas emociones que ambas leonas habían vivido. La sonrisa de Sarafina desapareció tan pronto como la figura de Sarabi no podía distinguirse entre las oscuras formas de las otras leonas durmientes.

La suegra del rey dio media vuelta y descendió por las rocas que formaban el hogar de la manada Ndona, y una vez sus patas tocaron la fina hierba, que ya había crecido y adornaba gran parte del reino, Sarafina miró al cielo, observando las pequeñas perlas que adornaban el manto negro de la noche, siendo de vez en cuando tapadas por nubes que se iban volviendo más gruesas y grandes según soplaba el viento.

La leona cerró los ojos, y se olvidó de pensar, tan solo se dedicó a sentir. Y así sintió, con mucha más intensidad, la suave brisa soplando contra su pelaje, dándole una sensación de frialdad que era de todo menos molesta. Respirando lenta y calmadamente llenó y vació sus orificios nasales del puro aire que poseían las tierras del reino. Lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo y abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces para volver a enfocar su visión. Y así la leona se sintió realmente renovada, llena de fuerzas y ganas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Los Grandes Reyes del pasado nos vigilan desde las estrellas; ellos nos dan la fuerza para seguir_ , le había explicado Sarabi cuando pasaron a estar más unidas, y le repitió la misma creencia mil veces más, especialmente cuando la comida empezó a escasear debido a la sequía que sucedió durante el reinado de Scar. Porque no, ella no creía que la llegada de las hienas o el que Scar fuera rey provocara la desdicha que vivió el reino hacía escasos meses. Durante ese tiempo no había leona en la manada que no dijera que una maldición había caído sobre todos por haber dejado reinar a Scar y permitido que las hienas camparan a sus anchas en vez de plantarse y oponerse. Sarafina siempre pensó que esa razón era absurda, irrisoria incluso. No se creía que en verdad una fuerza sobrenatural había castigado a Scar por el asesinato que él maquinó en contra de su propio hermano y sobrino. Y ya no hablaba de la sequía, sino de que hubiese tenido que perder a una hija a causa de haber confiado demasiado.

A partir de ese día, solo quedaron la mitad de hienas en el reino, habiéndose separado el clan de las carroñeras en dos bandos: los que seguían a Fisi y su ideología de que las tierras del reino debían ser de las hienas, y los que seguían a su pareja, Shenzi, quienes preferían compartir hogar y mandato antes que volver a estar exiliadas, agradecidas de haber tenido una segunda oportunidad. La verdad sea dicha: ese último grupo jamás dio problemas, y hasta sorprendió a las leonas más de una vez agradeciéndoles su labor de caza y brindándoles en más de una ocasión su ayuda en la labor, desmintiendo así ese mito de que los de su raza solo comían carroña que otros habían cazado. Sarafina observó en primera fila la maestría de las hienas manchadas en la materia, llegando incluso a superarla un par de veces, cazando más comida de la que la manada pudo cazar jamás. Luego, estaba el otro grupo, que se pasaba el día entero durmiendo en el reino, esperando que la comida llegara por parte del trabajo de otros. Sarafina, tan observadora como siempre, vio que las hienas que las ayudaban en la caza estaban bastante molestas por esa actitud, ya que por culpa de ellas los demás tenían esa opinión tan mala de toda su especie.

La convivencia no fue mala en principio, al menos para ella. Sarafina pensó que era quizá por sus raíces: ella, a diferencia del resto de las leonas que formaban la manada, no se crio en el reino, y por tanto, estaba acostumbrada a convivir con otros animales, a compartir su comida aunque eso significara no comer abundantemente como estaban acostumbradas las otras. Por eso, también fue la única que no le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que Scar dejara entrar a las hienas a su territorio. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en su exilio, y decidió darles una oportunidad, siendo bastante más positiva que el resto.

Porque ella sabía qué se sentía al ser desplazada. Y no quería ser igual que los otros animales que le dieron de lado y dejaron sola. Sarafina nació en una manada que se encontraba bastante lejos del reino, si es que acaso ningún otro macho había derrocado al líder o se hubiese querido quedar ahí con sus leonas. Poco le importaba, en verdad, lo que hubiera sido de ellos…

Fue hija única. Nacida bajo el nombre de Sarafina, por – según le explicaron sus padres – poseer unas facciones y una personalidad angelical, se crio completamente sola con ambos, siendo los tres marginados por el resto de la manada. Nunca entendió por qué, pero así fue, y ella, poseyendo un carácter tan pasivo y dócil, jamás hizo preguntas. Su padre era el segundo macho al mando de la manada, compartiendo liderazgo con el padre del único cachorro macho, al ser hijo del líder. Pero ni con su rango en el grupo, su padre fue respetado alguna vez, por nadie. Solo por su pareja e hija.

Ni siquiera cuando murió, siendo ella una joven leona de no apenas dos años, alguien mostró algo de pena por su partida, habiéndose muerto de avanzada edad antes que el macho alfa. Y ese día fue el primero que Sarafina sintió algo de rabia aflorando en su pecho. Pero tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció. El hijo del líder se encargó de consolarla, y poco a poco se fueron volviendo más unidos hasta convertirse en una pareja estable. Decir que su padre estaba contento de que su hijo se casara con la "rara del grupo" era mentir, pero Sarafina siempre quiso pensar que en el fondo el líder estaba feliz porque su hijo ya había elegido pareja. Ahora, siendo adulta, se daba cuenta de lo idiota que fue en su día.

Nunca entendió de dónde nacía el odio y el desprecio que todos sentían por ella y sus padres, pensó que era nada más porque ellos tres tenían una manera de ver las cosas bastante más diferente que ellos, y no les gustaba. Una razón absurda para detestar y marginar a alguien, pensaba Sarafina siempre, pero también sabía que era la más común alrededor del mundo, y que ni ella ni su familia eran los primeros en sufrirlo y, lamentablemente, tampoco serían los últimos.

En un principio, Sarafina se sentía mal cuando era cachorra, siendo olvidada y dejada de lado por los demás niños de la manada cuando las madres salían de caza y los dejaban jugando bajo la vigilancia de su padre y el líder. Su padre muchas veces tuvo que consolarla y secar sus lágrimas, porque, por si ser rara no fuera suficiente, Sarafina había heredado la extrema sensibilidad de su madre, haciéndola llorar por cada cosa que le pasaba. Si alguien le decía una palabra en un tono de voz agresivo y elevado, ella lloraba; si alguien hacía alguna broma que la involucrara a ella, lloraba; si los cachorros le decían que no querían jugar con ella, lloraba; si alguno le decía que sería una inepta cuando llegara al año y tuviera que formar parte de la partida de caza, lloraba… Todo le afectaba en gran medida, y nunca pudo esconder las lágrimas o reprimir el llanto para que no la vieran y así, por lo menos, evitar que su burla creciera.

Un día, algo cambió dentro de ella. Fue una sensación de cansancio nacida de ningún lugar, un sentimiento de hastío que le hizo parar de llorar. Su madre era la mejor cazadora de la manada, la podía ayudar. Le pidió que le enseñara todo lo que era necesario para saber cazar decentemente, teniendo meses de nacida, y sorprendiendo a sus dos progenitores. Su madre trató de persuadirla, pero ella, mostrándose cabezona como nunca antes, decía que no, que quería y debía empezar desde chiquita para estar bien preparada cuando cumpliera el año de vida. Finalmente, ambos leones aceptaron.

Y así, esforzándose y esforzándose, Sarafina logró convertirse en una cazadora experta, llegando a superar incluso a su madre en la labor. Creía que así las demás leonas por fin la aceptarían y hasta querrían ser sus amigas, pero la realidad estaba mucho más alejada de su sueño. En cuanto todos vieron lo buena que era en su trabajo, las demás leonas la odiaron más. En aquella época, Sarafina no lo entendió, pero ahora sí: era envidia. Todas envidiaron que la rarita del grupo se elevara, que fuera mejor que ellas cazando, que se ganara los halagos y la atención del hijo del líder. Y esa envidia hizo su odio crecer, hasta puntos que ninguna le dirigía la palabra, solo su madre, pero como ésta murió poco después que su padre – Sarafina siempre supo que su madre jamás llegó a superar la partida de su amado – el silencio y la soledad se hicieron más pesados para la leona de ojos celestes.

Era envidia. No solo hacia ella, sino hacia sus padres también. En una de las muchas conversaciones que mantuvo con su expareja, Sarafina se enteró que su exsuegro había sentido cierta atracción hacia su madre en su juventud, pero que ésta estaba enamorada de su padre y rechazó su oferta de mandar en la manada con él para poder estar con el león que sí quería, teniéndola a ella poco después. Y todo se volvió claro. También sus padres sufrieron envidias y odios por haber hecho caso al corazón, por no haber bajado la cabeza aceptando la voluntad de otros sino haber mirado por su felicidad. El líder odiaba a su madre por haberle rechazado, detestaba compartir liderazgo con el macho que le robó a su hembra y aborrecía su existencia, pues le recordaba que ella pudo ser su hija y no su ahora nuera. Luego, su madre fue también odiada y envidiada por las madres de las leonas con las que se crio por haber sido ella a quien el líder le echó el ojo.

Y esa misma noche que su prometido dejó escapar el amor que su suegro había sentido por su madre, que por fin comprendió por qué todos les habían hecho sentirse tan mal, Sarafina prometió no sentir nunca envidia por nadie. Admiración, pero nunca envidia, y si sucedía recordaría su dolor para recordarle que ese sentimiento, una vez se escapa del control de su dueño, era destructor. El saberlo le proporcionó cierta paz, la ayudó a ignorar más a sus compañeras, a hacer su vida, rehusándose a renunciar a su positividad y alegría.

Los años pasaron, y la muerte de su suegro llegó, haciendo que su expareja sustituyera a su padre. Y ella compartiendo su liderazgo. La rabia de las demás leonas fue palpable ese día, pero por primera vez, Sarafina lo ignoró fácilmente y se concentró en lo feliz que se sentía. Pocos meses después, quedó encinta, y su felicidad aumentó. El primer mes de embarazo, su expareja estuvo pegado a ella como una lapa, y Sarafina se sentía segura con sus acciones, pues le demostraban que él estaría ahí con ella pasara lo que pasara.

¡Qué equivocada estaba otra vez!

No sabía si fue suerte, el destino que por fin quería ser amable con ella, o – tal como le habían explicado en su actual hogar – los espíritus de sus padres velando por su seguridad, pero Sarafina pudo oír a su expareja hablando con una de las leonas – para más inri, la que más la detestaba… – y lo que oyó la dejó paralizada. Daba gracias también a haber heredado el fino oído de su padre, pues le facilitó distinguir las palabras y mantenerse a una distancia prudente.

Su mente le hizo olvidar las palabras, quizá gracias a algún mecanismo de defensa que le evitó sufrir aún más, pero el tono burlón y la crueldad con la que ambos, especialmente aquella leona, hablaron esas palabras seguían clavados en su mente, no queriéndose ir. Ni tampoco el tema de la conversación: su expareja quería solo un hijo, y lo quería macho. No importarían cuántas veces lo tuviera que intentar, ni a cuántos cachorros tendría que eliminar del camino, solo quería un heredero, y no una hembra porque _por supuesto estaba incapacitada para sucederlo en ser líder._

Sarafina sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco en aquel instante, una bola formándose en su garganta. Era cierto que todas las veces que ella dejó caer que prefería una niña a un niño, su expareja hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de eso y que, fuera lo que fuera, lo querría y aceptaría igual. Una risotada por parte de la leona con la que mantenía la conversación la devolvió al mundo real, llegando a escucharla comentar que no podría esperar a ver la cara que se le quedaba cuando se enterara de eso. _Seguro que la muy inocente ni se lo espera_ , fue lo último que escuchó antes de dar media vuelta y echarse a correr.

No sabía adónde iba, pero sí sabía que no volvería jamás. Le dio igual si no encontraba otro hogar, si tendría que cuidar a un cachorro ella sola, siendo detestada por ello. Porque las madres solteras no era comúnmente admitidas en ninguna manada. Si acaso, tendría que aceptar que el líder matara al cachorro, al no ser de su misma sangre, y Sarafina no iba a huir del hogar donde se crio para dejar que otro león matara a su cachorro. Pasó días vagando sin rumbo, cazando cuando sentía hambre, muchas veces sin ser capaz de lograrlo por su estado. Sorprendentemente, no extrañaba su casa. Nadie nunca la quiso ahí, ni siquiera el león que ella amó con locura y en el que confió tanto.

Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que vivir sola el resto de sus días, acompañada de su hijo hasta que este pudiera formar su propia manada si era macho o formar parte de una si era hembra, cuando, en mitad de una desastrosa tarde de caza, se topó con un león. Poseía un pelaje marrón rojizo oscuro y negra melena, unos ojos verdes, estando el izquierdo adornado por una rosa cicatriz que llamaba fácilmente la atención, aunque no tanto como su complexión física, más escuálida que la de un león adulto.

Lo primero en lo que Sarafina pensó fue en correr, pero estaba agotada por haber estado intentando cazar toda la tarde y sabía que no sería lo suficientemente rápida; luego, le entró el pánico cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que ese león pudiera tocarla, importándole poco si estaba o no embarazada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un paso hacia atrás, temerosa.

Sarafina sonrió, recordando la escena. Ahora que conocía a Scar, veía lo tonto que fue actuar con tanta cautela delante de él. Y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando se acordó de lo nerviosa que se puso cuando el león oscuro dio un paso al frente, con la intención de hablar con ella, y ella enseguida perdió la compostura.

— _¡Estoy embarazada, no puedes tocarme! ¡Gritaré si me tocas!_ —había gritado, temblando de miedo.

Sarafina volvió a soltar una pequeña risa al recordar la escena y luego comprobó que, con su caminata nocturna, había llegado hasta el bebedero. Agachó la cabeza para beber, mientras en su cabeza recordaba a Scar dando un paso atrás mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, prestando mayor atención a su vientre. Eso, en aquel momento, logró preocuparla más, pero ahora veía que nunca le hizo falta tanto nerviosismo. Scar no tenía la apariencia más simpática y afable, sino una mirada penetrante e ilegible que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera. Y eso en un primer encuentro siempre causaba cierta incertidumbre sobre qué podría pasarte.

Scar le había preguntado qué le había pasado, de dónde procedía y se interesó también por el paradero del padre, y ante el recuerdo del león que la quiso usar para su fin personal, Sarafina había agachado la cabeza, chirriando los dientes de rabia mientras notaba los ojos arder por lágrimas de impotencia. No respondió a ninguna pregunta por miedo y vergüenza – su timidez e introversión jamás la habían abandonado – pero esa última fue un golpe directo en el alma, y la leona sí sintió a su voz abandonándola. Su dolor fue prontamente sustituido por el temor de haber podido ofender al macho que tenía delante de ella. Desconocía si era el líder de alguna manada cercana o no, pero sabía que en ambos casos una simple afrenta podría costarle hasta la vida. Sin embargo, y para buena sorpresa suya, el león no le dijo nada más que un "entiendo".

Con esa palabra resonando en su cabeza con la voz de Scar, Sarafina terminó de beber agua y decidió seguir avanzando, sumida en sus pensamientos. Su primer encuentro con Scar fue parecido al que Zinguela vivió cuando llegó al reino por primera vez. Fue por eso que, cuando sus compañeras vieron que el león dejaba quedarse a las leonas sin pedirles nada a cambio – tan solo su ayuda y cooperación en la caza y crianza de cachorros, aunque eso siempre iba implícito en cualquier manada, así que nadie lo contaba – se quedaron estupefactas. Ella, no. Quizá como el resto desconocía las razones de por qué Scar mostraba solo esa compasión con leonas ajenas a la manada, pero Sarafina sí sabía que él no las dejaría marcharse a no ser que ellas quisieran. Lo supo especialmente cuando vio que las cuatro integrantes traían consigo dos cachorros recién nacidos.

Pero solo porque a ella no le pareciera extraño significaba que no lo fuera; era rarísimo ver a un macho dominante dejar a entrar a nadie en su manada tan fácilmente cuando tenía cachorros a su cargo. Según había oído, en tiempos de Ahadi eso era impensable. El padre de Mufasa siempre fue más estricto e inflexible sobre las leyes del reino, era imposible verle rompiendo una así como así. Nunca le importaban las razones que hubiera detrás de alguna acción que quebrantara sus normas: si alguien se saltaba su ley, un cruel castigo se aplicaba. Muchos adoraban a Ahadi por tener esa pata dura, pero a otros les atemorizaba en gran medida, a tales puntos que llegaban a resumir el reinado del fallecido león con una palabra: tiranía.

Y mientras la gran mayoría de la actual manada de Ndona parecía preferir sus formas de liderazgo, llegando incluso a extrañarlas ahora que alguien como Simba estaba en el cargo, la verdad era que Sarafina se alegraba de no haber vivido nunca bajo ese temor constante de hacer algo indebido. No podía juzgar a Ahadi, no lo había conocido nunca, pero sí es cierto que los rumores corrían rápido por la sabana. Muchos animales, incluidos los que no formaban parte del reino del admirado león, conocían más de una acción realizada por él bajo su mando. Y ninguna de las que Sarafina había oído le gustaban. Cosas como el asesinato de cualquier animal que sobrepasara los bordes que daban la entrada a su reino, sin importar si era un adulto o un cachorro, lograban hacer a Sarafina temblar de miedo mientras dentro de su ser la sangre le ardía de rabia.

De Mufasa nunca se habló tanto. Lo único que pudo escuchar de éste era que él era igual a su padre. Así que cuando Scar le dijo aquel día que había llegado a las tierras de Ndona, reinadas por Mufasa, Sarafina entró en pánico.

— _No lo sabía, lo siento…_ —se había disculpado inmediatamente, agachando la cabeza en signo de sumisión—. _Yo… llevo días vagando sola. Tuve que irme de mi antigua manada porque… porque mi expareja podía matar a mi cachorro._

Y al notar solo silencio, Sarafina había elevado la vista, encontrándose un brillo de interés en las esmeraldas del león oscuro. Sin saber si eso era algo bueno o malo, la leona se había decidido a esperar. Si él no era el rey, quizá la dejaría ir. Quizá ni siquiera tenía que ver con Mufasa, quizá era solo un león solitario que iba donde le placía para cazar comida y luego se iba sin dejar rastros, de esos había muchos en su antiguo hogar.

— _Veo que tu embarazo está avanzado_ —había comentado, lanzándole una mirada más a su tripa.

— _Sí, estoy de dos mwezis exactos_ —le había respondido ella, cohibida.

Solo quería que la dejara ir, que le dijera que no diría nada, que le explicara si tenía algo que ver con la manada Ndona o no. Finalmente lo hizo, pero de una manera original que, con el tiempo, Sarafina vería que era la única que Scar tenía para hacer las cosas.

— _Acompáñame, la Roca del Rey no queda muy lejos_ —le había dicho, y acto seguido se había dado la vuelta, comenzando a ir en dirección donde la manada del Rey residía.

Los ojos de Sarafina se habían abierto como platos, y rápidamente le dijo:— _¡No, de verdad que no sabía que estas tierras pertenecían a los dominios del Rey!_

— _Cálmate, te creo…_ —le había asegurado el león oscuro, parándose para mirarla.

— _Entonces, déjame ir_ —le había dicho la leona de ojos claros, dando un paso hacia atrás, cautelosa—. _Tú no me has visto a mí; yo no te he visto a ti. Quedemos así._

— _¿Sí? ¿Y qué harás una vez te vayas?_ —le había preguntado el león, mirándola ahora de frente.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Me has dicho que tuviste que huir de tu manada; estás sola y preñada. Hoy he sido yo, mañana podrá ser otro león al que le dé absolutamente igual tu estado y tu historia._

— _¿Qué diferencia tendría ese hipotético león con el Rey?_ —le había preguntado ella entonces, enfurecida—. _Si acaso he de pelear, prefiero que sea contra un rival que no tendrá a mínimo cinco leonas más para ayudarle a borrarme del mundo._

Y, claro como el agua, Sarafina recordó cómo Scar elevó una ceja mientras decía:— _Pero, bueno, chica, ¡con qué clase de gente te habrás criado para pensar que alguien te haría una redada porque sí!_

— _¿Que acaso no es así? ¿Crees que no he oído rumores sobre la familia real? Pon un pie en sus tierras y estás muerto_ —le había dicho con el ceño fruncido.

Scar se había tomado su tiempo para pensar antes de decirle: _—Es cierto que las cosas eran así… cuando reinaba Ahadi. Tú has tenido la suerte de venir a parar aquí cuando de él ya no queda rastro._

— _Sí que queda: ese hijo suyo que es igual que él_ —había dicho rápidamente, no queriendo ceder.

— _Imagino que ese juicio lo haces basándote en lo mucho que le conoces_ —le había comentado Scar entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando vio que ella no le había respondido, añadió: _—Escucha, incluso si fueras a hablar con Mufasa y todo saliera mal, lo peor que puede pasarte es que te eche; pero no te pondrá la zarpa encima. Ni las otras leonas tampoco._

Sarafina no lo había notado en su momento, pero ahora recordándolo con exactitud – gracias a esa memoria de oro que muchas veces tenía – pudo apreciar que Scar había arrugado un poco el hocico, en signo de molestia. A día de hoy sabía por qué, y era consciente de que si lo hubiera visto aquella vez no habría confiado en él, pero – bendita suerte suya que por fin le empezó a sonreír – creyó sus palabras y le acompañó hasta la Roca del Rey.

— _Me llamo Sarafina_ —se había presentado al instante, sintiendo algo más de confianza al ver que el león no tenía intención de dañarla.

— _Scar_ —le había respondido él, simplemente.

Sarafina siempre supo que ese no era su verdadero nombre, que quizá decidió nombrarse así a causa de la herida que adornaba su ojo izquierdo. Aquel día no le preguntó porque sabía que habría quedado como una fisgona; actualmente… Bueno, con el tiempo Sarafina aprendió a ver que Scar era discreto con su vida privada y también taimado, y lo dejó ir, temiendo que pudiera molestarle.

En el último trecho de su viaje hacia el baobab – se sentía mal por no haber ido a dormir a la guarida como le había prometido a Sarabi, pero una fuerte sensación de querer ver a su hija y acompañarla en la noche la convenció finalmente de ir – Sarafina recordó (y hasta revivió) el mal trago que fue su primera conversación con Mufasa.

Lo primero que notó cuando llegó a la Roca fueron las miradas recelosas de las leonas, quienes no le quitaban el ojo de encima, provocando que Sarafina reviviera imágenes al azar de su pasado. Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando por fin tuvo al Rey delante. Sinceramente, Sarafina nunca tuvo nada en contra de la familia real, jamás supo mucho de ella, así que se negó a criticarles o juzgarles como hacían otros. Las palabras que había pronunciado antes sobre el hijo de Ahadi fueron solo una argucia para ver si así Scar la dejaba ir, no queriendo que el Rey supiera que había estado en su territorio.

Mufasa era grande, musculoso, con una melena roja oscura gruesa y un pelaje dorado. Era majestuoso. Su sola presencia imponía. Y eso no la ayudó a calmar sus nervios. Cuando el Rey se acercó a ella por primera vez, Sarafina sintió en carne propia todo el poder que poseía. No había atisbo de duda que a Mufasa le corría la sangre azul por las venas, que había nacido siendo príncipe y fue educado toda su vida para ser rey. Podía entender por qué podría ser respetado por sus súbditos, al igual que comprendía por qué era odiado por los otros animales ajenos al reino: una débil sensación de prepotencia podía sentirse. Siempre se camufló bien con la magnificencia que debía portar un rey.

La conversación al principio no fue bien. A Sarafina no le había hecho falta fijarse mucho para entender rápidamente que Mufasa no la quería ahí, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Eso solo logró que las pocas esperanzas que Sarafina tenía de poder encontrar un nuevo hogar en el que quedarse con su hijo no nacido se evaporaran. Ningún león la aceptaría nunca. Ni siquiera las hembras, quienes podían ponerse en su piel más fácilmente, le habían mostrado algo de comprensión, y parecían alegradas de ver que el Rey no la iba a dejar quedarse. Justo cuando Sarafina estuvo a punto de prometer que se iría para no volver, Scar habló.

— _¿Y si yo reconozco al cachorro que espera como mío?_

Y un silencio sepulcral se creó entonces. Ese día, Sarafina se sorprendió de que un macho que no la conociera de nada fuera a hacer el sacrificio de aceptar a un cachorro ajeno a su sangre, y pensó que los demás se habían pasmado por eso mismo también; ahora comprendía que fue solo el hecho de ver a Scar, el más huraño de todo el reino, aceptando una responsabilidad tan grande como la paternidad solo para ayudar a una desconocida.

— _Si lo reconozco como mío, ella y su hijo pueden quedarse sin ningún problema, ¿no es así?_ —había preguntado Scar.

— _Pues…_ —Mufasa había tratado de decir. Sarafina pudo ver claramente que el otro macho le había dejado contra las cuerdas.

— _No solo eso. Si Sarafina forma parte de la manada, ganas a una cazadora, una buena de verdad. Ella ha aprendido lo que sabe de fuera, donde es más difícil y peligroso encontrar comida, y se puede saber a ciencia cierta que se le da bien porque ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, estando además embarazada de dos meses_ —había seguido diciendo Scar, mostrándose lo más calmo posible—. _No solo eso… Si diera la casualidad que da a luz a una niña, tu cachorro, que nacerá poco antes o después que ella, podría criarse con su prometida. Porque, como de seguro sabes al ser el Rey: no es necesario prometer al príncipe con ninguna hija del líder de alguna manada cercana, como te pasó a ti, si éste tiene un tío que le da el visto bueno a la relación._

— _¿Y_ tú _darías el visto bueno?_ —le había preguntado Mufasa con una expresión escéptica.

Scar le observó por un momento antes de responder: _—¿Por qué iba a negarme? Esa leona sería hija solo de Sarafina, su opinión pesaría más que la mía… Además, ¿prefieres arriesgarte a intentar emparejar a tu hijo de la misma forma que Ahadi te emparejó a ti? No hay muchas posibilidades de que le salga tan bien como a ti. No solo eso… ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que en vez de un hijo tengas una_ hija _? Un macho se puede librar sin comprometerse, pero una hembra, si de verdad el progenitor quiere que le suceda,_ no _. Y sé que tú no te atreverías a hacerle nada, como otros harían sin pensar; te tendrías que ver obligado a emparejar a tu hija con cualquiera sí o sí. ¿No recuerdas que Kali acaba de tener un macho hace escasos días? ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a intentar crear una unión con ese león?_

Scar había terminado de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa, otra de las muchas cosas que Sarafina no entendió en su momento pero decidió ignorar. Mufasa se había quedado sin habla, igual que ella. Porque lo que Scar había dicho no eran palabrerías, tenía sentido, era cierto que si ella se quedaba serían todo ventajas para el Rey.

Y así, tras unos escasos segundos de silencio, Mufasa le permitió su estancia en sus tierras. Y automáticamente se convirtió en la pareja de Scar y su cachorro sería también hijo suyo. Cuando escuchó decir al Rey que podía quedarse, Sarafina sintió mucha tranquilidad, un gran alivio, puede que hasta felicidad por la seguridad que ahora tendría su hijo; pero cuando el monarca le dio permiso de retirarse y salió de la guarida acompañada por Scar, empezó a tener muchas dudas. Se había comprometido. Volvía a tener pareja. Si todo le salió horriblemente mal habiendo elegido a su primera pareja tras haberla conocido toda su vida, ¿qué podría esperarse de una relación creada por conveniencia con alguien que no conocía de nada? No fue hasta días después que se pudo armar de valor para preguntárselo a Scar. Y la respuesta la dejó algo patidifusa.

— _Nuestra relación es solo fachada, nada más para que pudieras quedarte sin problema alguno y que así tu hijo y tú por fin puedan quedarse en algún lugar. No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras: si no quieres que tu hijo sepa esto, no se lo cuentes; si no quieres hablarle de mí, ni me nombres; si alguna vez tienes que saciar tus necesidades carnales con otro macho que no sea yo, adelante… Estoy bien solo, no necesito que nadie dependa de mí ni yo depender de nadie. Tú haz tu vida, que yo haré la mía._

Y esa fue la primera vez que Sarafina de verdad sí se sintió libre. Y algo más segura en el reino. Nadie le dijo nunca nada, pero se notaba que no la querían ahí. Sus primeros meses en los Dominios del Clan no fueron muy diferentes de la vida que llevó en su antiguo hogar, así que pudo ignorar a las leonas fácilmente. Quienes más lejanos se mostraban con ella, irónicamente, eran sus futuros consuegros. Sarabi, quien ahora era su mejor y más fiel amiga, parecía no querer entablar conversación con ella nunca, solo lo justo y necesario, de súbdita a reina, nada más. Y a Mufasa siempre se le notó que no estaba cómodo con ella viviendo en sus tierras. Sarafina decidió no darles ninguna importancia, aunque fueran los reyes.

Pocos días después de que naciera su hija, el reino celebró el nacimiento de su príncipe. Sarafina, ya más integrada en la manada y habiendo creado un lazo de amistad con Sarabi, observó la presentación del heredero al trono en la distancia, con su pequeña y durmiente hija entre sus patas. Después de que la celebración acabara, Rafiki se acercó a hablar con ella. Le explicó que, como su hija era la prometida del príncipe, debía bendecirla también.

— _No pertenece a la familia real_ —le había explicado el babuino con una ligera sonrisa reconfortante—, _así que no habrá presentación; sin embargo, sí me gustaría poder darle la misma bendición que al príncipe. Por eso, dime, ¿ya has elegido el nombre de la pequeña?_

— _Nala_ —le había respondido ella rápidamente— _, porque es el mayor_ _obsequio_ _que me ha regalado la vida._

Los dos cachorros tuvieron química desde el primer momento. Ambas madres pudieron ver enseguida que Nala y Simba se hicieron amigos con facilidad. En un principio creyeron que se debía a que eran los únicos cachorros de la manada, pero enseguida descartaron esa idea cuando las demás leonas dieron a luz y aun así sus dos hijos seguían compartiendo un lazo especial. Eso unió más a Sarabi y Sarafina, quienes pasaron a otro nivel de amistad, llegando al punto en que se lo contaban todo y la reina en verdad creía cada palabra que salía de sus labios, y no dudó en recurrir a ella cuando necesitaba consejos o alguien que la escuchara. Y ella le devolvía el gesto, encantada, siempre que ella lo necesitó.

Pero Mufasa siguió sin acercarse a ella. Ni cuando vio que su hijo se llevaba bien con Nala, ni cuando vio que su pareja y ella eran grandes amigas. Sarafina ya lo había dado por perdido, y sorprendentemente le importó poco. Nunca sintió ningún tipo de afecto o atracción hacia él, a diferencia del resto de la manada, siendo también la única que jamás sació sus necesidades carnales con él. Tampoco él parecía muy interesado en ella, de todas formas, y para ella eso fue un gran alivio.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Sarafina tuvo que ir a cazar con el resto de leonas, y Mufasa era quien se encargaría de cuidar a los cachorros. Hasta ese día siempre fue una de ellas quien hacía de canguro, ante la ausencia del Rey, pero aquel día el reino había estado tranquilo, y ni una sola hiena había traspasado las fronteras. Sus compañeras no le dieron importancia a que sus hijos se quedaran a solas con Mufasa, pero ella sí. Era cierto que el Rey jamás se mostró violento con ningún niño, pero con su hija siempre se mostró más reacio a hablar e interactuar, y temía que quizá pudiera hacerle algo o alentar a los demás a que la ignoraran. Y así, sin pensar, Sarafina dijo que ella llevaría a su hija con Scar para que éste la vigilara. Notó enseguida las miradas de las demás leonas, pero no les prestó atención y, sin mirar tan siquiera al Rey, cogió a su hija y se la llevó a la guarida que el león oscuro solía frecuentar.

En un principio, Scar sí se mostró un poco molesto de que le dejara al cargo de su hija, pero según pasaban los días, parecía incordiarle menos. Cuando las leonas vieron que la chiquilla siempre volvía sana y salva y hasta le gustaba ir a pasar tiempo con él, imitaron a Sarafina. Y, como una reacción en cadena, las demás leonas comenzaron a dejarle al cargo de ellos para que así la partida de caza siempre hiciera su labor con todas las integrantes de la manada. Incluso Sarabi, que aun siendo la cuñada de Scar jamás tuvo suficiente confianza con él, dejó que Simba pasara gran parte de su tiempo con su tío, sin preocuparse.

Ya se había convertido en una rutina cuando, un día cualquiera antes de la caza, Mufasa se acercó a ella. Y Sarafina debía admitir que lo único que sintió cuando tuvo al Rey tan cerca fue rechazo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así con alguien, ni siquiera pensaba que era justo que Mufasa fuera el primero que tuviera que sufrirlo; él la había dejado quedarse, y era normal que se mostrara más lejano y frío con ella. Ya era casi un milagro que la hubiese dejado quedarse en primero lugar, si encima la hubiera tratado como a una más de buenas a primera habría sido muy extraño. Sarafina pensó que era solo el odio y la rabia contenida, que terminó estallando contra el león dorado, a pesar de que él le había hecho un daño muy pequeño en comparación con los demás leones que había conocido en su vida. Mufasa no era culpable de su infancia solitaria, de la envidia de sus excompañeras de convivencia, del egoísmo de su expareja, pero pensaba que sí era el que debía pagarlo gracias a la desconfianza que ahora existía dentro de su pecho.

No le dirigió la palabra. Ni siquiera un saludo. Tan solo agachó la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia, en signo de respeto por quién era, y nada más. Mejor fingir respeto que no mostrarlo, sobre todo con la condición en la que ella vivía ahí. Sin embargo, no se mostró sumisa ni un instante, al contrario. Escuchó las palabras que el monarca tenía que decirle con el mentón bien alto, algo que Mufasa pareció notar pero no le dio importancia. Sarafina trató de no mostrar cuán sorprendida se sintió cuando le oyó decirle un sincero "gracias". Desconfiada y seca le preguntó qué es lo que le agradecía y entonces le explicó la situación que él vivía con su hermano.

Mufasa no le contó mucho, no teniendo aún suficiente confianza con ella, pero por lo poco que le contó, Sarafina entendió que Scar nunca había sido popular entre las leonas y que tendía a apartarse, haciendo que las demás desconfiaran más de él, y por tanto ninguna quería que sus cachorros estuvieran cerca de él. Cuando Sarafina le confió la seguridad de su hija y todas vieron que Nala seguía siendo la leona juguetona y feliz, decidieron darle un voto de confianza. Y Mufasa le quería agradecer que ella empezara el movimiento, porque así su hermano podía también estar con Simba sin que Sarabi se preocupara demasiado. Sarafina se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder que no tenía nada que agradecerle, ya que era normal que confiara en el león que le ayudó a tener un hogar antes que en los que la habían querido lejos sin darle tiempo a presentarse. Y luego se dio media vuelta, notando que el Rey había captado la indirecta. Y después de eso, muy pocas veces volvieron a hablar.

Sarafina echó un vistazo hacia el frente cuando se encontró delante del baobab. Olfateando un poco, sintió el olor de su hija de inmediato, y poco después, también el de Scar. Nunca le confesó a Nala que Scar la había reconocido como suya para que ambas pudieran quedarse en la manada hasta que llegó a la adolescencia. A decir verdad, Sarafina no tenía pensado contárselo, prefería que ella nunca lo hubiese sabido, especialmente con la mala fama que Scar se ganó cuando ascendió al trono y dejó entrar a las hienas. Pensaba que Nala, habiéndose criado oyendo malos comentarios respecto al león, le acabó detestando también, y decirle que tenía algo que ver con él sería una equivocación, así que optó por callárselo para siempre.

Pero Nala insistió. Su hija no era tonta, según iba creciendo pudo ver el trato de favor que Scar tenía con ella. El león siempre intentó que no se le notara, pero fue en balde, estaba claro que a Nala la consentía más, sobre todo después de que perdiera a su hija; Scar odió que la gente se acercara a él tras eso, detestaba que alguien estuviera con él en su cueva particular – donde siempre siguió pasando gran parte del tiempo – o le acompañara a patrullar los bordes. Sin embargo, consentía que Nala estuviera ahí, y hasta charlaba con ella de vez en cuando. Fue tal la confianza que la leona sentía con él que llegó el punto en que ella decidió plantarle cara, ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa, y exigirle que hiciera su labor como rey. Poco se esperó que la cosa terminara en exilio.

Sarafina sacudió la cabeza para borrar ese mal recuerdo. Cuando se enteró de que su hija se había marchado del reino, ella se sumió en una gran depresión, siendo ayudada por Sarabi, quien había sufrido la pérdida de su hijo hacía cuatro años. No quería recordar aquello. Nala volvió, trayendo consigo al verdadero rey, todo estaba bien ahora. De un salto, comenzó a escalar el tronco del árbol. Al primero que vio fue a Rafiki, quien se encontraba pintando al lado de un nido hecho de grandes hojas y ramas. Sarafina olfateó el ambiente y pudo sentir la fragancia de su hija. Era fuerte. Hacía poco que la leona había estado ahí. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Rafiki se dio la vuelta, saltando un poco al verla.

—Sarafina, ¡qué susto! —admitió el babuino.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó de inmediato la leona.

—Descuida… —le dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¿Has venido a ver a tu hija?

—Sí. Puedo oler que ella ha estado aquí hace poco. ¿Se terminó escapando? —preguntó ella, riendo un poco al final.

—Algo así, pero no en dirección al reino —respondió el babuino. Cuando vio a la leona entrecerrar los ojos confusa, añadió:—Quiso ver a un viejo amigo que siempre ha sabido qué decirle en situaciones así.

Rafiki señaló con la cabeza hacia arriba, y luego se viró y continuó pintando mientras canturreaba en swahili. Sarafina miró hacia las ramas más altas y sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza. Le agradeció al chamán la información y luego fue directamente hacia donde sabía que Scar se encontraba cuidando de sus dos hijos.

* * *

 **Vale, dividí mal el capítulo, no pensé que fuera a ser tan largo. Saben que suelo dividirlo en dos pero este lo dividiré en tres partes porque si no la segunda parte hubiera sido más larga en comparación con la primera. Sé que quizá es una tontería, pero a mí me gusta hacer las cosas así XD!  
**

 **Guest: Estoy de acuerdo, los malos con trasfondo molan más que los que son así. También me gustaban los que estaban completamente locos XD! ¡Gracias, me alegro de que le guste!**

 **ToryAkira: Pobre Nuka. No tengo nada contra él, pero creo que me estoy cebando con él... Mentira, es Zira XD ¡Gracias!**

 **Joseph94: ¡Gracias!**

 **Prodigy23: Wow, ¡me alegra oír (leer...) eso! Scar siempre fue mi segundo villano favorito (después de Frollo). Me gustaba porque era un villano del que se podía sacar mucho: uno lo puede describir como alguien ambicioso y sin sentimientos; otros, sarcástico e insensible; y otros como yo que prefieren ponerle un lado bueno. Me gusta que me haya dicho que mantengo la esencia del personaje, eso es lo que busco. Yo también soy seria y fría, pero puedo perder el control en determinadas circunstancias, así que lo basé un poco en mí en ese sentido. En cuanto a los hijos, siempre pensé que él no sería "tan mal" padre, me gusta que los villanos tengan una cara buena con sus allegados, son detalles que pasaban a veces en películas y me gustaban. Pobre Simba también, le estoy volviendo loco XD! ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Feathered'girl: Me gusta cuando me dicen que hago que Scar se haya ganado un espacio en su corazón, es una de las cosas que quiero lograr con este fic XD. Todavía no quiero hacer ningún momento mono fraternal entre ambos hermanos, y además, baso su relación en la mía con mi hermano, y somos así XD. Para ser sincera, me gusta el ship entre Zira y Scar desde pequeña, siempre creí que eran pareja, y por eso mantuve eso en esta historia. Si soy sincera, aún no sé si Zira será totalmente villana o terminaré cambiándola de bando. Vamos, que ni la propia autora aún está segura de lo que ocurrirá, genial... XD! ¡Me alegra haberle conocido, y gracias por su apoyo!**

 _ **¡Sursum corda!**_


	14. Similares III

_La confianza es el camino a seguir  
_ _para lograr casi cualquier objetivo común_

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

" _ **Similares"**_

 _Toda la culpa fue de Tama. Ella tuvo la idea de retarla, aún a sabiendas de lo mucho que a ella le gustaban los desafíos. Nala sabía que ella también tenía parte de culpa por aceptar, ninguno de sus amigos la obligaron a nada, ella decidió hacerlo por voluntad propia. El reto era simple: tenía que acercarse a hablar con el león solitario que había estado merodeando alrededor de los bordes del reino. Los cachorros le habían visto varias veces cuando quedaban para jugar y el temor que sintieron en un principio ante la presencia de un león desconocido poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en curiosidad. Nala fue la que más tiempo le observaba, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Tama, quien enseguida comenzó a chincharle con comentarios._

 _Nala jamás se lo confesó a ninguno de sus amigos, pero había algo en ese león que le recordaba a Simba. Sus facciones eran parecidas, y eso lograba hipnotizarla un rato. Hacía escasos meses que Scar se había convertido en el Rey, tras darles la noticia de que Mufasa y Simba habían muerto en una estampida. Esa noche Nala no durmió, solo fingió que sí para no preocupar a su madre sin necesidad, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Los siguientes días, sin embargo, se sentía cansada y se pasaba todo el día dentro de la cueva, echando cabezadas de vez en cuando. Su madre y amigos empezaron a preocuparse e intentaron por todos los medios pensar en algo que pudiera hacerla salir para jugar como hacía antes. Pero solo Tama dio con la clave. Seguramente para su amiga también estaba claro lo parecido que ese león era con Simba, y en cuanto lo vio cerca de las fronteras del reino, Tama fue corriendo a decírselo. Nala aún no sentía muchas energías, pero igualmente fue; la curiosidad le pudo más._

 _Y debía admitir que Tama tenía razón. El león era joven, seguro que un año y poco más, pues su melena aún no había terminado de crecer y era bastante fina, de un color marrón claro. Nala no podía evitar recordar a Simba cuando vio la nariz rosada y los pequeños ojos rojos. Estaba segura que si su amigo hubiese podido llegar al año de vida se hubiera asemejado con él. Y cada vez que Nala pensaba en eso, sacudía la cabeza, para alejar el pensamiento, ya que solo le traía más dolor. Pero se convirtió en costumbre ir a verle todos los días, viendo que el león solía venir entrada la tarde-noche; bebía un poco de agua, paseaba y observaba el paisaje, pocas veces le vieron cazar, pero todos sabían que quizá él robaba la comida que estaba dentro del reino y que, por ende, les pertenecía a ellos. Pero ellos, como niños que eran, no le dieron mucha importancia._

 _Y según pasaba el tiempo, se hacía más evidente la gran conexión que Nala sentía con el león, lo interesada que estaba por él. Tojo seguía asustado por lo que fuera capaz de hacer; Tama sencillamente lo miraba, esperando verle en acción, ver de qué era capaz; y Malka, que comenzó a visitar el reino más a menudo después de que ella y Simba se hubieran hecho amigos, solo miraba por mirar, pero nunca mostró gran interés. Nala, sí. Había momentos del día en que solo pensaba en él, en cómo sería y actuaría con ella, en si era peligroso o inofensivo. Tama no dejó escapar la oportunidad de utilizar eso para retarla, conocedora de lo mucho que a Nala le gustaban los retos. Quizá lo hizo solo porque extrañaba su jovialidad y quería verla siendo la amiga que ella quería tanto, o quizá fue solo para fastidiarla, Nala no lo sabía, pero el caso fue que Tama comenzó a decirle que no tendría valor de ir a hablar con el león, una afirmación que molestó bastante a la leona color crema, y en cuanto Tama vio la molestia brillando en sus ojos celestes, la retó a ir a hablar con él, aunque solo fuera un simple 'hola'. Y Nala aceptó._

 _Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, teniendo en frente la gran figura del león desconocido. De lejos no pudo notar cuán grande era en verdad en comparación con ella, que solo tenía siete meses. Nala tragó asustada cuando estaba a una distancia prudente; cerró los ojos cuando su nariz se llenó del olor del macho: una mezcla de muerte, tierra y lluvia que se había secado ya en su pelaje, impregnándose en este. Nala volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose los dos rubíes del león mirándola fijamente, y de inmediato, la cachorra se achantó por su penetrante mirada. Solo tenía que hablar con él, una sola palabra bastaba, pero cuando vio a un león tan grande observándola se quedó paralizada y enmudeció._

— _Bueno, bueno, ¿y tú quién eres? —preguntó él ladeando la cabeza._

 _Los latidos del corazón de la cachorra se calmaron un poco cuando ésta escuchó el tono amigable del mayor:—Hum… Nala… —respondió ella cohibida._

 _Le echó un mejor vistazo ahora que estaba cerca de él y ver que no tenía intención de herirla, pues nada más la estaba observando tan curioso como ella había estado mirándole a él todos los anteriores días. Una vez el miedo y los nervios dejaron de nublarle la vista, Nala vio que el león no era tan grande como le pareció al principio. Sí, era adulto y mayor que ella como era obvio, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que una vez fue Mufasa o incluso Scar. Aparte de eso, ahora podía ver más claro que su dorado pelaje estaba realmente sucio, algo que le hizo arrugar la nariz._

— _¿Qué hacías, espiarme? —preguntó el león, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

— _No… —mintió Nala, rodando un poco los ojos._

 _El macho sonrió ligeramente:—¿No? Porque creo que tú formas parte del grupo de críos que están todo el día mirándome cada vez que vengo aquí._

 _Nala se achantó ante eso y echó las orejas hacia atrás:—No quería incomodarte, es que… una amiga me retó y… —trató de justificarse, tímidamente._

— _No tienes por qué explicarme nada, no te juzgo… —la interrumpió el león—. Me llamo Ni, por cierto._

— _¿Ni? —repitió la cachorra extrañada._

— _Sí… Mis padres no tenían mucha originalidad —comentó riendo un poco._

— _¿Ya no están contigo? —preguntó Nala con el ceño fruncido._

— _No… Desde hace tiempo._

— _Lo siento… Yo también acabo de perder a alguien, sé qué se siente —admitió la cachorra._

— _¿Una leoncita tan pequeña? —preguntó curioso Ni. Después de pensar un poco, añadió:—¿Por eso estás sola?_

— _¡No…! No me refería a mi mamá, sino a un amigo mío —explicó, bastante cabizbaja._

 _Ni arrugó el semblante cuando vio lo triste que estaba la pequeña:—Siento oír eso._

— _Está bien… —dijo rápidamente Nala, sacudiendo la cabeza._

— _¿Qué es eso que me dijiste antes sobre un reto? —preguntó el león, sentándose frente a la niña, queriendo cambiar de tema para ver si así se animaba un poco._

— _Oh… Una amiga mía, que le gusta chincharme… —comenzó diciendo Nala con los ojos entrecerrados—. Mis amigos y yo te veíamos merodear por los bordes del reino todos los días y me retó a venir a hablar contigo._

— _Supongo que has de estar contenta, has ganado tú —comentó el león._

 _Nala parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió:—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Lo he hecho! —dijo dando un salto. Rio un poco antes de añadir:—Si te digo la verdad, estaba aterrorizada._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque pensaba que me harías algo malo; mi madre me ha contado cosas sobre los leones macho, especialmente cuando éstos van solos…_

 _Ni puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario:—Sí, hay cada macho que… Yo, por ejemplo, fui expulsado de mi manada nada más cumplir un año, y desde entonces he vagado solo._

— _¿Expulsado?_

— _Sí, en mi antigua manada las cosas son así._

— _¿Y no podías quedarte si querías?_

— _Si querías quedarte tenías que retar al líder en una pelea, y yo no estoy a favor de la violencia._

— _Y también eres bastante canijo —dijo Nala sin pensar. Luego se puso una pata sobre la boca, creyendo que había hablado de más._

 _Ni se mostró molesto en principio, pero luego nada más lanzó un suspiro y dijo:—Sí, tienes razón: soy más pequeño que la media… Y como no me suele gustar pelear por pelear tampoco soy muy fuerte._

 _Nala echó las orejas hacia atrás, sintiéndose mal por él:—Es tan injusto… Al menos podrían esperar un poco para dejarte ir… Aquí, en el reino, los machos pueden quedarse hasta los dos años…_

— _¿El reino? —preguntó Ni con una ceja elevada._

— _Sí._

— _¿Estas tierras pertenecen al reino de Mufasa? —volvió a preguntar, algo más preocupado._

 _Nala se encogió un poco:—No… Ahora son de su hermano. Scar._

— _¿Su hermano? —repitió extrañado el mayor._

 _Ante eso, Nala frunció el ceño, extrañada. No veía lógico que la gente conociera al Rey e ignoraran que éste tenía un hermano. Iba a preguntar por qué le chocaba tanto la noticia cuando unas carcajadas macabras rompieron el silencio y la tranquilidad que los rodeaba._

 _Sobresaltada, Nala se dio la vuelta de cuerpo entero, viendo a un grupo de nueve hienas acercándose a ellos a paso lento y mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa tétrica. La cachorra agachó la cabeza, aterrorizada por la imagen._

— _Vaya, mira quién ha ido más allá de la frontera del reino —comentó la hiena macho que parecía liderar a la banda._

— _Yo… Solo fue un momento, Fisi, ahora iba a… —trató de excusarse la cachorra._

— _Y con un acompañante —interrumpió la hiena, mirando al león mientras se carcajeaba—. Qué niña más traviesa…_

— _No, él no… —intentó decir Nala una vez más._

 _Ni la interrumpió lanzando un rugido y, de un salto, se puso frente a ella:—La niña no ha hecho nada malo; he sido yo el que ha estado traspasando la frontera. Si alguien ha de pagar, que sea yo._

 _Fisi solo se rio en su cara, siendo imitado por sus compañeras, logrando molestar enormemente los oídos de los dos leones, quienes entrecerraron los ojos, deseando que acabaran cuanto antes. Mientras, Nala miró a Ni con admiración: no la conocía de nada y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Y un rápido recuerdo del día que ella había ido con Simba al Cementerio de Elefantes apareció en su mente; Simba también se había puesto delante de ella, plantándole cara al trío de hienas que los tenían acorralados._

— _Chiquito pero matón, ¿eh, chaval? —se burló Fisi._

 _Ni solo le enseñó los dientes. Nala se intimidó ante la ferocidad del mayor; hacía escasos minutos le había confesado que él odiaba la violencia, pero se veía que era capaz de emplearla si con ello ayudaba a alguien o se veía completamente acorralado. No podía culpar a nadie de actuar como una bestia frente a los monstruos manchados que los estaban rodeando._

— _Bien… Que esa sea tu última voluntad, pues —dijo la hiena antes de prepararse para saltarle al cuello, siendo imitado una vez más por el resto del grupo._

 _Nala vio a Ni preparándose para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo bastante desigualada, y su mente trabajaba rápido, sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer. Si corría a buscar ayuda, seguramente una de ellas acabaría yendo tras ella y no podría llegar a su destino; pero si se quedaba parada tendría que ver en primera fila una atrocidad, y luego sería su turno. Eligiera lo que eligiera, podría acabar mal… Y por eso prefería arriesgarse y devolverle a Ni el favor antes que quedarse de espectadora._

 _Miró con el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda, viendo el hueco libre, mientras de fondo se oían los rugidos de Ni y los gemidos de las pocas hienas que había logrado herir. Nala tragó, nerviosa, y sin pensárselo más veces, echó a correr en dirección al reino. Sus amigos estaban cerca, esperando seguramente que volviera, quizá hasta lo habían visto todo y ya habían ido corriendo a avisar a su madre y las demás leonas. Ella quería tener fe de que así era, que la manada ya estaba en camino._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y violentamente contra su pecho, y no sentía suficiente aire llegando a sus pulmones a pesar de que estaba jadeando. Por un instante, no sentía nada más a su alrededor, estaba centrada en correr y llegar a su meta. Sin embargo, su carrera se vio interrumpida cuando alguien la golpeó fuertemente, haciéndole caer al suelo y dar vueltas. Nala sacudió su cabeza y miró al frente, viendo a una de las hienas acercándose a ella lentamente._

 _La cachorra se quedó paralizada, viendo a la carroñera avanzar hacia ella, relamiéndose los labios y dejando un rastro de babas tras de ella. Nala sintió náuseas ante la imagen y el estómago revolviéndosele. De nuevo, el recuerdo del Cementerio apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera totalmente entumecido y su respiración entrecortada. Una vez que la hiena estuvo cerca de ella, las arcadas se multiplicaron cuando sintió el hediondo aliento y olor de la de pelaje manchado. La leona viró la cabeza, para que el olor no chocara contra su cara y así poder dejar de ver los afilados y amarillos dientes de su atacante. Inútilmente, se cubrió la cabeza con ambas patas cuando vio a la hiena preparada para hincarle el diente, y esperó el dolor._

 _Pero nunca llegó._

 _En lugar de eso, Nala tuvo que abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando un rugido retumbó por todo el reino, provocando que la hiena que la había herido saliera huyendo con el resto del grupo. La cachorra vio que las nueve atacantes se agruparon, con Fisi al frente, su rostro adornado por una clara molestia de haber sido interrumpidas. Rápidamente, posó su mirada en Ni, viendo que las hienas habían logrado herirlo superficialmente y estaba sangrando por su costado, pero no parecía realmente afectado por ello. El león le echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien, y luego corrió lejos de las tierras del reino._

 _Nala se apenó un poco de que tuviera que irse con tanta prisa dada la situación y no pudieran tener una palabra de despedida, porque era consciente de que Ni no volvería más por ahí. Luego, miró al frente, viendo a Scar y Shenzi acercándose a Fisi, con las garras desenfundadas y mostrando los dientes, echándole una bronca de manera pasivo-agresiva. No le prestó mucha atención a lo que le decían. Sintiéndose bastante peor que lo que se había sentido en días y, desanimadamente se levantó._

— _¡Nala! Hija, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su madre trotando hacia ella, y luego la acarició afectuosamente, acercándola a su pecho._

— _Sí… —mintió ella cabizbaja._

 _Sarafina enseguida lo notó:—¿Segura? ¿No te habrán hecho nada?_

— _No… Bueno… Una me empujó, pero… —explicó desinteresadamente._

— _¿Te duele? ¿Dónde fue? —preguntó la madre observándola por todas partes._

— _No sé… —dijo la pequeña en un susurro, sintiéndose incómoda por la atención recibida._

— _Nala, cariño, ¿qué…? —trató de preguntar la mayor._

— _¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó furiosa Naanda, acercándose a madre e hija con el ceño fruncido._

 _Nala sintió los ojos ámbar de la adulta clavándose a través de su piel:—Pues… Yo… —trató de decir la cachorra. Su mirada cayó entonces en sus tres amigos, observando la escena detrás de sus madres, excepto Malka, quien observaba la escena escondido detrás de Sarabi—. Mis amigos y yo estábamos…_

— _Déjala, Naanda… —dijo Sarafina calmadamente, dando un paso al frente._

 _Naanda solo gruñó por lo bajo:—¿Que lo deje estar? Había un león traspasando las fronteras, pudo habernos hecho algo malo._

— _¡No, eso no es verdad, Ni no quería hacerle daño a nadie! —dijo Nala, enfadada._

— _Ah, vaya, parece que has recuperado la voz. Bien. Pues entonces podrás explicar por qué ninguno de ustedes dio la voz de alarma —exigió la leona de pelaje marrón claro._

 _Nala calló entonces y agachó la cabeza y las orejas. Naanda nunca le cayó bien, pero ahora le estaba cayendo peor que nunca; era demasiado exigente y malhumorada, pocas veces la había visto sonreír, y detestaba las veces que ella se había encargado de cuidarla a ella y sus amigos cuando el resto de leonas se iban. Le volvió a echar un vistazo a sus amigos, quienes estaban tan alicaídos como ella. No podía culparlos si no la ayudaban, Naanda imponía._

 _Fue entonces cuando sintió un gran y pesado silencio. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Shenzi se encontraba llevando a las hienas de nuevo a casa, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, al lado de su pareja, quien nada más rodaba los ojos ante los comentarios de la hembra. Scar la estaba mirando también, quizá esperando una respuesta por su parte. Cuando sus ojos celestes cayeron sobre sus esmeraldas, Nala viró la cara, no queriendo entablar contacto visual con nadie. Entonces, oyó al Rey lanzar un suspiro._

— _Basta por hoy. Llévense a los niños a casa —dijo Scar, acercándose a la escena._

 _Nala oyó a su madre suspirar aliviada y a Naanda chasquear la lengua:—¿Y ya está? ¿Estos críos han estado viendo cómo alguien entraba al reino sin avisar a alguno de nosotros y no harás nada? —preguntó, molesta._

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga? —dijo el león oscuro, rodando los ojos, hastiado—. Mando sobre un reino, Naanda, no sobre una guardería. Que sus madres se encarguen de imponerles el castigo que consideren mejor._

— _Así seguro que aprenderán… —dijo la leona sarcásticamente—. Volverán a saltarse las leyes una y otra vez con esas sanciones de tres al cuarto… Aunque claro, con el referente que ahora tienen, no me extraña que no les pese en la conciencia hacer lo que les venga en gana._

 _Scar arrugó el semblante ante esa pulla, y sin perder tiempo, le contestó:—Agradece que mi criterio se basa más en "lo que me viene en gana" y no en las leyes de Ahadi. ¿Quieres que siga la Ley, Naanda? Dímelo y empezaré ahora mismo, matando a los cachorros que están aquí, y delante de sus madres además. Ninguno de estos son mis hijos, no los he engendrado yo con ninguna de ustedes, y como sabrás, si un nuevo león asciende al trono tiene que matar a los cachorros del anterior regente. ¿Eso te parece una sanción decente?_

 _La leona calló en ese momento, apretando los labios. Nala sintió a su madre aferrándola más contra su pecho, en signo de protección, mientras miraba a Naanda con el ceño fruncido, al igual que el resto de madres. Sarabi era la que con más atención esperaba las reacciones de los dos leones, mientras Malka se escondía entre sus patas, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. Pasó un rato en el que nadie más se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, y después Naanda sencillamente dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar a nadie. Y una vez se hubo ido, la tensión desapareció casi por completo._

 _Scar les indicó a las demás que podían irse, e inmediatamente las otras lo obedecieron. Nala las observó a todas detenidamente. Diku ya le estaba echando la bronca a Tama, quien solo se encorvó, aguantando el chaparrón; Dwala, la madre de Tojo, también estaba sermoneando al cachorro, pero en un tono más calmo; Sarabi, aunque no fuera la madre de Malka, también imitó a las otras dos leonas, pero mostrándose más comprensiva que enfadada, conocedora de la gran sensibilidad que poseía el niño._

 _Entonces, Nala sintió a su madre emprendiendo camino, sin decirle nada. La cachorra supuso que Sarafina estaba realmente enfadada con ella, pero que esperaría a llegar a la guarida para hacerle ver a su hija que había hecho mal. Suspirando algo desanimada, Nala se levantó, preparándose mentalmente para la bronca, y comenzó a seguir a su madre, quien ni siquiera miró hacia atrás._

— _Nala._

 _La voz de Scar sonó a sus espaldas, acoquinándola. Lentamente, viró su cabeza, viendo la figura de Scar sentada a escasos metros de ella, mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La cachorra tragó, nerviosa, y fue en su dirección._

 _Queremos cambiar de vida  
_ _hasta que en medio de su laberinto  
_ _miramos hacia el cielo,  
_ _sin poder decidir..._

 _Scar había cuidado de ella en repetidas ocasiones desde que era pequeña. Su madre y él tenían una relación bastante rara pero cercana – al menos, más cercana que el resto de leonas – y a ella le gustaba pasar el rato con él, siendo así también la única que comprendía por qué a Simba le gustaba pasar el rato con su tío. No le pasó nunca lo mismo con Mufasa. El antiguo Rey raramente se acercaba a ella, y casi nunca entabló una conversación con ella, a pesar de que era la mejor amiga de su único hijo._

 _Cuando Scar se convirtió en Rey, cambiaron cosas. No solo la entrada de las hienas, sino también algunas normas. Ahora se les permitía comer sin necesidad de que él fuera el primero, y hasta dejaba que los cachorros comieran los primeros, mientras que anteriormente los más pequeños eran los últimos en probar la comida cazada. Fue algo que a las demás leonas les chocó, pero se quejaron poco. Luego, vinieron los cambios en la caza, dejando que las hienas acompañaran a la partida cuando ésta iba a salir a hacer su labor. Ese día hubo muchos problemas, incluso a día de hoy se escuchaban protestas._

 _A Nala no le molestaban las hienas. Cierto, muchas eran asquerosas y brutales, como las que hoy la habían atacado, pero luego había otras que eran hasta simpáticas. El trío que casi le quita la vida aquella vez en el Cementerio, irónicamente, era el que mejor le caía. Shenzi era más simpática de lo que hubiera imaginado, y hasta tenía un sentido maternal que le recordaba a su propia madre, sorprendiéndola; Banzai y Ed lograban hacerla reír de vez en cuando, algo que pocas veces se le podía ver haciendo._

 _Nala paró de pensar al mismo tiempo que dejó de andar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus patas color crema, pero al notar solo silencio, elevó la vista, encontrándose a Scar mirándola. Volvió a bajar la cabeza velozmente, y decidió esperar. Tras un momento de pesado silencio, el león por fin habló._

— _Nala, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó el mayor, calmo._

 _La cachorra entonces sintió sus ojos ardiendo y un dolor fortísimo en su pecho. Comenzó a jadear mientras las lágrimas bajaban corriendo por sus mejillas._

— _Lo siento… —se disculpó sollozando._

— _Te podrían haber matado._

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Cuántas veces les hemos dicho que es peligroso que ustedes vayan solos a las fronteras? No saben si alguien va a venir o lo que podría pasar. ¿Ves todo eso que hay más allá? —le preguntó señalando hacia el vasto campo que había frente a ellos—. Pues yo no mando nada ahí. Ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros._

— _Lo siento… —se volvió a disculpar la cachorra, bañada en llanto._

 _Scar calló, viendo a la pequeña secándose las lágrimas, agobiada. Suspirando por segunda vez, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la cachorra._

— _Vámonos, anda… Hablemos en otra parte, ya has pasado bastante aquí —le dijo, caminando en dirección al reino._

 _Nala solo asintió y le siguió, tratando de controlar el llanto. Había veces que detestaba estar cerca de Scar, y esta no era una excepción. Su presencia le recordaba a Simba, todas las historias que el cachorro le contó en vida sobre su tío: su excentricidad, especialmente, era de lo que siempre hablaba. Y Nala debía admitir que lo entendía._

 _Scar tenía su forma extraña de ser, y siempre chocó con el tradicionalismo de su hermano. Mufasa era severo, firme y con un toque de arrogancia que siempre supo camuflar sin esfuerzo y con éxito; le era más fácil entablar conversación con la manada, las demás lo escuchaban siempre que tenía algo que decir y lo obedecían sin atreverse a contradecirle. Scar, aun poseyendo también la severidad de su hermano, jamás consiguió tener ese impacto sobre las leonas. Sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, y las críticas a sus espaldas eran más duras de las que Nala había oído nunca. Y lo peor es que sabía que el león oscuro era consciente de esto, y parecía no darle importancia._

 _Acompañados por notas de melodías  
_ _de tiempos pasados flotando en el aire;  
_ _con polvo las confundí._

 _Su madre y ella nunca decían nada en contra de Scar. Sarafina siempre tuvo una cercana relación con el león que su hija no entendía pero respetaba, y así también ella se mantenía al margen de opinar nada respecto al reinado de Scar. Nala se había enterado hacía días que ella estaba prometida con Simba, y por tanto, ella hubiese sido la reina el día que su amigo heredara el trono. Y a ella no le habría gustado nada que todo el mundo la criticara a cada paso que daba._

 _Ella odiaba la idea de convertirse en reina, deseaba que de alguna forma pudiera escaparse de ese destino impuesto por otros. Ella no estaba hecha para reinar. Veía a Sarabi todos los días, poseyendo una elegancia y un porte envidiables, y una paciencia digna de admiración. Ella sí que era una auténtica reina, pero porque la habían educado para ello. Nala dudaba que, aún habiendo recibido clases como Simba, hubiese sido capaz de ser la monarca que los animales habrían esperado de ella. No, ella no era sumisa, no era capaz de mantenerse al lado de alguien y apoyar sus ideas si éstas iban en contra de la suyas. A pesar de que su pareja fuera a ser Simba. Porque el fallecido príncipe y ella habían tenido muchas discusiones, y ambos habían demostrado ser igual de obstinados. Dudaba que pudieran funcionar como equipo al frente de un reino._

— _Estás deprimida._

 _No era una pregunta. Scar estaba afirmando algo que ella no había querido admitir, ni siquiera delante de su madre, quien en repetidas ocasiones le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Sin darse cuenta se acostumbró a mentir, a fingir sonrisas y hacer como que todo iba bien cuando no era así._

 _Nala miró hacia arriba de reojo, y luego apartó la mirada. Odiaba hasta mirar a Scar porque él había sido el tío de su amigo, el que muchas veces protagonizó la mayoría de anécdotas del cachorro. Y jamás había molestado tanto a Nala como ahora. Porque era consciente de que no habría más historias, y eso la mataba por dentro. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, tan solo guardó silencio mientras miraba a sus patas avanzar lentamente. Notó al mayor detenerse y ella paró en seco, sin atreverse a elevar la vista, creyendo que le había ofendido enormemente._

— _Tu madre me ha dicho que apenas comes y que ya no estás con tus amigos tanto como antes —dijo calmadamente._

 _Nala echó las orejas hacia atrás, sintiéndose culpable por haber preocupado a su madre. Avergonzada, solo encontró fuerzas para asentir. Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió o habló. Nala no sentía a Scar mirándola, y eso era un alivio._

— _Sé qué se siente cuando pierdes a un buen amigo —admitió el mayor de pronto._

— _¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Nala curiosa, elevando la cabeza._

 _Scar solo asintió:—Tenía más o menos un año y pocos meses cuando pasó._

 _Y llegas tú, pasos serenos,  
_ _y te enfureces si te pareces;  
_ _y llegas tú, ¿de qué planeta?_

 _Ojos sinceros de alma complicada;  
_ _siempre fue un alma tan complicada._

 _Nala calló ante eso. Era extraño ver a Scar hablar sobre su pasado. A decir verdad, era extraño ver a los Reyes hablar con ellos de la manera en la que él lo estaba haciendo. Sarabi siempre se mostró cariñosa, como si de una segunda madre se tratara, especialmente después del incidente que le arrebató a su familia; Mufasa, a pesar de haberse encargado pocas veces de cuidar a los cachorros, también fue siempre bastante amble y atento. Pero ninguno nunca se mostró cercano a ellos, siempre había una barrera invisible que recordaba que ellos estaban a un nivel superior del resto de la manada. Y ella lo odiaba._

 _Con Scar, sin embargo, jamás sintió nada parecido. El león oscuro se asemejaba a su hermano en muchas cosas: podía ser paciente, firme y de vez en cuando sacaba a relucir un fuerte carácter que lograba silenciar a más de uno; pero cuando Scar estaba con ellos, con los cachorros del grupo, era una historia diferente a lo que en vida fue Mufasa. Mientras el fallecido Rey podía dejar a un lado su personalidad seria y severa cuando se trataba de vigilarlos y jugar con ellos, Scar jamás se despegaba de su careta de frialdad. A decir verdad, Nala dudaba que fuera ninguna careta, era solo quién era. Pero aún con todo, ella siempre prefirió estar con él. Quizá era porque su madre siempre le confiaba su seguridad más que a Mufasa y acabó sintiéndose más cómoda con él al final, o podía ser porque con Scar ella no sentía ninguna barrera._

 _De súbdito o de rey, ella y sus amigos siempre podían acercarse a Scar y él los trataba igual. No podía decir que hacía lo mismo con los adultos, pero eso a Nala le importaba bien poco, porque su madre no tenía que sufrir su esporádica altiveza. Scar siempre tuvo la buena costumbre de dedicarles un rato de su tiempo, los dejaba hablar y, más importante, les trataba de entender y mantenía una conversación con ellos. Lo que más le gustaba a Nala es que los trataba como niños, y no como ignorantes, como hacían las leonas, quienes siempre los consideraban muy pequeños para todo. Scar no era conocido por tener pelos en la lengua, y con ellos nunca hizo una excepción. Y a Nala le gustaba su franqueza. Sentía la grata seguridad de que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él sin tapujos, y que él también le contestaría de forma directa._

— _¿Y cómo lo superaste? —preguntó ella, queriendo hallar una forma rápida de que su dolor desapareciera._

— _En realidad, nunca lo superas del todo. Solo… te levantas un día y es como si de la nada te llegaran fuerzas para seguir adelante —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros al final._

— _Oh… —dijo la cachorra, desilusionada—. ¿Y cuánto tardó en sucederte a ti?_

— _Pues me tuve que obligar a que sucediera rápido por una serie de circunstancias, pero no te recomiendo que hagas igual —respondió él._

 _Nala echó las orejas hacia atrás y volvió a fijar su vista en sus patas:—¿Por qué? Quiero que esto se pase lo más rápido posible —y se sentó en el suelo, sintiéndose bastante pesada._

 _Scar la imitó, tomando asiento a su lado lentamente:—Escucha, Nala, sé que quieres dejar de sentirte así lo antes posible, pero debes saber que tendrás bajones emocionales que tendrás que superar poco a poco. Por eso te recomiendo no correr, o todo será peor._

— _¿Eso te pasa a ti?_

— _De_ _vez en cuando._

 _El silencio reinó por un breve momento entre ambos, pero no se sentía pesado ni molesto. Al contrario, les daba una sensación de tranquilidad que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a quebrantar al principio._

— _Siento lo que ha pasado hoy —dijo ella, rompiendo la quietud._

— _No pasa nada. Me alegra que al menos hayas salido de la cueva, llevas días ahí metida —comentó el mayor, mirándola detenidamente._

— _No tengo muchas ganas de salir últimamente —explicó la pequeña, encogiéndose en su lugar._

 _Nala odiaba salir a jugar con sus amigos porque la ausencia de Simba se sentía en gran medida, y hacía que lo que debía ser una animada tarde se convirtiera en una pesadilla. Cada rincón del reino tenía un recuerdo asociado con el príncipe, y ella nunca halló suficiente fuerza para olvidarlas y seguir haciendo su vida normal, tampoco poseía la madurez y experiencia suficientes para manejar sus emociones. Deseaba que alguien pudiera explicarle qué le pasaba, pero podía notar que nadie de la manada, incluida su madre, sabía qué le pasaba exactamente y qué podían hacer para ayudarla, y eso le hacía callarse sus sentimientos. Temía ser malinterpretada, odiaba la idea de poder herir a alguien por lo que estaba sintiendo. Prefería el silencio a arriesgarse._

— _Lo echas de menos —dijo Scar de pronto._

 _De nuevo, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Nala solo tuvo fuerzas para asentir._

— _Creo que yo también extraño algo a Simba —confesó el león, mirándola de soslayo._

— _Ya…_

— _Te tenía mucho afecto._

— _Lo sé._

— _Por eso dudo que él quiera verte así._

— _Pero no puedo evitarlo._

— _Pero sí combatirlo. Estoy seguro de que en el reino hay muchos lugares plagados de recuerdos._

— _No quiero recuerdos, quiero olvidarlo —dijo la cachorra con los ojos llorosos._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque me hace daño._

— _Te hace daño porque él es una parte importante de ti todavía._

— _Puede ser…_

— _Pues no dejes que alguien que fue tan importante en tu vida desaparezca. Eso sí te hará daño._

 _Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en un susurro, con bastante melancolía, y eso la hizo elevar la cabeza para mirar al león mayor. Nala frunció el ceño. Se puso a pensar que Scar había perdido a tres personas de su vida, y había sido capaz de salir adelante, siendo ahora el Rey. Si él podía, ella seguro que un día también, y sabía que contaría con su ayuda._

— _Vámonos a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada —dijo Scar, levantándose._

 _No me hace falta ya_

 _que tras mi salto haya una red que se abra;_

 _tus brazos me salvarán._

 _Nala lo imitó de inmediato. Y, sorprendida, vio que se sentía bien. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, el pecho no le dolía y el aire le llegaba con más facilidad a los pulmones, renovándola a cada bocanada de aire que cogía. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, casi le resultaba un sentimiento extraño. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar más ligera, y a cada paso que daba, sentía a la soledad y tristeza que se habían aferrado a ella por demasiado tiempo quedándose atrás. Y ella cada vez iba más rápido, temerosa de que pudieran alcanzarla y apresarla de nuevo._

— _¡Nala!_

 _Escuchó una voz femenina llamarla al frente, y elevando la vista vio a la gigantesca y majestuosa Roca del Clan en frente de ellos, a sus pies se encontraba su madre, levantándose al ver que su hija estaba de vuelta. La cachorra sonrió ampliamente y, a zancadas, corrió rauda hasta su madre, recibiéndola con una caricia en el pecho. La adulta, en un principio, se sintió conmocionada, pero tras unos segundos no dudó en devolverle a su hija el gesto._

 _Sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta, Sarafina posó su mirada en Scar, quien observaba la escena a una distancia prudente. Con una sonrisa, la leona mayor dijo un inaudible 'gracias' y el león solo le respondió asintiendo, y después, se retiró, dejando a madre e hija solas._

—No creo que debas estar de pie.

 _Me enseñaste tú:  
_ _solo quien vuela defiende y ama sus caídas  
_ _y de ellas se burlará._

Nala paró en seco cuando escuchó al león oscuro hablar, sin haberle visto fijar su vista en ella en un solo momento; sus dos esmeraldas estaban pegadas en la pequeña forma del cachorro que dormía plácidamente sobre el gran nido de hojas. La leona imitó al mayor, mostrando un semblante de preocupación y empatía. Ella, hacía escasas semanas, también se había visto en la misma posición que Scar, así que no podía culparlo si no le dirigía una sola mirada. Con que le hubiese hablado, ella ya se sentía satisfecha.

—Guardar reposo no es lo mío —dijo ella, observando detenidamente la reacción del mayor.

Para su alivio, Scar solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:—Sí, siempre has sido demasiado obstinada.

—Y tú siempre has dicho que esa es una de mis mejores cualidades —comentó la leona, pícara.

—Porque en la mayoría de los casos, sabes controlarlo.

—¿En la mayoría?

—Irte para no volver en días… —le recordó el león; parecía una reprimenda digna de un padre, pero en un tono informal, como dos amigos recordando una travesura del pasado.

Nala elevó el mentón y, girando su cabeza, orgullosa, dijo:—Me echaste.

—No te eché.

—Me dijiste "lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas"; eso, en boca de un rey, es claramente un exilio.

—¿Desde cuándo para ti era solo un rey? —le preguntó, mirándole con el rabillo del ojo.

Nala se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, sabiendo, tan bien como él, que tenía razón. Scar no había sido solo su rey, el tío excéntrico de su prometido, o un león más de la manada; él había sido su padre – adoptivo, pero aún así la única figura paterna que había conocido en toda su vida – y sin que ella tan siquiera lo supiera hasta hacía un par de años.

Pero no tenía que admitir en voz alta que tenía la razón. Scar nunca parecía rogarle a nadie que lo hiciera, de todas formas, el silencio del contrario siempre le bastaba. Por unos minutos, ninguno habló. Nala pensó en preguntarle por Kovu – su hijo mayor había estado en la misma situación que el pequeño cachorro de pelaje oscuro hacía escasas semanas, así que no podía evitar sentir empatía, aunque sabía lo mucho que Scar odiaba que los demás se compadecieran de él – o, para no parecer demasiado directa, podría preguntarle dónde estaba Nuka. Ella sabía que el hijo mayor de Scar gustaba de pasar las noches junto a su padre, teniendo una acentuada dependencia con el león. No verle ahí, después de las duras palabras que Zira le dedicó, le parecía extraño y preocupante.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, Scar rompió el pesado silencio que los rodeaba.

—Si es que tienes un pronto…

Fue un comentario sin maldad, con un tono de comicidad, dicho para romper no solo el silencio sino también la tensión. Nala esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Si me dieran, no sé, un muslo de cebra cada vez que alguien me dijera eso… —dijo ella, divertida.

—Las pobres cebras estarían en peligro de extinción en Tanzania —dijo Scar en una ronca carcajada.

Ambos soltaron una risa. Ayudó a eliminar las barreras y los muros que se habían creado entre ellos en los últimos meses. Nala ni siquiera era acordada de la última vez que Scar y ella pudieron tener una conversación tranquila. No pensó que le gustaría tanto. Se dio cuenta, también, de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en días como ese.

 _¿Y qué haces tú? ¡Qué bien disimulas...!  
_ _Ambos poseían tanto coraje como ternura  
_ _y de que eran hermanos ya nadie tenía dudas._

Quizá fue la tranquilidad que sentía ahora, quizá fue la actitud de Scar para con ella, quizá fue solo otro de sus actos de impulsividad. No sabía bien por qué razón, pero finalmente fue capaz de armarse de valor y preguntó:

—¿Cómo está Kovu?

Scar tardó un poco en responder. Al principio, le lanzó una mirada que no pudo descifrar, y luego sus dos ojos cayeron sobre la pequeña forma que dormía plácidamente sobre el gran nido de hojas. Nala por fin pudo fijarse bien en el cachorro: estaba en la piel y el hueso, nada que ver con los cachorros que ella había visto criarse en el reino, que siempre solían estar rellenitos, sobre todo al nacer. Una mueca de lástima adornó su rostro, pero trató de ocultarla para que el mayor no se percatara.

—Rafiki dijo que se pondrá bien, solo necesita guardar reposo. _Mucho_ reposo —explicó, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, justo al lado donde descansaba la cabeza de su hijo menor.

—Eso me suena bastante… —comentó la leona, lanzando un suspiro. Notó entonces la mirada del león sobre ella, pero no le incomodó en absoluto.

—Kopa parece haberse recuperado bastante bien.

—Sí. Es un cachorrito fuerte.

—Como sus padres.

Nala sonrió tristemente:—Como Simba, sí; ¿como yo?, no estoy tan segura…

—Como de costumbre, te subestimas —comentó Scar, girando su cabeza para dejar de mirarla se soslayo—. Hace falta ser muy fuerte para aguantar las exigencias y las críticas de la manada todos los días.

Nala volvió a soltar una risa:—En eso no te falta razón… —calló un momento, dudando en si debía hablar o no. Como siempre, el silencio no le pareció una buena opción:—¿Y Nuka? Es extraño no verlo aquí; ya ha oscurecido.

Scar no habló durante un rato, algo que la inquietó bastante, pero finalmente y tras cerrar los ojos, respondió:—Tuvimos una discusión.

—¿Una discusión? —preguntó ella, parpadeando estupefacta.

—Al final no aguantó más la presión y se fue —añadió, abriendo los ojos de nuevo para volver a fijarlos en el cachorro durmiente, pero esta vez Nala supo ver que su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí.

—¿Lo dejaste solo? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—No. Tu marido fue tras él —respondió Scar rápidamente.

—¿Simba? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque se pasó toda la discusión escondido, escuchándonos —una pequeña sonrisa—. Todavía se cree que no advierto su presencia.

—Está agotado… —defendió Nala, también sonriendo un poco.

—Y no le culpo, la verdad.

A Nala le sorprendió esa afirmación, pero no lo dejó ver:—¿No irás tras ellos? —preguntó.

—Estarán bien.

Era más que una simple frase. Quien no le conociera y juzgara solo por su fachada fría podría pensar que a Scar le daba absolutamente igual lo que estuviera sufriendo su hijo tras haber sido culpado, por su propia madre además, de la muerte de una hermana que no recordaba. Sin embargo, ella, quien había pasado gran parte de su vida junto a él, acostumbrándose sin darse cuenta a sus sarcasmos, a su franqueza arrolladora que muchas veces pillaba a los demás desprevenidos, y a su odio a endulzar la realidad, podía notar claramente que en verdad no era indiferencia, sino confianza. Tenía confianza plena en que Simba sabría qué decir o hacer para consolar a Nuka, y era consciente de que su presencia estropearía las cosas. Seguramente Nuka no querría estar cerca de su padre mientras siguiera sintiéndose traicionado por todo lo que le había ocultado.

 _Cuando llegas tú se disipa  
_ _el temor de quien se extravía..._

No se le ocurría qué decir a eso. Quizá ni siquiera debía decir algo al respecto. Sabía que Scar lo negaría todo, sería inútil hacerle ver que se fiaba de Simba, que le concedía sin dudar la seguridad de sus hijos. Nala no necesitaba decírselo o perder el tiempo convenciéndole. Ya las cosas hablarían por sí solas. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, aunque fuera solo para cambiar de tema. A sus narices les llegó un nuevo aroma. Ambos lo conocían bien, pero Nala fue la única de los dos que sonrió plenamente.

—Esperaba verte durmiendo, o más que sea acostada descansando, pero supongo que eso es pedirte demasiado, ¿no? —dijo Sarafina, acercándose a ambos leones mientras reía con ternura.

—Tampoco yo esperaba que fueras a visitarme en mitad de la noche —dijo Nala, sonriente, pasando a saludar a su madre con una caricia bajo la barbilla.

—Admito que fue una idea de última hora —confesó Sarafina lamiendo a su hija en la frente.

Fue un gesto lleno de amor y cariño, pero que no dejaba de ser vergonzoso por el simple hecho de ser infantil. Así era como las madres trataban a sus cachorros enfermos. Sin embargo, a Nala no le importó mucho. La presencia de su madre le dio paz, una reconfortante sensación de que lo peor ya había pasado. Aunque Nala, en el fondo, sabía que eso era mentira, prefirió creerlo, engañarse a sí misma. Aquella noche necesitaba una mentira piadosa de que todo estaba bien para alejarla de la difícil realidad y así coger fuerzas para el duro día que sería mañana.

* * *

Simba no se había dado cuenta de cuán frío era el aire que soplaba hasta que no se encontró solo corriendo entre la hierba y bajo las estrellas, que parecían observar cada paso que daba. Tampoco pensó que fuera posible que Nuka pudiera hacerle perder su pista, aun sin haberse dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Bajo esa complexión física débil se escondía la habilidad de esconderse y despistar. _Igual que su padre_.

La discusión que padre e hijo habían vivido hacía escasos minutos invadió su mente. Era la primera vez que veía a Nuka gritando, enfadado de verdad, pero no era sorprendente. El cachorro acababa de enterarse de que había vivido engañado, recibiendo castigos por una tragedia que no era su culpa y que ni recordaba. Lo que sí fue chocante fue ver la actitud de su tío.

No era solo el admirable control sobre sus emociones ante una situación que habría llevado al límite de los nervios de cualquier ser vivo, sino cómo le afectaron las palabras de su hijo. Scar era bueno hiriendo, tenía un don para elegir las palabras adecuadas que pudieran desestabilizarte y se le daba todavía el doble de bien no caer en la misma red de dolor en la que gustaba de atrapar a los demás. Muchos lo habían intentado, todos habían fracasado. A decir verdad, la única vez que vio a su tío perder por completo la paciencia fue cuando su madre se encaró con él, reprochándole su falta de responsabilidad. Se enfureció al recordar el golpe en la mandíbula que Scar le proporcionó, así que sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo. Ahora era el momento menos oportuno para estar enfadado.

Decidió aguzar sus sentidos del olfato y el oído. Un solo ruido le podría indicar la dirección que su primo había tomado, pero también podría alejarlo si no había sido él. Moviendo la nariz en varias direcciones, Simba notó el olor de la hierba, de algún antílope desvelado y, por último, una mezcla de tierra, madera y hojas. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte, a pesar de haber pasado muy pocos momentos junto a ese olor.

—¿Nuka?

Al obtener solo silencio, Simba escrutó el vasto prado frente a él. El viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza, fundiendo los olores que lo rodeaban. Uno sobresalió del resto, y Simba le prestó especial atención. Virando su cabeza hacia la derecha, observó una pequeña bola oscura de pelo recostada sobre la hierba. El viento cesó al mismo tiempo que Simba echó las orejas hacia atrás y, con pasos lentos, se acercó hasta su primo.

—Nuka… —llamó calmadamente, pero aun así logró hacer al cachorro saltar del susto. Cuando el Rey sintió el granate de los ojos de su primo sobre él, tan llenos de terror y duda, fue su turno de achantarse—. No tengas miedo, sólo quiero hablar —le dijo, intentando tranquilizarle.

Nuka se le quedó mirando. Una mueca de desconfianza y perplejidad por su parte. Simba solo pudo trazar una pequeña sonrisa, pero en el fondo se encontraba tenso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que él y su primo estaban completamente solos. Sin sus hijos, sin su tío, sin su madre, sin su esposa… Solos ellos dos. Le hubiera gustado que la situación hubiese sido distinta, quizá así el cachorro no le temería tanto.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada más que tener paciencia. Así fue que esperó. Ni siquiera le importaba si su primo no le hablaba en toda la noche, no iba a dejarlo solo. Era su responsabilidad. Para su alivio, Nuka dejó de mirarle. Sin pronunciar palabra, el cachorro le dio la espalda y se volvió a tumbar sobre el suelo. Su hocico enterrado entre las patas y su rabo pegado al lateral de su cuerpo. Simba se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado.

—Siento lo que ha pasado hoy —le dijo sinceramente. No sabía si le iba a creer o no, pero eso sería lo de menos, si lograba hacerle sentir un poco mejor se daría por satisfecho.

—Mmh… —fue lo máximo que dijo el cachorro.

—He escuchado, _sin querer_ , la conversación que has tenido con tu padre —dijo precavidamente. Todavía sentía extraño el referirse a su tío como el padre de alguien, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea—. Él intentaba protegerte —añadió, cuando su primo no dijo nada.

—No tenía por qué mentirme para hacerlo —refutó Nuka, sentándose ahora rectamente y con un fruncido que arrugó su ceño.

—Al menos te mintió por algo bueno —dijo sin pensar Simba. Al ver a su primo enarcar una ceja, añadió:—Otras… Otras personas mienten para su propio beneficio.

Nuka pareció asimilar sus palabras, y en baja voz dijo:—No creo que esté enfadado por que me mintiera…

—¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó el Rey con curiosidad. El cachorro no respondió, y la cabeza de Simba comenzó a funcionar a gran velocidad. Finalmente, creyó llegar a la conclusión:—¿Es porque no te ayudó? —preguntó, bajando su cabeza para estar a su altura.

—Sí… —admitió—. Ahora sé por qué madre era tan cruel conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué nadie hizo nada —confesó, agachando la cabeza, como si acaso hubiera sido él el que obró mal.

La verdad era que ni Simba sabía cómo leones como su madre, Nala o Sarafina jamás hicieron algo por el pequeño. Sí, Zira daba miedo, pero dejar a un chiquillo a merced de unos malos tratos no merecidos era otro nivel. Incluso si jamás le habían puesto la zarpa encima, quedarse mirando cómo otro lo hacía era una forma de participar.

Fue algo que aprendió de su padre.

Mufasa jamás hubiera consentido eso, ni aunque el cachorro no hubiese compartido su sangre. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Simba sabía que su padre se habría enfurecido con tan solo saber que eso estaba ocurriendo, y no hubiera dudado en meterse por medio y ponerle fin. Quizá por eso Simba estaba tan obsesionado con ayudar a Nuka, porque era lo único que sabía con certeza que él hubiera hecho de haber estado ahí hoy. Con muchas cosas dudaba y se sentía perdido, pero con esto, no. O puede que solo fuera para limpiar su conciencia por el hecho de que aún le pesaba haber exiliado a dos cachorros pequeños de no más de tres meses, estando el más joven herido. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas. No estaba seguro. Quería pensar que era por la primera opción, porque la segunda le parecía bastante egoísta.

—Quizá no sabían cómo ayudarte —fue lo único que se le ocurrió al monarca.

—¿Metiéndose en medio, haciendo algo más que quedarse parados mirando el espectáculo y, cuando ya no podían más, largarse para ni siquiera oírlo? —preguntó retóricamente el cachorro, bastante molesto.

—Sabes que tu madre impone… —comentó Simba, fijando su mirada en la hierba, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Pero eso a ti no te detiene para plantarle cara —dijo Nuka mirando a su primo con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

Simba pasó a mirarle directamente también, algo asombrado. El cachorro y él apenas habían intercambiado más de tres palabras desde que se conocieron, sin contar esta vez, y aun así él le veía como un león valiente. Por primera vez, Simba se sintió respetado de verdad. Y no fue gracias a las leonas que formaban su manada, sino por el hijo del tío que le había regalado solo inseguridades y la desconfianza de sus súbditos. Quiso agradecerle, o expresarle solo cuán sorprendido se sentía, pero eso ya lo pudo demostrar balbuceando palabras al azar y sin sentido.

—Hum… Gracias, por cierto… —dijo Nuka, volviendo a agachar la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco.

—No, no tienes por qué… —comenzó a decir Simba, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Eso_ no se lo esperaba. Finalmente, suspiró, y apartando la vista añadió:—No me tienes que agradecer nada, no he hecho nada bien para que te sientas agradecido.

—Pero… —trató de decir Nuka.

—Tu hermano está malherido por mi culpa, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que le pasará a tu hermana —interrumpió el león dorado, apretando los labios al final de la frase.

Por unos minutos, sólo se oyó el susurrar del viento. Simba miró de soslayo a su primo, quien se encontraba mirando a su patas oscuras. Su vida podría haber sido dura, pero seguía siendo un niño, un cachorrito de un año con un mísero montón de pelo azabache que empezaba a crecerle en la cabeza, alborotado. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, a lo mejor ni pensó que su madre podría estarse desfogando ahora con Vitani por haber "perdido" a otro hijo más. Y Simba esperó, sin saber si lo correcto era habérselo dicho. Soportaría que el crío dejara de tenerle en alta estima, pero no que ahora se preocupara más de la cuenta y se sintiera culpable por estar viviendo a salvo en el reino mientras un animal querido para él podía estar sufriendo en esos momentos.

El Rey siguió esperando, empezando a impacientarse por oírle decir algo, lo que fuera. Al fin, vio al cachorro elevando la cabeza y mirándolo detenidamente y Simba le imitó. Lo menos que podía hacer era mirarle de frente, no le parecía correcto virarle la cara.

—Pero papá me ha dicho que lo hiciste sin pensar, que madre te enfadó y que no tenías la culpa.

Y su primo volvió a sorprenderle por segunda vez aquella noche. O mejor dicho: su tío. Intuía que Scar le hablaba a su hijo de él – y seguramente de su madre, de Nala y de todas las demás leonas – pero siempre supuso que no sería nada bueno. Nuka parecía un cachorro curioso y su padre siempre respondía todas las preguntas que uno le planteara (eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo había vivido en su infancia). Por supuesto, sería la mejor manera de lavarle el cerebro al pequeño y hacerle creer que él era el malo. Jamás pensó que pudiera defenderlo, menos aún cuando se trataba del destierro de sus hijos más chicos. Era cierto que jamás se lo echó en cara, ni siquiera cuando habían protagonizado dos escenitas llenas de pullas, pero aun así lo pilló desprevenido; tenía la oportunidad de poner a Nuka contra él, y no lo hizo. _¿Estará agradecido porque le salvé la vida?_ pensó Simba, confuso. _¿O será que lo enfoqué mal y lo que mejor le conviene es hablar bien de mí, sabiendo que algún día Nuka me lo contaría, y así confiarme? ¡Maldita sea, que horrible es perder la confianza de alguien, no sabes por dónde te va a salir!_ , pensó con fastidio.

—Lo siento, quizá no debí decir nada, lo siento —se disculpó el cachorro, achantándose.

Esa imagen fue suficiente para hacer a Simba olvidarse de todo; Nuka no era culpable de nada, fuera la opción que fuera:—No, no te preocupes, es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo martirizándome por ello —le confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡No! Ni papá ni yo creemos que fuera tu culpa. Si de verdad fueras malo no habrías dejado que ni Kovu, ni yo, ni papá nos hubiéramos quedado aquí —le dijo su primo, acercándose un poco más a él. Hizo ademán de poner una patita encima de la suya, el doble de grande, pero se detuvo.

La sonrisa de Simba aumentó un poco:—Tienes un gran corazón, Nuka —dijo entonces, con total honestidad y admiración.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé.

Nuka se sonrojó de nuevo y miró hacia abajo:—Papá me dice que lo he sacado del tío Mufasa.

Ante la mención del nombre de su padre, la sonrisa de Simba se evaporó. De nuevo, fue cogido por sorpresa. Jamás pensó, tampoco, que Scar le hablaría de Mufasa a sus hijos, y menos atribuyéndole algo bueno. A pesar de que fuera cierto que su padre poseyó un gran corazón, parecía extraño, rozando lo irreal, que Scar lo admitiera en voz alta. Según tenía entendido, hasta la mención del nombre de su padre lo sacaba de sus casillas, y creó una ley que prohibió a todos pronunciar el nombre de Mufasa delante de él.

 _Tan similares los dos  
_ _que paz y guerra se aman de repente;  
_ _tan similares los dos,  
_ _libres y prisioneros como los rebeldes..._

—Mi tío es tu papá —comentó Nuka, inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de todas las cosas que su primo tenía en la cabeza.

—Sí —fue lo máximo que pudo decir Simba; un atisbo de melancolía se sentía en su voz, y Nuka se dio cuenta.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—Sí.

—No te preocupes, seguro que él te vela todos los días desde las estrellas.

Y, por cuarte vez consecutiva, su primo lo sorprendió:—¿Sabes lo de los Reyes del pasado? —preguntó, mirando al pequeño con curiosidad.

—Sí. Papá solía enseñárnoslas a Vitani y a mí. Justo aquí.

—Por eso viniste corriendo hasta aquí… —dedujo Simba en voz baja.

Nuka, sin embargo, lo oyó y asintió:—Él nos decía que cada vez que nos sintiéramos solos, las estrellas estarían ahí cada noche para guiarnos y acompañarnos.

—¿Y ha funcionado?

Simba recordaba todas las noches que se pasó mirando al cielo estrellado, esperando recibir algún tipo de consuelo, sin recibir ninguno, frustrándole cada vez más. Vio a Nuka encogiéndose hombros.

—Más o menos… Es decir… No me consuela pensar que hay un millón de Reyes mirándome ahora mismo, sino el hecho de que algo tan pequeño pueda consolarnos cuando nos sentimos solos o perdidos. Yo, que soy un canijo incluso para mi edad, pienso que también podría algún día a ayudar a alguien a sentirse mejor.

—Bueno, esta noche lo has hecho.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. He pasado varios días malos y has conseguido animarme —Nuka bajó la cabeza otra vez, dejando ver su ya conocida timidez junto a una pequeña sonrisa. Simba soltó una carcajada—: Además, aún eres joven, todavía te queda mucho para ser grande y fuerte.

—Sí… —musitó el cachorro, riendo un poco. Tamborileando una de sus patas sobre la hierba, nervioso, preguntó:—¿Crees que papá me gritara cuando vuelva?

Y Simba se echó a reír una vez más:—¿Tu padre? ¿Gritar? —sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo:—Antes nieva en el reino.

Y ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras se levantaban, regresando al baobab en un silencio que, por primera vez entre ellos, no era nada incómodo.

Al llegar, Simba fue pillado por sorpresa por quinta vez. Se habría sentido hastiado si no hubiera sido porque el pasmo fue de encontrarse a Nala y Sarafina salir del lugar donde su tío y primo más joven se encontraban. Nala tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando la había dejado en manos de Rafiki; sus ojos celestes brillaban de nuevo con vida, iluminando su rostro, que, desde hacía una semana, había sido el puro reflejo del cansancio. Ver que su esposa y amiga estaba mejor anímica y físicamente le hizo sonreír sinceramente. Ambos se dieron una fugaz caricia, pero no se pararon a hablar. Sarafina no les quitó su vista juguetona de encima, pero ninguno se sintió incómodo por su presencia y atención.

Los Reyes se despidieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza y Nala se fue acompañada de su madre adonde se suponía que debía de haber estado durmiendo. Ahora, con Sarafina a su lado, Simba sabía que por fin su esposa podría dormir y descansar en paz. Después de haber estado cuidando a su hijo mayor y la batalla que tuvo hoy, no merecía menos.

Nuka pasó desapercibido por los adultos, pero él tampoco les prestó mucha atención. Con pasos ligeros, se dirigió en donde su padre se encontraba. Acostado en el suelo, Scar tenía la vista fija en el pequeño cachorro que dormía plácidamente. Inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de su sobrino e hijo mayor. Simba se quedó parado entre las dos gordas ramas que señalaban la entrada del lugar. Sentir las esmeraldas de su tío sobre su piel logró paralizarlo. Dudaba si ambos podrían mantener una conversación después de lo que había pasado ese día, así que, por el momento, decidió quedarse al margen.

Y, tal como dijo Simba, Scar no gritó, ni la armó, ni siquiera se levantó. Lo único que hizo fue extender una pata al ver que su hijo corrió hacia él, permitiéndole chocar contra su pecho y empezar a llorar, empapando su melena negra. Simba dio un paso hacia atrás. No. Ahora no era el momento de entablar una conversación con su tío, ahora era el momento de Nuka, para conocer respuestas, para sentirse protegido, para desahogarse.

 _Tan similares que nos maravillará,  
_ _tan similares que nos enternecerá,  
_ _tan similares que eso les protegerá._

Sin decir palabra, hizo ademán de virarse, pero se detuvo cuando volvió a notar la afilada mirada de Scar sobre él. El león negro no dijo nada, ni movió los labios, nada más asintió con la cabeza. Simba supo ver la palabra "gracias" brillando en sus esmeraldas, que resplandecían en la noche. El Rey le respondió con el mismo gesto, y luego sí se dio la vuelta y decidió irse a casa. Quizá no había podido hablar con su tío, pero con ese simple gesto, se sintió más satisfecho que al final e las otras conversaciones que Scar y él habían entablado.

Y eso le pareció más que suficiente.


	15. Estallido

_Si quieres hacer la paz con tu enemigo tienes que trabajar con él;  
_ _entonces, se convierte en tu compañero (Nelson_ _Mandela)_

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

" _ **Estallido"**_

Vitani había vivido todo el día angustiada. Su hermano pequeño se había escapado tras la espantosa paliza que recibió por cortesía de su madre. Al parecer, el cachorro había decidido que ya no lo iba a aguantar más y se escabulló cuando Zinguela no miraba, huyendo del único lugar al que había llamado hogar. En el fondo, Vitani no podía culparlo. Ella no recibía ni la mitad de golpes que él – cabe decir que porque ella aprendió a cerrar la boca a tiempo – así que ignoraba lo que debía ser sentir ese dolor todos los días; porque no eran solo los golpes lo que tenía que soportar, sino también el hecho de que cada marca se la había hecho su propia madre, y eso dolía más que los golpes físicos en sí.

Zinguela, presa de un ataque de pánico más que justificado, fue a informar a Zira de inmediato. Vitani, que se encontraba volviendo al hormiguero para pasar el resto del día junto a su hermano, para consolarle como muchas otras veces había hecho, escuchó a la pobre leona de pelaje oscuro informando de lo que había sucedido a Nishati y Adabu. La primera enseguida maldijo por lo bajo, algo que ya ni siquiera molestaba a la ex princesa de tantas veces que había oído a la leona de pelaje gris despotricando contra ella y sus hermanos; la segunda, como Vitani esperó, nada más comenzó a hacer preguntas sin cesar, queriendo saber exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido. Vitani empinó las orejas, queriendo oír algo más, pero Adabu no termina de hacer una pregunta para luego comenzar con otra. Zinguela trató de calmarla tan bien como podía. Aun en su escondite, Vitani fue capaz de ver a la leona de pelaje oscuro temblar. Y no era para menos.

De repente, su madre apareció en escena. La cachorra trató tan bien como podía de ignorar la sangre que teñía las patas de su madre. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de mirar. Arrugando el hocico, Vitani se echó más para atrás, tapando su pequeña y delgada figura en la entrada del hormiguero, notando el escozor y los insectos saltando contra su pelaje al pegarse al muro, pero no les hizo caso.

La potente voz de su madre resonó y retumbó por todo el lugar. La ira era casi palpable, y Vitani sintió cómo el terror se aferraba a su corazón, rehusándose a marcharse y dejarla tranquila. Un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral lo acompañó. Zira ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Zinguela, pero estaba claro que la leona oscura, tan sensitiva como siempre, podía notar que las palabras pronunciadas por su madre eran afiladas y desgarraban su alma. Zira comenzó recalcando más de una vez que la razón por la que Kovu se escapó fue porque Zinguela era una incompetente, y la mencionada no tuvo valor suficiente para abrir la boca o poner los ojos en blanco. Posteriormente, dio una orden clara y directa a Nishati, diciéndole que irían a buscarlo.

Vitani las vio irse. Rápidas y decididas. Casi sin darse cuenta, la cachorra lanzó una oración al Cielo, pidiendo a quien quiera que la estuviera oyendo que protegiera a su hermano, que, sin importar lo loco que fuese su plan, triunfara. Si Kovu deseaba irse, que se fuera, quizá sería lo mejor. Ella no podía defenderlo. Aunque tampoco estaba tan segura, porque nunca lo intentó. _Mala hermana_ , una cruel voz la insultó en su cabeza.

El corazón de Vitani dio un vuelco. Era verdad. Si ella hubiese hecho algo por su hermano, algo más que ir a consolarlo a escondidas, más que reprenderle por no haber aprendido a cerrar la boca a tiempo, quizá Kovu no hubiese querido irse, quizá hubiese tenido más fuerzas para aguantar. Su hermano se había escapado por su culpa, era tan responsable como su madre. De fondo, la ex princesa escuchó a Zinguela llorando amargamente, también culpándose de lo sucedido. Ambas se martirizaban, ambas no querían pensar qué le haría Zira a Kovu si lo encontraba. Solo una de ellas lloró en un inútil intento de ahogar su pena, solo una de ellas fue consolada. Y Vitani se enfureció al ver que no era ella y que ni siquiera podía derramar lágrimas, aunque quisiera, su orgullo y frialdad, heredados de su madre y padre respectivamente, contenían sus emociones. Y jamás los odio tanto como entonces.

Los días pasaron lentos mientras la angustia crecía rápido. Todos los días Zira se los pasaba fuera de su hogar, acompañada por una de las leonas. Nishati solía ser la predilecta. Asqueada, Vitani comprobó que la leona gris hasta parecía feliz de ir a buscar al benjamín de la familia. Era como si fuera de caza. Si Zira se encolerizaba porque no habían hallado al cachorro, Nishati sonreía divertida, seguramente sabiendo – como todas las demás – que cuanto más tardaran más ira tendría Zira que dejar salir contra el pequeño. Vitani no recordó la última vez que alguien hizo que sus tripas se revolvieran tanto.

Adabu solía ser la segunda opción. Se notaba que su madre prefería a Nishati, pero siempre odió que se le notaran los tratos de favor que tenía. La leona de pelaje castaño también estaba contenta cuando escuchaba a su líder decir que ese día ella sería la acompañante, pero al contrario que Nishati, Adabu estaba feliz de poder ayudar a buscar, de saber que podía ser útil para su manada.

Por último, estaba Zinguela. Tras cinco días, Zira por fin la disculpó. O al menos, decidió olvidar la equivocación de momento lo suficiente como para decirle que podía venir con ella. La leona se alegró, viendo que las cosas parecían mejorar. Vitani también se sintió feliz. Esos últimos días ambas habían entablado largas conversaciones en las que las dos querían distraerse mutuamente para ignorar su culpa y preocupación. Zinguela era una leona fiel, la más simpática y buena de ahí, seguida muy de cerca por Adabu. Ella también tenía un buen corazón, pero una obsesión por obedecer cada cosa que Zira decía, seguramente para agradarla. Zinguela nunca se preocupó por eso, tenía más carácter, aunque aparentemente no se viera. Fue por eso que saber que ella acompañaría a su madre ese día la llenó de alegría. Zinguela sí le respondería las preguntas que ella quería hacer, con ella podría hacer un trato y así asegurarse de que su hermano estaría bien. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de haberle fallado tantas veces.

Esa noche, cuando su madre y Zinguela regresaron, Vitani esperó a que Zira se acercara a las otras dos, quienes parecían interesadísimas en ver si lo habían encontrado o no cuando era evidente. Haciendo una mueca, Vitani las pasó de largo. Ninguna la notó, y eso le gustó. Como su padre, tenía la facilidad de moverse entre la gente sin que nadie supiera que había estado ahí. Una de las pocas cualidades de Scar que no le avergonzaba tener, aunque fuera un recordatorio del león.

Al llegar al hormiguero, Vitani se quedó paralizada. Zinguela estaba totalmente pálida y apenas se mantenía en pie. La cachorra se quedó mirándola en silencio, y cuando la adulta por fin tomó asiento, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, se tomó la libertad de acercarse. Cuando Zinguela alzó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron, Vitani tuvo que enarcar una ceja, confusa. En los granates de la leona se veía claramente la culpa; su rostro cada vez más pálido mostraba el terror. Pero, por primera vez, Vitani supo ver que no era por su madre, parecía que la leona estaba asustada de tenerla en frente. En su cabeza agradeció también el haber heredado el don de su padre de descifrar las miradas de los animales de su alrededor… Aunque la enfurecía tener que admitirlo.

—Vitani, cielo, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Zinguela, con una voz quebrada. Carraspeó y tosió, tratando de recuperar el control en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo la cachorra, directa al grano, como era característico de ella.

—Cariño, no creo que sea el mejor momento —le dijo la leona, sacudiendo la cabeza y brindándole una triste sonrisa.

—No tardaré. Lo que tengo que decir es tan corto como importante —informó la pequeña, seriamente—. Eres la única a la que le puedo confiar esto.

Ante esa afirmación, los granates de Zinguela se empañaron con lágrimas reprimidas. Tragando con algo de dificultad, la adulta viró la cara hacia su izquierda, huyendo de los ojos violetas de la cachorra, que la examinaban atentamente. Vitani quiso preguntar si se encontraba bien y si necesitaba algo; eso lo había hecho ella un millón de veces y vio justo devolverle el favor. Sin embargo, las voces de su madre y Nishati se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y Vitani pensó que en otro momento podría ser amable, ahora mismo el tiempo apremiaba.

—Esta no es la primera vez que Kovu se escapa para estar solo, pero sí es la primera vez que desaparece durante tanto tiempo, y también es una de las pocas veces que no me ha llevado con él —explicó la cachorra en un susurro; al ver las orejas de la adulta empinadas supo que le estaba prestando atención, aunque aún sus miradas no se cruzaran—; mi hermano me ha enseñado sus escondites, los sitios en donde él gusta de ir para olvidarse de los problemas. Zinguela, sé que quizá es mucho pedir, pero por favor, intenta que madre no…

—Ella también los conoce —interrumpió la adulta.

Fue un débil susurro, unas palabras casi inaudibles, pero Vitani pudo oírlas, y Zinguela supo que ella podría. Todavía no elevó la vista del suelo. Al lado de sus grandes patas oscuras, una fila de hormigas caminaba, yendo directas a su casa. Parecían ser las únicas que no notaban la tensión que se había creado en la madriguera maltrecha. Zinguela esperó pacientemente a que la ex princesa dijera algo. Una maldición, un grito lleno de furia, un insulto a su persona, incluso. Cualquier cosa. Pero no sucedió nada de eso, solo había silencio. La leona oscura por fin halló algo de fuerzas para volver a virar la cabeza hacia la derecha, posando sus ojos rojos carentes de brillo sobre la cachorrita de ocho meses. Su estado anímico empeoró cuando vio a la pequeña temblar ligeramente mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante la sorpresa.

Por su parte, Vitani supo ver que su reacción estaba haciendo daño a Zinguela, y eso la enfureció. Ella no merecía sentirse mal por nada de lo que hiciera su madre, ella había ayudado a su hermano en infinidad de ocasiones, no merecía hacerla sufrir por verla en un estado de ansiedad. Podía notar el lado izquierdo de su pecho doliendo cada vez que intentaba coger aire. Su respiración se volvió laboriosa y una sensación de agobio la abrigó, sofocándola.

—Vitani, cariño, recuéstate… —escuchó decir a Zinguela, y luego se sintió sentada en el suelo, con una pata consoladora en la espalda—. Lo siento mucho… Sé que debí hacer algo… Adabu me lo había comentado, pero pensé…

—¿Dónde está mi hermano ahora? —interrumpió Vitani. El aire aún no llenaba sus pulmones debidamente, pero no podía soportar que esa pregunta siguiera presa dentro de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, pudo burlarnos gracias a que distraje a tu madre —le explicó calmadamente. Frunciendo el ceño, añadió—: Ahora que por fin me dirigía la palabra otra vez…

Por alguna razón, esas palabras la encolerizaron—: ¡Me importa una mierda si madre te quita el habla por el resto de sus días, Zinguela! ¡Explícame qué está pasando! —gracias a una fuerza venida de ningún lugar repentinamente, Vitani se puso en pie de nuevo, encarando a la adulta—: ¿Cómo es posible que Kovu aún no haya vuelto? ¡Si dices que madre conocía los lugares que frecuentaba fuera de este asco de sitio, entonces él debería estar aquí!

—Vitani, por favor, baja la voz, puede…

—¡No me importa! ¡Exijo que me digas todo lo que sepas!

Su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero esta vez era por rabia; sus ojos estaban ardiendo con la necesidad de llorar, pero se mantuvo fuerte, porque lo último que quería era ponerse a lloriquear como una niña pequeña; de sus labios el aire entraba y salía como jadeos. Zinguela la miró seriamente. Ese ataque de ira, esas formas… Era como su padre cuando éste estaba al límite. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la cachorra empezara a desahogarse golpeando cualquier cosa su alrededor. Lanzando un profundo suspiro, decidió que no quería llegar a ese punto.

—Me temo que tu madre ha encontrado el castigo perfecto para Kovu por desobedecerla sin tener la necesidad de traerlo a rastras hasta aquí…

Luego de eso siguieron una serie de disculpas, de desvaríos en los que Zinguela se culpaba por todo, pero Vitani no les prestó atención. La ira que la invadió se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. De repente, cobró sentido el hecho de que Zira no pareciera estar tan enfadada respecto al hecho de que Kovu aún no estaba en las Tierras Oscuras, a que siguiera dirigiéndoles la palabra a todos, a que no se hubiera vuelto a tomar un momento de soledad para seguir maltratando sus patas en un intento de desfogarse. Su madre ya no estaba molesta, solo estaba insatisfecha porque seguramente las heridas de Kovu aún no eran bastantes.

De nuevo, unas ganas enormes de vomitar se hicieron presentes. De hecho, esta vez tuvo que poner una pata sobre su boca y salir corriendo lejos de la madriguera y de todos para poder respirar un par de veces y así intentar refrescarse y aclarar sus ideas. Pero dentro de su cabeza todo era un caos. No sabía qué debía hacer. Enfrentarse a su madre era una opción tentadora, pero temblaba de miedo ante la idea de que pudiera sufrir la misma suerte que su hermano o algo peor. Salir corriendo en busca de Kovu parecía correcto. Su madre jamás había salido a por él en la noche, podía escabullirse mientras todas dormían y tratar de buscarlo. _¿Y si madre me descubre…?_ pensó temerosa.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, castigándose por ese pensamiento tan cobarde. Kovu era su hermano pequeño, solo la tenía a ella como único familiar cuerdo, tenía que arriesgarse… _Padre nos decía que teníamos que cuidar los unos de los otros… Hum. Sí, como él nos ha cuidado a nosotros…_ Los pensamientos contradictorios llenos de rencor y rabia se hicieron presentes en su cabeza una vez más. Scar le solía repetir que, si algún día pasaba algo, ella debería cuidar de sus hermanos. Quizá ella fuera la de en medio, pero su padre y ella sabían que era la de carácter más fuerte y firme cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Nuka, aun siendo medio año mayor, siempre recurría a ella cuando algo le pasaba o cuando su madre se sobrepasaba en sus castigos injustificados.

 _Nuka…_ Sí, su hermano mayor. Todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo en el reino, junto con su padre. Le vio el día que su madre atacó a los príncipes. _Eligió quedarse con el enemigo porque es débil_ , les había dicho Zira en innumerables ocasiones a ella y su hermano. Kovu nunca le creyó y Vitani, al haber sido testigo del gran odio que su madre desprendía cada vez que el tema trataba de Nuka, tampoco. Incluso pensaba que lo que Nuka hizo no fue debilidad, sino inteligencia… _Kovu quiere hacer como él_ , acabó pensando Vitani; sus amatistas estaban clavadas sobre la seca tierra que tenía en frente. _Quiere ir al reino. Pedir asilo._

—Vitani —la voz de Zinguela sonó a sus espaldas. Cuando la cachorra se dio la vuelta, vio que la leona la miraba fijamente, con un fruncido ceño—. Cielo, creo que…

—Tengo que ir por él —declaró Vitani, decididamente.

Zinguela mostró una expresión de asombro mientras decía—: Cariño, no es prudente…

—¡No me importa! —interrumpió la más joven, dando un paso al frente—. Mi hermano quiere ir al reino, cree de verdad que ahí lo ayudarán. Si alguno del Clan le vieran…

—Vitani, tranquilízate, no le pasará nada —le aseguró la leona oscura, agachando la cabeza para estar a su altura.

—¡No! ¡Esa gente odia a los proscritos! ¡Todos saben de quién es hijo Kovu! ¡Lo matarán!

—No pasará nada de eso. Escucha…

—Padre me dijo que yo debía cuidar de mis hermanos si pasaba algo —volvió a interrumpir la pequeña, esta vez con un tono de voz más bajo—. No pude ayudar a Nuka, pero no dejaré que pase lo mismo con Kovu. He de ir por él. Por favor, Zinguela, si no vas a ayudarme, te pido que, al menos, no te entrometas.

Y Zinguela calló. Observó a la ex princesa de arriba abajo. Estaba rígida, con un brillo decidido – aunque lleno de temor igualmente – en sus ojos morados. Ya había visto esa mirada antes. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para que Vitani cambiara de idea. También, que Scar no dejaría que le pasara algo a Kovu, pero al parecer la cachorra ya no estaba tan segura de eso, aunque irónicamente sus acciones se basaran en parte en una promesa hecha a su padre tiempo atrás.

—Está bien, si es lo que crees correcto… —cedió Zinguela, lanzando un suspiro lleno de agotamiento—. Pero no vayas ni hagas nada por tu cuenta. Yo estaré contigo. El camino que hay entre las Tierras Oscuras y el reino son peligrosas; cocodrilos habitan las aguas y no sabes qué otro animal peligroso puede haber merodeando.

—Me sé defender sola —dijo Vitani, virando la cabeza, realmente ofendida. En el fondo, no quería ser acompañada porque no quería que nadie más se metiera en problemas por su culpa si las cosas salían mal. Menos si ese alguien iba a ser Zinguela.

Pero la leona, más obstinada que nunca, replicó—: Ir de cabeza al peligro, aunque sea por una buena causa, es una insensatez más que un acto de valentía y responsabilidad. Ahora estás muy nerviosa, echándote la culpa de algo en lo que nunca has tenido poder. Vitani, recapacita, si de verdad quieres ayudar a tu hermano, no podrás sola —vio que la cachorra aún tenía la cara virada y los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que la estaba escuchando. Decidió utilizar su arma secreta—. No pienso interponerme en tu camino, te lo prometo… Pero si no me dejas ir contigo, no me quedará más opción que decírselo todo a tu madre.

Finalmente, un movimiento brusco de cabeza por parte de la pequeña. Vitani clavó sus dos ojos sobre ella, con tal intensidad que hasta creyó sentir un pinchazo de verdad sobre su pelaje, atravesándole la piel. Se quedó impasible en apariencia, y una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Sabía que fue un golpe bajo, pero no le quedaba de otra para que al fin la niña entrara en razones.

—No me molesta que quieras ayudar a Kovu. Estoy de tu parte. Pero si crees que pienso quedarme de patas cruzadas sabiendo que una leoncita de ocho meses está vagando sola por esos lares… Te equivocas —un pequeño atisbo de culpa se mostró en sus orbes rojos—. Yo también le he fallado a uno de los hermanos, no quiero fallarle a otro.

Las facciones de Vitani se relajaron ante eso. Con molestia, dijo—: Está bien.

Con eso, Zinguela se dio por satisfecha.

Al caer la noche, ambas leonas comprobaron que las otras tres estaban profundamente dormidas antes de emprender camino a la arbolada. Era el único lugar donde se les permitía cazar y beber agua, o al menos el más cercano. El problema venía cuando uno se enteraba – la gran mayoría de las veces, por las malas – de que las aguas estaban custodiadas por los enojosos cocodrilos y que la habitaban pocos animales que pudieran ser cazados. Muchos habían abandonado ese lugar al no ser posible para ellos beber agua y se habían ido al reino hace tiempo, aunque aún quedaba algún que otro animal merodeando por esas zonas. Vitani no dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en ello, porque la encolerizaba y ahora no era el momento de perder la templanza.

Tardaron más en llegar que en descubrir dónde podía estarse ocultando Kovu. Tal como había dicho Vitani, ella conocía todos los recovecos en los que a su hermano le gustaba pasar el tiempo para olvidar sus penas y preocupaciones. Pequeñas cuevas, madrigueras que el cachorro había hecho suyas. Debido a la humedad que ahí si existía, las dos leonas temblaron de frío en varias ocasiones. Mientras Vitani miraba ensimismadamente hasta debajo de las piedras, Zinguela la observaba. La pequeña no quería preguntar por qué estaba tan callada; creía que no quería saberlo. Zinguela agradecía que ella no hiciera preguntas; no quería responderle que un montón de recuerdos sobre lo que había acontecido esa mañana estaban inundando su mente.

El leve crujido de una rama las hizo sobresaltarse. Sin pensarlo, Vitani se pegó al suelo, mostrando los dientes mientras gruñía. Pero pronto se calmó en cuanto vio al cachorro oscuro que tanto había estado extrañando.

—¡Kovu! —dijo ella, corriendo hacia él.

—Vitani, ¿qué…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar cuando sintió a su hermana posando su cabeza en su hombro, acariciándole con afecto. Era tan chocante como reconfortante. Vitani era fría, y recibir un gesto tan cálido de su parte era todo un mérito. Por su parte, la mayor notó algo húmedo contra su pecho y se vio obligada a separarse. Ahora, fijándose mejor, pudo ver las heridas que adornaban la mayor parte del pequeño cuerpo de Kovu. No sangraban, pero eran líneas rojas que resplandecían en la poca luz que la luna lograba filtrar por las espesas hojas de los altos árboles.

—Kovu… —trató de decir Vitani.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrumpió el menor.

—Que qué hago aquí. ¡Pues he venido a buscarte! —le respondió ella, bastante enojada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kovu, compartiendo el humor de su hermana—. ¿Y qué hace esta aquí? —añadió dedicándole una mirada rápida a Zinguela.

—Kovu, tu hermana… —trató de explicar la adulta.

—¿Así es como le hablas, después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado? —se metió Vitani, cada vez más furiosa.

—La ayuda llega tarde. Ya no la necesito. Solo necesito que me dejen hacer —dijo Kovu, mirando a su hermana de arriba abajo y frunciendo el ceño.

Eso solo logró enfadar aún más a la joven—: ¡Cabezón! ¡Desagradecido y cabezón! ¡He hecho todo este camino para ayudarte! —le gritó.

—¡Vitani, por favor, no grites! —dijo Zinguela de inmediato, trotando hasta los dos cachorros.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? ¿A que madre me dé más palizas injustas? —preguntó el pequeño, sin haber oído la voz nerviosa de la adulta en absoluto.

Vitani apretó la mandíbula, dolida por esa pregunta—: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Crees que me divierte ver a madre pegarte día sí y día también?

—Por la manera que tienes de no hacer nada, sí —respondió Kovu sin pensar.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, supo que la había fastidiado. Mirando al frente, vio a su hermana mirándole con sus dos amatistas, más grandes de lo que las había visto nunca. Zinguela intercambió miradas entre los dos, notablemente preocupada. Pero de repente sus facciones cambiaron, y sus orejas se empinaron. Viró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Kovu se mordió su labio inferior y se encogió en su sitio.

—Vitani…

—Está bien —interrumpió la cachorra, retrocediendo un paso y con el hocico arrugado—: Lárgate. ¡Vete! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

Kovu se quedó petrificado tras oírle decir eso. Vitani, sin embargo, no le iba a dar tiempo de reaccionar si quiera, porque ya se había dado la vuelta, más que lista para irse e intentar olvidarse de todo y todos de una vez por todas. Ninguno de los dos, tan ensimismados en su pelea, pudieron oír a Zinguela advertirles que se estuvieran callados y quietos. Ojalá lo hubieran hecho.

Un rugido potente sonó, haciendo que todos saltaran. Los tres lo reconocieron enseguida: era Zira. Si las había seguido o sencillamente se despertó hacía nada viendo que habían desaparecido, Vitani no lo sabía, pero rezaba que fuera la segunda. Zinguela, ágilmente, saltó delante de ella.

—Sígueme el juego —le susurró a la cachorra, con una mirada decidida. Pasando a mirar a Kovu, añadió—: Corre.

—Pero… —dijo el cachorro, mirando dubitativamente a su hermana, quien ahora le observaba algo atemorizada.

—¡Vete ya! —le gritó/rugió la leona, enfadada—. ¡Corre tan rápido como puedas y no pares por nada del mundo!

—¡No! —gritó Vitani—. ¡No, no puede, si no…!

—¡Vete ya! —apremió Zinguela.

Ese último grito pareció empujarlo a, finalmente, dar media vuelta y poner patas en polvorosa, sin dedicarle a ninguna una última mirada. Vitani lo vio irse y, con el corazón bailando en el pecho violentamente, trató de seguirle, pero Zinguela la detuvo, sosteniendo su rabo.

—¡Kovu! ¡Kovu, vuelve! —gritó la joven leona.

* * *

— _¡Kovu! ¡Kovu!_

 _La voz de su hermana sonaba desesperada a sus espaldas, pero Kovu no quiso darse la vuelta. Algo le decía que debía seguir corriendo, sin importar qué. Tal como le había dicho Zinguela… O su instintito. La verdad es que las dos cosas le estaban diciendo que corriera y no parara, que no hiciera caso a nada ni nadie, que siguiera yendo hacia delante tan rápido como pudiera. Gimió al sentir pinchazos por su abdomen, y una sensación cálida bajó por distintas partes de su cuerpo. Las heridas se le habían vuelto a abrir. Con tanta persecución, Kovu ya había perdido la esperanza de que pudiesen cicatrizar y curarse como dios manda…_

 _Estaba tan concentrado en el dolor, tan absorto y perdido en el pensamiento de que quizá esas marcas seguirían ahí por el resto de su vida, recordando los únicos momentos en los que su madre se molestó en tener contacto físico con él, que no vio la pendiente delante de él. Solo se sintió rodar. Y rodó, y rodó hasta que al final cayó sobre uno de los muchos estanques que adornaban aquel bosque casi abandonado._

 _Agradeció a los pocos Reyes que se conocía por la mínima pero suficiente fuerza que le quedó para salir a la superficie y chapotear mientras se dirigía hasta el débil tronco de árbol marchito que había en medio del agua. Dando grandes bocanadas de aire y moviendo sus patas torpemente, Kovu pudo alcanzar la parte baja, y aferró sus uñas a la madera. Tras un par de jadeos, escuchó varios gruñidos a sus espaldas. El pánico le hizo creer que quizá su madre le había alcanzado, y estaba ahora ahí, detrás de él. Pero la razón le hizo ver que esos ruidos no eran de un león. Y de pronto, se acordó._ ¡Los cocodrilos!

 _Mirando en todas las direcciones, vio a más de seis cocodrilos rodeándole. Uno de ellos abrió la boca de par en par, mostrándole unos afilados y amarillos dientes que esperaban poder probar un poco de su carne. Con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Kovu se impulsó de un salto y comenzó a escalar el tronco, que comenzaba a ceder entre su peso y los empujones de los cocodrilos. Antes de que el árbol se rompiera por completo, el cachorro saltó hasta la orilla, quedándose suspendido en el aire._

 _Kovu movió las patas de atrás, asustado, mientras de fondo se oían las mandíbulas de los cocodrilos abriéndose y cerrándose rápida y desordenadamente. El cachorro trató, con todas las pocas energías que le quedaban, de impulsarse hasta arriba, pero no lo logró. Las garras de sus patas delanteras comenzaron a fallarle también, y cerró los ojos, temblando de impotencia. Recordó a su hermana, recordó las horribles últimas palabras que le dedicó. Y se sintió como la mota de polvo que su madre siempre le decía que era, el bueno para nada, el inútil que jamás sería capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta._ Tenía razón _, pensó dejando que los ríos de la tristeza y la rabia contenida corrieran al fin libres por sus mejillas._

 _Y se dejó ir._

 _Casi sin darse cuenta. Sus pequeñas y poco afiladas garras no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo. Sintió su pequeño y delgado cuerpo caer. Seguramente no sería el mejor manjar que esos cocodrilos muertos de hambre querían, pero daba igual. No importaba nada. Solo el hecho de que había huido como un cobarde, y había herido a su hermana, la leona que lo acompañó y consoló siempre que se sintió mal, como un malagradecido._

 _Tras él, las bocas de docenas de cocodrilos se encontraban abiertas. Su interior no era más que un negro agujero que lo tragaría y lo haría desaparecer para siempre. Y quizá eso sería lo mejor._

—¿Estará muerto?

 _Preguntó una voz femenina e infantil de repente. Ecoica, resonó a su alrededor. Kovu comenzó a sentirse desorientado. Las sensaciones volviendo poco a poco a él. A las voces que siguieron, las acompañó el rápido y rítmico sonido de unos latidos._

—¡No digas eso! — _la regañó una voz igual de infantil, pero esta vez se notaba que era un chico._

—Mi padre ha dicho que necesita descansar — _otra voz de macho, algo más madura pero también infantil, dijo._

—Lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo… — _comentó la chica de nuevo_ —. Voy a pincharlo con un palo.

—¡No, loca, estate quieta! ¡Qué niña esta…!

Kovu se sintió caer contra una superficie blanda y mullida. El aire que parecía haberse quedado atrapado en su garganta salió inesperadamente en una exhalación, a la par que él abría los ojos de sopetón. Esperando encontrarse en el termitero, Kovu se sintió confundido en un principio. Desorientado, sacudió su cabeza para enfocar su vista y, de esa forma, vio una cantidad inmensa de hojas sobre su cabeza, revolviéndose por la brisa. Una vez se encontró más centrado, escuchó un trío de voces discutiendo. Las mismas que había oído en su sueño y que, al parecer, eran reales. Su cuerpo entero se sentía molido y dolía sin la necesidad moverse. Exhaló un suspiro, notando también una bola en la garganta nacida, seguramente, de la fatiga que estaba sintiendo, y viró su cabeza lentamente hacia donde se escuchaban las voces.

Y Kovu parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo que había perdido la cordura. Enfrente de él se encontraban los dos hijos de Simba y su hermano mayor, Nuka. No se había percatado de que estaba despierto, observándolos. Parecían estar teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre un tema que él desconocía. Y que no le interesaba, tampoco. Entre gruñidos, trató de levantarse, y…

 _Espera_. Pensó de pronto Kovu, fijando su vista de nuevo en los cachorros reales, quienes ahora tiraban de un palo, cada uno sujetándolo desde cada extremo. _Esa de ahí es Kiara, con su hermano y Nuka_ , siguió pensando. Despaciosamente, le echó un vistazo a su pequeño cuerpo. Todas sus heridas estaban tapadas bajo hojas verde oscuras, y al moverse un poco también las notó algo pegajosas. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que sus heridas estaban tapadas y atendidas, que se encontraba recostado sobre un nido mullido y cómodo y no en una fría y dura roca llena de termitas y hormigas, que el sol no le ardía en la piel, acalorándolo, sino que corría una suave brisa y estaba bajo la gran sombra que las hojas de aquel inmenso árbol creaban sobre su cabeza. _Estoy en el reino_ , pensó, estupefacto. _Lo he hecho, llegué…_

—¡He llegado! —celebró en voz alta, aún sin creérselo del todo.

Y justo cuando iba a salir de un salto del nido, una rama fina salió volando contra su cabeza. El golpe no dolió mucho, pero lanzó un "¡au!" aun así, por la sorpresa. Kovu se sobó el extremo de su ceja, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la rama con rabia.

—¡Anda, pero si ya estabas despierto! —escuchó decir a la princesa. Kovu fijó sus ojos en ella, viéndola sonreír amigablemente—. ¿Ves, Kopa? Un palo siempre es la solución en estos casos.

El príncipe rodó los ojos—: Él ya estaba despierto; no cuenta.

—Claro que sí.

—Kovu —la voz de su hermano sonó, cortando la discusión de los más pequeños—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

Kovu no respondió directamente. En su lugar, dedicó un momento a escrutar la figura de Nuka. No tenía muchos recuerdos de él, ya que ambos se separaron cuando él no tenía más que unos pocos días de nacido; lo único que sabía de su hermano mayor era gracias a Vitani, que le hablaba de él cada vez que Kovu preguntaba. Zira, por su parte, también lo nombraba, pero nada más para recalcar lo debilucho e inútil que era.

Ahora, teniéndolo en frente, Kovu debía admitir – a regañadientes – que su madre tenía razón respecto a que Nuka parecía debilucho. Si no se equivocaba, su hermano debía tener ya un año de edad, pero no lo aparentaba. Su complexión física le hacía lucir frágil, y su creciente melena desaliñada, bastante descuidado. Sin embargo, su pelaje se notaba más limpio y acicalado que el de él. Por un instante, Kovu sintió rabia al pensar que Nuka había estado todo ese tiempo viviendo bien en las tierras del reino, pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento rápidamente.

—Estoy bien —contestó finalmente, intentando darse la vuelta y conteniendo un gemido.

—Nos diste a todos un susto de muerte —explicó Nuka. Para él era evidente que su hermano estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al levantarse nada más despertarse, pero decidió callar, notando que al cachorro no le gustaba parecer débil—. Padre y yo hemos esperado que despertaras desde que Zazu te encontró cerca de la frontera del reino.

 _Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo, me desmayé…_ , pensó Kovu algo avergonzado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo—: Estoy bien, Nuka, en serio.

Su hermano no dijo nada más, pero Kovu notó cómo arrugó su semblante, naturalmente sin creerle. Decidió ignorarlo, concentrándose en ponerse de pie. Un pinchazo en su abdomen le hizo doblarse, perdiendo equilibrio. Esperó el choque, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, cayó sobre el príncipe, quien había acudido raudo en servirle de apoyo. En meros segundos, la princesa se acercó a él también, mirándole de arriba abajo.

—No parece que estés muy bien —comentó Kopa, frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que deberías acostarte de nuevo.

—No, estoy bien —insistió Kovu, separándose del príncipe bruscamente. Tal acto le hizo tambalearse un poco, pero enseguida recuperó su estabilidad.

—Rafiki nos advirtió que tus heridas necesitaban ser tratadas con cuidado, no creo que lo más prudente sea…

—¡Que estoy bien! —gruñó el cachorro de pelaje marrón, silenciando al príncipe.

Kopa y Kiara intercambiaron una mirada, perplejos. Nuka solo miró a su hermano, preocupado. Pero los tres compartieron una mirada confusa, sin entender por qué el pequeño se mostraba tan enfadado.

—Haz caso a tu sobrino, Kovu —dijo una voz de pronto. Todos los cachorros miraron hacia un lado, viendo a Scar y Simba haciéndose presentes—. Esas heridas necesitan reposo, no movimientos bruscos —continuó diciendo Scar, mientras miraba al pequeño de arriba abajo.

Kovu observó por un momento a su padre. También su cuerpo estaba adornado por unas cuantas heridas, pero a duras penas se distinguían con su pelaje oscuro, y compartía la misma delgadez y frágil apariencia de Nuka. A su lado, más corpulento y joven, se encontraba el rey Simba, quien tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sin entender muy bien por qué, Kovu se sintió molesto, y apartó la vista de los dos adultos.

—Nuka, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Rafiki, por favor?

—Sí, papá.

—Niños, vayan con él —ordenó Simba, mirando a sus dos hijos.

—Que vaya solo, si no tiene pérdida —dijo Kiara, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vayan. _Vamos_ —recalcó el rey, endureciendo su mirada.

—Ugh, está bien… —se quejó la pequeña, siguiendo a su hermano, quien ya había emprendido camino.

Simba esperó a que los tres cachorros se hubieran ido para hablar—: Kovu, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte.

—Eso he oído… —musitó, frunciendo aún más el ceño. No creía que eso fuera verdad.

—Rafiki nos dijo que tuviste mucha suerte —Kovu le lanzó una mirada escéptica, y Simba decidió aclarar—: Algunas de tus heridas se habían infectado, y otras eran bastante profundas. Tuviste suerte de que te encontráramos a tiempo.

—Supongo…

—¿Te duelen? —inquirió de pronto su padre—. No creo que debas estar de pie.

—Estoy acostumbrado —soltó Kovu sin pensar. Echó las orejas para atrás y eliminó el fruncido de su ceño al notar el silencio que se creó tras su afirmación.

—Kovu… —trató de decir Scar.

El cachorro pasó a sacudir la cabeza—: Olvídalo, no importa.

—Sabemos cómo te trataba Zira, Kovu —dijo Simba, cautelosamente, acercándose al cachorro. Notó al pequeño encogerse en su sitio y decidió no acercarse más—: No tienes por qué temer nada, ella ya no puede dañarte.

—Pero a mi hermana sí… —susurró el cachorro, echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Simba retrocedió tras oír eso. No se había sacado a Vitani de la cabeza en toda la noche, a pesar de la conversación que Nuka y él compartieron. Sabía que la cachorra se había quedado sola, indefensa ante los ataques de su madre. Ya no tendría a un hermano que la consolara y que le hiciera compañía. Y, aunque le habían dicho innumerables veces que no fue su culpa – incluso su primo parecía compartir esa opinión, nacida de las defensas de Scar a su persona – Simba seguía sintiéndose muy culpable. Ver la cara desencajada de Kovu solo lo hizo peor.

—Sé que la situación de tu hermana no es muy prometedora, Kovu —comenzó diciendo Scar, al notar el silencio de su sobrino y cómo se le sentía a kilómetros de la escena, a pesar de estar parado a su lado—, pero le encontraremos solución en su debido momento. Por ahora, es bueno tenerte aquí.

Kovu sólo negó con la cabeza, vehementemente—: ¡No! Yo le dije algo horrible antes de irme y no pude pedirle perdón. Ni siquiera me despedí antes de marcharme. —Por entonces, la coraza de indiferencia y seriedad de cachorro se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la tristeza que sentía—. Le dije una cosa terrible… —repitió, apretando sus ojos, en un inútil intento de no llorar frente a los adultos—. Debe odiarme.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad —dijo su padre, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Simba asintió: —Seguro que está feliz por ti, porque pudiste irte de ese lugar tan horrible. Yo lo estaría si fuera ella.

—No… Ella me fue a buscar con Zinguela para llevarme de vuelta —explicó, aún sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno—. Yo… estaba enfadado y le dije una cosa muy fea. Y luego escuchamos el rugido de madre y yo corrí. La abandoné y ni siquiera me disculpé. —Su voz se quebró un poco al final de la frase, y él tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando que su voz no temblara.

—Tú lo has dicho, estabas enfadado —dijo Simba, sintiéndose más seguro al hablar—. Y, ahora, estás muy nervioso, y tampoco piensas con claridad. Kovu, mientras estés aquí estarás seguro. Y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudar a tu hermana también.

El cachorro viró aún más su cara, dejándole ver que no creía ni una palabra. Algo de odio también podía palparse en su actitud, y Simba sabía que no podía recriminárselo. Él mismo se seguía odiando por esa maldita decisión tomada sin pensar. Si a Scar le dolía la imagen de su hijo, temblando en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas, no lo hizo notar. Seguía parado a su lado, observando al cachorro de arriba abajo. Finalmente, lanzó un suspiro.

—Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho a tu hermana, estoy seguro que no es para tanto —dijo el león mayor, dando un pequeño paso al frente—. Tu primo tiene razón; has pasado por mucho y estás alterado. Cuando logres calmarte, verás que es imposible que Vitani esté enfadada contigo.

—No le viste la cara —dijo Kovu, por fin mirando a su padre a los ojos—. La enfadé, le dije algo que no era verdad. _Yo_ sabía que no era verdad, pero se lo dije. ¡Ni siquiera la escuché o me despedí apropiadamente, después de todas las veces que me ha ayudado! ¡Vitani debe odiarme ahora mismo!

—Kovu, tu hermana jamás podría odiarte.

El cachorro pareció asimilar esa frase, su llanto calmándose por un breve segundo. Sus cejas se juntaron, frunciendo notablemente el ceño, y miró aún más fijamente a su padre. Simba vio que se sentía confuso, y no entendió por qué hasta que el cachorro abrió la boca:

—Pero yo creía que tú odiaste a Mufasa.

Y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Kovu sintió, de nuevo, la sensación de que había hablado de más. No solo vio al Rey encogiéndose en su lugar, sino que, además, su padre le dedicó una mirada afilada que le hizo estremecerse. Kovu conocía ese brillo que resplandecía en las esmeraldas de su padre, tan parecidas a las suyas; lo había visto en los ojos de su madre innumerables veces antes de cada golpiza. Inconscientemente, Kovu tembló en su sitio, esta vez por puro terror, pensando que recibiría su paliza diaria, a pesar de que su madre se encontrara a kilómetros de él. Esperó angustiosamente, no consolándose por la presencia de Simba. Las leonas de su antigua manada jamás lo defendieron, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo él, que era el responsable de su exilio?

Tras la espera que para él se sintió eterna, lo único que recibió por parte de su padre fue un cansado suspiro. Kovu le miró, con las orejas pegadas a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, aún temeroso. Observó a Simba echándole una ojeada a su tío, apretando sus labios. Y sintió una tensión entre ambos creciendo, haciendo que el aire se respirara más difícilmente y se sintiera más pesado. El Rey finalmente bajó su mirada, posándola en la madera que constituía el árbol, y su padre, nada más, carraspeó antes de decir:

—Me gustaría decirte que la situación que estás viviendo con tu hermana ahora mismo no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos pasó a mí y a tu tío… pero sería mentira.

Kovu ladeó la cabeza, más confundido que antes, mientras Simba volvió a posar su mirada sobre el león de pelaje marrón rojizo. Parecía más perdido que él, y Kovu supo que había algo que se le escapaba. Su madre les había explicado, a él y a Vitani, muchas cosas sobre su tío, la mayoría malas. Tirano fue lo más suave que le dedicó al fallecido león. Kovu no se sorprendería si todo eso fue mentira. Recordaba a Vitani hacer caras y gestos que le corroboraban esa teoría. Además, Simba no parecía tan malo, _de momento_ …

—¡Vaya, me alegra ver que estás despierto!

Una voz sonó encima de sus cabezas. Con maestría, Rafiki descendió de las ramas más altas del árbol, cayado en mano. Los tres cachorros que habían ido en su busca aparecieron en escena poco después, mirando al chamán con sonrisas divertidas.

—Sin embargo, no creo que haya sido una opción sensata el levantarte. No te aconsejo que hagas esfuerzos, con esas heridas con las que me has venido —añadió, acercándose al cachorro oscuro, quien lo miraba algo pasmado. Ignorando, en un principio, el desconcierto del más joven, Rafiki dirigió su mirada hacia el Rey—. ¡Simba, también me alegro de verte a ti!

—Igualmente, Rafiki —dijo el monarca, sintiéndose algo más animado. Sin duda, la personalidad de Rafiki podría alumbrar el día más oscuro.

—Disculpa, Rafiki, ¿está mi hermano bien? —preguntó tímidamente Nuka.

El babuino rio escandalosamente y pasó a acariciarle la cabeza al cachorro mayor—: Sí, el pequeño Kovu es muy fuerte. ¡Pero sigo insistiendo en que es mejor que se acueste, esas heridas podrían abrirse ante el más mínimo movimiento brusco!

—Eso le tratamos de decir…

—Deberías hacerle caso a Rafiki, hijo —dijo Scar, acercándose a los cachorros—. Él ha sido quien te ha curado, sabe lo que hace.

 _¿Seguro…?,_ se preguntó el cachorro, mirando al simio arrugando el semblante. _A mí no me parece muy cuerdo_ : —Sí, padre… —dijo, sin embargo.

—Deja que te ayude —se ofreció Kiara, colocándose a su lado izquierdo para darle apoyo al caminar.

—Kiara, ¿quién es él? —preguntó el cachorro en voz baja, una vez vio que los adultos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y no les prestaban atención.

—Ah, es Rafiki. Él… —la princesa pareció dudar un poco antes de decir—: Él es un viejo amigo de la familia, al parecer.

—También es el chamán y el sanador del reino —añadió Kopa quien, junto con Nuka, decidió acompañarlos.

Kovu dio un pequeño respingo y gimió por lo bajo, al sentir un escozor por su abdomen. Se ganó un trío de miradas llenas de preocupación por ello, y sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Con ayuda de la princesa, se volvió a subir al gran nido de hojas que había sido su cama durante la noche. Kiara se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Y qué es un chamán? —preguntó, una vez encontró una posición cómoda. Trató de ignorar la mirada penetrante de la princesa tan bien como pudo.

—Es lo mismo que un sanador, pero con poderes —respondió Nuka, cuando vio que su sobrino fue pillado por sorpresa con la pregunta—. Algo así me explicó papá cuando yo le pregunté.

—¿Poderes? ¿Qué tipo de poderes? —volvió a preguntar Kovu, sintiéndose cada vez más curioso.

—Mamá dice que puede hablar con los espíritus —explicó Kopa, alegre de poder responder él esta vez—. Ya sabes, los Grandes Reyes…

—¿Qué Grandes Reyes?

—¿No sabes lo de los Grandes Reyes? —preguntó entonces Kiara, parpadeando, confusa—. Creía que todos los leones sabían de ellos.

—Madre no cree en esas cosas —explicó Nuka, encorvándose un poco ante el recuerdo de Zira.

Los cachorros reales lo imitaron. Había pasado más de una semana desde el fatídico incidente, y aún seguían sintiéndose nerviosos ante la mención de la desterrada. Kovu, entonces, recordó que su madre le había adornado el cuerpo a uno de los hermanos con sus famosas marcas carmesí. Y, efectivamente, mirando un poco mejor, Kovu vio las heridas en el costado de Kopa, comenzando a cicatrizar.

—Tus heridas parecen estar mejor, príncipe —comentó, intentando ser lo más respetuoso posible.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… —comentó él, sin darles mucha importancia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kovu añadió—: Lo siento…

—No fue culpa tuya —dijo rápidamente Kopa—. Además, ya no me duelen y tampoco fue para tanto…

Kovu se encogió. El príncipe no solo no parecía enfadado, sino que además no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Y volvió a sentirse enfurecido ante el recuerdo de todas las veces que su madre había hablado mal de la familia real, describiéndolos como seres amorales y egoístas. _La única amoral y egoísta aquí es ella_ , pensó el cachorro, enfurecido.

Kiara fue la primera que notó las garras de Kovu desenfundadas, arañando el nido en el que ambos estaban acostados. Echando las orejas para atrás, la cachorra pensó que quizá Kovu estaba siendo inundado por malos recuerdos de nuevo. No quería ni pensar en lo que debía sentirse criarse con alguien tan violento como Zira. Cada vez que veía las vendas que tapaban las feas marcas de Kovu, tenía que recordar que todas y cada una de ellas se las había hecho su propia madre. Kiara no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría si Nala le hiciera algo así a ella o a su hermano. Sus dos padres a veces eran pesados, poniéndole muchas reglas y restricciones, pero no eran malos ni violentos. Y Kiara jamás se había sentido tan afortunada en su vida por la suerte que tenía de tener una familia que la amara tanto.

—Hey, Kopa, ¿qué te parece si, la próxima vez que papá nos lleve a ver las estrellas, le pedimos que Kovu venga con nosotros? —preguntó de pronto la princesa, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a su hermano.

—Claro. Nuka y el tío Scar podrían venir también. Tengo entendido que él también las conoce —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

—Seguro que papá querrá —comentó Nuka a favor, mirando a su hermano sonriente—. Kovu, tú nunca has podido ver las estrellas con papá, ¿cierto?

—No…

—Pues te va a encantar. Algunas tienen historias fascinantes, como…

Y Nuka comenzó a hablar, lleno de vitalidad. A unos escasos metros de distancia, los adultos los observaban, habiendo terminado ya su charla. Rafiki y Simba no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus rostros al ver la escena.

—Nuka parece más animado —comentó Simba, sintiéndose algo mejor.

—Ah, sí… Creo que a Nuka le ha sentado muy bien volver a tener a su hermano cerca —dijo Rafiki, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al oír la palabra "hermano", la sonrisa de Simba casi se evaporó por completo. Lanzándole una breve mirada a Scar, recordó lo que el león le había dicho a su hijo minutos antes. Echó un último vistazo a los niños, viéndolos ensimismados en su conversación, y luego se decidió a hablar. No importaba si Rafiki estaba delante. Es más, se sentía más seguro así.

—Scar… ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando…?

—¡Simba!

 _¡Qué perra suerte!_ Se quejó Simba en su cabeza. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el fruncido de su ceño cuando Zazu se paró volando delante de él. El cálao notó que estaba de mal humor y, sin saber por qué o quién, decidió echarse un poco para atrás. Y tragó, nervioso, ante la mirada penetrante del Rey.

—Zazu, ¿qué es lo que ocurre ahora? —preguntó Simba, denotando una clara molestia en su voz. Rafiki y Scar se lanzaron una mirada, sin entender muy bien el cambio drástico de humor del joven rey.

—Majestad, es… —comenzó a decir el mayordomo, pero se paró en seco.

Simba le vio titubear un par de palabras que no comprendió, haciéndole enfadar aún más—. ¡Zazu…!

—Hienas —dijo finalmente el pájaro, temblando en el aire.

—¿Qué?

—Hienas —repitió, esta vez con voz temblorosa al ver la mirada ardiente de Simba. Sin duda, había sacado el terrorífico genio de su padre—. Han… Han atacado a una de las leonas ahora, en la caza. No sé si han robado la presa o…

—Eso da igual ahora, Zazu. Solo muéstrame el camino. Rafiki, ven conmigo, vamos a necesitarte —ordenó, más que preparado para echarse a correr. Se detuvo de pronto, y viró su cabeza—. Ustedes, niños, quédense aquí con el tío. Volveré lo antes lo posible.

Cuando vio a sus hijos asentir, se echó a correr, siguiendo a Zazu, quien estaba suspendido en al aire, guiándole. El pobre pájaro era un matojo de nervios, pero ahora mismo Simba no podía consolarlo o pedirle disculpas por su actitud. Creía que las hienas se habían ido para no volver, no habían vuelto a saber de ellas en los últimos meses. Pero, estaba claro, que solo había sido la calma antes de la tormenta. Ahora, Simba tendría que añadir algo más a su lista mental de preocupaciones.

 _Justo lo que necesitaba…_

* * *

 **Casi tres meses, wow... Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo ha sido chungo de escribir, ya que no solo perdí inspiración por haber sufrido una serie de altibajos emocionales todo este tiempo, sino que además me lié sobre cómo quería que fueran las cosas. Es decir, no me olvidé de las hienas, quería que salieran en este momento, pero tenía que pensar cómo hacerlo... En el próximo capítulo podré explicarme mejor. Gracias a todos los pacientes que aún me siguen y esperan. Aparte, también empecé a pensar que esta historia era horrible y hasta la odié, creyendo que era ridícula, pero gracias a los comentarios que me dejan pude convencerme de que no era así (al menos para mucha gente) y traté de dejar de ser tan negativa.**

 **Prodigy23: Ahora supongo que el review me lo escribirá el tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto de tu tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto LOL. Sí. En cierto sentido nunca me gustó que agrandaran la imagen solo a ella, porque Sarabi había perdido también a un hijo y a su marido, pero me molestó igualmente que la pusieran en plan solo un poco triste y ya. Creo que se deprimió bastante, ya que la tengo por una leona sensible y sensitiva. ¡No eran púrpuras, eran azu...! EJEM EJEM, no he dicho nada... XD! Sí, Scar tiene cosas buenas que decir de Mufasa, ¿qué signfica eso? Que entre esos dos hay más que una simple rivalidad y envidia. Ya tengo la backstory de ellos pensada perfectamente, y no puedo esperar a cuando llegue el momento de escribirla, ¡bien! =D Mufasa tiene mala fama. Dice el rumor que aquellos que entran de la frontera para dentro tienen que hacerlo con un desfibrilador, porque, como usted dice, les da un infarto XD!**

 **Jem Boy: Glad to see you around here as well! Like to read you read this even if for that you have to use a translator, really, that means a lot to me and gave me will to keep working. Thank you for this review, it really warms my heart :')**

 **invaso'rs Queen: Huy, Naanda, Naanda... Prestemos atención a las leonas de la manda también porque, ninguna es lo que parece... Qué mala soy, encima que los hago esperar me pongo misteriosa. Jajaja. A decir verdad, disfruto con las respuestas de Scar, son lo mejor de escribirle XD**

 **Joseph94: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Feathered'girl: Olvidar comentar cuando se está en el Pc, esa es la historia de mi vida XD! También detesto escribir en el móvil, porque me gusta escribir rápido y ahí me siento en plan tortuga XD. Parezco la casamentera de Scar, hago que se enamoren de él XD! Y también adoro a Simba y Nala, espero darles a ambos más personalidad y complejidad que en la película. Odié que en la 2 Nala no hiciera mucho... ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Ketsia S.U: ¡Qué bueno tenerla también entre mis lectores, encantada de conocerla! Me alegra que le guste este universo alternativo, siempre quise saber qué pasaría si Scar tuviese una segunda oportunidad. ¡Espero leerla de nuevo! =)**

 ** _Sursum corda_!**


	16. Estallido II

_Si quieres hacer la paz con tu enemigo, tienes que trabajar con él;  
_ _entonces, se convierte en tu compañero. (Nelson Mandela)_

 **Capítulo 9:**

" _ **Estallido"**_

 _Era una de las muchas noches despejadas que ella ya había visto desde que comenzó a vivir en el reino. El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de estrellas, alumbrando, junto con la luna, las fértiles tierras de la manada Ndona. En una situación normal, se hubiera recostado sobre la hierba y disfrutado del paisaje; pero esa noche, lamentablemente, no se vivía una situación normal._

 _Las leonas y las hienas se habían juntado por orden de Scar a los pies de la Roca del Clan; el Rey estaba sobre una roca que los demás rodeaban. Por un instante, Shenzi sintió un_ déjà vu _del día que Scar anunció a la manada de leonas que su hermano y sobrino habían muerto. La única diferencia es que ahora ella estaba tras él, escuchando y viendo todo en primera fila. Ya todos habían sido informados de lo que había pasado ese día: la primogénita del Rey había muerto. Asesinada por uno de los suyos._ Su _pareja para más inri. Y Shenzi estaba sintiendo una mezcla de rabia e impotencia, dificultándole el pensar con claridad. La imagen de su esposo frente a Scar, no la ayudaba._

 _Ni aun al ser culpado de asesinato Fisi se mostró temeroso. Ni aun sintiendo las punzantes miradas de más de una treintena de animales. Ni aun estando frente a Scar, quien no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde que llamó su nombre. Shenzi, sin la necesidad de ver los ojos de su amigo de la infancia, estaba temblando. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada al mal carácter de los leones, se había criado viendo los reinados de Ahadi y Mufasa. Pero Scar no era ellos. Scar quizá no poseía la misma fuerza física, la misma complexión musculosa, grande e imponente, pero seguía siendo igual de temible._

 _Con Ahadi siempre se estaba alerta, a sabiendas que una mala contestación o palabra malentendida podía acabar en un castigo tan terrorífico como la muerte; Mufasa, por su parte, no era tan drástico, pero no por eso más amable. Conocido por un fuerte temperamento que era tan temible como corto, al anterior regente se le veía venir. Era fácil adivinar cuándo estaba de buenas y cuándo no. Mufasa fue conocido por ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero ocultar cómo se sentía nunca fue una de ellas. Shenzi admitía – para sus adentros – que ese león era terrorífico cuando estaba enfadado, pero por lo menos sus gestos, su tono de voz, su mirar advertían del peligro, de si el límite estaba siendo sobrepasado._

 _Con Scar, no._

 _Scar era frío. Más de lo que nadie podía imaginarse. La prueba de ello estaba en frente de ella, ahora mismo. Scar acababa de perder a una hija, por culpa de una hiena. La pareja de la hiena que él consideraba buena amiga. Shenzi todavía temblaba de rabia al recordar la cara de satisfacción con la que encontraron a Fisi y las demás en el desfiladero, con el pequeño cuerpo inerte de la jovencísima princesa heredera a su lado. Sintió a su estómago dar un vuelco al recordar aquella bola de pelos claros rodeada de sangre, abierta en canal, con sus músculos rojos y huesos blancos expuestos. De la bonita cara de la princesa no había quedado nada. Estaba despedazada, arrancada de cuajo. Sus extremidades y varios jirones de su piel habían sido también separados de su cuerpo brutalmente. Y su sangre sirvió de bebida para sus asesinos, quienes fueron encontrados riendo satisfechos y regocijándose por su caza del día._

 _No. No le daba asco recordar el cadáver de la leona. Como Matriarca, como hiena, como_ desterrada _había presenciado asesinatos peores, había visto cadáveres en peor estado, incluso animales al borde de la muerte en un estado más repulsivo que aquel, rogándole por su ayuda. No hace falta decir que no se la dio. Pero, esto era diferente. Ya no había necesidad de esto; Mufasa ya no estaba, Scar les dio la casa y comida que habían soñado por muchos años. Todo les estaba yendo perfectamente bien…_

Encima tenía que ser en el desfiladero, _pensó, furiosa, mientras desenfundaba sus garras, enterrándolas en la tierra._ No había más sitios en todo el jodido reino, no, tenía que ser en el puto desfiladero del cuerno… _seguía pensando furiosa, con el estómago dando vuelcos más violentos cada vez._ Eso _era lo que la estaba enfermando. Esto no fue por hambre, no fue por necesidad, no fue instinto; fue planeado. Fisi llevó a los dos cachorros al desfiladero adrede, lo había elegido premeditadamente, sólo para fastidiar, para hacer más daño, para echarle kilos y kilos de sal a la herida que estaba a punto de abrir._

 _Shenzi movió los ojos con disimulo. No veía al otro cachorro por ninguna parte. Seguramente estaría dentro de la Roca, siendo atendido por aquel mono. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rafiki? Sí, eso… El sanador del reino, el chamán, el loco de turno, lo que quiera que fuera… Scar encontró a Nuka hecho un ovillo tras una de las rocas. Unas cuantas hienas lo estaban buscando al ver que la princesa sola no les bastaba para saciar su gula. Por suerte, ellos llegaron a tiempo, alertados por Zazu, y Scar pudo encontrarlo al oír su llanto. Curioso cómo se dio cuenta de él cuando ella le gritaba a su pareja, y no cuando llegaron, cuando se creó el silencio sepulcral…_

 _Zira. El nombre de la leona apareció en su mente de pronto. Zira, en un principio, no había reaccionado, pero, cuando lo hizo… Oh, cuando lo hizo. Le faltó nadita para arrancarle la yugular a Fisi de un mordisco y luego repetir la acción con las otras hienas que lo ayudaron. Shenzi volvió a mirar a su alrededor con disimulo; la Reina no estaba por ninguna parte. Quizá estaría en la Roca también, cuidando de su hijo. Sin dudas, ese niño iba a necesitar mucha ayuda, especialmente de sus padres, para superar esto._

— _No es que no esté disfrutando de tener tanta atención sobre mí, pero, de verdad, me gustaría poder ir a descansar —La voz de su pareja la sacó de sus pensamientos, y tuvo que reprimir la ganas de pegarle ahí mismo, delante de todos, al oír el desinterés del tono de su voz—. Ya se sabe, después de una comilona, a uno le entra el sueño._

Venga, suma y dale _. Shenzi le dedicó una mirada asesina a Fisi, quien ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos clavados en Scar, su total atención dedicada a él. Shenzi vio que las leonas estaban igual. Sarabi, por su parte, parecía la más tensa del grupo entero. A su lado, Sarafina, se mostraba algo más calmada. Si eso, estaba enfadada, pero, en contraste con sus compañeras de manada, la leona de pelaje crema estaba bastante tranquila. No entendía por qué, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención._

— _Tú, junto con otras acompañantes, han incumplido el trato que teníamos —habló Scar por primera vez aquella noche. Shenzi por fin pudo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Aunque su voz sonara fría y bastante peligrosa, era mejor que recibir solo silencio por parte del león._

— _¿El trato? —preguntó Fisi, por primera vez borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Inclinándose a un lado, añadió—: El trato lo rompiste tú primero. ¿O no nos prometiste comida en abundancia?_

Imbécil, garrulo insaciable… _Shenzi se pasó una pata por la cara. Ella sabía que no era la razón tras sus acciones. Scar lo sabía también, pero pareció dejarlo correr, no queriendo empeorar aún más situación._ ¿Podría ponerse peor, de todas formas?

— _Les prometí casa y comida. Simple y llanamente —dijo él, manteniendo el tono de voz normal y tranquilo—. Ni siquiera prometí que se la traerían en bandeja, pero aun así así es como es, ¿o no? Si no estás conforme con la ración que las leonas te dan, ve a ayudarlas o a cazar tú tu propia comida, así podrás tener la ración que quieras, como tus otras compañeras._

— _Es el trabajo de las hembras cazar; tus leonas son la partida de caza. No veo a guepardos u otros depredadores cazando por aquí._

— _Porque están cada uno en su territorio, cazando su propia comida, algo que tú no has hecho jamás. Ni siquiera cuando estabas desterrado y tu clan se moría de hambre._

 _Shenzi solía quejarse de Fisi un montón, especialmente antes de comprometerse. Era un vago que quería que se lo dieran todo hecho. Jamás pensó que Scar la estuviera escuchando de verdad (ni que fuera problema suyo por aquel entonces), pero vio que se equivocó. Y eso la hacía sentirse peor. No se podía decir que todos los leones las escuchaban y hacían caso de verdad. Para uno que encontraron, tenían que estropearlo todo._

— _Qué rabioso estás —comentó casual Fisi. El cambio de tema tan drástico sorprendió a la mayoría, incluso al propio Scar. Pero a Fisi le bastó solo seguir hablando para comprender adónde quería llegar—. Has perfeccionado la coraza fría con los años, tengo que admitirlo… Pero se dice que los ojos son ventanas al alma, y tú, ahora mismo, las tienes abiertas de par en par. Una pena. Tus esfuerzos por infundir miedo mediante una fingida indiferencia son reducidos a un mal chiste… —Para entonces, Fisi ya había dejado de estar frente a Scar, se había dado la vuelta, sin dejar de hablar, soltando una risita de vez en cuando. Las leonas se apartaron, mostrándose asqueadas con su presencia, y él siguió avanzando hasta que pareció ver algo que le hizo parar en seco. Las leonas abrieron los ojos de par en par, y Shenzi trató de estirar un poco el cuello para ver de qué se trataba, pero fue en balde—. Mufasa, aun con esos problemas de ira de niño mimado, llegaba a infundir temor solo con mostrarse serio. Es una pena que ni siquiera puedas tener la cosa más simple que un rey debe tener, mientras él sí: la porte._

 _¿Se podía cabrear a Scar aún más? Prueba a meter a Mufasa en medio del enfado (cuando, por una maldita vez, el enfado no era por él) y verás cómo sí. Banzai y Ed (¿habían estado a su lado todo ese tiempo?) se pusieron rígidos. Incluso Ed, que nunca se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sarabi pareció la más afectada ante la mención de su marido. Todavía no lo había superado del todo, aunque ya fuera capaz de liderar la partida de caza y hablara con las leonas de nuevo. Scar, por su parte, solo cerró los ojos e inspiró lentamente. Al volver a abrir los ojos, le advirtió:_

— _Ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi hermano, Fisi._ Hoy _, no._

 _Para sorpresa de muchos, Fisi no respondió. Normalmente gustaba de tener la última palabra siempre, así que su silencio resultó sospechoso. Shenzi dio unos pasos al frente, queriendo ver mejor qué estaba haciendo su pareja. Cuando Fisi se dio la vuelta, y ella vio lo que traía en la boca, casi perdió el equilibrio._

 _La cachorra de hiena que su pareja traía entre sus fauces temblaba como una hoja, tenía los ojos llorosos y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, lanzó un gemido, que ella interpretó fácilmente por un '¡ayúdame!'._

 _La respiración de Shenzi se volvió más laboriosa, sus extremidades se entumecieron y sintió el mundo alrededor derrumbándose. Quiso que Fisi la mirara, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, para poder hablarle con la mirada._ ¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo? _Lamentablemente, la hiena no miró en su dirección, y Shenzi tuvo que poner mucho de su parte para no ir corriendo hacia él, coger a la cachorrita, alejarla de él, y luego añadirle más marcas a la colección que portaba en su cuerpo, como medallas por batallas pasadas._

 _Fisi soltó a la cachorra bruscamente, haciendo que la pequeña se quejara un poco, pero se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta hacerse sangre. Prefería eso a llorar delante de los adultos que le prestaban atención. Shenzi miró a Scar, sin pensar, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio que estaba perdido. La verdad, no podía culparle si no se enteraba de mucho hoy, aunque fuera algo tan evidente como aquello… Fisi también vio su mirada perdida, y lanzó una risotada que le hizo ganarse su atención otra vez._

— _Bueno, Majestad, no hará falta que le recuerde las leyes de su propio reino, ¿verdad? —preguntó, socarrón—. Si lo que necesitas para quedarte tranquilo es tu pedazo de carne… —Empujó a la cachorra, quien intentó inútilmente no gemir por el miedo, con el hocico hasta estar lo más cerca posible de Scar, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, por fin entendió qué significaba aquello—… aquí lo tienes._

 _Algunas leonas hicieron un aspaviento mientras algunas hienas comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja. Shenzi no oyó ni vio nada, se empezó a sentir mareada de pronto. Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio que Fisi no borró su maldita sonrisa de la cara durante todo su discurso. Cuando vio a la cachorra temblar asustada frente al león oscuro, Shenzi no pudo aguantarse más._

— _¡No! —gritó, más que preparada para interponerse entre ambos._

 _Banzai la agarró antes de que pudiera hacer nada más que dar un simple paso al frente—: No te metas, Shenzi…_

 _Quiso partirle la cara ahí mismo, empujarle y echar a correr, ignorando su consejo. Pero solo le bastó mirarle una vez a los ojos para ver que tenía razón. Ella no podía hacer nada. Era un ojo por ojo, aunque no le gustara nada. Pero era la Ley, y tenía que asumirla._

 _No por ello, tenía que presenciarlo. Cuando Scar bajó la cabeza repentinamente contra la cachorra, Shenzi cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver nada. Se hubiera tapado las orejas, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser vista con los ojos cerrados y las orejas tapadas por el Rey. Eso podía meterla en un lío bastante gordo a ella también. Los castigos públicos por una ofensa hacia el Rey o cualquiera de su familia debían ser presenciados por todos. Si no, aquel que osara apartar la vista o algo parecido, recibiría un escarmiento igual de duro. Contaba con que Banzai la avisaría para que no la pillaran._

 _Pasó un momento en el que solo hubo silencio. No escuchaba carne masticada ni huesos rotos. Por un momento, Shenzi pensó que no oía nada por su poder de concentración, porque en verdad había logrado evadirse e ignorar completamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Desechó esas locas ideas cuando un aroma familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. El olor de Scar. Y el de…_

 _Abrió los ojos, sobre todo cuando sintió el silencio aún más pesado que antes. Y frente a ella se encontró a Scar con la cachorra en su boca. Lucía más tranquila, y eso la alivió. Scar dejó a la niña en el suelo y ésta enseguida corrió contra su pecho, aún algo asustada. Shenzi se aseguró de que no estuviera herida._

— _Mami… —lloró la cachorra._

— _Ssh, ya está, ya está, no pasa nada —la calmó Shenzi, acostándose para estar a su altura. Lamió su cabeza varias veces y la atrajo aún más hacia su pecho. No quería separarse de ella._

 _Shenzi elevó la vista cuando notó que Scar se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía ágilmente hacía Fisi, quien ahora sonreía más que antes. Las leonas estaban bastante sorprendidas, en especial Sarabi, y en contraste, Sarafina, quien solo suspiró un poco aliviada, pero no parecía para nada estupefacta. En su lugar, posó sus dos turquesas, tan parecidas a las de su hija, sobre la hiena, quien se carcajeaba ahora, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo._

— _Ah, vaya… Supongo que los genes son los genes… —comentó con malicia—. Nos hacen parecernos incluso a quienes más odiamos._

— _Actúo en base a lo que considero correcto —le cortó el león. Esta vez su tono de voz era más elevado y ronco. Estaba a puntito de perder la paciencia—. Y deberías estar agradecido de que sea así, porque si de verdad tuviera algo que ver con Mufasa, tú y tu panda estarían muertos en vez de exiliados._

 _Y, por fin, la sonrisa de la hiena se evaporó. Por un momento, fue pillado por sorpresa. Shenzi no pudo disfrutar más de esa cara. Y, si la situación hubiera sido distinta, seguramente Scar hubiera sonreído._

— _¿Qué…?_

— _Tú y ese grupo de seguidores que tienes ya no tienen lugar aquí. Y, antes de que salga el sol, se habrán ido. Si no, créeme que no te reirás la próxima vez que decida actuar como mi hermano._

 _Fisi apretó los dientes y gruñó. Scar ni siquiera se inmutó. Shenzi vio a las hienas que compartían las ideas de Fisi dispuestas a atacar, pero con solo ver los afilados dientes y garras de las leonas y las otras hienas, más que preparadas para atacar, se calmaron. Fisi también, aunque a regañadientes. Se limitó a mirarlas y señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria de la Roca. Las leonas le dejaron paso, clavándole miradas furibundas, y Shenzi notó que más de una quería saltarle encima, pero se contuvo._

 _Las hienas marcharon. Shenzi pensó que seguramente de vuelta al Cementerio. Le daba igual. Lo importante es que su hija estaba entre sus patas, sana y salva… Miró a las integrantes de su clan que pudieron quedarse porque odiaban a Fisi y sus acciones tanto como las leonas las odiaban a ellas aún, a pesar de haber vivido juntos ya más de un par de años. Su hija y todas ellas estaban ahí. Ella seguía ahí, seguía siendo la Matriarca. Y sabía que eso era un regalo, el mayor y mejor de todos que Scar le daría jamás como Rey._

— _Scar —llamó con voz tímida una vez pasó por su lado, dispuesto a pasarla de largo e irse a dormir (o intentar dormir, como de costumbre) adentro de la cueva. Su hija se fue corriendo junto a sus tíos—. Gracias —le dijo agachando la cabeza._

 _Scar la miró por un momento y ella sintió los segundos como horas hasta que al final le oyó hablar—: A partir de mañana, hiena que vea sin cazar o yendo más allá de donde pueda ser vigilada correrá la misma suerte que tu pareja. Y, esta vez, no pienso pensármelo dos veces si es un cachorro, y eso incluye a tu hija._

 _No le dio tiempo de responder. Era solo una orden que debía acatar sí o sí y no habría discusión. Shenzi tampoco le hubiera contradicho, sabía que no estaba en posición para tal cosa. Sólo agachó la cabeza y posó sus ojos sobre la tierra. Luego, elevó la vista al cielo. Las estrellas estaban ahí. Los Grandes Reyes del pasado, según les había oído decir a las leonas. Todos ahí, riéndose de ella, alegrándose por lo que había pasado. Bajó la cabeza bruscamente y le indicó a su hija y sus hermanos que la siguieran para irse a dormir. Dudaba que fuera a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, pero necesitaba tumbarse y cerrar los ojos, y, con suerte, podría dejar de pensar y calmar los latidos de su corazón por aquel maldito día._

—¡Mami, Ed ha vuelto a llenarme de babas!

Shenzi volvió al mundo real cuando la voz de su hija llegó a sus oídos. Posó sus orbes negros sobre la cachorrita llena de babas y con cara de asco; aun así, se notaba una mirada divertida en el fondo de sus ojos añiles.

—Asante, ya sabes que esa es la forma que tiene tu tío de mostrar cariño —rio ella, divertida.

—Jo, pues podría mostrarme cariño de una forma menos cochina —se quejó la pequeña, con una sonrisita asomando por las comisuras de sus labios.

La pequeña se sacudió un poco, regando la tierra seca y muerta de su alrededor con la saliva de Ed. Shenzi tuvo que sonreír a pesar del recuerdo repentino que había invadido su mente. Si no fuera por sus hermanos y por su hija, dudaba que hubiese tenido fuerzas para aguantar. Escrutó el vasto campo en frente de ella; de Ed no había ni rastro. Estaría molestando a otro. Su hija se dejó caer sobre su lomo, suspirando.

—Mami.

—¿Hum?

—Tengo hambre.

—Lo sé, cielo.

—¿Cuándo volverá papá de cazar?

Shenzi viró rápidamente la cabeza al oír eso—: ¿Qué?

—Papá se fue a cazar hace rato —le explicó la pequeña, desperezándose contra ella.

No podía ser… ¿O sí? Era Fisi. Así que sí, sí podía ser.

—Será… —musitó por lo bajo—. Asante, ¿has visto a tus tíos?

—El tío Banzai fue a ver si quedaba algún resto de la cena de anoche, y el tío Ed fue a él enseguida. Entonces, yo vine aquí.

—Apártate un poco, cielo —le dijo, mientras se levantaba lentamente. La cachorra se hizo a un lado para no caer de sopetón, y miró a su madre, confusa—. Voy a salir con tus tíos y unas cuantas hienas. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Mlezi.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, nada, sólo que… Creo que tu padre quizá necesita cierta ayuda. Tienes razón, debió volver hace ya mucho. —Estaba a punto de darle un infarto, pero eso no significaba que su hija tuviera que presenciarlo. Movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda angustiosamente hasta que al fin encontró a los dos que buscaba—. ¡Banzai, Ed, dejen de hacer el idiota y junten a las cazadoras, nos vamos!

Se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Banzai quejarse en voz alta y, luego un golpe seco. Ed se había vuelto a quedar con el hueso. Y luego le llamaban el tonto del grupo…

—Asante, cariño, como te he dicho…

—Sí, si necesito algo le pregunto a Mlezi.

—Buena chica. —Le lamió la cabeza—. Volveré cuanto antes. ¡Vamos ustedes dos, ya deberían estar todas en formación!

* * *

Asante vio a su madre bastante más alterada que de costumbre. Ladeó la cabeza mientras la veía gritarles a sus tíos que se dieran prisa y, medio segundo después, ya había más de diez hienas formadas para partir. Ninguna miró atrás.

Ella, por su parte, se quedó quieta en el sitio incluso mucho después de que las figuras de las hienas se volvieran meras sombras en el horizonte. Luego, salió corriendo en dirección a una pequeña madriguera que siempre estaba ocupada por Mlezi, el niñero. Como de costumbre, estaba durmiendo a pata suelta, creando un festival de ronquidos a los que todos estaban ya acostumbrados.

—Me gustaría ir con mamá, hace mucho tiempo que no visitamos los Dominios del Clan, y echo de menos a mis amigos de allá… —comenzó diciendo, en tono casual. Daba igual si chillaba, Mlezi tenía un sueño muy profundo—. Mlezi, si no puedo ir, solo tienes que decírmelo. —Y, como se esperó, no obtuvo respuesta—. Sabía que lo entenderías. ¡Gracias!

Y, riendo divertida, se fue en la misma dirección que su madre había tomado. Estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a Nuka y sus hermanos. Los echaba mucho de menos. Su madre le decía que un día de estos irían a visitarlos, pero la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Sus dos padres estarían allí, así que tampoco se estaba escapando sin vigilancia, ¿verdad?

* * *

A Simba le iba a dar un infarto. Bueno, qué narices. Le estaba dando ya. La parte izquierda de su pecho le estaba doliendo igual que si alguien estuviera pegándole martillazos en las costillas…

Sí, Naanda no le caía muy bien. Bah, qué narices otra vez: le caía horriblemente mal. Era la primera que le criticaba de la manada, era la primera que sacaba a relucir cuán inútil era, era la que le comparó con Scar en cuanto a su labor como rey. La verdad era que cuidaba de ella porque era su obligación, no había mucho cariño por su parte. Pero tampoco quería que le pasara nada, maldita sea.

En cuanto vio a la leona tirada en el suelo, manchando la verde hierba de carmín por la sangre que brotaba de varias partes de su cuerpo, especialmente del costado, quiso que se le tragara la tierra. En un principio, pensó que era su madre, pues ambas poseían un pelaje de color parecido. Pero, cuando se acercó y vio que éste era más claro, se calmó un poquitín. Pero esa pequeña tranquilidad se evaporó cuando pensaba en que esa podría haber sido, fácilmente, su madre. Y, entonces, sintió que dos cables se le cruzaban en la cabeza.

Las otras leonas, entre ellas, su madre, esposa y suegra, trataban de ayudarla a acostarse; otras, como Diku y Tama, le gritaban que no tenía que moverse; y, otras, como Dwala y Kula, se lanzaban miradas, mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja. Fue ésta última quien se dio cuenta de su presencia primero.

—Alteza… —le dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—Pero qué ha pasado —la interrumpió Simba.

—Estábamos…

—Sí, las hienas, es verdad. Me lo había dicho Zazu…

—Sí, yo le dije…

—¿Alguien más herida?

—No, no… Bueno, Dwala está bastante nerviosa, pero…

—¿Y qué hace esta aquí? —Simba pasó a la pobre Kula, a quien no dejó acabar ni una frase, de largo, y se fue directamente adonde su pareja se encontraba—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Soy la líder la partida de caza, ¿recuerdas? —le respondió, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—No cuando una loca te ataca y te hiere. Creía que te quedarías descansando en el baobab. —Miró entonces a su suegra, quien le miraba tan estupefacta como su hija—. Y también creía que tú la convencerías.

—Tú sabes que Nala puede ser muy persuasiva —le dijo Sarafina, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Persuasiva? Bueno, pues entonces no pasa nada, porque es persuasiva.

—Simba —oyó que decía su madre.

—A ver si la próxima vez es igual de persuasiva con las hienas y nos evitamos escenas como _estas_.

—¡Simba…! —Nala le miró furiosa, pero todavía sorprendida.

—Por el amor del Cielo, Simba, relaja… —escuchó que Tama decía.

—No puedo relajarme, Tama. ¿Alguien va a hacer el favor de decirme qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué solo Naanda está herida? ¿Dónde están las hienas?

—Simba, cielo, creo que deberías tumbarte…

—No puedo tumbarme, mamá. Y quiero, créeme, ¡pero basta que piense que puedo relajarme para que alguien esté al borde de la muerte!

—Eh, Simba —le llamó Rafiki.

—¡Qué!

Y sintió entonces un cachetón que le viró la cara. Y así, sin más, se le descruzaron los cables. Sintió que la atención de las leonas caía sobre el babuino, quien le miraba impertérrito. Simba se sobó el cachete dolorido, mientras volvía a virar la cabeza en dirección al simio.

—Te notaba alterado —le dijo, como si acaso hubiese preguntado algo. Y luego volvió a hincar una rodilla frente a Naanda—. ¿Puedes andar?

—Si me dejan…

—Deja que dos de tus compañeras te ayuden; no te estés forzando.

Dwala y Diku enseguida fueron, cada una, a un lado de la leona. Naanda se dejó ayudar a regañadientes, y los cuatro avanzaron en dirección al baobab, donde Rafiki, seguramente, pensaría cuidarla y atenderla mejor que en mitad de un prado. Simba se permitió suspirar para calmarse, y sintió a Nala acariciarle la melena.

—Me va a salir caro lo que sea que te haya dicho antes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí. Tú solo espera a llegar a casa.

—Qué bien…

—Majestad… —Kula paró frente a él. Una ceja enarcada y dos rubíes fijos en él que le hacían sentir incómodo—. ¿Me permite contarle qué ha pasado?

—Adelante, Kula…

Kula era la que con más respeto le trataba y hablaba, pero por lo que él le había hecho a su madre, ese exilio que ni a él le parecía merecido, siempre le parecía que la joven leona lo hacía en tono burlesco y no respetándole de verdad. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle nada. Menos cuando no la había dejado hablar y la ignoró olímpicamente minutos antes.

—Habíamos conseguido cazar un búfalo para la cena —comenzó a explicar, mientras ellos seis seguían a los otros cuatro a distancia—; Naanda se ofreció a llevarlo. Como vi que pesaba mucho, decidí ayudarla. Y, cuando ya estábamos llegando a la Roca del Clan, nos acorralaron.

—¿Pero ninguna lo notó? —preguntó él, mirándolas a todas con una ceja elevada.

—Prueba a estar corriendo durante media mañana para cazar a un búfalo, tener el hocico cubierto de sangre y tierra, y luego me dices… —le dijo Tama, resaltando lo poco que sabía hasta de cazar. Le mostró una mirada molesta, pero ella le sonrió un poco. Ni con el paso de los años Tama se cansó de meterse con él.

—Yo fui pillada por sorpresa —siguió Kula, mostrándole unos cuantos arañazos bien escondidos y camuflados por su pelaje oscuro—. Pero Naanda se llevó la peor parte. Nos quedamos atendiéndola porque aún no quería rendirse, y las dejamos irse. —Hubo un momento de vacilación, hasta que finalmente añadió—: Lo siento…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque debí haber intentado hacer algo. Yo fui la que menos pudo ayudar a Naanda cuando las demás la atendieron. Y hoy casi no hice nada en la caza. Sólo dejé que nos robaran la presa…

—No digas tonterías, Kula, no fue tu culpa —se metió Tama de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ninguna lo esperamos, y había bastantes. Lo primordial era ayudar a la compañera, no matarnos entre todos por un trozo de carne —la consoló Sarafina.

—Aun así… —Nala se metió de pronto, y Simba se tensó. Estaba tratando de recordar qué le había dicho para calcular cómo de mala sería la venganza—. Dejándolas irse ha sido una mala elección. Por parte de todas, por supuesto —añadió cuando vio a Kula bajar la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. Así solo les decimos que pueden venir a robarnos cuando quieran.

—Mejor que se confíen —dijo Sarabi, mirando a su nuera seriamente—. Porque la próxima vez estaremos preparados.

Simba notó a su madre lanzarle una mirada de soslayo, y tragar, algo nerviosa. Una mala señal. ¿Es que eso podría ponerse peor?

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Rafiki había acostado a Naanda en el mismo lugar donde Nala durmió la noche anterior, y la atendió tan profesionalmente como sólo él sabía. Yendo de allá para acá con una rapidez y destreza alucinantes, y untándole mejunjes y cremas que sólo él sabía de dónde las había sacado y que hacían a Naanda contener rugidos por el escozor. Simba les había ordenado a las otras leonas que se fueran de nuevo a la guarida, bajo el mando de Sarafina hasta que él volviera. Tama decidió quedarse. Él la dejó. Sus hijos, algo preocupados por Naanda, también se fueron, no sin antes hacerle mil preguntas a Rafiki sobre si se pondría bien o qué era lo que le estaba poniendo para curarla. Simba y Nala decidieron que era mejor que los niños se fueran, no solo porque no querían que vieran a nadie así, sino también porque estaban molestando a Rafiki sin quererlo. Aunque el simio no se quejó ni un instante, y hasta pareció feliz de contestarles.

Scar había mandado a Nuka y Kovu adonde él y su hijo mayor habían pasado gran parte del tiempo desde que él regresó al reino. Los dos cachorros se mostraron más obedientes. Simba no le quitó la vista de encima a Kovu en todo momento. El cachorro seguía sin querer mirarle, pero parecía más hablador que esta mañana. Los dos hermanos se fueron charlando en susurros. Aunque el tema seguramente era o Naanda o las hienas, era bueno verles interactuar.

Una vez Rafiki hubo acabado, Sarabi se acercó a hablar con él, lanzándole miradas a su hijo de vez en cuando. Simba se revolvió en su sitio más de una vez. Nala estaba cuchicheando con Tama palabras que no alcanzaba a entender. Quizá estaban planeando juntas la venganza. En tales circunstancias, se alegró de que su tío le hablara para distraerle un poco. Jamás pensó que llegaría a alegrarse de que Scar le dirigiera la palabra. Sin duda, los días se estaban volviendo cada vez más raros…

—Un grupo de hienas traspasaron la frontera y atacaron a Naanda y Kula, quienes llevaban la presa para la cena —explicó lo más resumido posible. Lanzó un suspiro—. Esto es un no parar…

—Sí, hay días duros.

—¿Y hay alguno normal y tranquilo? Porque, de verdad, estoy empezando a necesitarlo.

Scar le miró un momento, y lanzó una risita que significaba claramente "te vas a acordar". De nuevo, no se sintió tan aliviado de que él fuera quien le habló, pero, al menos, no estaba siendo demasiado cruel. _Aún_.

—Ha sido un movimiento bastante estúpido.

—Sólo querían defender su trabajo…

—No digo Naanda. Las hienas han hecho una soberana estupidez. Tampoco es que la mayoría de ellas sean muy eruditas, pero aun así…

—Como si no tuviera bastante con esas leonas renegadas… ¡Ahora resulta que las hienas también quieren subirse al carro! —No sabía por qué le confesaba aquello, pero estaba frustrado, cansado de todo y no se podía contener más.

—Debió verse venir… Las hienas llevan tantos años desterradas; ahora que éstas saben lo que es vivir aquí no pararán hasta recuperarlo.

—Pues qué bien…

Simba sabía que todo esto también era culpa de su tío, así como el deplorable estado del reino a principios de su mandato, así como los problemas que hubo para decirles a las manadas de herbívoros que podían volver al reino… En solo cuatro años, su tío estropeó un paraíso donde todos los animales soñaban con vivir. Y sabía que debía estar más enfadado con él, sobre todo porque una leona había resultado herida, pero, sin comprender muy bien por qué, no estaba enfadado con él. A decir verdad, no estaba enfadado con nadie. Sólo se sentía… abrumado. Agobiado. A punto de estallar.

—Por favor, Rafiki, déjala que repose y descanse hasta que esté totalmente recuperada —por fin su madre habló lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera. Alejándose del simio y acercándose a él, dijo—. Simba, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado hoy…

—Sí, mamá. Las fronteras deben ser mejor vigiladas e intentaremos alertar a los demás animales de que…

—Sí, eso está bien, pero yo me refería a… A que, si las hienas se niegan a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, vamos a necesitar ayuda. —Hizo una pausa, en la cual arrugó el hocico y respiró hondo un par de veces—. Creo que deberíamos reunir al Comité, y discutirlo ahí.

Todos se pusieron rígidos tras oírle decir eso. Simba solo los miró, sin entender nada. Quería preguntar qué era el Comité, pero temía quedar como un idiota… Tampoco es que su inteligencia y conocimientos estuvieran en muy alta estima últimamente…

—Tendrás que alertar a Kali y Jelani de lo que ha pasado… También discutirás cuál es la mejor solución para esto, aunque conociendo a Kali…

—¿Kali? —El nombre le resultaba algo familiar, pero no podía ponerle cara.

—Es el líder de las manadas de leones de la parte sur del reino.

Oh, sí, ya se acordaba. Se lo había explicado a sus hijos hace poco. Había más manadas de leones viviendo en el reino, y las leonas que no formaban parte de la Roca del Clan vivían a kilómetros de ahí, lideradas por otro macho. Pero no pensaba que tuviera que consultarle nada, creía que cada uno se encargaba de sus problemas.

—Iré a decirle a Zazu que los avise —dijo su madre, suspirando, cansada.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, mamá.

—Macho, te vas a cagar… —La primera que habló cuando Sarabi se fue, fue Tama. Como siempre, no era nada alentadora.

—Tama, no hables así —la reprendió Nala.

—Perdón, perdón… Majestad, se va usted a hacer popó.

—No me refería a eso…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Simba, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, Simba…

—Pero, no le mientas, será peor. —Tama se acercó a él y, mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo—: Prepárate. Eres el más joven del Comité actualmente. Te van a comer con papas…

—¡Tama, ya vale, no lo asustes!

—¿Qué es el Comité? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin. Prefería quedar como un inculto delante de ellos que delante de su madre.

—Cuando tu padre ascendió al trono, decidió que sería más justo y equitativo juntar a los otros dos líderes importantes de depredadores para los asuntos importantes, y para que ambos estuvieran al día si ocurría algo malo —le explicó Scar—. Como tú ya has ascendido al trono antes de la edad establecida por… _motivos_ , pues eres el más joven. Los hijos de Kali y Jelani aún no han tomado el lugar de sus padres.

—Pues qué alegría… —comentó sarcásticamente.

Ahora tocaba intentar ganarse el respeto de dos individuos que no había conocido nunca. Y si no había sido capaz de ganarse el respeto de las leonas que le vieron crecer, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a probar con esos líderes. Pero su madre tenía razón: había que informar. No quería que nadie más resultara herido. Si tenía que asumir su culpa por su ineptitud al haberse olvidado de las hienas y subestimarlas, que así fuera.

—Tranquilo, Simba, yo iré contigo —dijo Nala de pronto, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa—. Normalmente, los líderes suelen ir acompañados de sus parejas, o de alguien cercano.

—Nala, preferiría que te quedaras aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, podré solo, no te preocupes.

—Simba, no…

—Nala, hazme el favor. —No quería ser duro, pero sabía que era necesario para que dejara de oponer resistencia—. Vuelve a la guarida con Sarafina y mi madre. Podré encargarme solo de esto.

Nala pareció asimilar sus palabras. Un efímero brillo de molestia se mostró en sus ojos turquesas. Simba no se inmutó. Sabía que así se lo haría pagar más caro aún después, cuando todo esto acabara y él menos se lo esperara, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Está bien, como tú quieras —dijo finalmente la Reina, apretando el mentón. Tama la miró algo preocupada—. No quisiera amenazar tu hombría delante de los otros machos. Total, yo solo soy la Reina y la que acompañó a Scar hasta que Zira apareció, e incluso después, cuando le daba lo mismo ocho que ochenta…

—No, Nala, eso no es…

—Vamos, Tama, acompáñame… Buena suerte, Simba.

No le dio tiempo a despedirse, sencillamente se dio media vuelta y Tama la siguió, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie más. Simba la vio preguntarle algo, y Nala negó con la cabeza vehementemente. Sí, lo iba a pagar caro. No quería hacerla sentir inferior, y, por supuesto, no la veía como una amenaza. Pero Nala ya había tenido bastante, y no quería estresarla más. Prefería que se enfadara con él a que se pusiera ansiosa o algo por el estilo. Él ahora mismo no lo estaba pasando muy bien, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Fue a despedirse de su tío, por educación, pero se vio solo. Y tardó un par de minutos en calmarse, respirando hondo más de siete veces. Porque también lo último que necesitaba era ir ahí hecho un basilisco y dar mala impresión. Eso es lo que su tío querría. No le iba a dar el capricho.

* * *

Se reunieron a kilómetros de la Roca del Clan. Casi parecía hasta pequeña. Estaban cerca de los límites de la manada norte, esperando a que Kali viniera con su hijo y diera comienzo la discusión. Los guepardos fueron los primeros en llegar, antes incluso que él, y se contuvo mucho para no soltar el chiste fácil de turno.

Jelani había decidido venir con su pareja, quien se presentó bajo el nombre de Mkali. La estricta y el poderoso. Les venían como anillo al dedo. La hembra tenía unas facciones duras y cuadriculadas – seguramente tan cuadradas como su mente, porque parecía ser el animal menos flexible que Simba había conocido en su vida, y eso sin tan siquiera haber dicho ni una sola palabra – y con sus ojos, más rojos que un llameante incendio, escrutaba todo lo de su alrededor. A su lado, Jelani, notablemente más corpulento, pero no por ello menos delgado, que ella, tenía la vista fija en él. Y entonces recordó las palabras de Tama. La mirada penetrante de Jelani unida a su cara de poquísimos amigos le estaban haciendo temblar.

Al lado de la hembra, de expresiones más dulces, se encontraba la hija de ambos. Utamu. Era algo más pequeña de lo esperado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían la misma edad, mes más, mes menos. Pero se veía que era tan ágil como sus dos progenitores, y sus ojos lapislázulis, tan vivarachos, también le hacían ver que era bastante avispada y lista. Ahora mismo, su atención recaía sobre una mariposa que movía lentamente las alas, posada sobre un hierbajo. La vio meter y sacar sus garras rítmicamente, y revolverse nerviosa en su sitio. Quería ir por ella. Quería intentar cazarla. Quería jugar. Mkali se dio cuenta también, pero no guardó silencio. Enseguida, a la joven le cayó una regañina que le hizo agachar la cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en la mariposa. Simba se acordó de su hija, entonces, y le dio hasta algo de lástima, pero también ternura.

Finalmente, Kali apareció. A diferencia de Jelani, vino solo, acompañado nada más por su hijo, quien parecía compartir su misma edad, como la guepardo. Al igual que su padre, el joven era musculoso y corpulento, incluso un poco más que él, se atrevía a decir. No por ello Simba se sintió intimidado: el joven tenía la mirada baja, clavada en sus patas, con mechones de su negra y lacia melena cayéndole encima de sus orbes naranjas. Solo cuando elevó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que en su mentón también había un matojo de pelo negro, haciéndole de barba.

Cuando padre e hijo pararon frente a todos, Simba no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por lo corpulento que era Kali en comparación. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza cuando sus ojos se juntaron con los del león más joven.

—¿Malka? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

El león de melena negra esbozó una sonrisa tímida—: Es bueno volver a verte, Simba.

El Rey rio, entre conmovido y sorprendido, y, sin pensar, fue a abrazar al león, quien se mostró algo extrañado en un principio, pero, finalmente, le devolvió el gesto. Simba notó las miradas punzantes de los demás adultos, pero no les dio importancia alguna. Estaba contento de volver a ver a una cara conocida. Recordaba a Malka de cuando era pequeño; Malka se había perdido y acabado cerca de donde su madre, junto con otras leonas, se hallaban descansando. Desde entonces se volvieron buenos amigos, y aun después de que Zazu hubiera encontrado a sus padres, el cachorro seguía visitándoles.

—Zazu nos informó de que necesitabas hablar con nosotros —dijo Mkali, cuando el reencuentro finalizó.

—Eso es. Este mediodía, atacaron a una de las leonas de mi manada. Fue cosa de las hienas.

—¿Hienas? —Utamu repitió, ladeando la cabeza a la derecha—. Yo creía que se habían ido ya.

—Ya no forman parte de estas tierras. Las exilié cuando regresé.

—Sí, todos sabemos de tu historia… —Kali lo sobresaltó un poco con su voz barítona y ronca. Incluso su voz dejaba ver que había vivido sus buenos años. Sonaba a la voz de un abuelo, solo que sin calor ni sentimiento. Era fría y distante, dura y áspera. A Simba le dio escalofríos—. Los rumores corren rápido por la sabana…

—Sí, soy consciente —le dijo Simba, quien pensó que era mejor darle la razón.

—Era lo que nos faltaba —se quejó entonces Jelani—. Claro, las dejan entrar ¡y pasa lo que pasa!

—La decisión de que entraran en el reino no fue mía —se defendió Simba, bastante molesto—, fue cosa de Scar. Una vez recuperé mi título, hice que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran.

—¿Te refieres al tío que sigue vivito y coleando en tu reino? —preguntó Kali, calmo.

—Papá, por favor… —musitó Malka, echando las orejas hacia atrás.

—Si de verdad hubieses restaurado las leyes de tu padre, ese león ya no estaría entre nosotros.

—A Scar se le está juzgando por sus crímenes.

—¿Juzgando? Cometió asesinato, contra su propio hermano, _tu padre_ ; se pasó por la torera más de la mitad de las leyes, como cuando contrajo matrimonio con una vulgar forastera…

—Sólo porque alguien no pertenezca a nuestras tierras quiere decir que sea vulgar —le dijo Simba de inmediato, tomando aire para calmarse. Que nombraran a su padre tras los días que había pasado no le ayudó a calmar sus nervios ni su rabia acumulada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Su padre nunca perdía los estribos con personas importantes, no podía ser menos—. Dejando eso claro… Creo ser el que mejor sabe de los crímenes de Scar y, por tanto, soy yo el mejor para decidir si merece ser juzgado o no.

—Creía que estabas restaurando las leyes que él rompió y se saltó deliberadamente.

—Y así es. Y conozco la penitencia por traición y asesinato. Pero, a mi parecer, pagar la sangre con más sangre no soluciona nada. Además, Scar tiene hijos…

—A él no pareció importarle mucho nada de eso cuando…

—Razón de más para que actúe como estoy haciendo —interrumpió Simba con voz severa. Apretó el mentón con tanta fuerza como era capaz, hasta que le dolió. Todo con tal de no rugirle en la cara a ese león—. No pienso rebajarme a su nivel. Y dudo mucho que mis asuntos familiares tengan algo que ver con el problema en cuestión.

—Tienen que ver, en verdad —esta vez, fue Jelani el que habló—. Las formas que un Rey tiene de solucionar sus problemas familiares se reflejan luego en cómo soluciona los problemas del reino. Al fin y al cabo, un rey es como el padre de todos.

Simba se contuvo tanto como pudo. Al oír la palabra "padre", esperaba que alguno le criticara por su manera de criar hijos. Estaba claro que sabían que había presentado a Kiara junto con Kopa, y que también la incluía en las lecciones reales. Si alguno de esos sacaba a sus hijos, dudaba que pudiera mantener la templanza. Echó mucho en falta a Nala entonces, pero luego se recordó que no podía ser egoísta, no quería que ella sufriera este mal trago. Para su fortuna, Utamu se decidió a hablar.

—Pues yo creo que no es mala idea…

—¿El qué? —preguntó su madre, mirándola cautelosamente, como esperando que fuera a meter la pata, preparada para callar su voz si así era.

—Buscarse aliados. Claro, sin que tengan que ser leones o guepardos...

—Utamu…

—Ya sé lo que me has dicho respecto a esto, mamá, pero, en serio… La sequía no fue culpa de las hienas…

—Utamu, basta.

—¡Es imposible que una especie sea capaz de tal cosa! —Utamu terminó por elevar la voz y encaró a su madre—. Quizá las hienas manchadas no fueron buena elección, pero no fueron las únicas desterradas. Los perros salvajes, por ejemplo…

—¡Utamu, te he dicho basta! —acabó gritando Mkali—. Si están desterrados es por una razón.

—Sí, para no tener que compartir… —musitó la joven, enfurruñándose.

—Opino que Utamu ha tenido una buena idea —se apresuró a decir Simba, no queriendo que la joven recibiera una regañina por haber expresado su opinión—. Algunas leonas de mi manada me han dicho que sólo unas pocas hienas resultaron problemáticas, de resto, las otras cazaban y se comportaban debidamente.

—Creo que ahora entiendo por qué le diste una segunda oportunidad —oyó que susurraba Kali, en tono desaprobador—. No necesitamos rogarle ayuda a nadie. Solos siempre nos ha ido bien.

—El clan de las hienas es cuantioso —le recordó Simba, tratando de olvidarse del comentario anterior—. ¿Cuántas leonas son en tu manada, Kali? Porque en la mía no llegan a diez. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de los guepardos seríamos suficientes para hacerles frente si pierden definitivamente la cordura.

—Muchas ya estaban locas antes de que las dejaran entrar… —comentó en voz baja Malka, quien parecía no querer estar ahí en absoluto.

—¡Pues con más razón! —se empeñó Simba—. Dudo que vayan a estar a favor de ir a hablar con la Matriarca y explicarle…

—¿Hablar? ¿Con una hiena? —le cortó Jelani, con una risa al final—. Con el debido respeto, Majestad, pero creo que no piensa con claridad.

—Pero…

—Razonar con hienas, buscar aliados más allá de las fronteras del reino… ¡Son disparates! —le condenó Kali, negando con la cabeza—. No es la primera vez que hay que enseñarles a los desarraigados quién manda. Quizá tú seas rey ahora, pero, como tu padre cuando empezó, te falta experiencia.

—Entendemos que estás en una situación complicada —dijo Mkali, con un tono de voz más suave y gentil, logrando calmarle un poco. La vio lanzarle una mirada rabiosa a Kali, quien solo le viró la cara, altivo—, pero entienda usted que nosotros le llevamos cierta ventaja en liderar. Todos cuando empezamos creíamos que íbamos a cambiar las cosas a mejor, queríamos romper normas… Pero, al final, nos dimos cuenta que lo mejor es conformarse.

Simba la miró por un momento. Le había ofrecido una sonrisa amable, la primera que recibía aparte de la de Malka, el cual seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin querer mirar a nadie. Utamu, por su parte, seguía con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesta por la interrupción de su madre y la regañina pública. Los dos adultos restantes tenían la vista fija en él, con expresiones serias y apremiantes. Querían una respuesta. Todos. Y la querían ya. Al parecer, podían interrumpirle y decirle que sus ideas eran descabelladas e idiotas, pero seguía teniendo la palabra final… Siempre y cuando fuera una que a ellos les gustara.

Simba tragó, no solo saliva, sino también su orgullo.

—Está bien. Ambos alerten a sus manadas y creen grupos de vigilancia para las fronteras. Nosotros haremos lo mismo. Y también estaremos entrenados y preparados para cualquier contratiempo. Pero, sobre todo, que nadie vaya a cazar o a beber en solitario, y, ¡por favor!, protejan a los niños especialmente…

Los adultos esbozaron sonrisas satisfechas. Los jóvenes, por su parte, bajaron aún más la cabeza, no queriendo saber nada. Todos hicieron una reverencia en signo de despedida, y antes de irse directo a la Roca del Clan para avisar de lo que había pasado, escuchó la voz de Kali.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿no?

Simba no se dio la vuelta, pero tampoco siguió caminando. Se quedó ahí, oyéndoles irse. Cuando por fin no sintió a nadie más a su alrededor, susurró:

—Ni te lo imaginas…

* * *

—No ha ido bien.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Simba quería preguntar cómo era que sabía eso, pero el simio pareció leer esa pregunta en sus facciones, y le respondió, con una ligera sonrisa:

—Hay caras que cuenta más cosas que las propias palabras.

—Pues habré mejorado en no dejar ver si me siento mal, porque decir que no ha ido bien ni se acerca a cómo me estoy sintiendo.

—Siempre es duro al principio. Con el tiempo…

—No, no es eso. No escuchaban a nadie más que a ellos mismos, y si decías algo que se salía de lo establecido, no te dejaban acabar.

—Sí, lo sé. Solía acompañar a tu padre las primeras veces que tuvo que hablar con ellos.

—Pero lo peor no es que te manden a callar.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es?

—El miedo que te entra al pensar que, en un futuro, nosotros seremos iguales.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí. Debiste haber visto a Utamu y Malka… —Simba suspiró y se sentó, sintiéndose más agotado que de costumbre. Rafiki enseguida lo imitó—. Malka no dijo ni una palabra, era como si no quisiera estar ahí…

—Siempre fue un cachorro muy cohibido —señaló Rafiki, tratando de sonar consolador.

—Y más que va a ser si la cosa sigue así… —Simba tragó con algo de amargura. Sabía que Malka tenía potencial, había sido testigo de su agilidad mental de pequeño, cuando jugaban juntos—. Utamu parece más atrevida, pero dudo que pueda seguir así si sus padres no le dejan acabar ni una frase si no es la que ellos quieren oír.

—Utamu siempre ha tenido ideas disparatadas —comentó de pronto Rafiki, riéndose—, pero una idea disparatada no tiene por qué ser una idea inútil.

—La verdad es que su idea sonaba bien. Pero, claro, sólo en teoría.

—¿Qué propuso esta vez?

Simba vaciló un poco antes de hablar, pero finalmente se armó de valor. Total, era Rafiki quien le preguntaba, tenía una mentalidad bastante distinta al resto, y parecía carecer de prejuicios. Incluso si algo no le parecía bien, sabía cómo expresarlo sin herir a nadie.

—Propuso que encontráramos otros aliados aparte de los guepardos y los leones. Ya sabes, para luchar con las hienas. En lo único que todos estamos de acuerdo es en que esta vez no se detendrán hasta poder vivir aquí de nuevo.

Vio a Rafiki arrugar el semblante—: ¿Por qué crees que es una loca idea?

—No opino que sea loca, solo imposible de hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tratar de hacerse aliado con un animal desterrado es un tanto complicado, no hay certeza de que vayan a escucharte

—Entonces, no es imposible de hacer, sólo complicado —interrumpió Rafiki, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de su cayado.

—Lo mismo es…

—No, algo imposible no se puede hacer; algo complicado se puede hacer, sólo que requiere mucho más esfuerzo. Por eso se le pone la etiqueta de imposible y se descarta de inmediato.

—Rafiki, no nos harán caso… Kali y Jelani llevan razón: no podemos ir a razonar con las hienas, jamás hemos podido. ¿Cómo crees que acabaríamos si intentáramos meter a otro animal exiliado en medio?

—Sólo porque Jelani y Kali no sepan hablar con los animales exiliados quiere decir que nadie sepa. —Rafiki estaba ya preparado para irse. Posó una mano en su hombro—. No sabes si tú solo serás capaz, pero quizá con ayuda…

—Ninguno de ellos querrá ayudarme. Ya lo he comprobado… —interrumpió Simba, más rabioso que desanimado.

—Bueno, tal vez conoces a alguien que sabes que sí es capaz y sí esté dispuesto a ayudarte. —Apuntó hacia arriba con el cayado, y luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda, como signo de despedida.

Cuando Simba se quedó solo, miró en la dirección señalada. Rafiki ya había señalado ahí varias veces cuando le venía con un problema, le había instado en que fuera a hablar con él para solucionar las dudas que tenía en la cabeza. Pero, a diferencia de las otras veces, Simba esta vez no se enfadó con el babuino, ni siquiera se sintió molesto por la sugerencia. Al contrario, sintió como si toda la rabia y la impotencia que había estado sintiendo por días (puede que hasta semanas) se acumularan dentro de él y estallaran.

Y según las sintió estallar, se levantó. Y trepó. Tan ágil y rápido como sabía y podía con su fornido cuerpo. Y así llegó hasta donde su tío estaba descansando con sus hijos. O, donde se _suponía_ que debía de estar durmiendo. Cuando Simba llegó, solo vio a Nuka durmiendo con Kovu, quien estaba hecho un ovillo. No perdió el tiempo alegrándose de que al menos ninguno parecía estar siendo visitado con pesadillas. Aguzó el oído y el olfato, tratando de captar algo que le hiciera saber dónde podía estar Scar. Porque, algo le decía, que no se había ido lejos, que no había dejado solos a sus hijos en mitad de la noche, con lo receloso que era siempre con ellos.

Enseguida, escuchó una serie de gruñidos y maldiciones en voz baja a los pies del árbol, y no perdió tiempo en descender. Una vez hubo pisado suelo firme, Simba avanzó a paso ligero hasta donde escuchaba la voz de su tío. Aun estando más cerca de él, seguía sin sacar ni una palabra en claro de lo que farfullaba. Cuando por fin estaba frente a él, fue testigo de cómo Scar golpeaba el tronco del árbol, arrancándole parte de su gruesa madera de un zarpazo. _Sin duda, esa fama de débil tiene que ser por el prejuicio de las apariencias, porque si no…_ pensó, dando un pequeño paso atrás. Scar no parecía estar pasando la mejor de las noches. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder la mesura desde que volvió al reino. Siguió sin ser suficiente para hacerle dar media vuelta e irse a dormir. No. Si hacía eso, lo más seguro era que al día siguiente se le pasara el calentón y se acobardaría otra vez. Esto tenía que hacerse ahora, en un momento de acaloramiento.

—Scar —llamó, y de inmediato su tío le dedicó una mirada furibunda. Qué irónico podía sonar que un león como él tuviera miedo de las reacciones de alguien tan enteco como Scar, pero era verdad. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta—. Tengo que hablar contigo. —Vaciló un momento, al empezar a sentir pinchazos por la mirada punzante de su tío—. Te puedo dar un momento, si lo necesitas, y te espero en…

—Qué quieres, Simba —le cortó, claramente con la paciencia al límite. Bueno, eso si le quedaba algo de paciencia…

—¿Por qué maltratas al árbol? —preguntó, intentando desviar un poco el tema, de momento. Algo le decía que ser directo no iba a funcionar.

—¿Eso has venido a decirme? —Su tío entrecerró los ojos, seguramente pensando que era tonto.

—No, pero entiende que la escena me sorprenda.

Scar le miró de arriba abajo. Sus facciones parecieron calmarse, pero seguía estando tenso. _Pasito a pasito_.

—Estoy enfadado —admitió, sin querer dar más detalles.

—Ah… —Simba asintió y, sin previo aviso, también golpeó el tronco del árbol con violencia, consiguiendo dejarle las profundas marcas de sus garras.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó el mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo también estoy bastante cabreado —admitió.

—Veo que te has estrenado con Kali.

—Sí. Y, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero la verdad es que eché de menos tus comentarios.

Scar rio un poco por lo bajo. Buena señal—: Supongo que ese es el halago más grande que nadie me haya hecho alguna vez.

—No opinarás lo mismo cuando te diga la razón por la que he venido hasta aquí. —Dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose a él.

—¿Y eso es?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿ _Mi_ ayuda?

—Voy a ir más allá de las fronteras del reino, hasta la selva si hace falta. Voy a crear una alianza con los perros salvajes, y necesito que tú vengas conmigo.

* * *

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo actualizando "Kusamehe" sin que haya pasado un mes? ¿Será el llamado milagro de la Navidad?**

 **Ejem... Lo bueno es que ya está aquí, lo malo... que todavía sigo convenciéndome que esta historia vale la pena. Suele pasarme con todas las historias que escribo, así que debería estar acostumbrada. Esta vez trataré de no dejarme influenciar demasiado por mis malos pensamientos, quiero acabarla. Aunque acabe siendo una mierda, debo hacerlo. Además, ya queda "poco" para que acabe. Solo faltan un par de cositas... Pero, claro está, no diré cuáles XD**

 **Encima soy tan mala que este capítulo termina justo aquí, en suspense XD**

 **De nuevo, no recuerdo si respondí los comentarios, así que aquí va una quizá-segunda respuesta.**

 **aduyadiaz: este creo que lo respondí... pero bueno, aquí va otra vez, con suerte quizá mi opinión no ha cambiado (Sí, soy Libra, un signo de aire, estoy todo el día cambiando jajajaja). En primer lugar, gracias por los ánimos. La tercera estuvo bien, me gustó la historia de Timón, pero no es una de mis secuelas favoritas. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, Disney fue gran parte de mi infancia, sobre todo sus películas de los 90, y estas que llevan saliendo desde el 2010 parece que están siendo bastante buenas también, con canciones inspiracionales que me han ayudado mucho. Pixar no me ha decepcionado nunca. Así, clarito XD. La única que no me gustaba tanto era Cars, pero después de ver el pedazo tráiler de la 3, la verdad es que me he quedado... OoO. Por último, DreamWorks formó más parte de mi vida cuando crecí, la única película que recuerdo de ellos es Shrek en mi niñez, pero luego he visto otras, como Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y El Príncipe de Egipto que son joyas. Peero, de momento me decanto por Pixar. Siempre espero con ansias sus películas =)**

 **Joseph94: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho ^^**

 **Jem Boy: I feel bad for Vitani in this story, she's really going through a lot... And, yes, in this AU, the three of them, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu are Scar's cubs. But you're right, it would've been very interesting if they hadn't been XD Thanks!**

 **Prodigy23: Gracias por decir que no suelo decepcionarle, y por los ánimos que me ha dado en estos días. Para mí, significa mucho. Encantada de tenerle entre mis lectores ^^**

 **Para quien le interese...** **He decidido traducir mi fanfic en inglés "Under the scar" en español, de momento ya van tres capítulos traducidos y hay once (de momento, de momento). Sólo por si alguien quería leerlo y no se le daba bien el inglés, o solo quiere leer otra historia de este fandom mía. Ese se trata de otro AU, pero esta vez arreglando la relación de Mufasa y Scar.**

 **Nada más. Spamgirl... Que diga, leah9712 se despide y les desea unas muy felices Navidades y próspero año nuevo!**

 **¡ _Sursum corda_!**


	17. Alianzas

**ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene una escena de violencia.**

* * *

 _Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo,  
_ _serás poderoso en cualquier lugar donde vayas._ ( _Sum Tzu, en_ El Arte de la Guerra)

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

" _ **Alianzas"**_

—¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza?

 _Dice el que dejó entrar a las hienas como si nada…_ pensó Simba, arrugando el semblante. Se esperaba esa respuesta… pero no de Scar. Dedicó unos segundos a mirarle sorprendido, fijándose en su ceño fruncido, en sus esmeraldas dando botes para mirarle de arriba abajo. Quizá buscaba algún indicio en su cuerpo de que le estaba gastando una broma. Scar miró varias veces en dirección a sus patas y su boca, seguramente esperando que abandonara su postura firme o que una sonrisilla apareciera por la comisura de sus labios. Pero no iba a pasar nada de eso. Simba no podía decir que estaba completamente seguro de esta idea, pero no quería esperar a enfriar su cabeza para volver a tener miedo y dudar de cuál era la mejor opción. Lo único que el joven rey tenía en claro era que no estaba de broma.

—No —respondió él, tras un rato de silencio—. Tú mismo dijiste que las hienas no iban a parar hasta poder vivir en el reino de nuevo.

—Pero no te dije que para impedírselo tuvieras que aliarte con otro animal desterrado. ¿Y desde cuándo haces caso a lo que te digo?

—Desde que caí en la cuenta de que eres el único a kilómetros a la redonda que sabe hacer pactos con cualquier animal.

—Ah, no, yo no pienso meterme en esto. —Scar sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para escalar el tronco y desaparecer de su vista; aun así, no dejó de hacer contacto visual con él ni un instante—. Ha sido tu idea, llévala _tú_ a cabo.

—La verdad es que ha sido idea de Utamu…

—Pues váyanse ustedes dos a pedirles ayuda a los licaones. —Simba hizo una mueca de confusión que no pasó desapercibida por el león mayor—. Licaón es el nombre de los perros salvajes.

—Ah…

—No sabes ni cómo se llaman y ¿quieres crear una alianza con ellos? —Su tío rio socarrón, mientras volvía a sacudir la cabeza.

Simba sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Algo ofendido le dijo—: Por eso te he dicho que vengas conmigo. Tú…

Scar no le dejó acabar—: Y yo te he dicho que no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el más joven, bastante molesto.

—Porque es una idea horrible.

—¿Tanto como la tuya de dejar entrar a las hienas? —le espetó Simba sin pensar—. Te recuerdo que este lío es culpa tuya.

Scar sólo entrecerró los ojos y dejó de apoyar las patas delanteras en el tronco del árbol para mirarle de frente—: Si eres consciente de que esto es culpa mía, ¿por qué te empeñas en imitar mis acciones?

—Yo no…

—Intenté unir a dos especies que pasaron gran parte de sus vidas peleándose, y mira el resultado. —Un suspiro cansado—. Simba, eso aquí no funciona. Lo mejor será que dejes las cosas como están, y que cada uno se quede en su territorio.

—No. —Simba se mostró tozudo como nunca antes—. No podemos estar seguros de que no vaya a funcionar.

—Tampoco puedes estar seguro de que sí —le rebatió su tío.

—Lo sé. Tengo un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades tanto de perder como de ganar, y un cincuenta por ciento es más que suficiente para arriesgarse.

Esta vez, Scar no le dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios y se le quedó mirando. Hubo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, aunque Simba no pudo definir de qué, pues bastó sólo un pestañeo para que cayera en el olvido. Scar bajó la mirada y, entonces, el Rey supo que, por una u otra razón, la mente de su tío había viajado en el tiempo, su frase le había hecho recordar algo que, en un principio, lo desestabilizó, pero, luego, lo enfureció y molestó en gran medida.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte, Simba —le repitió, con algo de amargura esta vez en el tono de su voz.

Al principio, Simba no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo detuvo cuando le vio escalar el árbol, bastante ansioso por irse a dormir. Pensó que quizá querría ver que sus dos hijos se encontraban bien; algo le decía que Kovu se iba a unir a la costumbre de despertarse en mitad de la noche porque una pesadilla decidió hacerle una visita…

Y Simba entonces lo vio claro.

—Si quieres quedarte aquí, tendrás que aportar algo, como hacen los demás —le dijo a su tío, parándose en el lugar donde Scar le había estado observando antes. El león mayor dejó de escalar y fijó su mirada en él—. Sobre todo, tú.

—Cuido de tus hijos cuando estás ocupado y también cazo mi comida y la de mis hijos —le recordó Scar, dedicándole una mirada furibunda.

—Cuidando a mis hijos y cazando en _mis_ tierras —enfatizó Simba—. No deberías estar aquí, y no soy el único que piensa así. Dejarte vivir aquí me da problemas, por muy autosuficiente que seas. Te dejé vivir aquí para juzgarte, y al negarte a acatar las órdenes de tu Rey, pones mi opinión en tu contra. —Otra vez, el mismo brillo en las esmeraldas de su tío. Esta vez pudo ver un atisbo de molestia centelleando en sus orbes verdes, y Simba supo que lo tenía donde quería—. Y, ni hablar de las opiniones de las demás leonas. Pocas te tienen afecto.

—No te atrevas, Simba. —Para sorpresa del monarca, la voz de Scar sonó algo quebrada. Su enfado empezaba a ser palpable, pero había otra emoción más a la que Simba no podía ponerle nombre.

El más joven siguió—: Si decidiera que tu tiempo se ha acabado, dudo que salieras bien parado del juicio. —Tomó aire. Ahora venía lo difícil—. Y, por supuesto, tus hijos te seguirían.

Su tío elevó el mentón, su cuerpo se tensó y su mirada se afiló como nunca antes había tenido la desgracia de presenciar. Lo tenía.

—No te atreverías —le retó el mayor.

—¿Por qué no? Tenerte aquí me perjudica más que me beneficia. —Y era verdad. Ambos lo sabían—. Vives aquí, con tus hijos, por misericordia mía; no estás en posición de elegir y tu opinión no tiene peso alguno.

Si las miradas mataran, Scar lo habría matado desde hacía tiempo. Por supuesto, Simba no desterraría a los cachorros por nada del mundo, ya había cometido ese error. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tampoco sería capaz de echar a su tío por negarle un favor. Pero Scar no tenía por qué saberlo. El tiempo apremiaba, y si tenía que chantajearle, lo haría. Nuka y Kovu eran los puntos flacos de su tío. Simba sabía que era repulsivo usarlos como a meros objetos sin sentimientos para un fin personal, pero parecía ser la única forma de conseguir que Scar lo acompañara.

Esperó un momento. No se le daba bien mentir, y tampoco había demostrado sentir rechazo por sus jóvenes primos. Al contrario, se había pasado todos esos meses culpándose de haber expulsado a los más jóvenes. Había dejado que tanto Scar como Nuka presenciaran su culpabilidad, y ahora rezaba por que su sinceridad y transparencia no actuaran en su contra.

—Iré contigo siempre y cuando una leona venga con nosotros —dijo de pronto su tío, escupiendo las palabras mientras le miraba con tirria.

—¿Una leona? —preguntó Simba, siendo pillado por sorpresa por esa petición—. ¿Por qué?

—Acabas de amenazarme a mí y a mis hijos —le espetó—, no pienso ir contigo solo ni de aquí a la esquina.

Simba abrió los ojos, asombrado. No sólo porque su tío se había creído sus falsas amenazas, sino porque ahora lucía temeroso de que pudiera hacerle algo para quitarle de en medio y así tener vía libre para deshacerse de los chiquillos. ¿De verdad había actuado tan bien como para hacerle creer semejante barbaridad?

—Me parece bien —fue lo único que le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente o tengo libertad de escoger?

—Kula. —Su tío dijo el nombre rápidamente, sin dudar.

¿Kula? ¿La joven leona que le detestaba por haber expulsado a su madre, inocente de todas las locuras de Zira, de la manada? Esta vez fue el turno de Simba de fijar sus rubíes sobre su tío, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Una medio sonrisa, un brillo de burla en sus ojos, algún indicio, por pequeño que fuera, que le dijera que le tomaba el pelo. Scar era tan consciente como él de que la relación entre Kula y él no era la mejor. Parecía una manera de castigarlo, de hacerle ver que por mucho que le chantajeara y le obligara a hacer su voluntad, él tenía ventaja. Algo dentro de Simba le decía que Scar hubiese escogido a la mismísima Naanda de no ser porque Scar la detestaba tanto como ella los detestaba a los dos.

—Pero, ella… —Simba se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿No es ella demasiado joven? —Bien, sí, eso quedaba mejor que "¿No será demasiado incómodo porque me odia y temo hasta darle la espalda?"

—Kula —repitió Scar, obstinado y molesto—. Ella o nada. Me da igual que me eches, que me dejes sin casa y sin comida. ¿Crees que no sé sobrevivir por mi cuenta? Te equivocas. Hago esto porque no quiero que mis hijos sean unos vagabundos desde temprana edad por culpa de los caprichos de un Rey consentido. Pero, créeme, no pienso vacilar en irme para no volver si me niegas esto. No te necesito para sobrevivir, pero tú, sí.

Zasca tras zasca, dardo tras dardo. Simba no pudo ni pestañear mientras escuchaba las pullas que salían de la lengua envenenada de Scar. Si su tío no le odiaba ya bastante antes, ahora lo hacía mucho más, y esta vez, con razones. ¿Cuándo se cambiaron las tornas? Hasta hace un minuto Simba había tenido la sartén por el mango, y ahora, tenía que plantearse las exigencias de su tío si de verdad quería contar con su ayuda.

Simba seguía sin saber si era correcto ceder. De todas formas, él tenía más razones que Scar a demandarle todo lo que le viniera en gana. Pero no fue hasta que su tío acabó de hablar que Simba por fin supo cuál era el otro sentimiento que estaba presente en las esmeraldas y tono de voz de Scar. Era miedo. Su ultimátum lo había asustado, más de lo que el Rey pudo haber creído en un principio. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerle ceder, sin dudarlo.

—Está bien. Yo se lo diré a Kula. —Titubeó un momento antes de añadir—: Scar, te _prometo_ que esto no es ninguna trampa. Siempre y cuando me ayudes, tus hijos y tú estarán sanos y salvos en mi reino.

Scar, extrañamente, se mostró aún más furioso tras oírle decir eso—: La palabra de tu familia no tiene valor alguno para mí.

Algo dentro de Simba le decía que debía sentirse ofendido, pero, irremediablemente, se sintió más curioso que insultado. No sólo Scar utilizó el término " _tu_ familia", como si acaso a ninguno les uniera la sangre, sino que además le dejó ver que no confiaba en él. Y ¿cuán ridícula podía ser esa afirmación? Simba nunca había hecho nada para ganarse la desconfianza de nadie; en todo caso, fue Scar el que mentía y manipulaba a su antojo.

Sea como fuere, Simba, ora por el cansancio, ora por no querer flaquear y perder la compostura a última hora, decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya tendrían tiempo de resolver las disputas familiares cuando el reino recuperara su seguridad.

—Saldremos mañana por la mañana —le informó, simplemente. Y, luego, se dio media vuelta, ya acostumbrado a no recibir saludos ni despedidas por parte del mayor.

—Coaccionas mejor de lo que presumes —Scar le dijo a sus espaldas.

Simba se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo, siendo capaz de mirarle a los ojos una última vez antes de que su tío subiera por el tronco y ambos se fueran a dormir—: He aprendido del mejor.

* * *

El sol se había ido a dormir antes de lo que Asante se esperaba, provocándole una gran molestia. Aún no quería que fuera la hora de acostarse, y se negaba a volver a casa. No hasta poder saludar a sus amigos otra vez. Esperaba que sus padres la dejaran jugar con ellos. Su madre jamás le negó interactuar con leones, pero su padre… Su padre era una historia completamente distinta.

Fisi era tan frío, áspero y distante. Asante no entendía cómo dos polos opuestos como él y Shenzi pudieron enamorarse y traerla al mundo. La pequeña hiena tembló cuando una rápida mas clara imagen surcó su mente. De nuevo, el recuerdo de aquella vez que su padre dejó su suerte en manos del tío Scar le hizo una visita. Y cómo detestaba las visitas de aquel amargo recuerdo. Asante no entendió mucho qué pasó aquel día. Escuchó a las leonas murmurar cosas sobre su amiga Binti, algunas hienas maldijeron el nombre de su padre, escupiendo en el suelo, queriendo lanzarle una maldición que lo castigara. Asante estaba cada vez más confusa. ¿Qué pasaba con su padre?

Shenzi le había ordenado que se quedara dentro de la Roca y no saliera. Como de costumbre, no la obedeció. Era una costumbre en ella. Por alguna extraña razón, Asante era incapaz de obedecer una simple orden, viniera de quien viniera. Pero aquella vez fue la primera ocasión que deseó haber escuchado a su madre y haber hecho lo que se le mandó.

Se escabulló tan bien como podía entre la manada de leonas, quienes ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. Y Asante intentó aguantarse la risa. Le gustaba tanto ese don suyo de escabullirse entre los animales, de poder ir adonde quisiera y que nadie supiera que estaba ahí. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio, ni un alma se atrevió a susurrar un simple monosílabo. El tío Scar tenía la vista fija en su padre, quien parecía el menos serio de la reunión. Hablaron un par de cosas. Asante no entendió ninguna. Y, para cuando se quería dar cuenta, su padre avanzó hacia donde estaba ella. Vio a las leonas y a las pocas hienas que tenían una buena vista de su posición sorprendiéndose. Al parecer, solo su padre supo notar su aroma. La cogió. Violenta y bruscamente, como si fuera una simple bola de pelo exánime. Asante vio a los amigos de su padre sonriendo pérfidamente, y, ella sintió un gran terror invadiéndola de pronto. Ni siquiera halló fuerzas o valor de intentar zafarse del agarre de su padre.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Fisi ya la había dejado caer al suelo. Ella solo se mordió el labio hasta sentir el férreo sabor de la sangre sobre su lengua. Escuchó algo de un trozo de carne. Y empezó a estar desesperada. Su madre le había explicado algo así hacía tiempo, en las historias que le contaba, las historia que ella siempre rogaba por escuchar una y otra vez. "Un pedazo de carne", la entrega de un vivo por un muerto para saldar una deuda.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar al tío Scar suplicante. El león había ya bajado la cabeza, y ella sintió sus dientes cogiéndola por el cogote. A diferencia de su padre, el tío Scar tuvo cuidado y la cogió suavemente. Firmemente, pero sin que doliera. Tal como la cogía su madre muchas veces. El tío Scar paró frente a Shenzi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Asante sintió como si alguien estuviera exprimiendo su corazón en ese instante. Su madre siempre se mostraba tan decidida y valiente, era tan extraño verla tan asustada. ¿Era su culpa que su madre estuviera sufriendo? ¿Había hecho algo mal y por eso su padre quería deshacerse de ella? ¿Tan horrible fue que ni su madre la quería mirar?

El tío Scar la soltó con cuidado al mismo tiempo que su madre abrió los ojos. Hubo un destello de felicidad en sus irises negros, y Asante no pudo evitar llorar. Una vez sus patas tocaron el suelo, corrió hasta su pecho y lo empapó de lágrimas. Su madre la abrazo y la consoló.

Esa noche, se le explicó qué pasó. Supo que hubo cosas que le fueron ocultas, seguramente por su juventud, pero Asante lo entendió. Binti no iba a volver. No entendía qué tenía que ver eso con que su padre fuera desterrado o que quisieran ofrecerla como sacrificio, pero no hizo preguntas al ver la figura cansada de su madre.

Asante se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué recordó todo aquello? Hacía días que había sido capaz de olvidar la terrorífica experiencia, ¿qué razón había de recordarlo de nuevo, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca de volver a ver a Nuka y sus hermanos?

La pequeña dedicó un momento a mirar a su alrededor. Nubes gruesas avanzaban lentamente por el cielo, ocultando el manto de estrellas que adornaba el cielo nocturno; la hierba se movía rítmicamente a merced del viento. Había tanta vida y paz en las tierras del reino… Su madre solía decirle que no importaba donde vivieran mientras estuvieran juntos, pero Asante echaba de menos vivir aquí. Vivir donde la hierba crecía sana y verde, donde los animales pastaban, donde los depredadores cazaban sin pelear con otros depredadores por una presa, donde había aire puro que respirar en las tardes de juego, donde uno podía echarse una siesta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en días de verano, o calentarse de la brisa invernal gracias al sol.

Un ruido interrumpió su paz. Sacando partido del instinto de supervivencia que había heredado de su madre, Asante se agachó para cubrirse con la hierba. Sus ojos añiles escrutaron cada dirección. No había nadie cerca de ella, pero seguía escuchando los ruidos. No. Voces. Y… risas. Risas de hiena.

Ágilmente, la pequeña avanzó a base de zancadas por el verde prado, disfrutando cada caricia que la hierba le regalaba. Sin pensar, se acercó al filo del acantilado. Era tan distinto allá abajo de aquí arriba. Los muros y el suelo estaban resecos, había muy poca vegetación, solo algún que otro árbol. Aquel lugar solo conocía el color verde cuando la presa se rompía en la temporada de lluvias y todo el desfiladero se quedaba sumergido durante días hasta que se vaciaba. Solo en esas escasas semanas crecían plantas, pero el sol, tan ardiente que era tras la temporada de lluvia, las mataba sin contemplaciones. _Una lástima_ , pensaba siempre Asante.

Sus ojos cayeron entonces en el gran grupo de hienas que se encontraba abajo. Reprimió un aspaviento en lo más profundo de su garganta. El desfiladero estaba dividido por dos grupos: los que seguían a su madre y los que seguían a su padre. Ambos bandos se lanzaban miradas, se gruñían, abrían y cerraban sus fauces para dejarles ver lo mucho que querían hincarles el diente, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma especie y ser del mismo clan. Mientras, Shenzi y Fisi mantenían una acalorada discusión, estando hocico con hocico.

Asante no se lo pensó dos veces antes de bajar rauda para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. Se le daba tan bien descender por los muros como escalarlos, y, en nada, ya estaba sobre tierra firme. Avanzando mediante saltos ligeros, se escondió tras una de las rocas más grandes que encontró para ocultar su cuerpo entero. Se alongó lo justo para escuchar sin ser vista.

* * *

Shenzi estaba más que enfadada. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Esto se pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Simba no las había exiliado, per se, pero hacía falta ser muy estúpido para no saber que no quería a los de su especie merodeando en sus tierras. Se asustó cuando su hija le dijo que Fisi se había ido a cazar, y, cuando los encontró en el desfiladero, Banzai y Ed tuvieron que sujetarla para que no saliera corriendo cual rinoceronte, deseosa de asestarle un buen golpe a su expareja.

Cuando Fisi la vio venir, con más de treinta hienas a su favor, ni siquiera se mostró asustado o sumiso. Como de costumbre, actuó altivo y decidido. Creía estar haciendo bien. Creía que entrar en territorio enemigo, después de todo lo que había sucedido, era una buena idea. _Imbécil_.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Era ya una costumbre gritarse hasta el límite de sus pulmones. Shenzi jamás entendió por qué se prometió con él. Quizá solo porque tenía el apoyo de un gran número de hienas en el clan, quizá porque, en un principio, le vio tan fuerte y obstinado, que pensó que serían un buen equipo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto lo fanfarrón, violento y egoísta que era?

—¡No pienso permitir que pongas al clan en peligro por tu orgullo! —le gritó, encolerizada.

Fisi rio mientras sacudía la cabeza—: ¿Mi orgullo? La única que ha antepuesto su orgullo a su clan has sido tú.

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de tal cosa? Fuiste tú el que fastidió el trato que teníamos con Scar.

—Y fuiste tú quien ordenó matarlo cuando el hijo de Mufasa regresó.

—No podía hacer nada; él nos traicionó, el clan exigía venganza. No me quedó otra alternativa.

—Pero ojalá la hubieras tenido, ¿verdad? —Fisi se apartó de ella con una mueca de disgusto, como si de un asqueroso bicho se tratara—. Si hubieras podido pararlas, si hubieses podido convencerlas a todas de no hacerle daño, lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad?

Shenzi guardó silencio. No quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que su expareja tenía razón, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que Scar hubiera salido ileso de aquella situación. Sus acompañantes la miraron, esperando oírle decir a Fisi que sólo decía mentiras, que estaba enredando, como de costumbre; pero esta vez, muy a su pesar, todo lo que salió de la boca de Fisi fue cierto.

El macho esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, rebosante de satisfacción.

—Lo sabía —musitó, más que contento por haberla acorralado contra las cuerdas—. ¡Sabía que siempre te importó más él que tu clan!

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Shenzi, temblando incontroladamente de rabia—. ¿¡Cómo pretendes que no le entienda!? ¡Estuvo de nuestra parte, nos dio casa, comida, seguridad y tú lo echaste todo a perder asesinando a su hija! ¡Todo porque estás ciego de odio!

—El odio me mantiene alerta; sin embargo, el amor te hace actuar como una idiota en vez de como una Matriarca decente.

 _Se acabó._

El silencio reinó en el desfiladero cuando Shenzi respondió a la pulla de su expareja con un zarpazo que le rajó gran parte de su mejilla. Había utilizado toda la fuerza que tenía, intensificada por el odio y la repulsión que había estado tragándose durante meses para que no cundiera el pánico en el clan. Pero ya le daba igual. Fisi no iba a cambiar, esas hienas que le seguían, tampoco. Shenzi había intentado que el clan se mantuviera unido, pero, lo cierto era que se había separado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sólo que ella se negaba a creerlo.

Fisi tardó un momento en reaccionar. Fue una de las pocas veces que logró pillarle desprevenido. Giró la cara lentamente y, sin dedicarle una mirada, pasó su pata izquierda por las tres marcas recientes de su mejilla. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, observó su pata teñida de rojo. Shenzi notó la tensión crecer, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Ya solo había una forma de solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Cuando Fisi por fin elevó la vista y sus miradas se juntaron, vio que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

—Así es como quieres que sea, ¿eh?

—No me has dejado más opción.

Los labios de Fisi formaron una sonrisa, sus dientes resplandecieron en la oscuridad nocturna. Shenzi sacó a relucir las garras y arañó la tierra, sintiéndola bajo sus patas. Sintió a sus seguidoras posicionándose, gesto que imitaron los seguidores de Fisi, pero sólo cuando éste agachó el cuello para poder estar a su misma altura.

—No tiene que acabar así, Shenzi —le dijo en un susurro. Intentaba sonar cautivador, pero a ella siempre le resultó más nauseabundo que otra cosa…—. ¿No decías que extrañabas la seguridad y la estabilidad? Puedo dártela. Entre tus hienas y las mías podemos volver a vivir en el reino de nuevo.

—Preferiría morir antes que aliarme con alguien como tú —le espetó.

Fisi ni se mostró ofendido, solo se encogió de hombros—: Como quieras.

Y, sin más preámbulo, le atestó un zarpazo que la tiró al suelo. Shenzi viró la cabeza rápidamente, viendo a su expareja saltando encima de ella. De fondo, se empezó a oír la música del campo de batalla. Había empezado la guerra entre bandos. Y tenía que ganarla.

Shenzi agarró a Fisi por los hombros según cayó sobre ella y, de una patada en el vientre, lo lanzó volando lejos de ella. De un salto, se puso en pie y, sin darle tiempo a Fisi para reaccionar, salió corriendo en su contra y pegó un salto. Desenfundó sus garras, abrió su boca de par en par, y cayó chocando contra el macho, que trataba de levantarse.

Ambas hienas comenzaron a pelear tirados en el suelo. Cuando uno intentaba levantarse, el otro lo tiraba bruscamente. Los arañazos y golpes volaron, caían duramente sobre la piel del contrario, tiñendo los pelajes grisáceos de rojo; la piel era mordida violentamente, siendo arrancada de cuajo en más de una ocasión.

Shenzi tuvo el control desde que empezó la pelea. Conocía los puntos flacos de Fisi, sabía defender los suyos de los demás. Fisi chuleaba de ser fuerte, pero era eso, chulería y nada más. Pocas veces entrenó, ni cuando era un cachorro. En combate, él sólo se defendía ciegamente, atestando golpes, enseñando los dientes para causar temor a su enemigo. Con ella, eso no funcionaría. Ella se pasó los días de su infancia y juventud entrenando, haciéndose fuerte, de alma y cuerpo. Fisi no era rival para ella.

Con solo un par de golpes más, consiguió desconcentrarle lo suficiente. Lo tiró al suelo en cuanto le vio gruñir de frustración. Y lo mantuvo bien sujeto, clavándole las garras en los hombros. Su expresión de dolor le hacía sentir mejor que la propia victoria en sí. Shenzi sonrió cuando notó la mirada repleta de odio que Fisi le dedicó, y se preparó para asestarle el golpe final. Ya no tendría que soportarle más.

Pero entonces, la vio. Fue una mera sombra, un simple movimiento, pero no se le escapó con esa vista de lince que tenía. Shenzi elevó la cabeza y se quedó paralizada al ver a su hija escondida tras una de las rocas. ¿Qué hacía Asante ahí? La pobre cachorra estaba temblando de arriba abajo. Solo les había visto discutir a gritos, pero esto fue otro nivel. Fisi y ella batallaban a matar. Le había explicado muchas costumbres a su hija, pero esta seguía pendiente. Quería que su hija pudiera gozar de una inocencia más larga que la que ella vivió de pequeña.

Fisi aprovechó su momento de desconcentración para patearle el estómago, y ella perdió el aliento por un momento. Se tambaleó, quitándose, inconscientemente, de encima de su expareja. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire, intentando que su visión volviera a ser clara. Justo cuando por fin sintió el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones debidamente, fue tirada al suelo. Y, esta vez, fue el turno de Fisi de sujetarla contra su voluntad. No dudó en clavar sus garras en su hombro, devolviéndole el gesto no tan amable de hacía escasos segundos. Fisi sacudió la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua, con fingida decepción, y ella alargó su cuello todo lo que podía en su incómoda posición fetal, deseando hincarle el diente. El macho no dudó en enterrar aún más las garras, y ella contuvo un gemido de dolor.

—Mírate, Shenzi, ¿crees que valía la pena?

Shenzi solo pudo darle como respuesta una serie de jadeos, nacidos del cansancio y el dolor. Cuán ridícula debía verse. Sus ojos se desviaron al cielo, cubierto de nubes. Ni estrellas ni luna fueron testigos de su guerra. _Los Grandes Reyes_ , recordó de pronto, haciendo una mueca de asco. _¿Tan indigna es mi especie que ni los Reyes se molestan en presenciar esta matanza, donde mueren inocentes y culpables?_ Se dio cuenta, entonces, que el desfiladero estaba en completo silencio. Alguien debió verlos en esa posición y alertó a los demás. Estarían todos pendientes de qué pasaría. Si ella, en el último momento, saltaría contra Fisi, o si Fisi iba a acabar con ella ahí y ahora.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde. —La voz del macho sonaba aterciopelada, casi seductora, atrayente. Agachó su cabeza, golpeando, con cada palabra, su aliento contra su cara—. No soy tan rencoroso como me pintas. Ríndete. Sabes que llevo razón, que ya no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas. El clan pide comida, agua y casa, y yo se lo voy a dar. Puedo dártelo a ti también. Sólo suplícamelo.

Shenzi notó la zarpa de Fisi recorriendo su cuello lentamente, parándose justo donde se sentían los latidos de su corazón acelerado. No era miedo. Era cólera. Shenzi le escupió en la cara sin pensárselo, tan rebelde, fiera y orgullosa como siempre había sido. Escuchó a varias hienas lanzar un aspaviento, pero no apartó la mirada de Fisi, quien, asqueado, se limpió el esputo de la mejilla.

—Como usted desee —le gruñó.

Le rajó el cuello sin más preámbulos, y el mundo de Shenzi se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

Asante no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido cuando vio el cuerpo de su madre tornarse inerte y rígido. Se encogió en su sitio, con el vello de punta, temblando. Los descubrimientos de esa noche habían entumecido su cuerpo entero. Su padre había asesinado a Binti, su mejor amiga, y ahora había asesinado a su madre.

Se apoyó en la roca para evitar caerse. Su respiración se volvió laboriosa y le dificultó oír qué pasaba a su alrededor, los latidos de su corazón lo ensordecieron todo. Solo supo que su padre se nombró líder del clan, al haber salido victorioso de la batalla, y Asante sabía que no podría volver a casa. Su padre la odiaba, sus tíos serían quitados de en medio si trataban de ayudarla. No quería que fueran castigados por su culpa.

No le quedaba de otra que quedarse ahí y esperar a que se fueran.

Un aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales de pronto. Algunas hienas se habían acercado. No distinguía cuáles eran amigas o enemigas. Asante encontró algo de valor para alongarse y ver que unas cuantas hienas estaban rodeando el cuerpo de su madre, olisqueándolo, asegurándose de que estaba muerta. Sus ojos añiles se empañaron de lágrimas, especialmente cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus tíos, Banzai y Ed, quienes miraban el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana tirado en el suelo. Incluso a distancia, Asante podía ver que el tío Banzai quería despedazar a Fisi ahí mismo, pero se estaba conteniendo por la cuenta que le traía.

Una de las hienas elevó la cabeza de pronto y empezó a olfatear el aire, dirigiendo su atención en dirección a su escondite. Asante boqueó, asustada, y apretó su pequeño y delgado cuerpo contra la fría roca, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que nadie la oyera jadear. El corazón le bailaba en el pecho, golpeaba sus costillas, estaba empezando a dolerle demasiado. El aroma de aquella hiena se estaba acercando cada vez más. La reconoció entonces, era una de las hienas más cercanas de Fisi. Con el rabillo del ojo, inspeccionó el lugar.

Había una pequeña cueva en el muro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr en esa dirección. Escaló tan rápido como era capaz y se ocultó ahí dentro. Una vez se vio protegida por las paredes de piedra, asomó el hocico por fuera de la entrada y vio a la hiena oler el lugar en el que ella había estado observando todo. Fisi le gritó, sobresaltando a ambos, y la hiena fue corriendo con las demás, olvidándose de que había olido nada sospechoso.

Asante suspiró aliviada, y esperó hasta que todos se hubieron ido para salir. La noche parecía haberse paralizado de pronto. Ya no sentía la brisa acariciando su pelaje, la tierra seca raspando sus patas al andar. El mundo daba vueltas, parado en el tiempo, congelado. Corrió hasta el cuerpo de su madre. Había tantas heridas, brotaba tanta sangre de su cuello… Asante se dejó caer al suelo, sin fuerzas. Y se permitió llorar, acariciando la cara de su madre.

Ahí lo notó. Una suave respiración que chocaba contra su cara. Su madre aún estaba viva. Asante se puso a dos patas y la zarandeó con toda su fuerza infantil, pero la adulta no respondió. La cachorra miró la fea herida de su cuello y mordió su labio inferior, ansiosa. Estaba viva, pero la sangre corría por su cuello con mucha rapidez. Sentía que el tiempo no se iba a poner de su parte, así que decidió entrar en acción cuanto antes: puso un poco de tierra en las heridas que adornaban el cuerpo de Shenzi, y luego lamió un poco la del cuello, temerosa de tocarla o ponerle algo encima. Hizo presión para parar la hemorragia. Todo esto se lo había enseñado su madre, y no podía evitar llorar al pensar que quizá no le podría enseñar nada más. Miró en todas las direcciones. No había ni un alma.

—Voy a buscar ayuda —le susurró a su madre. Lamió su mejilla—. No tardaré, mamá, te lo prometo.

Y sin querer mirarla una última vez, pues no podía permitirse llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, echó a correr. Tendría que haber alguien cerca, alguien que le echara una pata amiga.

¿Quién podría negarle ayuda?

* * *

 **Casi dos meses, vamos mejorando (?). Siento el retraso, pero diciembre y enero han sido dos meses bastante duros. Estoy pasando por problemas de ansiedad y depresión, y durante todo este tiempo he sido incapaz de escribir nada de nada. Ha sido bastante frustrante.**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido de White Necklace, de verdad que me ha ayudado en mis episodios de "Esta historia es una mierda, Dios, qué vergüenza". Sí, sigo con estos pensamientos negativos...  
**

 **De verdad, no recuerdo a quién le respondí y a quién no... (¡Vaya novedad!) Así que, aquí van mis respuestas, o re-respuestas XD**

 **Feathered'girl: Aw, ¡gracias, me gusta que le guste tanto! Sí, los pensamientos negativos sobre mis historias ya son una costumbre... Creo que he mejorado algo, ya que ahora varias partes de los capítulos se dividen en el Punto de vista de un personaje, aunque sea contado con un narrador omnisciente. Me gusta bastante escribir varios puntos de vista, recordar que cada uno tiene una opinión y visión distinta de los mismos acontecimientos. Shenzi, Mufasa, Sarafina, Sarabi... Son tan difíciles de escribir porque a duras penas salen en la peli más de 10 minutos y no sé si los estoy escribiendo on character (sí, ahora voy de Spaninglish, que no recuerdo como se dice en español XD!). ¡No spoilearé! XD. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Joseph94: Tensión, tensión. Siempre los dejo al borde del asiento durante dos meses, soy tan malvada jajaja. ¡Gracias!**

 **Prodigy23: ¡JAJAJA! Esa frase me la guardo, me mató de risa xD! Sí, según avance la historia habrá más descripciones y situaciones así de oscuras. Mi lado oscuro quiere salir XD. Aw, gracias por decir eso, me anima bastante. "Si a Mufasa, que era su hermano de sangre, y nunca le hizo nada..." ¿Seguro, Prodigy23, _seguro_? Creo que cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco. Personalmente, pienso que hasta Mufasa hubiese hecho una atrocidad. Pero luego recuerdo que dejó irse al trío de hienas que casi se comen vivos a Simba y Nala, y me lo replanteo. Sé que es Disney... Pero... XD. Ejem, ejem... Síp, los guepardos iban a salir aquí también, y me alegra ver que le gustan tanto, a mí me encanta escribirles.  
Sin duda alguna, "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". Sigue siendo mi película favorita, y no hablo sólo de género de animación, sino en general. Es a la que recurro para inspiración cuando quiero mezclar mi "oscuridad" con "Disney". Esa película me enseñó tantos valores y lecciones, los que me hicieron ser como soy. "Spirit", ¡tengo que verla! Me la han recomendado tantas veces ya... DreamWorks ha hecho peliculones, eso es innegable :) ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **invaso'rs Queen: Jajaja, admito que esta vez fui cruel, acabando el capítulo ahí XD. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Jem Boy: I couldn't agree more. I love writing Scar's redemption because all the mistrust and hatred he has to overcome, and the trust he has to earn, especially from Simba. And, you're right. Nuka and Kovu wouldn't doubt about defending their dad, and Scar would become as fierce as Mufasa in order to defend his cubs. Nope, the cubs do not know. They were told Mufasa died in a stampede. Nuka, Vitani and Kovu were told that Simba survived and Scar had to abdicate and Kiara and Kopa only know that they have an uncle Scar, but know nothing about his reign... yet. Aaw, thank you so much!**

 _ **¡Sursum**_ **corda!**


	18. Alianzas II

_Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo,  
_ _serás poderoso en cualquier lugar donde vayas. (_ _Sum Tzu, en_ El Arte de la Guerra _)_

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

" _ **Alianzas"**_

Las Tierras Oscuras habían amanecido con un sol que rajaba las piedras… casi literalmente. Zinguela había sido la segunda que se había despertado, sintiendo el ardiente calor sobre su pelaje. Posteriormente, tuvo que sacudirse y rascarse por varias partes del cuerpo, queriendo eliminar la picazón que los bichos le causaban todas las mañanas. _Un baño ahora me vendría bien…_ pensó, algo apenada. Contempló a Adabu y Nishati durmiendo en sus respectivas esquinas. La de pelaje grisáceo rompía la quietud de la mañana con graves ronquidos y algún que otro quejido; seguramente, las termitas se estarían cebando con ella mientras dormía. A su lado, Adabu dormía hecha un ovillo, quejándose más tímidamente.

Por último, Zinguela posó sus ojos sobre la cachorrita de la manada. Le dolió cada pálpito del corazón cuando vio las marcas en carne viva que portaba la pequeña. Zinguela tragó con amargura. Solo verlas le hacía recordar la paliza que Vitani sufrió al confesar que había intentado ayudar a Kovu y que éste se había escapado, esta vez estando muy lejos de su alcance. Zinguela no recordaba haber visto a Zira tan furiosa. Cierto, presenció muchas broncas y actos violentos dedicados a los machos. El maltrato de Nuka cuando aún vivían en el reino, y el de Kovu, en las Tierras Oscuras. Pero, por alguna razón, esta vez Zira se sobrepasó de su propio límite.

Era como volver a vivirlo. La tensión, la falta de respiración, el entumecimiento de sus extremidades. Todo. Vitani estaba bañada en llanto. Pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar cuando su hermano la ofendió, cuando le vio irse para no volver, pero no pudo contenerse más cuando su madre la atacó como una bestia. Ninguna podía culparla. Zinguela tenía la teoría de que, en verdad, la cachorra lloraba más por la pérdida y la impotencia que por los golpes y los insultos. Pero eso era todo, una teoría; no encontraba el valor suficiente de preguntarle.

Zinguela se acercó a la pequeña, que se encontraba aún dormida, con una expresión de puro cansancio. Seguro que no había descansado nada. Echó las orejas hacia atrás y acercó su rostro al de la menor, acariciándola maternalmente. Se sentía tan culpable. Jamás debió permitirle que se metiera de por medio. Pero, ¿cómo iba a impedírselo? Vitani estaba decidida, y, además, Kovu era su hermano pequeño. ¿Quién tendría el valor de convencer a una hermana mayor de abandonar a un hermano menor? Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y trató de contenerse. Cuántos amargos recuerdos la estaban visitando nada más entrada la mañana…

Vitani gimió en sueños, y empezó a retorcerse, gruñendo y apretando sus dientes. Zinguela se alertó al ver las heridas resecas de la leoncita comenzando a sangrar de nuevo al arrugarse. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de mirárselas debidamente. Cuando Zira por fin paró de pegarle, cabe decir, que porque ella y las otras dos, habiendo salido ya del estado de shock por tan violenta escena, decidieron intervenir, Vitani echó a correr, tambaleante, de vuelta a casa. Y se negó a salir del termitero. Y Zira les prohibió hablar con ella. Y, de nuevo, ninguna encontró el valor de plantarle cara y hacer lo contrario.

De nuevo, los gemidos de la pequeña la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Zinguela no dudó en sisear para calmar a la joven. Volvió a acariciarla, tratando de alejar lo que sea que estuviera atormentado los sueños de la niña. ¿Es que ni durmiendo podría descansar? Qué injusto era. Qué injusto se había vuelto todo…

—No… —la oyó musitar.

—Vitani…

—No, no, ¡déjale! —comenzó a elevar el tono de voz.

—Cariño…

—¡No, no le hagan daño!

—¡Vitani! —Zinguela no lo pudo aguantar más. Vitani ya había perdido el control del mundo de sus sueños, y lo mejor era devolverla al mundo real… Donde tampoco tendría el control que ansiaba, pero, al menos, nadie la estaba hiriendo—. Vitani, despierta…

Colocó una pata sobre su hombro, tras haberse asegurado de que estaba libre de marcas, y la zarandeó con suavidad. Solo bastó un pequeño roce para que la cachorra abriera los ojos de par en par, mostrando dos amatistas brillando de terror y pánico. Zinguela se hizo a un lado, viendo lo ansiosa que respiraba Vitani. Le dio un momento para que se aclarara, para que viera que estaba en el termitero.

—Vitani, está bien… —susurró en cuanto vio un atisbo de concentración en sus orbes violetas.

—¿Zinguela? —preguntó la niña, mirándola confundida—. ¿Qué…? Yo…

—Ssh, está bien, mi cielo. —La atrajo más hacia sí, y la acarició con la barbilla—. Está bien.

Vitani lanzó un suspiro tembloroso—: Madre no está aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. Se fue antes de que saliera el sol.

—Estará maltratándose las patas otra vez. —Vitani tembló un poco y bajó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. —Sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía, pero es que no iba a consentir que Zira desasosegara a su hija nada más comenzado el día—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, cariño? —le preguntó, algo más gentil. La cachorra asintió—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—Cariño, creo que deberías…

—No.

—Como quieras.

Zinguela sabía que era inútil intentar que la chiquilla hablara. Vitani era tan cerrada... Había construido un muro alrededor de su corazón, incapacitando a los demás de ver qué la inquietaba. Eran tan parecida a su padre. Se tensó al pensar en Scar. Cada vez que el león aparecía en su mente, se acordaba de…

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

Vitani se levantó de pronto, sobresaltada. Cuando la vio arrugar el hocico de dolor, Zinguela se puso en pie y la siguió de cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —oyó que preguntaba una somnolienta Adabu.

Vitani la mandó a callar y, de dos saltos, se posicionó en la entrada. Zinguela aguzó sus sentidos, y, entonces, ella también lo oyó. Risas.

—Las hienas —dijo sin pensar.

Y tan pronto como esa deducción salió de sus labios, una de las carroñeras saltó contra Vitani, tirándola al suelo. Zinguela no dudó ni un momento en abalanzarse sobre ella y apartarla de una zarpada de encima de la pequeña. La hiena chocó contra el muro, soltando un gemido de dolor, pero ella no sintió nada de pena.

Zinguela se dio la vuelta, más que preparada para ayudar a la chiquilla a ponerse en pie, pero se paralizó al ver ante sus ojos una ardua batalla entre sus compañeras y las carroñeras. Nishati ya había dejado salir a la fiera que tenía dentro, y había logrado noquear a más de un par; Adabu, siempre tan cohibida y callada, ahora parecía otra leona completamente distinta. Con las garras y los dientes desenfundados, arañó, mordió y golpeó a un buen número de hienas. Pero, la mayor sorpresa, fue Vitani. Aun cubierta de heridas y falta de sueño, la pequeña se encontraba luchando con tres carroñeras que parecían estarse divirtiendo bastante con los intentos de la cachorra de vencerlas.

Sintiéndose realmente furiosa, Zinguela se abalanzó sobre ellas, rugiendo ferozmente. Entre Vitani y ella pudieron hacerles frente más fácilmente, pero, por una hiena que caía, diez más se les venían encima. Zinguela no se acordaba que el clan de hienas fuera tan cuantioso. Hubo un momento en que ni siquiera pensaba en nada, dejó a su lado animal tomar el control de sus acciones. Arañazo por ahí, mordida por allá… Trataba de ignorar los afilados dientes de sus atacantes, rasgándole la piel con una terrorífica facilidad.

Poco a poco, el termitero se fue infestando de hienas que, curiosamente, parecían estarlas empujando, apremiándolas a que salieran. Pero las cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que hacerlo sería hacer su voluntad, y no había cosa que quisieran hacer menos. Zinguela escuchó un rugido de dolor, e, instintivamente, viró la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándose con Adabu tirada en el suelo. Nishati apartó a la hiena que estaba mordiendo su pierna trasera de un golpetazo, y luego, trató de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. Zinguela y Vitani trataron de ir con ellas para darles apoyo, pero fueron empujadas bruscamente hacia el exterior de su guarida.

Cayeron sobre la ardiente tierra seca, algo que no le hizo muy bien a sus recientes heridas. Zinguela intentó levantarse, pero observó que el termitero entero estaba rodeado. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Vitani estaba demasiado molesta como para darse cuenta de que seguir luchando sería en balde. Rápidamente, puso una pata sobre su lomo, acostándola en el suelo, a su lado. La niña la miró rabiosa, pero ella nada más señaló con la cabeza hacia la entrada del termitero. Nishati y Adabu habían sido ya empujadas también, y habían caído cerca de ellas. Zinguela soltó su agarre de la cachorra cuando vio que Vitani solo iba a acercarse a Adabu para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Jadeante, Zinguela miró a su alrededor. No podían huir, estaban malheridas, y una de ellas, coja. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Adabu. No podía culparla si perdía la templanza. La situación no prometía nada, y la pata le estaría doliendo demasiado. Una herida proveniente de una hiena no era cosa de risa, a pesar de que ahora la gran mayoría de las carroñeras se estaban carcajeando. Zinguela vio a Vitani más que lista para ponerse al frente y pedir explicaciones, pero un rugido silenció todo el escándalo.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

Las leonas y las hienas giraron, a la vez, sus cabezas, centrando su atención en Zira. Como Vitani había supuesto, las patas de su líder estaban manchadas en sangre. Zinguela sabía que eso no sería suficiente para impedirle pelear. Era como si no sintiera nada, y, aunque eso siempre la aterraba, ahora mismo agradecía la bestialidad de Zira. Era la actitud que necesitaban para seguir combatiendo.

Una de las hienas se hizo paso entre la multitud. Cubierta de cicatrices y sonriendo ampliamente, se notaba que la escena le estaba encantando. Zinguela apretó la mandíbula. Cómo la detestaba.

—¡Ah, Zira, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

—Fisi. —El nombre salió de los labios de Zira con odio.

—Pensaba que tus leonas me entretendrían más, pero ha sido un espectáculo tan corto. ¡Qué decepción!

Zira no pudo reprimir otro rugido. Zinguela la vio haciéndose paso, a base de empujones, hasta donde estaban ellas, y se posicionó al frente, mirando despectivamente a la sonriente hiena.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —le advirtió, entre dientes.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir? ¿Vas a irle llorando a tu Rey, a pedirle ayuda? —Zinguela vio el cuerpo de Zira tensándose, y decidió ponerse en pie y acercarse a ambos antes de que las cosas volvieran a salirse de control—. Ah, no, es verdad… Que ni el Rey quiere saber algo de ustedes. Pobrecitas, tan desamparadas…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fisi? —exigió Zinguela, no queriendo que continuara. Se podía sentir que Zira estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha…

—¿Yo? Yo solo venía a imponer un pacto de paz…

—Curiosa forma de hacerlo —le reprochó Nishati, aún con una pata protectora en el lomo de Adabu.

—Ah, pero, por favor, Nishati, tú mejor que nadie deberás entender que uno no va a aliarse con un animal sin antes probarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Probarnos? —preguntó Vitani, alternando su mirada entre la hiena y su madre.

Zira sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia mientras decía—: Has debido de perder por completo el juicio… ¿Cómo piensas que voy a querer tener algo que ver contigo?

—Zira, como de costumbre, tu temperamento te nubla la vista —se rio la hiena.

La leona ni se lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse contra él, presa de la furia y la ofensa. Zinguela dio un respingo por el fuerte sonido del golpe de ambos cuerpos contra la seca tierra. El polvo nació y rodeó a los dos combatientes, envolviéndolos en una esfera marrón rojiza que dificultaba el seguimiento de la batalla. Aun así, los rugidos y chillidos seguían siendo claros. Y las hienas no dudaron en seguirlos para ayudar a su líder. Seis carroñeras saltaron con las fauces abiertas de par en par, cayendo sobre el cuerpo más grande, Zira, y, posteriormente, el rugido de la Reina de los Descarriados se hizo eco a lo largo y ancho de las Tierras Oscuras.

—¡Madre! —gritó Vitani, aterrorizada. Y echó a correr en dirección de su progenitora.

Zinguela fue lo suficientemente rápida para posicionarse frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse—: ¡No! —Y, sin esperar respuesta por parte de la pequeña, le dio la espalda a la Princesa Desterrada. Clavó sus rubíes en los oscuros ojos de Fisi, quien se estaba poniendo en pie, jadeante. Su lomo y abdomen habían sido adornados con más marcas rojas. Zinguela arrugó su semblante al pensar, sin temor a equivocarse, que la hiena las portaría como medallas de esta batalla—. Ya es suficiente, Fisi. No tenemos ningún interés en aliarnos contigo o con los tuyos. Márchense. No creo que a Shenzi le haga gracia enterarse de que su expareja ha actuado sin su consentimiento.

La hiena solo esbozó una sonrisa tan grande y tétrica, que Zinguela tuvo que poner mucho de su parte para no temblar ante él—: Oh, ¿es que no se han enterado? Shenzi ya no goza de un corazón palpitante.

—¿Qué? —Vitani le robó la palabra que surcó su mente. Zinguela sintió a la cachorra temblar a su lado—. ¡Eso no puede ser!

—Intenté ayudarla, pero ella prefirió el orgullo a vivir. —Con un gesto de desdén, Fisi pasó a dirigirse a Zira, quien ahora se encontraba, literalmente, pegada al suelo debido al peso del sexteto de hienas que tenían sus garras clavadas en su espalda—. Y, si alguna de ustedes sufre el mismo problema, que lo diga ahora y nos ahorramos problemas innecesarios. —Zira le gruñó en la cara, pero seguía sin poder moverse—. El Rey va a declararles una guerra y, por lo que he visto, tienen las de perder.

—Podemos hacerle frente a un par de leonas sin ayuda de alguien como tú —le espetó Nishati, mostrándole sus afilados y amarillentos dientes.

—¿Y a un par de leonas acompañadas, cada una, de un trío de perros salvajes? —preguntó Fisi, acercándose a la leona grisácea. Pasó por el lado de Zinguela y Vitani, ignorándolas, y la adulta tuvo que poner una pata en el lomo de la pequeña para que ésta no saltara contra la hiena y acabara como su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Luego nos llaman a nosotras lentas… —comentó Fisi con una mezcla de seriedad y socarronería—. El Rey acaba de salir del reino acompañado para poder pedirles ayuda a los perros. Parece ser que con no verlas no tiene bastante. Creo que tiene… un problemilla en verlas vivas.

—Mentiroso —musitó Zinguela entre dientes, tratando de contener su ira.

—Ah, Zinguela… Qué pena me das… —le dijo, acercándose a ella con pesados pasos—. Siento decirte que uno de los acompañantes fue tu querida hija… —La leona se tensó y apretó el mentón. Fisi solo sonrió, para sí—. Es tan injusto… Uno te abandona, la otra te traiciona… Tener hijos para eso.

—¡Ya basta, Fisi, no te consiento que hables de ninguno de mis hijos! —rugió la leona oscura, dando un paso al frente. Esta vez, fue Vitani la que se interpuso entre la hiena y ella.

—Zinguela, no… —le susurró, más consciente del peligro.

—¿He mentido, acaso? —preguntó la hiena al aire, con una fingida expresión dubitativa.

—¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? —Adabu, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada, lamiéndose su reciente herida, sacó el suficiente valor para plantarle cara—. Hasta cuando dices la verdad, es retorcida y a tu favor, nada más.

—Anda, pero si la sumisa gatita al final tenía garras —se burló la hiena—. Adabu, querida, créeme que me gustaría estar mintiendo. Soy padre, entiendo cuánto duele un hijo.

Zira rugió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y consiguió levantarse unos centímetros del suelo, arrugando el hocico mientras enseñaba los dientes—: ¿Qué vas a entender tú? Ofreciste la vida de tu hija para pagar la vida que le arrebataste a mi hija.

Zinguela pudo calmar su furia, pasando a centrarse en la conversación y, sobre todo, en Vitani. Ni Kovu ni ella sabían lo de Binti, desconocían que tenían dos hermanos mayores, en vez de uno. Y la chiquilla ya no necesitaba más disgustos. Estaba pálida. Acabante de enterarse de que Shenzi, la hiena que la crio como a una tía por la fuerte amistad que una vez tuvo con su padre, había muerto. Dudaba que hubiera pasado la fase de negación y pudiera resistir otro golpe de mayor calibre.

Observó detenidamente a Fisi, quien, sorprendentemente, dejó de sonreír. Pudo ver un pequeño brillo de lástima resplandeciendo en sus orbes negras. Era tan extraño que se quedó en blanco. No sabía qué pensar o decir. Fisi era un demonio, un ser amoral, verle mostrando indicios de algún sentimiento era demasiado raro. _Quizá más sospechoso que raro…_ pensó, afilando su mirada.

—¿Sabes, Zira? En el fondo siempre me has dado algo de lástima —comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a ella—. Scar no tuvo ni remordimientos a la hora de engañar a su propia esposa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Las hienas habían dejado de hacer presión sobre su espalda, sin embargo, se sentía mucho menos liviana que antes.

—En el fondo, tú siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad? —Fisi paró frente a ella. Estaban hocico con hocico. La tensión tomó el lugar del oxígeno, y todos los animales de su alrededor prestaban atención. Zinguela sintió un cosquilleo en su barriga. Uno que no le gustaba ni un pelo—. ¿Crees que hubiera dejado la seguridad de mi hija en las patas de alguien que no quería a su propia cachorra?

La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire. Zira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se mostró molesta ni enfurecida. Sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas, su respiración era laboriosa y su visión, borrosa. Imágenes de Binti surcaban su mente tan rápido que se sintió mareada. Zinguela abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, no creyendo una palabra. Centró su atención en las facciones de Zira. Ahora estaban tan o más pálida que las de su propia hija, quien se encontraba confusa y aterrada… O quizá, aterrada por estar confusa. O confusa por estar aterrada. O todo a la vez…

—Él te exilió por tu crimen —fue lo máximo que salió de la boca de la leona.

—Jamás fuimos informadas. ¿Por qué si no esta sed de sangre? Al final, fue una trampa para nosotros también…

—Mientes —Zinguela le reprochó una vez más, dando un firme paso al frente—. Estás mintiendo. Eres un trafullero.

—Piénsalo, Zira… —Fisi se tomó la total libertad de ignorar a la leona de pelaje oscuro, centrando su atención solamente en la leona que tenía en frente—. Desde el momento en que viste que la pobre Binti nació primera, sabías cuál iba a ser su destino. Las hembras no están hechas para mandar, al menos en el mundo de los machos.

Zira enterró las garras en la tierra. Zinguela apretó los labios. Breves recuerdos de Kuzimu que, seguro, en la mente de Zira, eran más vívidos. La cicatriz que aquel león dejó dentro del alma de su líder fue tal que ni el tiempo la pudo borrar en lo más mínimo. Para Zira, la herida de su padre era profunda y reciente, como si la hubiese recibido aquella misma mañana.

—Y, ahora que su otra hija hembra está aquí y ya tiene a sus dos machos con él, es mucha casualidad que el Rey vaya a pedirle ayuda a los perros… acompañado de _él_ … —siguió diciendo la hiena.

Los ojos de Zira se agigantaron. Un breve centelleo de concentración en sus ojos rojos. Zinguela no iba a consentirlo más—: Ya es suficiente, Fisi —le exigió, frunciendo el ceño—. No consentiré que sigas contaminando el aire con tus mentiras. Lárg…

Zira rugió fuertemente—: ¡Silencio!

—Zira, no puedes…

—¡Dije silencio! —rugió más fuertemente. Dedicándole una mirada furibunda a la carroñera, dijo—: Más te vale que tu fuente sea fiable.

—¡Zira…! —trató de decir Zinguela, pero una sola mirada de la leona le bastó para guardar silencio.

El rostro de Fisi volvió a estar adornado por su famosa sonrisa—: A estas alturas deberías saber que las fuentes de una hiena son siempre buenas.

—No quiero ver que ni una de tus hienas toca a una de mis leonas —le advirtió, mirándole con el hocico arrugado.

—La duda ofende, Zira. Mientras tus leonas se comporten, mis hienas las imitarán.

—Bien. —Y le pasó de largo, haciendo chocar sus hombros como última advertencia.

—Zira, esto es una locura. No puedes creer que… —trató de decirle Zinguela, tan pronto como vio a la leona de pelaje claro acercándose a ella.

—Zinguela, Zinguela, la leona de demasiada fe —canturreó Fisi, carcajeándose al final—. Ni siquiera sé cómo no lo vio venir… Casarse con un león que asesinó a su hermano. Era tentar a la suerte.

Zira se encorvó y entró a zancadas a la guarida. Zinguela dio un paso hacia atrás, no habiéndose esperado esa respuesta para nada. Oyó una serie de jadeos a su lado y el corazón le dio un vuelco. _Vitani…_

—Padre… El tío Mufasa…—dijo angustiada la cachorra, fijando su mirada al suelo. Sus patas se tambalearon y perdió el equilibrio.

Nishati fue lo bastante rápida de cogerla antes de que chocara—: Vamos, recuéstate.

Zinguela se quedó viendo la escena. Adabu fue cojeando adonde estaba la pequeña y Nishati la atrajo a su pecho, mostrándose maternal como nunca antes. Y ella, por primera vez, no encontró fuerzas para moverse, estaba congelada en el sitio. Vitani se había enterado de dos secretos familiares de la peor manera posible, y ahora, todas estaban compinchadas con un grupo de carroñeras sedientas de sangre y hambrientas de carne. A sus espaldas, sonó la voz de Fisi, que resonó por todo el lugar.

—Ya saben adónde tiene que ir, chicas. Las demás y yo iremos a anunciarle a la Reina su lamentable pérdida.

Escuchó pasos de un gran número de hienas alejándose. Por lo menos, la mitad del clan. Zinguela utilizó su última gota de fuerza para virar la cabeza y verlas irse mientras la otra mitad se juntaba en círculo alrededor de Fisi. La hiena notó su mirada y le sonrió.

—Buenas noticias: podrán volver al reino hoy. ¿No es fabuloso? —Dedicándole una mirada asqueada a la cachorra, añadió—: Les daré unos minutos para que la mocosa se calme.

Y las hienas restantes se alejaron de donde ellas cuatro se encontraban. Zinguela jadeó un par de veces, los ojos se le empañaron y sintió una bola en la garganta que le impidió retomar aliento. Cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo, lloró amarga y silenciosamente, pensando en el abrazo de despedida que su hija le brindó antes de venirse a vivir ahí.

Y, por primera vez, maldijo a Simba. Maldijo el día en que ese león volvió y tomó su lugar como Rey. Daría cualquier cosa por que su regreso nunca hubiera ocurrido, por que Nala jamás se hubiera escapado… Por que Simba hubiera muerto, incluso. Cualquier cosa que le hubiera evitado esa maldita amargura…

 _¿Cuándo se torció todo tanto…?_

* * *

Simba se había despertado a la vez que el reino, justo cuando el sol asomaba la cabeza por encima del verde y marrón horizonte. El Rey salió de la cueva familiar, desperezándose y bostezando a la vez y, tras sacudir su cabeza para quitarse el sueño de encima, observó que el cielo estaba plagado de nubes gruesas y grisáceas. En cuanto el sol subiera un poco más, quedaría oculto tras ellas. No era la mejor imagen que ver antes de partir.

—Simba. —La voz de Nala sonó a sus espaldas y él dio un respingo. No esperaba que nadie más estuviese despierto—. ¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte? —le preguntó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Si el enfado ya se le había pasado, era un misterio. Por lo mucho que la conocía, Simba suponía que no, que seguía molesta, que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para jugársela. Pero también era consciente de la fuerte empatía de Nala y sabía que no le volvería loco con problemas triviales y malentendidos en un momento como aquel.

El Rey abrazó a su Reina, y ambos inhalaron el aroma del otro. Y, al inspirar, sus mentes volaron a años atrás, en un tiempo donde no tenían más preocupación que el llegar antes de que cayera el sol para no recibir una reprimenda de sus padres, un tiempo en el que eran amigos que, de vez en cuando, sentían pinceladas de amor juvenil e ignorante. Un tiempo lejos de todos estos problemas y ansiedades, uno lleno de mucha paz.

Cuando Nala y Simba se separaron, tras haber sentido las fuerzas renovadas, captaron, con el rabillo del ojo, a sus dos hijos saliendo de la cueva, más que listos y despiertos para empezar el día. Simba enseguida fue a abrazarlos también, y sus hijos le correspondieron al gesto.

—Adiós, papá. Ve con cuidado y no hables con desconocidos —le dijo Kiara, una vez se separaron de él.

Simba rio, sintiéndose conmovido—: Descuiden. Ustedes no le den muchos problemas a su madre.

—¿Nosotros? Nunca…

—¡Oh! Nuka, Kovu… —dijo de pronto Kopa, alejando su atención del círculo familiar.

Simba viró la cabeza con tal rapidez que casi le da un mareo. Efectivamente, sus dos primos estaban escalando hasta la entrada de la Roca del Clan. Kovu lucía más despierto que su hermano, pero ambos parecían haber descansado en la noche, y eso era un alivio.

—Hola, Kopa. Kiara —dijo Nuka, con un tono de voz alegre que, tristemente, sonaba tan extraño en su voz.

—Buenos días… —saludó Kovu por pura educación, sin querer mirar a los dos adultos.

—Niños, ¿venían a despedirse también? —preguntó Nala, sonriente.

—Papá nos dijo que estuviéramos con usted hasta que volviera —explicó el mayor.

Nala se mostró sorprendida por un instante—: Oh… Está bien, supongo. Quizá así puedas pegarles tu calma a los torbellinos de mis hijos —añadió, riendo.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó Simba.

—A los pies de la Roca. —Nuka señaló el lugar con el hocico.

Simba inspiró y espiró lentamente. Scar y él habían tenido un desencuentro cuando Simba intentó convencerlo – obligarlo – a que viniera con él a reclutar a los licaones para que estuvieran de su parte. Tampoco es que la relación con el león marrón rojizo fuera muy buena, pero ahora, sin duda, estaba más en la cuerda floja que nunca. Y pensar que Kula, otra leona que no le tenía nada de afecto, debía ir con ellos lo estaba poniendo de lo más nervioso.

Tras despedirse de su familia una vez más – esta vez incluyendo a sus dos primos, a pesar de que Kovu seguía sin querer entablar conversación él – Simba se decidió a abandonar la Roca del Clan. Con pasito lento. Tampoco había tanta prisa por empezar una guerra de pullas, ¿no?

—¿Dónde está Kula? —Sin saludos, ni rodeos. Scar ni esperó a tenerle completamente en frente para preguntárselo.

—Suele despertarse de las primeras y siempre va al bebedero —explicó, sin dejar de caminar y siendo seguido por su tío.

—¿Aceptó venir por voluntad propia o también necesitaste amenazarla?

—Vale, en primer lugar: yo no amenazo a nadie. Lo que pasa es que contigo no se puede ir de buenas. —Scar lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Antes de que pudiera hablar, añadió, rápidamente—: Y, en segundo lugar… no tengo ni idea, porque aún no le he preguntado. —Y empezó a trotar para dejar de estar a su lado y llegar al bebedero cuanto antes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Scar, siguiéndole el ritmo.

—No pasa nada. Es una chica muy comprensiva… —dijo Simba, con una risa nerviosa.

—Vas a hacer otra encerrona.

—No eres el más idóneo para echar eso en cara.

—Ni tú tampoco, por lo que veo. —Lanzó un gruñido—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas a última hora?

—Porque me da emoción, ¿qué pasa?

Antes de que su tío pudiera seguir con la discusión, Simba chocó contra la "Reina de Roma". Kula sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarse y, cuando vio que era él, echó las orejas hacia atrás y bajó la cabeza.

—Majestad, lo siento…

—No, era yo quien no miraba por dónde iba —se apresuró a decir Simba. _Sé simpático, sé simpático…_ —Kula… Voy a estar unos días fuera por unos asuntos reales y… Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata, Majestad?

 _Majestad_ , con cuánto sarcasmo decía la palabra. ¿O solo se lo parecía? Kula no parecía mala, pero él sabía que no era necesario ser malvado para sentir odio o rechazo hacia alguien que te había alejado de un ser querido. En un principio, creyó que Scar la había escogido solo para fastidiarle. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, mientras volvía a casa, llegó a pensar que… Si no era Kula, entonces, ¿quién?

Sarabi y Sarafina no iban a ser. Eran su madre y consuegra, ya habían hecho mucho. Sarabi como Reina y Sarafina como segunda al mando en la partida de caza, algo que seguía ejerciendo junto con su hija a día de hoy. Nala era la Reina, debía quedarse para ocupar el trono que dejaba vacío y cuidar de sus hijos. Naanda los odiaba y estaba malherida. Tama no sabía mucho del mundo de afuera, habiéndose criado en el reino toda su vida, y, la verdad, su hiperactividad hubiera servido de poco en una misión como esta. Su madre, Dwala, sabía poquísimo del mundo que había más allá de las fronteras del reino y Diku seguramente sería igual. Eso sin contar con lo en contra que estarían de su idea. Solo quedaba Kula. Así que, ya fuera por castigo por dejarle contra las cuerdas o no, Scar había hecho una decisión acertada. Kula fue, de toda la manada, la única leona que no lo criticó duramente aquel día por el hecho de querer criar a sus dos hijos como herederos. Tenía una mente abierta, sobre todo, en comparación con las otras leonas. Y, además, lo había defendido, entre comillas, a pesar de que existiera la duda de que le cayera mal.

—Te pido que me acompañes —le dijo, al fin.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la leona, abriendo los ojos—. Pero, yo…

—Kula, eres la única, en toda la manada, en quien puedo confiar con esto —le confesó, siendo totalmente sincero.

—Majestad, yo nunca he salido del reino. No podría…

—Pero sabes mucho, aun así. —Scar se metió de por medio, dando un paso al frente—. Sé que tu madre te explicaba muchas cosas sobre el mundo de fuera. Ella era una forastera hasta llegar aquí con las demás, te enseñó todo lo que sabía y más. Tu conocimiento nos vendrá bien.

Intuitivamente, Simba dio un paso atrás. No sentía que tuviera que meterse. Al parecer, él, el Rey, tenía que dejar paso a Scar, un descarriado que nadie quería ahí, para que convenciera a Kula, una de las miembros de _su_ manada, para que lo ayudara. Era tan ridículo y vergonzoso. Se sentía chiquito.

—¿Tú también irás? —le preguntó Kula a su tío.

—…Sí.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces, iré.

Simba empinó las orejas y se le quedó mirando, anonadado. ¿Así, solo por saber que Scar iría? ¿Se podría caer más bajo?

Kula dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo al bebedero—: Iré a beber un poco más de agua antes de salir.

—Como quieras —le dijo Simba, cuando por fin sintió que había recuperado la voz.

Su expresión atolondrada no debió pasar desapercibida por Scar, quien decidió no callarse—: Molesta, ¿verdad? —Siguió los pasos de Kula, sin esperar por una respuesta de su parte—. Bebe antes de salir. El viaje va a ser largo.

Simba solo se le quedó mirando, con el hocico arrugado en signo de ofensa. Sin poder contenerse, musitó—: Pues, entre que ella no me puede ni ver y tú que no te callas una, vaya mierda de viaje va a ser…

Y, a regañadientes, fue a beber agua.

* * *

 **LEAN POR FAVOR:**

 **Decidí traducir mi historia al inglés, "Under the scar (Remade)". Y me di cuenta de que fue un error... No puedo seguir traduciéndola, solo, si eso, hasta el capítulo seis creo recordar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque en el capítulo seis se explica qué pasó con Scar y Mufasa, y no me he tirado todo este tiempo manteniendo el misterio para joderme la historia yo misma XD. Cuando esta historia esté acabada, seguiré con esa. Una buena noticia, más Rey León para los que me siguen XD.**

 **Este capítulo fue un martirio de escribir, quería que las leonas de Zira se juntaran con las de Fisi, pero, claro, con ese pasado turbio, ¿cómo hacerlo de una manera "realista"? Aunque con Disney, el realismo siempre es dejado de lado. Pues decidí hacerlo así, tomando ejemplo de otras obras: jugando con la mente del otro y poniéndolo en contra del mundo. Zira ya estaba al borde de la locura y, como le pasó a Scar, está ya perdidísima.  
**

 **EverybodyFuckAll'aYa: Simba sin duda es un buen aprendiz, las aprende al vuelo jaja. Me gusta saber que le gusta tanto esta historia, y de leer que ha visto los temas que he abarcado hasta ahora. "Viejas leonas de mierda" JAJAJA. Me las imaginé como las típicas marujas XD! De momento, no sabemos nada de Asante, ¿estará bien? Dentro de un mes lo sabremos XD! ¡Gracias!**

 **Joseph94: ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Jem Boy: Scar really has a great pride. Old and hurt, I also doubt he was telling the truth. I really like writing him as a father. I usually love villains who have affection for someone, especially their kids. Well, now Vitani knows. To be honest, it was something that occured me at last hour, but I thought it would be nice to let some cub know, and Vitani was my obvious choice. Thanks for the support!**

 **Prodigy23: Mis historias son como las notas, vienen cada tres (o seis) meses. Con la diferencia de que dan felicidad... espero. Jajaja. Por favor, los chistes sobre mi tortuga escritora interior son leyenda ya en esta historia. Si no los hago o leo siento que me falta algo XD! Aw, gracias, me alegra oír eso. Las hienas eran mis favoritas. Sé que son las ayudantes del malo, pero me partía con ellas, son geniales. E hicieron que me gustaran las hienas en la realidad, y que hasta las viera monas XD. No soy fan de "La guardia del león". A ver, entiendo que es una serie de Disney Junior, y eso no me molesta, sigo algunas, como la Princesa Sofía o Elena de Avalor, pero me jodió ver cómo cambiaron a todos los personajes. Entiendo que Simba fuera medio malo con Kovu, pero, ¿su trauma no debería también hacer que tratara a sus hijos de diferente forma? Siempre le da el favor a Kiara y creo que eso acabará mal. Y seguro que la culpa será de Kion, no de su padre que no le hace ni puto caso a pesar de tener el Rugido. Y Kiara tiene media hostia, así de simple. Entiendo que a muchos les cayera mal la original por su venada rebelde, como pasó con Ariel, pero es que eso ya es demasiado. Es una consentida y una creída, y ¿desde cuándo quiere ser reina ella? Muchos dicen que es que maduró, pero si en la 2 peli ella seguía sin querer ser reina, y ni sabía cazar. Era una manera de ver cómo la sobrepotegía Simba, han chafado hasta eso... Es una pena, porque creo que la historia hubiera ido bien. (Aunque sigo diciendo que preferiría ver una serie pre Rey león, con Taka y Mufasa, pero eso quizá se torne muy negro LOL). Oh, Frollo, mi villano preferido! Las muertes de Disney antes eran tan tétricas que las amaba. Era el karma, y me alegraba. Lo de Frollo está tan bien hecho. Nadie lo empuja, fue la Catedral (Santa María), como demostrando que estaba harta de todas sus malas acciones y que las hiciera en nombre de Dios. Y Gastón, le he apreciado más con la edad. Todos creen que es un tío musculoso y tonto, pero, no. Es el típico novio abusón y machista y me gustó que lo hicieran un villano para cualquier generación que vea la película y no se deje embaucar por alguien tan egoísta. Me gusta que las muertes sean siempre cayéndose de algún lado. Ya saben lo que dicen: "Cuanto más alto estés más dolerá la caída"... ¡No se preocupe! He aquí mi biblia respuesta XD.  
**

 **Guest: recibí su review cuando estaba muy baja de ánimos y pasando un día horrible y me animó un poco. Por ello, gracias. Tengo entendido que "El Rey León" lo realizó el equipo B de disney, o algo así, porque todos apostaban por "Pocahontas". Quizá por ello hay muchos personajes que pudieron hacer mucho, como Sarabi, pero no lo hicieron, y todo se centró demasiado en Simba. Sí, sé que es su historia, pero me gusta ver interactuar a los demás personajes también. Con esto, quiero decir que quizá Scar era alguien que pintaba bien, pero se quedó en algo superficial. Pudo haber sido un antihéroe que al final se tornó villano espectacular, sin embargo, al final solo vimos a un niño chico que por fin puede jugar con el juguete de su hermano y no lo quiere soltar. Por lo menos un dictador se asegura de que los que tienen su favor estén bien, y que él disfrute. Scar, aun sufriendo y estando en la mierda, sigue con su tontería. Una pena, la verdad. Aquí decidí redimirlo, pero darle algo más (como con los demás), porque considero que todos tenemos una historia y hacer algo malo no es sinónimo de ser malo. Creo que Scar estaba muy podrido, y me gusta pensar que se llevaba bien con Mufasa a creerme que lo odió desde siempre, porque así es más trágico. Gracias a usted por leerlos (y releerlos), significa mucho para mí. Espero tener noticias suyas en capítulos posteriores y seguir cumpliendo las espectativas. El final de este fic está pensado y espero que quede bien. No hay cosa que más odie que un final apresurado, sea feliz o triste. Espero no hacer eso... ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

 _ **Sursum corda**_ **!**


	19. Iridiscencia

_Una nación no debe juzgarse por cómo trata a sus ciudadanos con mejor posición,  
sino por cómo trata a los que tienen de poco a nada. _(Nelson Mandela)

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

" **Iridiscencia"**

Nuka no era el cachorro más propenso a jugar ni a entablar conversación con nadie. Delante de los adultos llegaba a bisbisear algún que otro monosílabo por pura educación ante un animal mayor que él; pero cuando estaba frente a los otros niños de su edad, el cachorro sellaba sus labios y se negaba a dejar escapar ni un mísero suspiro de ellos. Y, por cruel que sonara, los demás niños, siempre tan hiperactivos como se esperaba de ellos, se acababan cansando, lógicamente. Así que era común ver a Nuka solo en una esquina, dibujando cosas que sólo él reconocía en la tierra o soñando despierto mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte.

Nala lo había visto de lejos. Lo había visto día sí y día también, especialmente durante el reinado de su padre, cuando no tenía sobre sus hombros la pesada carga de la corona de espinas. Nala había deseado acercarse y jugar con él, o charlar con él, o imaginar historias fantásticas donde él fuera el héroe y ella la salerosa ayudante o la damisela en apuros o la sabia maga con más de cien mil años que se ocultaba en las profundidades de la selva porque era, a su vez, algo arisca y malhumorada. Pero siempre había algo que la detenía. Quizá era que ella le llevaba cerca de cuatro años al, por entonces, cachorro de apenas meses e inexistente melena. Quizá era la vergüenza, esa que solo conocen los adultos, de la burla por parecer ridícula inventándose fantasías y reír de chistes que solo conocían aquellos que estaban incluidos en el juego de rol que sucedía en sus cabezas. Quizá era solo eso. Dejar a un crío que era dejado de lado por ser "peculiar" aún más solo, con la única compañía de sus imágenes inventadas gracias a su vívida imaginación, esa que Nala aún no había perdido, ni a día de hoy que era, no solo una adulta, sino la Reina, sencillamente porque tenía miedo de las opiniones de los demás. Qué rastrera y egoísta era. Qué sucia se había sentido entonces, y qué sucia se seguía sintiendo hoy, cada vez que veía al chiquillo acercarse y rememoraba _(revivía)_ ese amargor en la lengua que se iba esparciendo desde sus fauces hasta el cielo de la boca y bajaba por la garganta, cerrándosela y dándole ganas irremediables de toser, y seguía su trayectoria hasta el corazón, que le escocía y dolía con cada pálpito, como, si en vez de su saliva, hubiese tragado un veneno ácido que la iba a matar poco a poco, de una manera dolorosa y, porque ella así lo había elegido, silenciosa.

Era una condena que llevaba a sus espaldas, la de no haber actuado. Y la carcomía una rabia que contenía en las profundidades más profundas y oscuras de su pecho. A veces quería salir, pero ella la empujaba hacia dentro, porque lo último que necesitaba era perder los estribos delante de la manada entera, la manada que estaba bajo su mando por decisión ajena y no propia. Lo último que necesitaba era perder la templanza y la positividad que la caracterizaba delante de Simba, su amigo de infancia más cercano, su ahora marido y Rey. Simba necesitaba un soplo de aire fresco, necesitaba su positividad y su sonrisa cálida, ambas tan falsas y forzadas que sentía asco de sí misma por mostrárselas en un momento de debilidad, pero sentía que sería más inmoral dejarle ver que ella también tenía miedo, que le podía la presión y que muchas veces tenía ganas de estampar a más de una contra la pared de piedra, a ver si con suerte se callaba y dejaba de criticarles.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a caer en Nuka. La amargura ya era insostenible dentro de su boca, y no había cosa que Nala más quisiera que acabar la jornada de caza de una vez para poder ir al bebedero para refrescarse y borrar ese sabor. No borraría el recuerdo, y éste le volvería a colmar con su agobiante sensación amarga, pero podía erradicarla por un momento, por unos días, semanas, o meses. Lo que tardara en volver la repentina imagen nítida de sus errores pasados.

Se encorvó en la hierba con la respiración atrapada en la garganta, la distraída cebra que estaba frente a sus ojos seguía pastando sin darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada, y otro recuerdo, más nítido aún que el primero, se coló en su mente, negándose a irse y robándole toda la concentración. En un parpadeo, la cebra había sido reemplazada por un Nuka de escasos meses, mirando al infinito, no percatándose de la manada de fieras hambrientas que lo estaban rodeando. Y ella liderando, agazapada, ocultada, entre las sombras, dando las órdenes de matanza. ¿Y no había sido eso lo que había estado haciendo durante el primer año de vida del cachorro? ¿No era ella, como la cachorra mayor, la que debía cuidar de los pequeños, hasta de los que le llevaban escasos meses, como Tama o Tojo? ¿No era obligación suya que todo el mundo tuviera un sitio, que no se quedara apartado como un lastre? ¿No era obligación, ya moral, enseñarle a desenvolverse o, al menos, brindarle compañía, ser un pilar?

¿Y qué le impedía desempeñar dicha tarea? La crítica, la burla, verse incluida en la burbuja apartada de la manada en la que los demás, silenciosamente, habían recluido a Nuka, sobre todo después del asesinato de Binti, cuando Scar no salía de la guarida y no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de ponerlas en su sitio, y Zira maltrataba al cachorro, tanto física como mentalmente, día tras días, sin tregua. _Lo que el adulto hace de puertas para fuera, fue lo que el niño vio hacer de puertas para dentro_. Quizá fue la pasividad _(pasotismo)_ excesivo de las adultas lo que le hizo entender, de manera subliminal, que no era cosa suya. Que, por alguna razón que ni aún hoy entendía, Nuka era _peculiar_ , y como era _peculiar_ pues estaba bien apartarse, y no alzar la voz, y no interponerse entre las garras desenfundadas de su madre y su cuerpo temblante.

Sarafina no era la más atrevida. Las injusticias le quemaban el alma tanto como a ella, pero le faltaba el carácter y la potente voz que Nala tenía, seguramente heredados de su padre, o de algún otro familiar, tanto paterno como materno, que desconocía, pero le gustaría haber conocido, porque así, quizá, no se hubiera apagado su llama interior, quizá así aún seguiría teniendo el fuego abrasador que portaba dentro desde que nació y hubiese actuado a tiempo, plantándole cara a los abusadores o acercándose a hablar con la víctima para ofrecerle desinteresada amistad.

Esos días extrañaba a Simba más que nunca. Bien lo sabían los Reyes, siempre velándolos a todos desde los cielos. Bien la habían visto derramar más lágrimas de lo normal en las noches que seguían los días de pasividad repugnante. Añoró a Simba de la manera más egoísta que se puede añorar a un muerto. O puede que la única manera que haya de añorar a alguien que no va a volver por nada del mundo. Lo añoraba porque sin él le faltaba el pilar, el empujón y las ganas de rebelarse, la adrenalina que le daba al hacer lo que se les había prohibido, ya fuera alejarse un par de metros más de lo que había señalado la reina Sarabi de lo que debía ser su porción de tierra para jugar, o ir a visitar un Cementerio de Elefantes que el rey Mufasa había dicho ser demasiado peligroso. Añoraba a Simba cuando comprendía que ella nunca tuvo ninguna llama ni ningún fuego interno, que eso era él, y si alguna vez había habido algo abrasando su interior, había sido una llamarada que él había plantado ahí sin pedir nada a cambio. Y cuando él se fue se la había llevado consigo. Recordó las plegarias dichas en susurros, a veces dichas solo mentalmente, también, que elevaba al oscuro cielo nocturno, tras haberse escapado del cálido abrazo de su madre que la ayudaba a dormir un poco mejor. _Por favor, Simba, dame otro empujón_ , volvió a decir una voz infantil, quebrada y asustada dentro de su cabeza, el mantra que se había archivado en lo más profundo de su cerebro, _por favor, sólo uno más, el último. Hay alguien que lo necesita y yo sola no puedo. Por favor, Simba, por favor… No lloraré más, ni siquiera cuando nadie me vea, pero, por favor, sólo dame un empujón… Por los viejos tiempos._

Y qué esperanzadora se sentía cada noche que miraba al cielo y veía una pequeña estrella brillar más que las que parecían ser más grandes. Y qué decepcionada, rabiosa y traicionada se sentía a la mañana siguiente, cuando volvía a sentir su cuerpo pesado, su pecho palpitando rítmicamente por costumbre, sin sentimiento alguno, cuando veía la soledad que se cernía sobre Nuka – y, posteriormente, Vitani le seguiría – y las palizas e insultos que sufría sin razón justificable. Pero, por alguna razón que ella nunca entendió, seguía saliendo cada noche a rezar a su amigo. Luego, cuando el sol la despertaba, maldecía y se enmudecía del enfado, pero ella seguía yendo en la noche. Y seguía viendo esa estrella que no concedía sus deseos, pero le brindaba calor y paz, y la colmaba de sueños tranquilos, sin sombras funestas que la perseguían, haciéndola caer en el insomnio durante los primeros meses.

Pero la duda martirizaba su mente: _¿Por qué no me responde? ¿He hecho algo malo, he deshonrado su memoria de alguna forma?_ Y cuando cumplió los cuatros años, cuando Scar y ella habían tenido la bronca más típica de adolescente cabezona contra padre más cabezón aún y se había escapado de casa como buena joven tozuda que era, la respuesta pareció venirle, premiándola por su paciencia con la sorpresa más grata que jamás pudo haber deseado: había encontrado a Simba. Simba estaba vivo.

Y, como ella bien sabía que ocurriría, volvió el valor, la alegría y las fuerzas para luchar por recuperar la estabilidad y salud de su hogar y su familia. Y, como ella bien sabía que pasaría también, Simba le plantó cara a Zira. Y a Naanda. Y a su propia madre. Y a las leyes inventadas desde antes que su propia suegra naciera. Cogió las tradiciones, hizo una bola con ellas y de un buen puntapié las mandó a volar lejos. Educó a sus dos hijos como herederos, pasaba el mismo tiempo con uno y con otro, la apoyó y ayudó en su crianza y hasta participó en la caza varias veces, dejó vivir a Scar y Nuka en el reino y se mostraba tan amistoso como podía con el pequeño, y permitió que sus hijos se acercaran a él y lo alejaran de la soledad en la que los demás le habían obligado a vivir. Y, ahora, estaba haciendo lo mismo con Kovu, quien debía ser cuidado y tratado con respeto, como su tío y primo habían sido tratados todos esos meses, por orden suya. Su marido había cogido y se había ido, dejándola a ella totalmente al mando, depositándole confianza plena, había marchado para buscar ayuda, para protegerlos a todos, haciendo lo que consideraba mejor. En otras palabras, había _retado_ al Comité, o, lo que era lo mismo, había _retado_ al antipático Kali, a la frívola Mkali y al malhumorado Jelani. ¿Alguna duda de por qué estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de él? Simba no había devuelto la estabilidad al reino, había cambiado las cosas. Para mejor. Y eso había muy poca gente por el mundo que supiera hacerlo, y menos con esa intensidad y fortaleza que él poseía.

—¿Nala? —oyó la voz de Tama, más distante de lo que en verdad debería haber sonado, teniéndola a su lado.

Aún sin haber despertado por completo de su ensoñación, la Reina enterró sus garras tan profundamente como podía en la tierra; entreabrió sus fauces, sacando a relucir sus caninos que le rozaban las comisuras de sus labios; los músculos de sus cuatro patas se tensaron y sus músculos se endurecieron mientras inclinaba el cuerpo hacia atrás. Con las patas acarició la tierra, sintiéndola como parte de ella, a la par que su mirada se afilaba más que los colmillos que ahora apenas rozaban los labios al abrir la boca en una mueca rabiosa y fiera. Delante de ella ya no había rastro del nítido recuerdo del Nuka de escasos meses que había dejado solo por razones egoístas, volvía a estar la cebra, ajena aún de su presencia y de que al contador de su vida le quedaban escasos segundos, quizá algún minuto que podría coger prestado si se daba cuenta del peligro y podía adelantarla unos pocos metros.

Pero, por fortuna para Nala, y su manada, la cebra solo pastaba, más perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que ella misma había estado desde que el primo de su pareja le había dicho que su padre quería que se ocupara de él y su hermano pequeño. Un rayo nació desde lo más profundo de su pupila, iluminando su iris turquesa, y Nala sintió un remolino eléctrico que la impulsó hacia delante, sobresaltando hasta a sus acompañantes. La cebra dio un respingo, pero no pudo salir del estado de shock a tiempo antes de que la Reina cayera con todo su peso sobre ella, cerrando su boca alrededor del cuello y clavando sus garras en lo más profundo de su costado. La presa no tardó ni diez segundos en quedarse rígida bajo su cuerpo, aunque ella se tomó un poco más de tiempo, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de las otras leonas.

Qué injusto podía parecer… La pobre cebra no le había hecho nada: ni le había obligado a desatender a Nuka, ni había prohibido a las estrellas responder a su llamado antes de que fuera una joven adulta, ni le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo y la fuente de su fuerza. Sin embargo, lo había pagado con creces, siendo asesinada por necesidad alimenticia, por estar unos escalones por debajo de la cadena alimenticia que su raza encabezaba. Nala nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, ni siquiera a solas, en voz alta, pero le encantaba sentir ese atisbo de poder. Y no lo sentía ni mandando, ni dirigiendo, ni reinando, ni sentada en un trono oyendo el informe diario de Zazu sobre lo que pasaba en el reino; lo sentía al dejar salir a su yo animal, la bestia que necesitaba sentirse libre, sin ataduras, ni críticas, ni obligaciones. Nala nunca sería reina, al menos, no como Sarabi y sus antecesoras lo habían sido; ella era y siempre sería una cazadora y una luchadora. Y había una pequeña voz que le decía que estaba mal sentirse así y que debía estar agradecida por quien era, pero había un rugido potente que le instaba a que pasara de todo y se dejara ir. Y esos momentos eran a la hora de cazar. Por supuesto, eso sería su más preciado secretito, así como las pequeñas cacerías que protagonizaba en solitario, más por necesidad de desahogo que de hambre. Era algo que ni su propia madre sabía.

Porque estaba mal, y ella lo sabía. Maldición, ¿no fueron las hienas y demás carroñeros exiliados de las tierras que llamaba hogar por esa afición de cazar por necesidad egoísta y no natural? Era otra razón para sentirse sucia y rastrera e indigna del respeto que ahora su corona – algo que, de nuevo, pertenecía a Simba, y él le había prestado desinteresadamente – le otorgaba. Pero no era matar porque tuviera sed de sangre, o porque le gustara ver la vida de su presa desvanecerse poco a poco de sus ojos. Era algo que no supo identificar cuando era más joven y fue, poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores cazadoras de la manada, junto con su madre y suegra, pero ahora sí podía ponerle nombre: era su rabia contenida, eran sus arrepentimientos. No podía desfogarse maltratando muros ni pegando gritos, no era bien visto en la realeza, menos en una dama. Y eran actos que la noche, aún en su lobreguez, no podía ocultar de ojos y oídos curiosos. Sin embargo, el acto de la caza en plena noche, cuando todos los gatos son pardos, era algo que estaba permitido y que le podía ayudar a tener fuerzas y aguante para afrontar el día venidero. Y siempre se aseguraba de hacerlo fuera del territorio real, dejando el cadáver donde los animales que no eran su responsabilidad pudieran darle un buen uso.

—Tama, ayúdame a llevarla a la guarida —había dicho una vez se separó del cuerpo inerte de su presa. La leona sólo asintió y se preparó para cargársela al lomo—. Hay una manada de gacelas a un par de kilómetros de aquí, las he visto otros días. Que las restantes se ocupen de ellas. Sarabi, ¿te ocupas tú?

—Sí.

—Bien. Vamos —añadió, mirando a su amiga de la infancia.

Ambas emprendieron camino, recibiendo miradas de cejas arqueadas. Tama esperó prudentemente a estar a cierta distancia y ver que Sarabi las dirigía en dirección noroeste para hablar.

—¿Por qué les has pedido eso? Simba no está y sobró de ayer por la noche.

Nala solo se encogió de hombros—: Es una corazonada, nada más.

* * *

Nuka siempre fue más maduro que la media de su edad. O, al menos, eso era lo que decía siempre su padre. Habiendo nacido siendo el mayor de tres – o el segundo mayor de cuatro, aunque no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso – y por su naturaleza tranquila y meticulosa, los adultos creían acertado dejarle responsabilidades que todavía no debían ser suyas antes de la edad adulta. Como, por ejemplo, cuidar a tres cachorro de entre tres y seis meses.

Nala y las demás leonas habían ido a cazar. Naanda seguía descansando en una de las ramas más bajas del baobab de Rafiki, y, a los pies del árbol, Nuka podía oír su calmo respirar y leves ronquidos. Debía ser la primera vez que oía a esa leona tranquila. Y, por él, que hubiese seguido así por horas, hasta mucho después de que las otras adultas vinieran. Zazu había ido a patrullar para ver si había algún problema que la Reina debiera solucionar, y su padre había salido por un tiempo indefinido junto con su primo y Kula, aunque Scar le había prometido volver tan pronto como le fuera posible, a cambio de que él prometiera cuidar de su hermano. Nuka aceptó, gustoso de volver a tener a Kovu a su lado, a pesar de que se mostrara silencioso y arisco. De la misma grata manera había aceptado el trabajo de niñero de sus dos sobrinos y la condición de que los cuatro se quedarían cerca del baobab. O, lo que era lo mismo, cerca de la protección adulta y experimentada de Rafiki y Naanda.

En un principio, todo había ido bien. Los príncipes se habían entretenido solos con un juego que él mismo había jugado en sus primeros meses de vida: uno dibujaba algo en la tierra y el otro tenía que adivinar lo que era. Quizá no era gran cosa, pero con las respuestas de la parte que debía adivinar, que a veces eran tan imaginativas como desternillantes, uno podía pasar un buen rato. Sinceramente, a Nuka siempre le atrajo el juego, pero nunca lo disfrutó hasta hoy, cuando tenía a alguien que debía adivinar y dibujar en su lugar. Jugar solo podía divertir y hacer pasar las horas más rápido, pero, por mucho que se esforzó, siempre adivinaba con total rapidez y facilidad. Ahora le parecía un idiota, pero en su día, tan lleno de desesperación por probar a divertirse jugando como los demás críos, creyó que había sido una idea brillante.

—¿Una serpiente con sobrepeso? —trató de adivinar Kopa por, lo que parecía, decimocuarta vez.

—No —fue la rápida respuesta de su hermana, que miraba el dibujo que había realizado minutos antes con total hastío.

—Un gusano —probó de nuevo el Príncipe, frunciendo notablemente el ceño.

—No.

—¿Un salicor?

—No sé que es eso.

—Pues es un…

—Me da igual. No.

Kopa frunció el entrecejo aún más—: Me rindo —declaró. Virándose a su tío segundo más joven, agregó—: ¿Quieres probar tú, Kovu?

—No, gracias… —respondió el cachorro, acostado bajo la sombra de una de las grandes ramas del árbol, sin dedicarle una mirada.

Nuka se acercó y echó un vistazo al dibujo de la Princesa. Arrugando el hocico, decidió probar—: ¿Un montón de tierra?

—Ya le dije eso. No es —le informó Kopa.

Nuka volvió a escrutar el dibujo. Lucía como un bulto – bastante amorfo, en su opinión – con dos líneas rectas secantes en zigzag que acababan juntas en punta—. ¿Un animal tomando el sol? —intentó de nuevo.

—Casi, casi —le dijo la Princesa, bostezando.

—¿Un animal? —dijo Kopa, entrecerrando muchísimo los ojos.

—Eso de ahí parecía una cola —explicó el mayor, señalando con el hocico. Tras varios minutos pensando y con el silencio reinando a su alrededor, Nuka sacudió la cabeza, diciendo—: Me doy.

—Y yo. ¿Qué era, Kiara? —inquirió el Príncipe.

Kiara, entonces, dibujó dos círculos en la parte superior del extremo derecho del bulto y, justo debajo, una línea recta. Con esos detalles, se pudo ver una cara hecha sin ninguna precisión ni interés.

—Soy yo, muerta del asco y aburrimiento —les dijo, echándose sobre la tierra como un saco.

Kopa rodó los ojos—: Bueno, ¿y qué quiere hacer la señorita?

Kiara levantó la cabeza y miró a Nuka—: Ir fuera.

—Ya estamos fuera —le respondió su hermano.

—Salir —volvió a decir la pequeña.

—No podemos alejarnos mucho de aquí, Kiara —le recordó Nuka, con total calma.

—Pero es aburridooooo… —se quejó la Princesa, rodando por el suelo.

—¡Te mancharás de tierra! —le reprendió su hermano, dando una patada al suelo—. ¡Ya vale, Kiara!

—¡Quiero saliiiir…! —seguía diciendo ella, ignorando por completo al mayor.

Kopa negó con la cabeza y miró a su tío—: ¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar? —Y vio a Kovu esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Cerrando los ojos, con aire agotado y una actitud más madura de la esperada por un cachorro de su edad, continuó—: Kiara, papá nos dijo que no teníamos que causar problem…

Antes de que pudiera acabar con su reprimenda, su hermana había cogido un montón de tierra, la había hecho bolita y se la tiró a la cara. El Príncipe lanzó una exclamación de asco mientras se quitaba la suciedad del pelaje tan bien como podía, lanzándole miradas de odio a la menor, quien trataba, sin mucho éxito, aguantarse la risa.

—Kiara, no ensucies a tu hermano —le dijo Nuka, aunque una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en las comisuras de sus labios. Y, según acabó de decir eso, Kopa se había cobrado venganza, repitiendo el acto contra la frente de su hermana, ahora tan marrón como el suelo que estaban pisando—. ¡Kopa!

—Ella empezó —se justificó el mayor.

—Y lo sigo —dijo la Princesa, y, acto seguido, lanzó otro montón de tierra más a su hermano, esta vez dándole de lleno en la nariz.

Tosiendo, Kopa enterró su pequeña pata en la tierra y lanzó todo lo que pudo contra la princesa en una ola marrón. La Princesa pudo esquivarla fácilmente mientras hacía otra bolita y se la lanzaba a su hermano, quien volvió a recibir el tiro en el pecho. Ya rabioso, el macho se lanzó contra la hembra, empezando a rodar por el suelo, levantando una humareda a su alrededor.

—¡No, no! ¡Ya vale! —dijo Nuka, que no sabía bien por dónde meterse en aquel remolino. Final y milagrosamente, consiguió coger a Kiara con una pata, la Princesa se quedó sujeta en el aire dando zarpadas al aire, con los ojos cerrados—. ¡Mira cómo están! —les reprendió, viendo cuán sucios y despeinados estaban—. Si la Reina los viera así…

—Me temo que tendremos que ir al manantial a bañarnos… —dijo Kiara, librándose del agarre de su tío de un salto. Y, con una sonrisa triunfal, se fue directa hacia el lugar.

—¡Kiara…!

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero tiene razón —dijo el Príncipe, siguiendo a su hermana, mientras se miraba el cuerpo con el hocico arrugado de repulsión.

—Al final, lo tenía planeado —comentó Kovu, levantándose y sacudiéndose para despejarse para la caminata—. Qué pícara —añadió con una sonrisa dedicada a la Princesa.

—Pues, nada, vayámonos sin avisar a nadie… —se quejó Nuka, siguiéndolos a todos mientras los miraba muy atentamente.

—Eres mayor, Nuka, —le dijo su hermano, aminorando la marcha para ir a su lado—, en cierto sentido, estamos yendo con un adulto.

Y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

* * *

El manantial quedaba a unos kilómetros del árbol, muy alejado de la Roca del Clan y su manantial principal. Por lo tanto, Nuka les dijo de dar un rodeo e ir al que se encontraba cerca del desfiladero. A pesar de que su padre le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que nunca fuera ahí sin estar acompañado de él o de un adulto que fuera de su confianza (algo que escaseaba, en opinión de Scar), y de que hasta él se sintiera incómodo por una sensación de _déjà vu_ que no sabía interpretar, la verdad era que, por una vez, pensó Nuka, no pasaba nada. Y no quería arriesgarse a que la partida de caza los viera yendo o viniendo a la Roca del Clan, sin estar acompañados de Naanda o Rafiki. Pensó, también, que pudo haber informado al simio de lo que había pasado, pero, al no haberle oído ni un simple canturreo, pensó que también estaba atrapado en un profundo sueño. Y el pobre chamán también merecía descansar de vez en cuando.

El desfiladero estaba sospechosamente desierto. Nuka había afinado su sentido del olfato, queriendo captar, más que fuera, la suave fragancia de algún herbívoro lejano, pero no había nada. Pesado e incómodo silencio, nada más. Apuró a los Príncipes a asearse y les dijo que ya se secarían al sol mientras volvían. Kiara hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, pero, quizá habiendo recibido la misma sensación de mala vibra que poseía el lugar, decidió hacer como se le había mandado. Para variar.

—Creía que por aquí pastaban los ñus —comentó Kopa, cuando ambos habían terminado casi de limpiarse y ya no podía soportar más el silencio que compartían.

—Yo también —concordó Nuka, inspeccionando el lugar. En esos momentos, le hubiera gustado haber heredado la vista aguda de su padre, como sí había hecho Vitani. Rezó por que Kovu también hubiera tenido esa suerte, pero, al echarle una mirada, vio a su hermano pequeño mirando hacia la pendiente.

—Hace mucho calor hoy —dijo Kiara, restándole importancia al asunto—. Estarán echándose una siesta bajo la sombra.

—Qué pachorra, qué envidia —susurró Kopa, aunque Nuka pudo oírlo.

—Kovu, ¿adónde vas?

Elevando la vista, vio a su hermano acercándose al precipicio, parando súbitamente cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de la Princesa. El cachorro enseguida la mandó callar.

—¡Ssh! ¿No huelen eso? —les preguntó, algo molesto, y volvió a intentar alongarse para poder ver algo en la parte baja del lugar.

Nuka se acercó, y sintió a los dos hermanos reales a su lado. Los tres olfatearon. Los hijos de los Reyes no captaron nada, pero Nuka, sí. Era leve y distante, pero estaba ahí. No podía culpar a los Príncipes de no haberlo notado antes: la buena vida no les había obligado a tener que estar con los cinco sentidos aguzados todo el día. Y, quizá, aunque lo hubieran olido, no hubiesen sabido bien qué significaba. _Sangre, no fresca. Quizá de un día o dos._ Olfateó un poco más, permitiéndose acercarse hasta donde estaba su hermano, y bajó la cabeza. Venía de abajo. No estaba en gran abundancia, pero era suficiente para determinar que ahí había habido una pelea. Y Nuka no sintió ninguna curiosidad en ir a ver los restos que la batalla había dejado para los buitres.

—Vámonos —dijo, apremiante—. Seguro que la Reina y las demás están a punto de llegar —se excusó, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—¿Nuka?

* * *

Asante estaba desesperada. Había recorrido gran parte de las Tierras del Reino, nunca alejándose mucho de donde su madre se encontraba, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Porque de nada servía pedir ayuda si luego se encontraba demasiado lejos para recordar sus pasos y llegar tarde a salvar a Shenzi.

Y dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero ella estaba empezando a dudarlo. Se había encontrado con varios animales, sí. Ninguno de ellos depredador, gracias a los cielos, pero sí herbívoros. Desde corpulentos rinocerontes a altísimas jirafas. Y, en cuanto la veían, gruñían, gritaban, barritaban – en el caso de los elefantes, los cuales se había encontrado en su última búsqueda antes de regresar al desfiladero – y trataban de aplastarla, le tiraron cosas y uno de los rinocerontes le asestó un buen golpe en el costado. Sentía una fina línea de sangre recorrerle el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, pero no le pudo importar menos. Había fallado a su madre, y no había nada que pudiera dolerle más que eso: ni la herida sangrante de su costado; ni su tobillo torcido, derivado de haber intentado escapar de los frutos que le lanzaron unos monos desde unos altos árboles; ni la mandíbula que había recibido un golpe de una buena patada, cortesía de una jirafa con muy malas pulgas, que no le dejó ni presentarse y, al ver lo que era, la miró asqueada, como una vulgar cucaracha.

Así, masacrada, coja y pálida por la pérdida lenta pero considerable de sangre, Asante regresaba donde había dejado a su madre, rezando porque aún estuviera ahí, tan "intacta" como la había visto antes de partir. Sentía ardor en los ojos, pero se contuvo. No iba a verla llorar, su madre no iba a verla llorar. Si esos iban a ser los últimos momentos de vida que pasarían juntas, debía ser fuerte, como ella siempre había querido que fuera. No, no iba a llorar. No iba a…

—¿Nuka?

Los cuatro leones con los que se había topado, cuyo aroma ni había percibido, la miraron. Los de pelaje más claro, al verla, se echaron hacia atrás, con las orejas caídas. Asante ya ni sabía si era por su raza o por su aspecto. Algo le decía que se preocupaban más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Los de pelaje oscuro, por el contrario, solo la miraron con ojos desorbitados. El más pequeño quiso dar un paso atrás, y en sus ojos verdes Asante vio un resplandor que le hizo entender que no era porque estuviera asqueado, sino solo quería ser precavido por si le iba a tender una trampa. Y, sonrió, débilmente, y dejó escapar hasta una risita. Después de tanto desaire, hasta le resultaba gracioso que un león fuera a creer que era un peligro para él, estando acompañado, además, por un león mayor que sería su escudo.

Y cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el mayor, cuando vio esos ojos rubí que ella tan bien recordaba, ese mentón con un matojo de pelo de más que le hacía de perilla, ese comienzo de melena tan negra como era la de su padre, a quien con tanto cariño recordaba – como a él – al igual que ese pelaje marrón rojizo, Asante creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, que estaba viendo visiones nacidas de querer un atisbo de felicidad antes de exhalar el último suspiro.

—¿Asante? —el león mayor dijo su nombre, y su voz, aun con una gravedad que iba y venía por estar en la edad en la que uno empieza a dejar de ser niño y comienza a ser adulto, todavía le resultaba familiar.

A su boca llegó un sabor salado. Su respiración se entrecortó, y entraba y salía de su garganta mediante jadeos de pura felicidad y alivio. Sus mejillas se empaparon, haciendo que en su boca se acumulara el sabor salado. _A la mierda_ , pensó, mientras se permitía llorar.

Corrió, cojeando y agotada, hasta Nuka. Nuka, su amigo león de la infancia, hijo del mejor amigo león de su madre. Nuka, que había ido corriendo también hacia ella cuando salió del estado de shock, no solo por tenerla delante de sus ojos de verdad, sino por el horrible estado en el que había aparecido. La hiena se dejó caer sobre su pecho y no le importó empaparlo de lágrimas. Sintió su pata sobre su lomo, algo temerosa de apretarla en un abrazo consolador por si acaso le hacía más daño.

—Asante, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Mamá… Nuka, mamá… —trató de explicar, pero era tal el cúmulo de emociones que tenía dentro – que iban de la desesperación más absoluta a la esperanza más arrolladora – que no supo articular más que esas dos palabras.

—Vale, tranquila…

—Nuka, ¿quién es? —escuchó que preguntaba uno de los machos.

—¿Dónde está? Shenzi. ¿Está ella contigo? Dime dónde está y cálmate —le dijo su amigo, ignorando la pregunta.

—A-Abajo… —alcanzó a decir.

—Súbete a mi lomo —le dijo, acabando con el abrazo y tendiéndole la espalda. Ella se subió, muy gustosamente de poder descansar—. Dime dónde está.

—Nuka, ¿quién es? —preguntó de nuevo la voz, y ahora Asante pudo ver que era de uno de los cachorros de pelaje claro.

—Es una vieja amiga —le respondió el mayor, sin darle mayor importancia y centrando su total atención en la cachorra herida—. Asante…

—Creo que yo sé dónde puede estar… —dijo el cachorro de pelaje oscuro, mirando precipicio abajo—. ¿Está herida tu madre? —le preguntó. Ella solo asintió, y él miró a Nuka con expresión decidida.

—Vale, Asante, no pasa nada, tú sujétate bien. Kopa, Kiara, síganme y no se alejen. Kovu, ¿nos puedes guiar?

Kovu asintió, y bajó sin dedicarle una mirada más a nadie. Nuka lo seguía de cerca y, bien pegadito a él, los otros dos cachorros, Kopa y Kiara. Los nombres le sonaban, pero no sabía de qué. Asante decidió que no le importaba de momento. El corazón le empezó a latir sin dañarle las costillas y el aire era bienvenido otra vez a sus pulmones sin mayor sobreesfuerzo, una calidez se extendió por su pecho. Asante, por primera vez, se sentía segura y en casa.

* * *

 **Vaya, pero si sigo viva. Siento tal tardanza, según pasa el tiempo es más difícil escribir la historia porque la trama se complica y prefiero estar cinco meses escribiendo y borrando antes que actualizar cualquier porquería hecha para salir del paso. Aparte, sigo intentando pensar bien de esta historia xD**

 **Joseph94: Gracias. El problema se solucionó y todo está en orden, aunque sigo opinando lo mismo sobre pedir permiso y hablarlo de antemano. ¡Espero disfrute el capítulo! ¡Gracias!**

 **EverybodyFuckAll'aYa: Al final fueron tres meses, ¡lo siento! Yo fui aprendiendo sobre la marcha, esta historia me enseñó mucho sobre animales, aunque sigo desconociendo cosas. Así que por eso no se desamine, quee se aprende practicando ^^ ¡Gracias!**

 **Prodigy23: Ahora imagino que serán los nietos de sus nietos XD. En una cosa acertó, al final siempre actualizo en época de final de trimestres (al menos, según mi país) jajajajajaja. Bueno, fui buena y les dejé saber que Asante y Shenzi tienen esperanza aún. Aw, gracias por esos comentarios, me ayudan a no pensar tan mal de mi historia. Gracias! Creo que Bestia se llama Adam, al menos siempre le he visto con ese nombre, y ya hasta me acostumbré a llamarlo así ¡jajaja! Yo de pequeña me preguntaba por qué lo maldijo la hechicera por no dejarla pasar. Llámenme desconfiada, pero yo no dejaría entrar desconocidos a mi casa XD. Lo de Gastón hasta me da pena, porque siempre me pareció que pudo haber sido un buen antihéroe, era muy cómico. Solo hay que ver la House of Mouse para verlo. Su frase "nadie hace (tal cosa) como Gastón" es demasiado épica, ojalá hubiese tenido una segunda oportunidad. Creo que Bella se interesó más por Adam porque él se interesó por sus hobbies y Gastón estaba demasiado centrado en sí mismo (cosas de que te elijan para ser el malo de la peli...). Creo que lo que hace que no le tenga mucha empatía es porque me recuerda ahora a una excompañera de clase mía que todo el mundo quería pero que fue una falsa y manipuladora conmigo, yo la calé y puso a toda la clase en contra mía inventando tonterías sobre mí que la gente creyó sin conocerme. Oh, creo haber leído que su muerte iba a ser esa pero con el añadido de una escena de verle a él jurando venganza a la Bestia y Bella sin darse cuenta de que los lobos le acechan para comérselo, al final lo quitaron por ser "muy fuerte" pero lo usaron para Scar y las hienas. No hablaré de Trump, porque si no esta respuesta sería más larga que el capítulo, sí puedo decir que en esta historia trataré temas así. En verdad, ya lo estoy haciendo, pero más a fondo cuando Simba vea a los perros salvajes. Odio el racismo y el odio que hay ahora y cómo se ha hecho tan fuerte, no aprendemos. Y lo peor es ver a padres que quieren que sus hijos vivan en el mundo de Yupi. Prefiero preparar a mi hijo poco a poco con pelis como las de antes que antes de que se dé cuenta de que hay gente como Frollo o Gastón pululando por el mundo y puede hacerles daño real, más real que una peli de dibujos que te enseña pero no daña.**

 **Me pasé con Vitani, la verdad es que me paso mucho con ella en la historia. Siempre he dicho que soy un poco como Charles Dickens: hago sufrir a mis personajes pero luego les doy a cada uno lo que se merece. Quién sabe, quizá Vitani acabe bien. Aunque, como bien sabemos todos ya, soy muy cruel cuando quiero serlo. Muajajaja. No me fijé en Vitani hasta hacerme mayor, y la verdad es que me dije "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida de no ver este maravilloso personaje?" Está siendo un gustazo escribirla, como a todos, en verdad. Es flipante cómo todos pasan de Kion, el tío se conecta con los muertos con un poder celestial y pasan de él. Es que... la verdad, Scar da tanta pena que es hasta cómico. De esas cosas cuando no sabes si reír o llorar... Parece el espíritu animal de Loki XD. A mí siempre me gustó Kiara, me identificaba con ella. Es una pena que, como era una secuela directa a cinta, no le pusieran mucho empeño en cosas, aunque salió bastante bien.**

 **No se preocupe. He aquí otro testamento para la colección.**

 **PD: "Decir qué pasa con Shenzi"... *apunta a lápiz en una lista* Casi hecho.**

 **PD2: Es que no me da JAJAJA. Lo bueno es que para cuando esta acabe, habrá más Rey León de mi parte, y con mi velocidad, habrá Rey León de mi parte hasta 2024 JAJAJA**

 **Nina: ¡Muchas gracias, gusto oír (leer) que le gustan mis historias, espero disfrute el capítulo!**

 _ **Sursum**_ **corda!**


End file.
